


Il cuore del Drago Nero

by Sara G (Callie_Stephanides)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Torture, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 70,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Sara%20G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leya di Trier ha sette anni, la notte in cui il Destino le regala un fratello: ha le pupille verticali e la coda di un rettile; nelle sue vene scorre il sangue degli uomini-drago. Due decadi più tardi, quando l’armata dei liocorni neri è ormai a un passo dallo stringere d’assedio la Capitale, l’inevitabile scontro tra gli ultimi discendenti di una stirpe perduta è solo l’inizio di un profetico riscatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finis dierum

Callie Stephanides © 2011 (26 giugno 2011)  
Disclaimer: i personaggi e l'intreccio sono copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/479/il-cuore-del-drago-nero)).

_F i n i s d i e r u m_

 _La lunga ballata che ora vi canto,_  
_narra di un tempo ormai remoto,_  
_di nobili eroi che furono il vanto_  
_d’ogni contrada dell’Orbe noto._  
  
_Feroce battaglia,_  
_infiamma l’Eumene_  
_il dì che dalla Faglia_  
_gran nemico viene:_  
  
_di tenebra il cuore,_  
_d’adamanto il braccio,_  
_direi del suo valore,_  
_ma pel terrore, taccio._  
  
_Cavalca la Morte_  
_comanda al foco:_  
_espugnare le porte?_  
_Affare da poco._  
  
_Ogni favella langue_  
_se spinti al suo cospetto_  
_negli occhi bolle il sangue,_  
_e sol buio nel petto._  
  
_Sguaina la lama,_  
_sì feroce e bello,_  
_poi forte la chiama:_  
_“Avanti, donna uccello.”_  
  
_E lei tanto amata,_  
_sangue e neve pura,_  
_guida l’armata_  
_dall’alto delle mura._  
  
_Di antiche chimere_  
_e perdute leggende,_  
_di voraci fiere_  
_e cupe tregende_  
  
_la mia lingua canta_  
_né s’affida al gregge_  
_della guerra santa_  
_che ha vinto la legge._  
Anonimo di Cale

Fumava ancora, Trier, quando quegli accenti sfiorarono il mio orecchio. Poche note, un pizzicato monocorde, salivano a un cielo di nebbia. Al cielo della mia rabbia.  
Alte pire consumavano i morti e la memoria d’altre perdite, di una fine che era stata, però, anche l’inizio della nostra storia.  
Ci sono vite vergate nell’inchiostro dei saggi, come quella di mio padre Leonar. Altre, invece, il cui calamo chiede sangue – la mia. La sua.  
Ne ero consapevole, ora. Lo accettavo.  
Ai piedi del dongione, bocche spalancate e occhi pieni di meraviglia bevevano la cronaca della guerra che avevamo combattuto e vinto. Ascoltavano di me, Leya di Trier, e del nemico che avevo accolto tra le braccia per assicurare un futuro di carne a una razza morta. Celebravano, una strofa dopo l’altra, l’eroina, la guerriera, la _Magistra_.  
Il cappuccio del mantello calato sul viso, mi rintanai nel portico di un’armeria, fantasma tra i tanti che animavano il borgo: auditrice incredula di una storia che non era più mia.  
Dunque era questo il mio destino? Parole nel vento, trascinate da una tradizione che avrebbe travolto ogni memoria di noi per trasformarci in leggenda?  
No, non l’avrei permesso. Non ora che il passato mi nuotava dentro, ansioso di aprire gli occhi sul futuro che sarebbe diventato.  
Per questo ora scrivo, in uno studio pieno d’ombra e all’ombra della mia memoria.  
Scrivo perché nessuno possa celebrarmi per quello che mai sono stata: coraggiosa e nobile e bella.  
Scrivo perché nessuno dimentichi di noi l’essenziale: che l’ho odiato di un amore dolcissimo e amato di un odio divorante.  
Come un drago.


	2. In principio era Dendre e Dendre era il Bene

**P A R T E P R I M A**   
**(GIORNI D’ORO)**   
_1.  
In principio era Dendre e Dendre era il Bene_

“In principio era Dendre e Dendre era il Bene.”  
  
La voce lenta e strascicata di mio padre inaugurava così il nostro rito più dolce e privato.  
Mi accompagnava tra le sconosciute valli del sogno con una storia – sempre la stessa. Abbandonati per una clessidra i panni di austero cattedratico, sedeva accanto al mio letto, stringeva le dita attorno alle ginocchia nodose e, dati un paio di colpetti di tosse, si abbandonava alle suggestioni della Genesi.  
Mi raccontava di come il soffio della Vita avesse baciato Elithia per farsi carne, popolando di voci un mondo di silenzio e contrasti.  
“Era bella, Dendre?”  
Mio padre socchiudeva gli occhi e annuiva, filando in un rosario di meraviglie il ritratto della dea, per insegnare alla bambina che ero il valore della bellezza.  
“I suoi capelli erano la vena d’oro che nasce dai monti di Lytha. I suoi fianchi, le colline di Eisenthar. Il cielo d’estate dava colore ai suoi occhi e quando rideva, nelle piane di Eleutheria sbocciavano i fiori.”  
Strizzavo le palpebre e mi sembrava di vederla, Dendre, solitaria e splendida seminare di sé il mondo di cui ero figlia. Allora – pensavo – il solo universo possibile.  
“E nessuno le teneva compagnia?”  
Mio padre annuiva grave, recitando la compassione con un’enfasi maldestra, ma era il nostro teatro, quello: il mio affetto di figlia lo scusava.  
“Era così sola che si sedette sulla riva del lago Leth e pianse. Le sue lacrime si unirono alla rena sabbiosa e le diedero il senno. Il primo eleutheride nacque dalla tristezza della dea.”  
“E poi?”  
“Poi Dendre sorrise e il dolore diventò gioia.”  
“Il dolore fa male,” obiettavo, con la spietata lucidità dell’infanzia.  
“Non la sofferenza che chiamiamo _nascita_. Quello è un male tutto speciale.”  
Arricciavo le labbra, perplessa.  
“Un giorno sarai grande e capirai.”  
“Perché da grande?”  
“Perché sei una donna, Leya.”  
Era una risposta anodina, che mi lasciava insoddisfatta e confusa, ma l’imbarazzo rendeva mio padre poco incline a soddisfare pruriginose curiosità: eccolo allora imprimere un nuovo ritmo al racconto, per catturare la mia attenzione sino a rendermi muta.  
“Dendre si compiacque del suo primo figlio e decise per questo di regalare alla terra mille lacrime. Poi, prima che le sue ciglia si asciugassero, raccolse l’ultima e ne fece il seme di Lavran, l’albero sacro.”  
“E dov’è quest’albero? Non l’ho mai visto!”  
“Non esiste più, Leya,” sospirava mio padre, “perché i nostri padri tradirono la dea.”  
Sussultavo, fingendomi sorpresa. La verità era che quel racconto aveva ormai messo in me radici più profonde di un albero incantato. Lavran, perno dell’universo: linfa pulsante del cuore di Elithia e fronde tanto dense da coprire il cielo.  
“Un giorno gli eleutheridi ebbero a noia il giardino in cui erano nati e vollero valicarne i confini; per questo decisero di abbattere l’albero poderoso che sbarrava loro il passo. Ci vollero mille e mille anni ancora, perché Lavran cadesse. Quando accadde, tuttavia, i nostri padri compresero d’essere stati maledetti.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché Lavran era il cuore della dea e la dea era l’anima di Elithia. Privata del suo cuore, la terra marcì: il Nord si coprì di ghiaccio, il suolo si ruppe e dalle sue ferite nacquero i demoni delle falesie. Agonizzante, la dea percosse il suolo, creando la faglia di Icengard, poiché amava ancora abbastanza gli ingrati eleutheridi da volerli proteggere.”  
“E poi?”  
“Infine raccolse le sue ultime forze per un atto estremo e disperato: si strappò le unghie e le seminò nella terra morta, il sangue le nutrì e nacquero i draghi delle Midlands.”  
Nonostante la crudezza delle immagini evocate, era quella la mia parte favorita del racconto, poiché la storia si allontanava dal mito per inerpicarsi lungo un sentiero che percorrevo ogni giorno: il presente di cui ero parte.  
“Gli eleutheridi non compresero le vere intenzioni di Dendre. La dea voleva che imparassero il valore del limite, perché una conoscenza senza confini è l’arroganza che perde il senno e il senso. I custodi dell’ultima frontiera erano spaventosi come l’ambizione che dovevano contenere, ma furono cacciati e uccisi. Nella sua infinita saggezza, tuttavia, Dendre l’aveva previsto, e la punizione venne. Quando il sangue del primo eleutheride ucciso si fuse a quello del primo drago caduto, una nuova creatura nacque, intrisa della delusione e della rabbia della dea.”  
“E quale?”  
Mio padre liberava l’ennesimo colpo di tosse: quella era la sua acme retorica e teneva in modo particolare a terrorizzarmi.  
“Un essere maledetto, Leya. Un essere maledetto,” sussurrava, accostando il suo viso al mio, finché la folta barba non mi solleticava le guance. “Un dracomanno.”  
Chiudevo gli occhi, quasi rifugiarmi nel buio potesse salvarmi dal terrore che evocava un nome.  
I dracomanni – _ophelidi_ , come si appellavano nella loro lingua – occupavano la propaggine occidentale delle Midlands. Là stava il principato di Venusya. Là, tra deserti e gole impenetrabili, si addestrava il più temuto esercito del Primo Evo.  
“Immagina, Leya: ha pupille verticali come quelle di un felino e la vista di un rapace; placche cornee gli corrono lungo la schiena, fino a una possente coda da rettile. È forte come dieci eleutheridi e crudele come un drago.”  
“E ci odia,” bisbigliavo.  
Mio padre mi accarezzava la fronte e sorrideva. “I dracomanni sono i nostri fratelli neri, perché la loro stirpe è nata dall’ingratitudine e dal rancore, come la nostra dalla gioia e dalla tristezza di Dendre.”  
“Se siamo fratelli, perché combattiamo?”  
Non c’era una risposta a quella domanda, né poteva rispondermi l’infinita sapienza di mio padre.  
La leggenda aveva vestito di poesia il prosaico squallore della faida secolare che opponeva i nostri popoli.  
Così era stato scritto: una pessima favola senza morale.  
“Perché il sangue unisce. Perché il sangue divide, Leya.”  
Chiudeva sempre così il racconto: _il sangue unisce. Il sangue divide_. L’unione del sangue è quanto genera la vita.  
Un taglio netto – uno strappo, un dolore viscerale – è quel che separa da te un figlio.  
“Ora dormi e che la dea vegli su di te.”  
Mi baciava la fronte, soffiava sulla candela e poi si rifugiava nello studiolo che faceva d’anticamera all’alcova.  
A sua figlia cantava la tristezza di Dendre, la delusione del demiurgo che ha soffiato insieme la vita e la guerra; nel privato, Leonar di Trier, membro del collegio degli Ygei, l’aristocrazia intellettuale che reggeva Eleutheria, proteggeva la mia innocenza con macchine belliche e mortali veleni.  
  
_Il sangue unisce, il sangue divide_ : l’amore di un padre escludeva la pietà per i figli degli altri.

*

“In principio era Dendre e Dendre era il Bene.”  
  
  
Mio padre aveva appena inaugurato il racconto, la notte in cui il contrappasso venne e la ruota del Destino deragliò.  
Era autunno e i venti del Nord lambivano già le nostre terre.  
Stavo per entrare nel mio settimo anno di vita e frequentavo l’Accademia di Trier come spettava ai figli degli Ygei. Poiché femmina, tuttavia, dovevo contentarmi del ruolo di auditrice.  
Leonar non aveva più preso moglie, dopo la scomparsa prematura di mia madre, e rinunciato così ad avere un erede maschio; il fatto che si contentasse di me, cementò il nostro sodalizio come non avrebbe potuto il sangue. Si occupava di persona della mia istruzione e ne sorvegliava in modo costante i progressi. “Un giorno diventerai una Ygeia,” mi diceva. “La prima Ygeia del collegio.”  
_Perché non avrei dovuto?_  
L’età nutriva una sicurezza sfacciata, l’arroganza di una figlia viziata e protetta: mi addormentavo con la favola triste di Dendre, intrisa d’amore e di morte, senza immaginare che un giorno sarei cresciuta solo per rubarle la parte.  
  
  
“Aspetta…”  
Mio padre s’interruppe.  
“Ho sentito qualcosa,” spiegai. “Qualcuno che bussa.”  
  
Capitava di rado che cercassero Leonar nel cuore della notte, ma era un’evenienza con la quale avevo imparato a convivere. Di solito erano le staffette che affiancavano la guardia alla porta di Trier: se una minaccia incombeva sulla capitale di Eleutheria, i membri del Collegio dovevano essere i primi a saperlo.  
Mio padre, per la verità, contava i giorni che mancavano allo scadere del mandato decennale, perché l’alchimia gli interessava più della politica e i sogni, più delle beghe degli eserciti.  
  
“Vado a vedere, tu resta a letto.”  
Una precisazione inutile, giacché era stato proprio lui a crescermi curiosa e incline a fidarmi solo dell’ispirazione del momento: con circospezione, affiancai uno sgabello alla finestra, dischiusi le imposte e tentai di orientarmi nel buio del cortile.  
Come gli ultimi barbagli di luce svanivano inghiottiti dalle tenebre, la sentinella intimava il coprifuoco. Dopo la guerra fratricida che aveva coperto di sangue il Primo Evo, gli assalti notturni si erano fatti sempre più rari, ma non abbastanza da scoraggiare la prudenza. Quelli in cui ero nata erano anni di pace armata, e la profondità del buio bastava a ricordarmelo.  
Tesi l’orecchio, ma non udii altro che un sommesso bisbigliare. Scontenta, tornai a raggomitolarmi sotto le coperte, fidando nel ritorno di mio padre. Attesi contando le ombre che la candela proiettava sulle pareti della camera. Alla fine, tediata dallo spettrale esercizio, scesi le scale che conducevano al piano inferiore: fu così che scoprii di aver appena guadagnato un fratello.  
Fu così, soprattutto, che incontrai il primo dracomanno della mia vita.  
  
“Si chiama Rael,” disse mio padre, mostrandomi un ranocchio piagnucoloso dalla ridicola codina squamosa. “E sembra affamato.” Boccheggiai. Avevo la lingua lunga, d’accordo, ma non abbastanza da reagire alla sorpresa.  
“Scalderesti un po’ di latte, Leya? Poi ti racconto di Dendre… O, se preferisci, un’altra storia.”  
Invece non lo fece, perché Rael era molto di più di un cucciolo di dracomanno: Rael era il grido disperato di un mondo morto.  
Mio padre lo sfamò, poi me l’offerse quasi fosse un pegno. “Posso fidarmi di te?”  
Voleva che fossi sua complice: fin d’allora, non chiedevo di meglio.  
  
Rael aveva un paio d’anni e somigliava alla figlia di Luthien, la nostra cuoca: era piagnucoloso, dipendente e morbido. Il sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene, tuttavia, ne faceva una creatura speciale e riconoscibile, come gli inquietanti occhi gialli, la coda e le placche cornee che gli correvano lungo tutta la schiena. Crescendo sarebbe diventato una bellezza, ma era difficile dirlo allora; per dieci anni almeno lo chiamai ‘ranocchio’, fingendo di crederci: era il mio modo per dirgli che sì, lo accettavo come fratello.  
  
Quella notte mio padre non dormì, ma spese le ore che avrebbe altrimenti dedicato al riposo in due attività all’apparenza antitetiche: una sepoltura e un memoriale. Da un lato, occultava i segni di quanto era stato; dall’altro, stilava una cronaca fedele degli ultimi eventi. L’ossimoro, tuttavia, si limitava alla superficie, perché la sostanza tradiva una disperata verità: Venusya era caduta.  
A distruggere il principato degli uomini-drago, un mostro vomitato dal freddo dell’Icengard.  
  
Dracomanni ed eleutheridi si erano fatti la guerra per tanti anni che, quando giunse la nuova, le certezze della mia gente s’incrinarono. L’ho detto: quella in cui ero nata era una pace armata, fondata sulla reciproca consapevolezza di una convivenza necessaria. Ora scoprivamo che gli uomini-drago non erano quanto di più pericoloso esistesse al mondo.  
Il padre di Rael, Freil, era uno dei capitani degli ophelidi.  
Quando Koiros il Grande – il Magnifico, il Terribile – distrusse con il suo esercito Venusya, combatté fino a vomitare sangue. Era un condottiero fiero, spietato e temibile: la sua fama era nota agli Ygei, perché a lui si doveva la caduta dell’avamposto più settentrionale di Eleutheria. Eppure, nel crepuscolo della vita, cercò la pietà di un nemico.  
_Il sangue unisce. Il sangue divide_ : ricordava che eravamo fratelli.  
Prima di spirare tra le braccia di mio padre, gli consegnò il suo ultimogenito. Rael era ancora un cucciolo, dunque poteva adattarsi a vivere da eleutheride; a vivere, soprattutto, una vita in cui i colori non fossero solo tre – il bianco immobile dell’Icengard, il rosso del sangue, il nero bituminoso della morte.  
“Cosa ne è stato del tuo popolo?” domandò Leonar. “Chi non è morto, vorrebbe che fosse accaduto,” bisbigliò Freil. “Eppure un giorno, io lo so… Qualcuno divorerà il cuore dell’ultimo drago e vendicherà la mia gente.”  
La morte lo colse con quella tetra profezia tra le labbra, quasi offrirgli una visione che non sapesse di disfatta, ma di futuro, fosse un modo per alleviargli l’agonia.

*

“Esiste davvero quel drago?” chiesi una volta a mio padre, mentre studiavo al suo fianco l’ottica delle lenti ustorie.  
“È esistita davvero Dendre? Ci sono cose in cui devi credere, perché a sostenere l’opposto non ricavi nulla.”  
“Anche a sperare nel niente, però,” replicai piccata.  
Leonar rise, poi mi fece cenno di guardare oltre le imposte dello studio. Nel cortile interno, mio fratello Rael tirava di spada contro un fantoccio che io stessa avevo costruito. Aveva ormai quindici anni e nulla più d’infantile. I suoi lunghi capelli neri sferzavano l’aria mentre, con accanimento e una costanza che non mostrava per null’altro, provava affondi e respingeva quelli che, sollecitato dalla pressione, gli restituiva il bersaglio.  
“E se Rael fosse stato salvato per riportare la pace su Elithia?”  
Sollevai ironica un sopracciglio. “Troppo scontato, persino per una storia delle tue.”  
Leonar, che mi conosceva, non se la prese. Piuttosto, lisciando la barba incanutita, mormorò: “Il giorno in cui i demoni dell’Icengard scenderanno sino a noi, senz’altro avremo un drago a difenderci.”  
  
Invece un drago venne, e dalla parte sbagliata: si chiamava Vinus e guidava l’armata dei liocorni neri, il braccio armato di Koiros. Come mio fratello Rael, era uno degli ultimi dracomanni rimasti.

*

“In principio era Dendre e Dendre era il Bene”: tale era la formula con cui, bambina, mi preparavo al sonno.  
  
“Dei suoi primi dieci anni di vita non ricordava niente. Un mattino si era svegliato con la neve alle ginocchia e le palpebre incollate dal gelo; in lontananza, il mugghio dell’esercito pronto a marciare”: così comincia invece la storia di Vinus, il Drago Nero.  
È questa la storia che voglio raccontare.


	3. Il Drago Nero non ha colore

_2.  
Il Drago Nero non ha colore_

Ruben di Trier, maestro d’armi di Rael, amava dire che la vita è una pergamena vergine.  
“Gli uomini sono sonetti, o atti da notaro, o poemi epici. È il sangue che fa la differenza.”  
Il sangue è quanto inchiostra il foglio e ti racconta.  
Ruben aveva combattuto fino alla faglia dell’Icengard, aveva un occhio di vetro e l’umorismo spettrale dei soldati sconfitti dalla Storia. Non ho mai capito se fosse un filosofo, oppure un ubriaco baciato da una vena poetica ma quell’immagine mi piaceva.  
La vita come una pergamena da riempire… Ero tanto sicura dei miei mezzi da immaginare maiuscole e capoversi. Poi l’armata di Koiros ingoiò buona parte di Eleutheria ed io compresi che la metafora di Ruben non poteva sopravvivere al delirio alcolico di una notte ispirata.  
La vita non è una pergamena vergine, ma un palinsesto: la scrivi ogni giorno, finché non muori. La scrivi raschiando la pelle – anche la tua – e scollandone memorie e polvere e sorrisi e sogni. La scrivi – la _ri_ -scrivi – perché siamo una bozza, non una lirica. Cancellare e dimenticare è l’unico modo che abbiamo per inventarci un domani.  
Lo so bene, perché per diventare Ygeia mi sono denudata il capo sino a ferire la pelle.  
Lo sa Vinus, che pure aveva una memoria di carne a ricordargli la tragedia di una pagina strappata.  
La sua.

*

Ci sono molti modi di sopravvivere al dolore: il pianto, la vendetta, il rancore, l’abulia, il suicidio… Puoi commiserarti, asciugarti del tutto, incattivirti: una ricetta universale non esiste, come non esistono filtri d’amore o pietre in grado di assicurarti immortalità e fortuna.  
Vinus scelse la via della dimenticanza. Senza la minima pietà per se stesso, qualità di cui era sprovvisto, ma che compensava con un detestabile sarcasmo, si cercò nello sguardo della Storia e si vide per quello che era: il principe di un mondo morto.  
Aveva dieci anni, ma non era più un cucciolo; il Destino gli aveva aperto gli occhi e l’aveva fatto con una pioggia d’aghi. Non era niente, se non carne. Poteva guardarsi alle spalle, comprendere d’essere perduto e morire; poteva sollevare la pesante spada di Zauror suo padre e combattere.  
Vinus strinse l’elsa sino a ulcerarsi i palmi. Quel momento fu la sua _raschiatura_ , e la memoria sepolta nella pergamena che chiamava ‘vita’ fu coperta da un fiume di sangue.  
C’era anche quello della mia gente.  
Ci sarebbe stato, soprattutto, quello dell’uomo di cui ero innamorata.

*

Quando ero bambina, il principato di Venusya costituiva una fortezza naturale e una costante minaccia per la pace di Eleutheria. Più che uno spazio fisico, tuttavia, nutriva la mia immaginazione come un limite naturale, non valicabile. Delle terre boreali di Elithia, si diceva che fosse l’ultima abitabile; l’estremo avamposto prima della faglia dell’Icengard. Oltre c’era un nulla mai esplorato, un deserto di neve e l’inferno delle falesie; c’erano i demoni nati dal cuore di una terra marcia. La prudenza teneva gli esploratori ben lontani da quegli spazi, come l’aristheia di Venusya assicurava il rispetto di confini che la guerra permanente rendeva tuttavia fluidi e mutevoli come acqua. Qualche anno prima che io nascessi, tuttavia, il Collegio negoziò con la corona di Venusya una sorta di tregua. Non si pervenne mai alla redazione di una pergamena ufficiale, ma i dracomanni fecero, da quel momento in poi, visite sempre più rade alla nostra Capitale.  
All’epoca Eleutheria occupava ancora buona parte dell’Eumene, la Terra Cognita: dai monti di Lytha all’altopiano dell’Eisenthar; dal golfo di Loch alle Midlands, era tutto un fiorire di villaggi uniti sotto l’egida del Collegio di Trier. Era una civiltà prospera e felice, benedetta dalla pace. Oltre i nostri confini – lo sapevamo – non c’era che l’anarchia degli eserciti.  
Venusya occupava l’estremo occidentale delle Midlands. Pochi eleutheridi si erano spinti sin lì, poiché la rara bellezza di quelle terre stava tutta in un popolo selvatico e ostile. Gli ophelidi amavano combattere più di quanto non desiderassero vivere, avevano appetiti voraci e l’energia dei draghi. La Storia li aveva confinati in una landa sterile, fatta di terrapieni rocciosi e rade foreste. L’unica ricchezza di quel suolo disgraziato era l’adamanto, la più indistruttibile delle leghe naturali.  
Gli eleutheridi edificavano templi a Dendre, come pegno tardivo di un’ingratitudine senza scusanti; gli ophelidi forgiavano spade, perché non credevano in nulla se non nella forza della disperazione.  
I bardi del Nord, che movevano dai villaggi ai confini con le Midlands, entusiasmavano le nostre piazze con lugubri ballate in cui si celebravano i dracomanni, Signori della Guerra e della Morte.  
Era il Primo Evo, un’età in cui tutto era ordinato, pulito e iscritto entro un suo ordine immutabile. Così, almeno, credeva la bambina che ero e credeva mio padre e credeva Eleutheria tutta.  
  
Gli ophelidi portavano sul campo di battaglia una voracità distruttiva: erano macchine da guerra naturali, che non potevi arrestare, solo anticipare. La salvezza di Eleutheria poggiava dunque sulla tecnica: all’Accademia di Trier si studiava l’ottica delle lenti ustorie e la meccanica delle armi da lancio. Se ai giovani dracomanni s’insegnava a mordere, gli Ygei progettavano ingegnose elusioni. Nonostante tutto, sino almeno alla tregua di cui ho detto, il principato di Venusya continuò a macinare e a maciullare terre.  
Le cronache parlano di Rigel l’Implacabile, sovrano degli ophelidi e conquistatore dell’Eumene, come di un semidio. A rendere eccezionale il trisavolo di Vinus, che pure sul campo di battaglia ne avrebbe surclassato il nome, quanto a potenza distruttiva, era l’ambizione. Sino al suo avvento – per acclamazione – i dracomanni erano poco più di una tribù del deserto, feroce e letale, ma disorganizzata. Guadagnavano e perdevano terre con estrema facilità, poiché mancava un piano scientifico d’occupazione e un governo in grado di gestire l’estensione progressiva del Principato.  
Rigel, che aveva combattuto a lungo contro gli eleutheridi degli avamposti settentrionali e che dunque ci conosceva bene, fondò l’aristheia, l’esercito di Venusya. Inquadrò i maschi più forti in un sistema di centurie e militarizzò in modo permanente la vita del suo popolo, trasformando quella ch’era una vocazione naturale in una professione.  
I dracomanni, che per secoli avevano vissuto in clan assoggettati al più forte dei maschi fertili – il principe di Venusya, appunto – si costituirono in un vero e proprio Stato, la cui aristocrazia nasceva e moriva nell’esercizio della guerra.  
Mio fratello Rael era figlio d’uno dei capitani. Era sangue scelto.  
Vinus, che dell’Implacabile era un discendente diretto, era destinato a dominare l’Eumene.  
Questo, almeno, se dalla faglia dell’Icengard non fosse arrivato Koiros.

*

Figlio bastardo di un’unione scellerata, il Terrore venne dal Nord che nessuno aveva mai esplorato. Suo padre era un dracomanno. Sua madre, una delle falesie.  
I demoni che abitavano le estreme propaggini delle terre boreali erano creature note più al Mito che non alla Storia. Persino mio padre, che ai miei occhi era la quintessenza del Sapere, ne liquidava l’esistenza in un nome. Erano demoni, creature oscure e corrotte.  
_Punto_.  
Invece no: erano carne, erano veleno, erano cervello, erano rabbia. Erano umanoidi costretti a vivere in una tomba di ghiaccio e desiderosi di riscatto.  
Che ne sapevamo, noi eleutheridi, dell’incubo di una notte lunga un anno?  
  
I dracomanni, nella loro ansia di conquista, si erano spinti ben oltre la faglia che diede poi il nome all’estremo Nord. Fu lì, probabilmente, che quel fatale contatto si ebbe.  
Immagina: sei un soldato, sei solo, hai freddo. La notte è ovunque. Il nemico è qualcosa di venefico e strisciante che colpisce a tradimento. Non sai neppure perché combatti, se la terra promessa è un deserto freddissimo. Mentre maledici te stesso e il tuo clan, appare lei, la femmina più bella che tu abbia mai visto.  
È morbida, fremente, calda.  
È un odore che ti manca, perché le puttane costano un mucchio di piastre e le piastre sono sangue e tempo e vita.  
È l’abbraccio di una notte, di una sola notte. Un’illusione del freddo e del veleno.  
E l’hai seminata.  
  
Il frutto del connubio fu una creatura spaventosa e fortissima: la vidi una sola volta – il giorno del fatale scontro che decise le sorti dell’Eumene – e non l’ho mai dimenticata.  
Era un colosso di oltre dieci piedi, Koiros, coperto di scaglie ossee. La sua coda culminava con una cuspide velenosa, e i suoi occhi erano segmentati come quelli di un insetto. A differenza dei comuni demoni, che erano sì pericolosi, ma non molto intelligenti, Koiros aveva il cervello di un dracomanno. Il cervello di una creatura umana.  
Mentre Zauror, il padre di Vinus, celebrava un impero che andava ormai dall’Icengard a Kimali, l’avamposto più settentrionale di Eleutheria, Koiros costruiva il suo esercito. Demoni delle falesie, ophelidi transfughi, avventurieri e predoni: chiunque volesse partecipare alla più straordinaria impresa di guerra che fosse mai stata concepita, era il benvenuto; alla testa dell’armata, una creatura invincibile, un dio d’ossa, carne, veleno e, soprattutto, intelligenza distruttiva.

*

Il giorno in cui Lephtys, capitale del Principato di Venusya fu rasa al suolo, Vinus compiva dieci anni. Il corpo acerbo recava già in sé le insegne del nobile sangue che lo attraversava, sangue di combattenti scelti, selezionati da eoni di lotte e accoppiamenti mirati. Se mio fratello aveva la pelle ambrata e chiome nerissime, Vinus era candido come la neve.  
Capelli d’argento e occhi vinosi, sotto le ciglia nascondeva il colore del suo destino: il rosso del sangue che avrebbe inghiottito un intero mondo.  
  
L’aristheia era preparata a tutto, ma non a un’armata guidata da un essere invincibile. Koiros trucidò due dei migliori capitani di Zauror, e abbatté la prima linea. Il panico s’impossessò persino dei più capaci. Molti si diedero alla fuga, agevolando il massacro. Il padre di Vinus scese in campo con il fiore della guardia armata, ma non ebbe fortuna: pugnalato dalla coda del mostro, morì sboccando bile e sangue davanti agli occhi inorriditi del suo cucciolo.  
Ci siamo, dunque: questo è il primo incontro tra Koiros e il futuro assassino delle Midlands; tra la creatura più potente e spietata dell’Eumene e un principe senza corona.  
Koiros sorride – ha la bocca di un predatore.  
Vinus trema, ma non abbassa lo sguardo. Non sa che chi lo fronteggia ha già ingiunto l’ordine che condannerà a morte gli ophelidi – _sgozzate le_ _femmine. Tutte. Sventrate i cuccioli_ – ma intuisce che se abbandonerà la spada di Zauror morirà per certo.  
Quella spada – la stessa che ucciderà il mio uomo – diventa in quel momento il suo _tutto_ : un’amica, una sorella, un’ancora. La sua muscolatura non è abbastanza sviluppata da sostenerne il peso, eppure l’impugna. A due mani, gambe divaricate per abbassare il baricentro e conferire una maggiore stabilità alla difesa, stringe l’elsa e aspetta.  
La Morte.  
“Vai tu.”  
Koiros gli contrappone Lethor delle falesie, il suo luogotenente. Vinus deglutisce a fatica, ma non abbandona la posizione. Il demone lo fissa con un misto di compatimento, scetticismo e disgusto; poi, sottratta la spada a uno dei corpi che ingombrano quel che resta della sala del trono, si prepara a finirlo in un unico colpo. Gli taglierà la testa e la esporrà, assieme a quella di Zauror, nella piazza centrale di Lephtys, perché si sappia che Venusya non esiste più.  
Vinus non pensa.  
Vinus è istinto e intelligenza bellica allo stato puro.  
Vinus intuisce che la paura è una condizione chimica legata al tempo, perché quando ti trovi il nemico davanti non hai modo di pensare, solo di colpire e di morire. Se ti fermi a riflettere, avrai una paura folle di essere ferito, di provare dolore, di non tornare indietro e quei pensieri ti cementeranno al suolo; impastoiato, annasperai e sarai ammazzato.  
Vinus, però, il tempo di pensare non ce l’ha; in compenso risponde al primo cozzo e poi al secondo e poi para un affondo e, da ultimo, a Lethor fa saltare via un occhio. Proprio così: e quell’occhio che rotola ai piedi di Koiros è l’obolo con cui si paga l’inferno.  
“Tu mi piaci,” ride il mostro. “Tu puoi ancora servirmi.”  
  
Mentre Freil, ormai agonizzante, deponeva il piccolo Rael tra le braccia di mio padre, Vinus veniva tradotto in catene davanti all’esercito invasore. Della gloriosa stirpe degli uomini-drago non restavano che poche unità, destinate comunque all’estinzione: non c’erano più femmine, non c’erano più cuccioli.  
L’ultimo, d’altra parte, aveva già dimenticato d’essere tale.  
Il primo ricordo di Vinus si riaccende qualche settimana più tardi, nel bel mezzo della grande marcia per il Nord. Ha i polsi incatenati e gli occhi asciutti. Il maschio che lo precede ha perduto un braccio e ha la coda mozza. Vinus lo riconosce dalla lorica di adamanto nero: è Gordon, il secondo attendente di suo padre. È chi chiamano il _Drago Nero_.  
Non una parola, tra loro, solo un cenno che le vale tutte: la mano callosa gli sfiora i capelli ancora corti e lì resta.  
Pesa.  
_Io ti crescerò e ti proteggerò, mio principe._  
Non è quello che Vinus vuole, ma se lo farà bastare.  
Per il momento.


	4. Il primo amore

_3.  
Il primo amore_

Non sono sempre stata una Ygeia, com’è vero che nella vita non si recita mai una sola commedia. Dal giorno in cui nasciamo a quello in cui moriamo, indossiamo mille maschere e mille pelli diverse. L’immobilità appartiene ai morti, ai loro ritratti polverosi: i vivi sono un fiume in piena, che si nutre di un’eterna metamorfosi. Eppure, chissà per quale ragione, siamo convinti di sapere chi siamo e cosa, soprattutto, saremo.  
Non pensavo di poter diventare un membro del Collegio di Trier: un conto era l’ambizione di mio padre e della bambina che ero, un conto l’adolescente e poi la donna. Pragmatica e spiccia, non mi facevo troppe illusioni sulla mia posizione a Eleutheria: figlia di un aristocratico, mi collocavo al di sopra di Luthien, la cuoca, del fabbro, del fornaio, ma l’essere una femmina m’imponeva una visione realistica dei miei limiti.  
Le donne non erano politici, cattedratici, alchimisti: le donne erano guaritrici, levatrici, spose. Io sarei stata una guaritrice, una levatrice, una sposa.  
Erano solide certezze, cui mi ancoravo nonostante un carattere ambizioso e volitivo.  
Mio padre mi aveva insegnato a confidare nell’ordine naturale, e mi aveva lusingata con il mito di Dendre: ero nata per dare la vita. La donna era quanto di buono e santo la dea avesse lasciato agli eleutheridi, perché la nascita divideva il sangue senza far male.

*

Del mio primo amore ricordo l’ineluttabilità: m’innamorai di Lukas e ne usai la pelle per dipingermi un futuro, poiché mi mancava l’esperienza per immaginare un domani accanto a qualcuno che non ci fosse sempre stato.  
La sua famiglia, originaria di Kimali, si trasferì a Trier nell’estate del mio dodicesimo anno. Suo padre era un soldato di alto rango e Lukas sapeva che ne avrebbe seguite le orme.  
Aveva due anni più di me, la pelle chiara e gli occhi pallidi dei figli del Nord. Pensai da subito che fosse bellissimo, poi lo vidi tirare sassi a mio fratello Rael e lo picchiai con furia selvaggia.  
Il nostro primo contatto non fu morbido e languido, quanto polveroso e crudele. Portavamo nel sangue un destino di guerra, ma lo ignoravamo entrambi – non lo sapeva lui, che sarebbe morto per mano di Vinus. Non lo sapevo io, che sarei salita sulle rocche per guidare un massacro.

*

A sette anni, Rael era tutto occhi e coda. Nessuno l’avrebbe detto ‘grazioso’ e la tenerezza che riservavi ai bambini moriva d’istinto davanti ai segni eloquenti della sua diversità. Con l’istinto degli innocenti, mio fratello lo sapeva e non si allontanava mai da mio padre o dalla cuoca, che lo amava quasi fosse un figlio suo e lo esibiva con un orgoglio davvero materno.  
Io stessa, l’ho detto, lo chiamavo ‘ranocchio’ e fingevo insofferenza davanti alle sue richieste d’attenzione. Se qualcuno gli avesse fatto del male, però, ero pronta a mordere senza pietà: e mio fratello lo sapeva.  
Com’era la Leya di quegli anni?  
Una ragazzina legnosa, dai folti capelli rossi e dal broncio antipatico.  
L’infanzia se n’era andata scollandomi di dosso carne e sorrisi; non ero più un putto irresistibile dai boccoli dorati, ma il progetto incompiuto della donna che sarei diventata: bella, forse, ma di una bellezza irregolare e così poco scontata ch’era persino difficile chiamarla tale.  
I miei occhi, di uno strano colore tra il castano e il verde, erano tanto distanti tra loro da togliere al viso qualunque morbidezza. La bocca, larga e sottile, acquistava una qualche bellezza solo se l’arricciavo ad arte.  
I prolegomeni della mia storia d’amore più bella, d’altra parte, stanno in un soprannome odioso: _la donna uccello_.  
Così mi chiamò Vinus. Così mi costrinse a cercare di nuovo uno specchio per capire chi fossi – chi fossi diventata, soprattutto.  
  
Prima di Vinus, nondimeno, devo dire di Lukas, poiché sua fu la carne che nutrì il seme della disperazione e della rabbia che mi fece donna e magistra.  
  
  
A dodici anni non avevo ancora cominciato ad affliggermi per il mio aspetto, ma esercitavo una signoria prepotente su quanto chiamavo ‘mio’ – a partire, neppure a dirlo, da Rael.  
Mio fratello era un giocattolo, una vittima e un capro espiatorio; lo amavo e lo detestavo a giorni alterni, piccola tiranna di un’enclave maschile. Quando i miei tiri prepotenti oltrepassavano la misura, Luthien lo spediva a giocare con sua figlia nel cortile esterno, o inventava una commissione che potesse tenerlo impegnato per un po’.  
  
Il giorno in cui incontrai Lukas, Rael e Melian – la figlia della cuoca – erano assorbiti da uno dei loro surreali passatempi: la corsa delle rane.  
Se Melian non fosse diventata di una bellezza oltraggiosa – lei, sì – suppongo che mio fratello l’avrebbe amata anche solo per quanto gli somigliava, selvatica e semplice com’era.  
  
Lukas aveva il doppio degli anni di Rael e capeggiava un ridicolo clan di piccoli prepotenti.  
  
In quei giorni lo spettro della guerra sembrava ancora lontano, ma già si diceva del pericolo rappresentato da uno dei capitani di Koiros: un giovanissimo e spietato dracomanno dai capelli bianchi.  
A trovarsene uno davanti, chissà? Lukas avrà pensato di rendere un servizio alla causa di Eleutheria.  
  
Raccolse alcune pietre, altrettanto fecero i suoi sodali, e, prima che Rael potesse rendersene conto, cominciarono a tempestarlo di colpi.  
Fu Melian, terrorizzata e in lacrime, a correre in casa e a invocare l’intervento di Luthien. Purtroppo per Lukas, in cucina c’ero anche io.  
Uscii come una furia, le trecce rosse a frustarmi la schiena e un’espressione omicida a sfigurare un viso già tutt’altro che rassicurante. Lukas fece appena in tempo a indovinare il mio arrivo, perché un pugno d’istanti più tardi l’avevo già agganciato al collo e rovesciato nella rena battuta del cortile.  
Mi afferrò per le trecce, strattonandole con forza nel vano tentativo di liberarsi dallo spaventapasseri bruttino e incattivito che lo tempestava di colpi, ma senza molta fortuna: Leya di Trier sarebbe stata un pessimo affare per chiunque.  
Mi diede uno schiaffo, lo ripagai con un morso; mi colpì alla bocca, quasi gli cavai un occhio.  
A dividerci, prima che ci infliggessimo mutilazioni permanenti, fu la povera Luthien – e non senza qualche difficoltà.  
“Questa me la paghi!” piagnucolò Lukas, mentre sgombrava il campo, seguito dagli attoniti compagni d’avventura.  
“Quando ti pare, _carino_!” gli ringhiai dietro.  
Forse ero già pazza di lui.  
  
Per due o tre settimane, piena ancora dei graffi e dei lividi che mi aveva lasciato, montai una guardia furibonda, agognando la possibilità di un nuovo scontro, ma non ebbi fortuna. Poi – l’estate era ormai agli sgoccioli – lo incontrai di nuovo.  
In compagnia di suo padre, un sanguigno militare di mezza età, passava in rassegna gli ultimi arrivi d’una delle più fornite armerie di Trier.  
Lo osservai a distanza, studiandolo con un interesse che molto diceva di un’adolescenza ormai alle porte.  
Era alto e i capelli biondissimi parevano oro filato; il naso diritto dava qualcosa di nobile a un profilo dal quale non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi.  
Fu quell’accanimento, immagino, a rendermi evidente: sollevò lo sguardo dall’elsa istoriata di un pugnale e mi ricambiò. Fu quasi uno schiaffo.  
Arrossii sino alle orecchie, gli diedi le spalle e battei in ritirata, pervasa dalla sensazione d’aver appena fatto una figuraccia.  
In cucina, Luthien impastava il pane, aiutata da Melian e Rael.  
“Che ti è successo, Leya? Hai incontrato una viverna?” mi apostrofò la cuoca.  
Mi schiantai su una sedia, liquefacendomi poi sul tavolo con un ridicolo languore. “Secondo te… Sono tanto brutta?”  
“No. Sei solo diventata grande.”  
Era la mia prima cotta. Il mio primo amore.  
  
Da bambinetta pigra e indolente, mi trasformai in una staffetta docile e servizievole: ogni occasione era buona per frequentare il mercato, piena com’ero della speranza di rivederlo.  
La dea, ammirata – o forse solo divertita – dalla mia costanza, decise allora di darmi una mano.

*

Andavo per i tredici anni, avevo un amore segreto – non corrisposto – e pregavo ogni giorno la dea di rendermi tanto graziosa da catturare lo sguardo di Lukas. In luogo del seno che non possedevo, tuttavia, un mattino mi raggiunse una terribile nuova.  
  
“Devo parlare con magister Leonar. È urgente.”  
  
Il mandato di mio padre come Ygeo si era concluso da qualche mese, ma restava un personaggio eminente della città e un’autorità in fatto di meccanica militare.  
A chiedere di lui, una staffetta esausta.  
  
“Kimali è caduta. Tutta la regione dell’Eisenthar è stata messa a ferro e fuoco.”  
Mio padre ascoltò il racconto in silenzio, senza muovere un muscolo.  
“Non conosciamo le insegne che esibiscono, ma alla testa dell’armata ci sono senz’altro alcuni ophelidi.”  
  
Tra gli altri, Gordon, il Drago Nero, e il suo pupillo, l’erede al trono di Venusya.  
  
A sedici anni, Vinus di Lephtys era ancora troppo giovane perché Koiros gli affidasse un’armata, ma ne rappresentava già uno dei cunei di sfondamento.  
A differenza dei coetanei eleutheridi, persino di quelli iniziati all’esercizio delle armi, il suo corpo non aveva più nulla di adolescenziale: doveva la vita a una spada che pesava quasi più di lui, quando l’aveva impugnata per la prima volta; attorno a quella lama era cresciuto come un fascio di nervi e muscoli e rabbia.  
Gli avevano insegnato a conquistare e a distruggere, senza interrogarsi su quel che avrebbe lasciato indietro. La sua intelligenza profonda nicchiava, divorata dal risentimento e dalla paura. Koiros era troppo forte persino per lui: doveva rassegnarsi a vivere da cane, perché aveva sedici anni e non gli interessava morire come suo padre o come Freil. Crepare da drago.  
Fu col suo implacabile braccio, dunque, che cominciò la riconquista dei territori meridionali.  
  
  
All’epoca non conoscevo il nome dei miei nemici, né credevo che farlo avesse una qualche importanza. La mia era una vita ordinata, in bianco e nero: qui c’era Eleutheria, il Bene, la Pace; là, il Male.  
L’inizio della guerra coincise allora con le due parole che pronunciò Leonar davanti al Collegio riunito nella sessione plenaria – aperta, dunque, anche ai decani decaduti dall’incarico.  
  
“Sono arrivati.”  
  
Già: _erano arrivati_.  
  
  
Il padre di Lukas fu spedito a combattere sull’altopiano dell’Eisenthar, un’ampia plaga rocciosa e inospitale sita a nord-ovest di Trier. Prima di partire, si presentò alla nostra porta con il figlio e Leonar, che non sapeva nulla della cotta rovinosa di sua figlia, accettò.  
  
“Magister, so che siete un uomo di scienza e di cuore. Se mai dovesse capitarmi qualcosa, vorrei che assicuraste al mio ragazzo la preparazione che si conviene a un vero soldato.”  
  
Ironia della sorte, il primo a morire sarebbe stato proprio chi tentava allora di proteggere.  
  
  
Figlio di un militare, Lukas si addestrava nel Gymnasium di Trier.  
Se in Accademia insegnavano le Arti della Natura, la Matematica e l’Alchimia, là s’imparava a maneggiare ogni tipo di arma nota, la strategia e l’arte della negoziazione.  
Lukas informava con cadenza settimanale Leonar dei suoi progressi, costringendomi a millantare i miei per rendermi evidente.  
Crescere smussava ogni spigolo, dentro e fuori: cominciava a spuntarmi il seno, non portavo più le trecce e avevo imparato a tacere. Di rado.  
Lukas mi rivolgeva la parola soprattutto per prendermi in giro; mi trattava come una sorella minore, senza realizzare quanto la sua condiscendenza mi umiliasse. Ero abituata a comandare e a esercitare la mia autorità: innamorata, scoprivo di essere vulnerabile e inconsistente.  
I suoi occhi mi mangiavano le parole, la lingua si annodava e le battute velenose con cui speravo di stupirlo suonavano stucchevoli come le traducevo in motteggio.  
Mio padre sognava per me un futuro da accademica, e cos’ero, invece? Una ragazzina come mille altre.  
  
A sedici anni, cominciai a prestare servizio da guaritrice – ero un’alchimista di comprovato talento e avevo memoria per le erbe medicinali. L’infermeria del Gymnasium fu il primo ufficio destinatomi: ennesimo segnale che ero in grazia di Dendre.  
Se credete, tuttavia, che Lukas mi abbia scoperto come donna in virtù dei miei servigi, avete poca fantasia: la vita è molto più contorta, e, soprattutto, ha un gran senso dell’umorismo.  
Il mio primo amore avrebbe continuato a ignorarmi o a motteggiarmi, se a trovarmi bella non fosse stato il suo migliore amico.  
Jail era un ragazzone dai penetranti occhi neri.  
Non so cos’abbia trovato in me, ma cominciò a farmi una corte serrata.  
  
_Sui capelli foco vivo,_  
_l’avorio sulla pelle,_  
_un’ode io ti scrivo,_  
_oh bella tra le belle_  
  
… questa terrificante strofa è solo un assaggio dei fiumi di liriche che inondarono da un giorno all’altro la mia vita, precipitandomi nell’imbarazzo di evadere un sentimento che ero la prima a sperimentare.  
E Lukas, nei cui occhi viveva ancora il rissoso demonio dei suoi incubi infantili, si accorse che _quella_ Leya non esisteva più: ero diventata un’altra. Ero una donna.  
Avevo ancora occhi da uccello e un naso troppo sottile e un carattere impetuoso ed egoista, ma le mie ciglia erano folte e lunghe, i miei capelli ricordavano il tramonto e due colline pallide ammorbidivano il petto.  
  
“Sei bruttina e troppo intelligente, ma…” sussurrò una sera al mio orecchio. Impacciati, nella cucina deserta, guardavamo le braci morire e altre, invece, accendersi di un fuoco vivo.  
“Ma?”  
Usò la lingua e non per parlare. Una musata maldestra, più che un bacio, eppure pregai allora di morire. Non sarei mai stata altrettanto felice, ne ero certa.  
La dea non volle deludermi nemmeno in quell’occasione.

*

Dei pochi anni che avemmo, ricordo tutto: il colore del cielo e il biondo del grano; la consistenza pastosa dell’aria e l’umidore della sua bocca. L’Eumene era in guerra, ma il mio cuore conosceva la pace, perché tra le cosce stringevo un uomo che era anche tutto il mio futuro.  
Un domani lungo un attimo.  
  
  
“Mi mandano al confine,” disse con gli occhi bassi.  
Avevo ventidue anni e il velluto del suo sguardo mi aveva insegnato a sentirmi bellissima.  
“Questa me la paghi,” sussurrai con il cuore sulle labbra.  
“Quando vuoi, _carina_ ,” rise, poi mi diede un bacio troppo dolce e amaro insieme perché non sapesse di un inevitabile addio.  
Al suo fianco partiva anche Rael: del mondo che amavo, mio fratello fu tutto quel che si salvò.

*

Lukas si spense sull’Eisenthar, un giorno così uggioso e triste che morire pareva inevitabile. Il bramito dei liocorni saturava l’aria e il clangore delle armi era tanto forte d’assordarti. L’ultima cosa che vide, prima d’incontrare Dendre e lasciarsi condurre nelle Terre del Ricordo, fu un fantasma dal teschio nero: aveva respirato l’amore nella polvere e alla polvere tornava, colpito a morte da chi avrebbe preso il suo posto.  
Forse sorrise, Lukas, perché sapeva che l’avrei vendicato.  
A modo mio.


	5. Polvere al cielo

_4.  
Polvere al cielo_

Colpa del fuoco, senz’altro delle lacrime: davanti alla pira di Lukas, le mie guance bruciavano e gli occhi erano pieni di aghi.  
Per ogni scintilla che saliva al cielo, nel mio sguardo senza sguardo fioriva un ricordo: l’odore pungente di sole, polvere e sudore del nostro primo abbraccio si mescolava a quello dolce e stordente del bacio che mi aveva reso donna.  
Un battito di ciglia e mi sembrava ancora d’essere la brutta bambina dalle trecce rosse che aspettava in finestra l’invasore.  
Una lacrima e sognavo tra le sue braccia, i capelli sciolti come un tramonto tra fili d’erba.  
All’improvviso mi pareva di aver vissuto un giorno solo, e quel giorno non mi era bastato. Avevo da poco superato la mia seconda decade, ma mi sentivo vecchia, perché l’amore saliva come polvere al cielo.  
  
_Immagina:_ per settimane hai spiato l’orizzonte oltre le guglie, sognando un letto di rose, e quel che resta è il lezzo ammorbante della carne bruciata.  
  
Quell’odore mi rimase incollato addosso per giorni, come una maledizione.  
Lukas era tornato dall’Eisenthar steso su una lettiga.  
Il suo corpo, avvolto nelle pelli, era un fagotto informe.  
Dissi mille volte a me stessa che no, non era lui.  
Come me scossero il capo altre cento, mille donne, fedeli a uomini che non avrebbero più riabbracciato.  
  
A darmi la notizia fu mio padre: mi chiamò nel suo studio, mi ingiunse di sedermi e poi me lo disse.  
“Lukas è caduto, Leya. Si è battuto come un leone per Eleutheria, ma non è sopravvissuto.”  
Aprii la bocca, ma non dissi niente.  
Il mio volto non bello e non morbido divenne la maschera grottesca di uno stupore senza rimedio.  
“È morto? Lukas non c’è più?”  
Leonar abbassò lo sguardo, mortificato da un’impotenza di cui non aveva colpa: non puoi opporti al Destino, quando la clessidra piange l’ultimo grano. Quella di Lukas era piccola e delicata. Ne avevo inghiottita la sabbia a manciate, divorandola dalla sua bocca. Avevo preso tutto quel che poteva darmi e non ne avrei avuto ancora.  
Non riuscivo ad accettarlo.  
Cominciai a urlare: come un demone delle falesie, come una pazza, ossessa, disperata oltrepassai la porta di casa gridando.  
  
_Che il Cielo mi sia testimone, Dendre._  
_Che tu possa sentire il mio male e morirne avvelenata._  
_Maledetta, maledetta._  
  
Imprecavo contro la dea, ma ero io a marcire, intossicata da un’infezione che non ammette conoscenza se non attraverso l’esperienza: la _perdita_.  
Che vuol dire che un amore muore?  
Che il tuo futuro sbiadisce. Che i tuoi sogni perdono colore. Che il tuo corpo non ha equilibrio, perché il desiderio di un uomo ha levigato ogni spigolo e ti ha reso incompleta nell’assenza. 

Urlavo e mi stringevo con braccia che non mi avvolgevano come le sue. Il capo reclinato contro la clavicola, cercavo l’impronta di un odore che avrei perduto.  
Avrei dimenticato la sua voce, i suoi colori, il suo sorriso. Poco a poco, forse, avrei ripreso a respirare, ma tutto quello che chiamavo _vita_ saliva al cielo in un filo di fumo.  
E io ero polvere.  
  
Le fiamme trasformavano le lacrime in bave salate.  
Pietrificata, non vedevo niente, se non l’ombra scura di un fantoccio che era stato un tempo un uomo.  
_Il mio_.  
La Capitale tutta era in lutto, ma il dolore mi aveva resa sorda alla compassione. Incredula e ferita, mi concedevo ancora il lusso di pensare che la morte fosse un affare personale, un oltraggio a Leya di Trier.  
A restituirmi il senno fu mio fratello Rael.

*

Narratrice egoista e autocentrata, ho detto sinora di lui ben poco, consegnandolo alla storia come una creaturina poco graziosa, perseguitata da una sorella maggiore umorale e petulante.  
È evidente, dunque, che la sua pagina debba ancora essere inaugurata.  
Chi era davvero Rael?  
Un dracomanno, potrei dire, e tanto basterebbe.  
Rael non era uno di noi. A differenza di quanto Freil aveva sperato, affidandolo a mio padre quand’era ancora piccolissimo, non si sarebbe mai adattato del tutto alla vita di Trier: la voce del sangue gridava più forte di qualunque ingiunzione educativa.  
Fino ai sette, otto anni, era stato un bambino silenzioso e passivo. Viveva in un mondo dal lessico segreto, aperto alla sola Melian. Mi amava – e come me amava Leonar – con una devozione dal sapore canino, ma sospetto che non ci abbia mai considerati la sua vera famiglia. Sapeva di essere un pezzo unico, ma questa consapevolezza, anziché renderlo rabbioso o insicuro, lo rafforzava. Era figlio di un nemico, ma Trier l’aveva accolto: per Trier era pronto a combattere e a morire.  
Fu Ruben, un vecchio soldato amico di famiglia, ad accorgersi del suo incredibile talento bellico. Se ne stava in cortile a calibrare la gittata di una balestra a piè di capra, quando un dardo, accidentalmente, partì.  
Rael ne interruppe la corsa, trattenendolo tra due dita.  
“Ma… Come hai fatto?” gli chiese Ruben, che da veterano rotto a mille guerre era poco propenso a farsi impressionare dai pivellini.  
“Io sento,” replicò mio fratello. “Sento l’aria, quando si muove.”  
Ruben batté le mani come un bambino entusiasta di un nuovo giocattolo.  
“E cos’altro sai fare?”  
Mio fratello si strinse nelle spalle; lo sguardo vacuo abbracciava il cortile, senza indugiare su alcun dettaglio. “Catturo le rane. E i serpenti.”  
Mio padre arrossì. Dopo una femmina bruttina e manesca, vantava un maschio strambo, caudato e sibillino: per essere un accademico stimato in tutta Eleutheria, non aveva avuto una grande fortuna con la prole.  
“Davvero riesci a catturarli, Rael?” lo incalzò Ruben.  
“Sì. Con una mano sola. Vuoi vedere?”  
E fu così che guadagnò un maestro d’armi.  
  
“Ma se sei tanto bravo,” esordii polemica qualche giorno dopo, gelosa dell’improvvisa popolarità del ranocchio di casa, “perché quando quel tipo ti ha tirato i sassi, le hai prese?”  
Mio fratello portò su di me gli inquietanti occhi gialli e sorrise. “Perché c’era Melian. Non volevo farle male.”  
Aprii la bocca, ma non dissi niente. 

“Se vuoi, ora puoi provare a tirarmi una pietra.”  
“Scusa?”  
Eravamo seduti davanti alla porta di casa. Il cielo scolorava a ovest, annunciando la sera. Rael mi porse un grosso sasso.  
“Ma…”  
“Ti faccio vedere!”  
Ero ancora una bambina, per di più curiosa. _Se gli rompo la testa_ , pensai, _potrei sempre dire che è stato qualcun altro_.  
Aspettai che mi desse le spalle – vigliacca fino in fondo – per caricare il braccio e lanciare il proiettile.  
La coda di Rael, fulminea, frustò l’aria, trasformando la pietra in una pioggia di minuscole schegge.  
“Hai visto?”  
Avevo visto, ma non credevo ai miei occhi.  
“Lo rifacciamo?”  
  
Fu in quel momento, credo, che cominciai a comprendere come i nomi non fossero etichette ma storie. Non potevi mutarli in modo arbitrario, né mistificarli, perché la sostanza profonda sarebbe sempre riemersa.  
Potevi chiamare un veleno _profumo_ , senza che le esalazioni ti ulcerassero la pelle?  
No.  
Non potevi domare un dracomanno chiamandolo _eleutheride_. Non potevi incatenare Rael di Trier.

*

A tredici anni, mio fratello cominciò a crescere come se non dovesse più fermarsi.  
“Freil era un bestione,” rideva mio padre. “Dovrò far allargare le porte.” C’era davvero tutto l’amore di un padre, in quelle parole, la fierezza di qualcuno che non imputava al sangue quel che toccava invece al cuore.  
L’aveva cresciuto lui, Rael: era figlio _suo_.  
“Sarà,” mugugnavo contegnosa, perché non volevo dargli la soddisfazione di capire che sì, anch’io ero fiera di essere sua sorella.  
Quando se ne andava in giro per Trier, la spada sempre in spalla e la lunga coda scagliosa a spazzare il lastricato, non potevi fare a meno di notarlo. I suoi occhi gialli avevano qualcosa d’inquietante, ma su tutto vinceva la maestà di un corpo che stava sbocciando. Che si stava preparando alla guerra.  
  
“Tuo fratello ha molte pretendenti, lo sai?” mi provocava Lukas – giocava con la mia gelosia di sorella, con il mio egoismo di sovrana di un castello di folli e di eroi.  
“E chi lo vorrebbe? È un ranocchio!”  
Invece diventava ogni giorno più bello, e lo sapevo.  
I capelli neri, che gli arrivavano quasi al coccige, incorniciavano un viso affilato, dai lineamenti virili e decisi. Aveva un naso perfetto – lui – e quegli occhi straordinari possedevano il fascino pericoloso dell’inatteso. La sua pelle aveva un colore mieloso, che virava al bruno in corrispondenza della coda.  
Le ampie placche cornee, che da bambino rendevano la sua schiena simile a quella di un rettile o di un anfibio, si erano come ritirate poco a poco, lasciando spazio alla muscolatura potente del lottatore.  
  
Le leggende del mio popolo avevano coperto di orrore i dracomanni, accentuandone le peculiarità sino a farne dei mostri grotteschi. Quando vidi Rael e Vinus combattere dall’alto delle torri, il brivido di un piacere insano mi corse lungo la pelle: mio fratello e il mio peggior nemico meritavano sì di appartenere al mito, ma come le creature più belle dell’Eumene.  
  
  
Rael era consapevole del suo nuovo status?  
Aveva vissuto per tanto tempo ai margini, in fondo, che non poteva non notare il cambiamento.  
I ragazzi lo salutavano con calore e gli si rivolgevano con deferenza. Le ragazze arrossivano o si slacciavano i corsetti, invitandolo maliziose a una guerra mille volte più spietata e pericolosa di un torneo.  
“Ma tu guarda le galline!” sibilavo inviperita.  
Lukas mi baciava la tempia, intrecciava i palmi ai miei, carezzandomi ogni falange, mentre mormorava a fior di labbra la verità. “Non è uno stupido, tuo fratello. Non è facile incatenarlo.”  
  
No, non era facile, ma solo perché aveva già deciso di amare una sola volta e per tutta la vita.

*

Aveva sedici anni, quando me lo disse.  
Fu l’unica occasione in cui mi chiese aiuto. L’ultima in cui mi permise di sentirmi la sorella maggiore.  
  
“Come si conquista una ragazza?”  
  
Il naso immerso in un paio di enormi tomi di mio padre, studiavo quanto, un lustro più tardi, avrebbe portato alla mia elezione come Makemagistra, signora dell’esercito e Primo Ygeo del Consiglio di Guerra.  
Allora non immaginavo d’essere a un passo dal glythanium, la lega di adamanto e argento con cui avrei forgiato le corazze dell’armata della mia vendetta, né, probabilmente, avrei trovato quel dato rilevante, vista la domanda fraterna.  
  
“Che?”  
Rael – ormai una statua di carne di oltre sei piedi – sedette sul tavolo dopo aver spazzato via compassi, pergamene e calamo.  
“Come ha fatto Lukas a baciarti?”  
Aprii la bocca. “Scusa… Tu chi saresti?”  
  
_Da quando il ranocchio parlava di donne?_  
  
Rael mi fissò malissimo – occhi come i suoi sapevano come metterti a disagio.  
“D’accordo, cominciamo dal principio. Di preciso, cosa vorresti da me?”  
“Sei una femmina, no?”  
“ Una _donna_ , Rael. Se vuoi che una qualche poveretta ti prenda in considerazione, comincia a chiamarla come si deve.”  
Rael roteò gli occhi. “D’accordo, sei una donna. Come ha fatto Lukas a conquistarti?”  
Gli risi in faccia. Di gusto.  
“Be’?”  
Socchiusi le palpebre, intenerita. “Ma tu sei davvero convinto che siano gli uomini a conquistare le donne?”  
Rael aprì la bocca, per non dire niente.  
“La fortunata?”  
Era una domanda retorica: forse lo immaginavo dai giorni in cui, tra le braccia di Luthien, si contendevano i baci della cuoca.  
“Melian.”  
“Banale. Hai poca fantasia come nostro padre.”  
Incerto sul tenore della sentenza, Rael mi fissava pieno d’ansia.  
“La prossima volta, al fiume… Non parlarle di rane, ma baciala, stupido. Non aspetta altro.”  
  
E poi anche Rael partì: non lo fermò il solido buonsenso di Leonar, né vinsero le lacrime della sua donna.  
A minacciare la nostra pace era un dracomanno? Ebbene: un dracomanno avrebbe combattuto per noi.  
  
All’epoca Rael era troppo giovane per mettere in difficoltà uno come Vinus – più vecchio, scaltrito, rovinato dalla guerra – eppure trovò il modo di farsi notare dal terribile principe bianco.  
Sebbene quella campagna ci avesse visto soccombenti, rappresentò per mio fratello un clamoroso successo personale: fu lui, nei fatti, a uccidere Gordon, il Drago Nero.  
Quel che non poteva immaginare, né avrebbe potuto anticipare alcuno, è che la rabbia di Vinus sarebbe esplosa da quel momento in poi letale e incontrollata.  
  
Gordon non arrivava al mezzo secolo, quando morì. A vincerlo, prima ancora dell’eccezionale abilità guerresca di Rael, la sorpresa di aver incontrato un fantasma sul campo di battaglia, tanto mio fratello somigliava al vero padre.  
Per Vinus, Gordon era tutto: gli si era aggrappato con l’ansia disperata di un cucciolo; gli aveva obbedito persino quand’era evidente che gli apparteneva un potere mille volte più distruttivo.  
Non voleva essere un principe: si accontentava di avere un padre.  
  
Come il corpo di Gordon cadde nella polvere, Vinus gli fu sopra, mosso dall’ansia di trarlo in salvo. Non appena realizzò, nondimeno, che il suo spirito era stato restituito ai draghi, gli sfilò l’elmo e lo indossò.  
“Il Drago Nero non muore mai,” ruggì, lanciandosi di nuovo nella mischia.  
Due giorni più tardi avrebbe ammazzato Lukas.

*

Davanti alla pira del mio uomo, memorie e rimpianti mi sferzavano senza pietà.  
Preferivo morire e spegnermi, che non vivere un’altra ora di quell’agonia.  
Rael, tuttavia, s’inginocchiò al mio fianco e mi porse un pugnale. Lo guardai con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, senza capire.  
Mio fratello mi offrì la gola. “Vendica Lukas con il sangue di un dracomanno.”  
Gli tremava la voce, ma non si mosse.  
L’arma nella mia mano pesava come non aveva mai pesato nulla prima. Chiusi gli occhi e sospirai: solo allora lasciai cadere il taglio. La prima ciocca non toccò neppure terra, dispersa dal vento della sera. La seconda bruciò con i resti mortali di Lukas. La terza si accese come una stoppia fumante. Infine smisi di contare, ma non di tagliare.  
  
Rael mi fissava inorridito, mentre mi privavo della mia unica bellezza con diabolico accanimento: non poteva immaginare cosa il suo gesto mi avesse svegliato dentro.  
Era mio fratello ed era pronto a regalarmi la vita.  
La mia gente piangeva, ma non me n’ero accorta.  
Un intero mondo era condannato, eppure mi compiangevo.  
  
“Che fai, Leya?”  
  
Dalla cute tagliata sgorgava sangue; scivolava lungo le guance, sostituendosi alle lacrime. Fissavo la pira con occhi nuovi – occhi asciutti.  
Avevo perso l’amore ma guadagnato una missione.  
  
“Lukas di Kimali, ti piango e m’incateno a te per la vita e per la morte. Con un giuramento ti onoro e ti saluto, fratello e sposo: io, Leya di Trier, avrò il cuore del Drago. Io, Leya di Trier, restituirò alle falesie i suoi demoni. Io, Leya di Trier, ripudio il mio ventre e mi consegno di nuovo vergine al Collegio.”  
  
Delle tre promesse che feci allora, solo le prime due trovarono compimento.  
La terza, lo so, mi è stata perdonata.  
  
Una settimana più tardi, il petto bendato, la testa nuda e addosso un sacco informe, attraversai Trier perché tutta la città mi vedesse e fosse testimone del mio sacrificio.  
Avevo rinunciato a essere una donna. Come figlia di un Ygeo, avevo per sangue il diritto di sottopormi all’esame dei Decani.  
Lo superai.  
A ventiquattro anni, ero una Ygeia come sognava mio padre e, assumendo il controllo dell’oligarchia di Trier (io, una donna), inauguravo il Secondo Evo.  
Il capitolo più sanguinoso della nostra storia.


	6. Il cuore è la chiave di tutto

**P A R T E S E C O N D A**   
**(GIORNI DI POLVERE)**   
_1.  
Il cuore è la chiave di tutto_

Se è vero che l’uomo ti possiede seminando il tuo ventre, divenni la donna di Vinus molto prima che la nostra carne si unisse.  
Per quasi un lustro scivolai sulla vita appesantita da un feto mostruoso e bicefalo: il figlio che il Drago Nero mi aveva piantato dentro aveva due capi e due nomi.  
_Odio_ e _Vendetta_.  
Chiudevo gli occhi e masticavo rabbiosa la mia maledizione. Mi svegliavo e quella sensazione straziante era la prima amica che salutava il mio mattino. La rabbia mi aveva come prosciugata, distruggendo le rare grazie di un corpo che nessuno avrebbe più trovato attraente.  
Non esiste sentimento peggiore dell’odio, perché non conosce fondo. Il dolore si attenua; l’amore si estingue. L’odio, no: t’invade come un’infezione e ti mangia tutto.  
Ti trasforma.  
La Leya che Lukas amava aveva la pelle di luna e il tramonto sulle spalle. Il suo viso irregolare era quasi bello, quando sorrideva – e sorrideva spesso, quella Leya.  
La Makemagistra di Trier, la donna uccello, era un osso di seppia.  
Gli stessi membri del Collegio mi guardavano con un misto di rispetto e di ripulsa: la novità del mio sesso era poca cosa rispetto alla mia ferocia. Ero una belva. Bastava guardarmi negli occhi per scoprire come avessi limato le macerie della mia felicità per farne pugnali.  
Parlavo poco e solo per vomitare ordini.  
Lungo i bastioni di Trier, il rumore dei miei passi suonava secco e intimidatorio. Indossavo la corazza di glythanium dei soldati, una ruvida cotta di maglia e stivali di cuoio alti fino alle cosce. I capelli mi erano ricresciuti e scivolavano nel vento come nastri di sangue, ma non erano la bandiera di una ritrovata femminilità, quanto un vessillo di guerra.  
Dormivo poco e non sognavo più Lukas.  
A pochi mesi dalla sua scomparsa, ancora mi svegliavo umida di voglia e di nostalgia. La sensazione della sua pelle contro la mia, delle sue braccia e del suo calore mi rassicurava fin quando non realizzavo ch’era ormai polvere. Ch’era _passato_.  
A quel punto mordevo il pugno sino a far sanguinare le nocche, per impedirmi di urlare nel buio quel dolore senza rimedio.  
  
_Perché è successo a me?_  
 _Perché ho perso tutto?_  
  
Se vi dicono che la sofferenza fa maturare, ch’è il prezzo da pagare per essere migliori, ridete. Sarà un suono tragico ma _onesto_.  
Il dolore abbrutisce, perché riduce ogni anelito allo sforzo d’evitarlo.  
Davanti al dolore non si cresce, ma si regredisce. Sei carne viva, puro terrore e istinto. Dietro la gelida maschera di Ygeia, ero proprio quel che Vinus mi avrebbe sputato in faccia: _una patetica donnetta ferita_.

*

La sconfitta subita dall’esercito di Eleutheria sull’Eisenthar fu solo la prima di una serie di drammatiche disfatte; con la lentezza strisciante dei morbi divoranti e un’altrettanta, terribile capacità invasiva, Koiros penetrò l’Eumene in profondità, ferendo la più radicata delle nostre certezze: che saremmo stati sempre liberi.  
Gli eleutheridi non erano abituati a pensare la vita come una catena alimentare. L’oligarchia intellettuale cui spettava la reggenza di una federazione satellitare di città stato, era, di fatto, un’entità priva di corpo e di sostanza. L’amministrazione del Bene Comune era coincisa per generazioni con la fissazione dei giorni di mercato, con la mediazione diplomatica e con la composizione pubblica dei rari conflitti.  
La pace armata del Primo Evo – quella in cui ero cresciuta – era un compromesso ipocrita, che tuttavia aveva fornito valide basi alla nostra capacità di vivere e d’illuderci.  
Non credevamo di doverci preoccupare di quel che capitava oltre i confini di Eleutheria, e questo fu il primo errore: Vinus di Venusya apparteneva al mondo che il nostro egoismo aveva abbandonato.

*

Nella mia cronaca fatta più d’emozioni che non di eventi, il suo nome ricorre spesso, ma non ha autentica sostanza. Ho detto di lui per raccontare di me, come spesso accade nelle ballate per voce sola.  
Della sua tristezza, della sua rabbia, del suo coraggio, tuttavia, devo ora parlare per forza, perché è di quella tristezza, di quella rabbia, di quel coraggio che mi sono innamorata; perché è in quella tristezza, in quella rabbia e in quel coraggio che ho ritrovato me stessa: che sono tornata _intera_. Sono tornata Leya.  
Ho lasciato Vinus bambino, davanti a una spada e a un massacro; ho detto della sua deportazione e del grande freddo che lo avvolse.  
Non ho detto abbastanza, invece, di come crebbe e sopravvisse all’inferno – perché quello fu la sua vita per vent’anni: un inferno.

*

Vinus era l’ultimo cucciolo di una razza morta. Per Gordon e i pochi maschi sopravvissuti all’olocausto di Lephtys, una bandiera, nonché l’unica, valida ragione per strappare al Destino un altro giorno: questa consapevolezza gli scivolò dentro e fece maturare in lui, negli anni, il carisma del capo, l’arroganza feroce di chi sa d’essere sangue di re.  
Koiros, che l’aveva risparmiato per un capriccio e poi allevato quasi fosse figlio suo – dove ‘ _allevato_ ’ vuol dire battuto come una bestia – negli anni arrivò a temerlo. Era mille volte più forte, era la creatura più potente dell’Eumene, eppure c’era qualcosa, in quegli occhi affamati, che gli inoculava una paura folle.  
Davanti all’esercito schierato, in cui Vinus non era che uno dei tanti, il tiranno lo apostrofava sprezzante ‘ _principe_ ’, quasi a rammentargli ogni volta che governava sulla memoria di una strage, sulle ossa dei suoi fratelli e sulla polvere del deserto che aveva inghiottito Venusya.  
Koiros godeva della sua umiliazione, poiché era astuto, perverso, implacabile: e lo conosceva.  
  
“Vorresti uccidermi, vero?”  
  
Gli accarezzava il viso con la cuspide avvelenata della coda, gli solleticava la gola quasi vezzeggiasse un gattino.  
“Confessalo a tuo padre, Vinus… Liberati da questo fardello.”  
Vinus chiudeva gli occhi e scuoteva il capo.  
“Io vi sono fedele, grande Koiros. Morirò per voi.”  
Koiros gli latrava in faccia l’ilarità cattiva del vincitore, godendo della tensione che l’attraversava e moriva nella pressione con cui le sue dita cercavano la carne del palmo.  
  
Nei giorni in cui cominciai ad amarlo per quello che era – un uomo solo, amaro e spietato – le sue mani erano un tappeto di cicatrici.  
“È stata la spada?” gli chiesi.  
Vinus mi rivolse uno dei suoi orribili, sarcastici sorrisi. “No. Il non poterla usare.”  
  
È su risposte come questa che ho ricostruito quegli anni, sulla laconica essenzialità di una tristezza inemendabile.  
Come me, Vinus chiudeva gli occhi sognando di ammazzare qualcuno; a dividerci, tuttavia, restava un dettaglio essenziale: io ero già donna, quando avevo permesso all’odio d’infettarmi. Lui, in quel terribile sentimento, c’era cresciuto dentro.  
E come cresci odiando?  
  
Se in mio fratello Rael l’istinto della guerra era stato addomesticato dall’amore con cui l’avevamo allevato, in Vinus la corrente più distruttiva dei dracomanni si sviluppò senza incontrare limiti.  
Persino il suo modo di ridere divenne, negli anni, sempre più simile al latrare di una bestia – lo so per esperienza: era agghiacciante.  
  
  
Oltre a Gordon, che finì con l’insegnargli ben poco, poiché il principe era molto più dotato del maestro, l’unico suo affetto era Niktos, un superbo esemplare di liocorno nero. L’aveva domato che aveva una ventina d’anni, e ne aveva fatto un’arma non meno micidiale della sua spada.  
I liocorni, come le viverne, sono fiere autoctone del Nord estremo. Al garrese possiedono l’altezza di un cavallo e, sulla distanza, ricordano abbastanza un equide; poi, se sei davvero sfortunato, te ne trovi uno davanti e sei costretto a cambiare idea.  
Quando domandai a mio padre di descrivermi le mitiche cavalcature dei dracomanni, Leonar si accarezzò la barba e tentò di rispondermi con uno schizzo. All’epoca – ero sui dieci anni – pensai che mio padre non sapesse disegnare. Due decadi dopo, le froge frementi di quella bestia oscena mi si piantarono davanti agli occhi e capii ch’ero piuttosto io ad avere poca immaginazione.  
Il liocorno ha senz’altro il corpo di un robusto cavallo da guerra ma, dove ti aspetteresti di trovare lo zoccolo, scalpita una zampaccia rostrata.  
Il muso equino sfoggia una doppia chiostra di denti acuminati. Al centro del capo, negli esemplari adulti, spicca un micidiale corno eburneo.  
L’aspetto grottesco, d’altra parte, è poca cosa rispetto a un’indole che definire ‘selvatica’ sarebbe ancora eufemistico. I liocorni si muovono in branchi numerosi, ma sono bestie solitarie: se non si accoppiano o si massacrano per il territorio, cacciano soli, battendo in corsa anche miglia e miglia. Sono predatori carnivori e spietati, intelligenti e implacabili: i compagni di vita perfetti per i Signori della Guerra delle Midlands.  
Koiros scelse di mantenere il costume dei dracomanni e ne fece catturare molti capi, destinando all’uso dei liocorni l’omonimo corpo d’armata. A guidarne le fila, il migliore dei suoi cavalieri: Vinus di Venusya.  
  
Dall’età di quindici anni, il principe di Lephtys condusse la vita nomade dei mercenari: macinava miglia in sella, senza accusare la fatica, cacciava per sé e per la propria cavalcatura, dormiva con un occhio solo, le dita strette all’elsa della spada.  
Gordon non era un gran conversatore, ma di notte, davanti al fuoco che avrebbe dovuto salvarli da un nemico ben più feroce dei lupi – il freddo delle grandi solitudini del Nord – gli regalava i miti di un mondo morto. Raccontava le gesta di Rigel l’Implacabile, di come avesse domato le tribù dei dracomanni e imposto il sangue dei principi di Lephtys. Raccontava dei giorni di Zauror, di quando Venusya era il regno più potente del Nord.  
Raccontava degli anni della pace, quando la faglia dell’Icengard era solo un confine da immolare all’infinita ambizione dei Signori della Guerra del Primo Evo.  
Tra le leggende, tuttavia, ve n’era una che Vinus domandava ogni volta, perché non sapeva della malinconia sconfitta di un passato irripetibile, ma del futuro che pretendeva di vivere.  
Era un soldato, era un mietitore, un conquistatore e un assassino; eppure, oltre l’innocenza che gli avevano rubato, c’era anche un ragazzo che chiedeva di sognare – che voleva sperare.  
Quel mito, d’altra parte, era lo stesso che Freil, spirando, avrebbe regalato a mio padre, mentre gli affidava il piccolo Rael.  
  
_Qualcuno divorerà il cuore dell’ultimo drago e vendicherà la mia gente._

*

I draghi abbandonarono l’Eumene eoni prima che io nascessi.  
Né mio padre Leonar, né il padre di suo padre ne aveva mai visto uno.  
Qualche vecchione, rievocando racconti di anziani altrettanto decrepiti, si divertiva a terrorizzare i bambini con il ritratto di bestie orribili, scagliose come serpi e più alte delle torri di Trier; secondo l’estro del momento, o della sensibilità dell’uditorio, comparivano anche ali membranose, alito mefitico e fiamme da cauterizzarti in un istante.  
Più che l’orrore, vinceva la meraviglia: a otto, nove anni ero avida di dettagli ed ebbra della vertigine che mi apriva dentro anche solo immaginare un serpente grosso come l’Accademia. Per noi eleutheridi, tuttavia, i draghi erano soprattutto una metafora della conoscenza: tale era il ruolo che assegnava loro il mito della Genesi, e tale, dunque, la convinzione con cui crebbi.  
Non c’erano né draghi, né mostri; era il Sapere, nella sua accezione più ampia, che doveva misurarsi con l’esistenza del limite e non valicarlo mai. Il Sapere poteva essere meraviglioso o terribile: tutto dipendeva dall’uso.  
A Venusya, invece, i draghi erano tenuti in conto di dei; creature d’aria e di fuoco, custodivano un potere di cui gli ophelidi erano appena una pallida eco. Nella loro tradizione, i dracomanni non nascevano da una guerra scellerata, ma da una scelta d’amore, perché per possedere una fanciulla, Dendre dai capelli d’oro, Amon, il primo drago, si era fatto uomo, rinunciando all’immortalità e al fuoco sacro della sua nobile stirpe.  
Una leggenda tanto poetica, nondimeno, conteneva una morale spietata, adatta a un popolo di guerrieri: _se vuoi essere il più forte sul campo di battaglia, non puoi avere un cuore, perché è il sentimento che perde. È il sentimento che ti rende debole_.  
Forse proprio perché il primo a esserne tradito era stato il dio dei dracomanni, il cuore assunse una valenza sempre più forte nel loro immaginario. Colpire l’avversario al cuore o strappare quest’ultimo dal petto del nemico erano un costume di guerra tanto caratteristico degli ophelidi che io stessa, quando progettai le corazze di glythanium, volli una speciale protezione per il pettorale sinistro.  
Il cuore entrava tuttavia in conto anche in un altro mito, lo stesso cui si deve questa lunga digressione.  
Secondo una leggenda popolare tra i soldati, nei fatti, mangiando il cuore di un drago, il dracomanno avrebbe percorso a ritroso il gran fiume della Storia e sarebbe divenuto un dio.  
Quel potere divenne ben presto l’ossessione di Vinus.  
Sul campo di battaglia era un cane da caccia, ma dentro cullava una sola speranza: trovare l’ultimo drago superstite e ricongiungersi al sangue degli avi. Era dunque la malinconica poesia di un’illusione infantile ad accompagnare la ferocia della sua mano.  
  
_Voglio essere un drago. Voglio essere un drago. Voglio essere un drago._  
  
Cominciò a combattere con nuova energia, perché quante più terre divorava, tanto più si avvicinava a una conoscenza compiuta dell’Eumene.  
_Quando avrò esplorato tutte le Terre Cognite_ , si diceva, _saprò dove si nasconde la Bestia_.  
  
Era il sogno ingenuo di un bambino violentato mille volte: mio fratello Rael, cui pure Leonar aveva raccontato il mito, non chiese mai di valicare i confini del mondo per conquistare la libertà.  
Ma Rael non aveva un anello di ferro a stringerlo alla gola.

*

Dall’alto del terrapieno che difendeva Trier, aspettavo il nemico ogni giorno.  
La sua marcia era il tarlo che rodeva le mie notti e mi consegnava al mattino esausta e isterilita.  
  
_Ecco, ora ha oltrepassato la cinta dei Lytha. Domani conquisterà la piana di Mizar._  
_Tra una settimana sarà…_  
Lo odiavo, ma una voce dentro di me ululava di giubilo, quando si affacciava all’orizzonte: i capelli d’argento a coprirgli le spalle, unica nota di colore nella tetraggine della sua livrea.  
E mi guardava, lui, e mi sfidava: _coraggio, donna uccello, come mi respingerai?_  
Ogni sette, otto mesi l’assalto si ripeteva e ogni volta si faceva più violento; ogni volta si avvicinava al limite oltre il quale – lo sapevo – avrei avuto ragione di temere per la mia vita. Eppure ero là: per Lukas e per quel che restava di me, oltre un pugno di ciocche ramate e la desolazione d’occhi spenti. Avevo consacrato la mia vita a un altro uomo, e non lo sapevo: per lui passavo la notte studiando.  
Per lui marciavo tra i soldati, a testa alta e a labbra strette.  
  
_“Magistra, abbiamo disposto gli Specula.”_  
 _“Magistra, i carri coperti sono pronti.”_  
 _“Magistra, abbiamo caricato l’argano.”_  
  
Nessuno mi chiamava più Leya, se non Rael; lui, che era ora il capitano dell’esercito ai miei ordini, era il solo a volgermi occhiate colme di un qualche sentimento.  
Scetticismo e pena, per lo più: ma io ero la Magistra e doveva obbedirmi.  
_Forse_.


	7. Pelle

_2.  
Pelle_

Quello della pelle non è un lessico segreto ma rubato.  
Non c’è nulla come una carezza che possa rivelare di te a chi osa; non c’è niente come una ferita, una cicatrice che pianga con altrettanta forza le mille, vergognose sconfitte che vorresti nascondere persino a te stesso.  
La pelle urla, non inganna.  
La pelle è un velo che dovrebbe nascondere, ma al dunque pone solo accenti rovinosi.  
La mia, di pelle, secca e fredda, diceva di una donna che aveva rinunciato a vivere. Quella di Vinus, percorsa da cordoli rossastri e faglie incise nel suo orgoglio autolesionista, l’atlante di una storia d’errori e di orrori.  
Mordevamo come lupi, ma eravamo due perdenti; lucidi al punto, per altro, da riconoscerlo per primi. Eppure non potevamo accettarlo, dunque combattevamo senza requie: l’uno contro l’altra e, soprattutto, l’uno _per_ l’altra. Era contro uno specchio inaccettabile che puntavamo la lama, ora lo so: l’ho capito, forse, nel momento in cui, davanti alla possibilità di trapassarmi il cuore, Vinus distolse lo sguardo e mi diede le spalle. Non per pietà, né generosità, né misericordia: fu la paura a impedirgli di uccidermi. La paura di cancellare il se stesso che aveva colto negli occhi verdi della donna uccello.

*

Fu ancora la pelle a raccontarmi della prima, terribile sconfitta di Rael; a dirmi di un fratello segreto, che avevo sfiorato con lo sguardo, posseduto con l’egoismo di una bambina e istruito con l’arroganza della Makemagistra di Trier, eppure mai compreso.  
A un’orribile cicatrice devo destinare l’ennesimo rivolo di questa storia, perché fu di carne la consapevolezza che investì all’improvviso il figlio di Freil, e gli fece male come neppure la spada di Vinus. Nell’orrore della donna che amava, nelle sue lacrime umiliate e deluse, Rael incontrò il dracomanno che era – che non poteva accettare di essere.  
La guerra ostinata e crudele che combattevo nel nome della memoria fu una brezza persino gentile, se paragonata all’inferno che divorò il cuore di mio fratello. Come per Lukas, tuttavia, non potei fare nulla per aiutarlo: chiusa in un piccolo mondo sterile, non vedevo altri che me stessa.  
Era un curioso quanto tragico destino: davanti agli uomini della mia vita, ero inerme e inutile.  
Poi, l’ho già detto, è arrivato Vinus.  
È arrivato anche il mio riscatto.

*

Melian era la figlia dei piaceri di una notte e di una donna che Trier aveva giudicato e condannato.  
Prima di diventare la nostra cuoca, Luthien era stata una puttana. Si vendeva agli angoli bui della piazza del mercato, poiché quello era il luogo deputato ai commerci: che fossero armi o sogni, dignità o carne, tutto aveva il suo prezzo.  
Non parlava volentieri di quel passato, ma non se ne vergognava. “Vendere è sempre meglio di rubare,” mi disse una volta. Il suo sguardo era fermo e limpido. Sospetto che mio padre ne abbia fiutata la dignità regale oltre un pugno di stracci, e abbia amato la possibilità prima ancora della redenzione.  
Un giorno dei suoi trent’anni, come le piaceva raccontare, incontrò il suo ultimo cliente: il padre di Melian.  
Luthien era una cortigiana esperta, ma il Destino vinse ogni precauzione: un minuscolo seme le germogliò dentro.  
Che valore ha un figlio, tuttavia, se sai che non potrai crescerlo?  
Che ti toglierà il pane di bocca, prima di tutto, perché nessuno cavalca una femmina sformata da un parassita?  
Non appena seppe del bambino, Luthien fece il possibile per sbarazzarsene, ricorrendo ai rimedi surreali che le puttane si tramandavano con l’esperienza di mille angiporti.  
Digitale e funghi, lavande velenose, scongiuri alla dea: nulla vinse la tenacia di un minuscolo girino di carne.  
L’ennesimo, disgraziato tentativo di aborto fu anche quanto la portò davanti a mio padre.  
“Magister, c’è una donna che sta morendo,” gli riferì la moglie del vasaio.  
All’epoca avevo cinque anni e l’egoismo di una pietra; l’imbarazzo della vicina mi scivolò addosso, come la premura con cui si sostituì a mio padre, impegnato a salvare Luthien.  
Volevo la barba di Leonar e le sue favole: che per qualcuno la vita fosse veleno era un problema che non mi riguardava.

*

Luthien entrò nella nostra casa come uno di quei bastardi rognosi che raccogli per strada: diffidente, muta e ingrigita dall’infelicità dapprima, poi devota e fedele come solo un cane.  
Leonar, uomo di cuore e di cervello, le propose di restare almeno sino alla nascita del bambino. Erano le prove generali di ben altro affido, ma non lo sapeva ancora: sospettavano entrambi, piuttosto, che non se ne sarebbe più andata.  
Luthien era stata splendida, ma la strada l’aveva consumata; incanutita precocemente, sformata dalla gravidanza, l’avresti detta una robusta contadina di cinquant’anni, non certo la regina delle notti di Trier. Se fosse stata una donna vanitosa – e non lo era – avrebbe tratto dalle sue miserie un’ulteriore ragione per detestare la creatura che portava in grembo, invece la nascita imminente l’aiutò a scoprire quanto di sé aveva soffocato nelle infinite notti da predatrice e preda: un’inesauribile vena d’amore.  
Ne aveva per chiunque, Luthien; ne aveva al punto da accogliere tra le braccia il figlio del nemico.  
  
“Non puoi dire che la vita è cattiva, quando incontri un uomo giusto.”  
  
La saggezza di Luthien aveva la solidità di un monolite; l’aveva nutrita la miseria, la notte e la strada: non c’era pergamena che valesse altrettanto.  
Mio padre le aveva insegnato il valore della solidarietà e della fiducia; Luthien lo trasmise a sua figlia, come le ingiunse di camminare sempre a testa alta, esibendo l’orgoglio d’esserci quasi fosse una bandiera.  
Dire di Melian mi è difficile, perché non l’ho mai amata. Il lustro che ci divide, d’altra parte, è poca cosa rispetto a tutto quel che fa di noi due universi incomunicabili.  
Melian era (è) tutto quel che Leya di Trier non sarebbe mai stata: bellissima, femminile, seducente. E silenziosa. E dolce. E fertile.  
Una donna _vera_.  
Per oltre dieci anni mi concessi il lusso d’ignorarla – era la figlia della cuoca, un arredo domestico e nulla più – poi fui costretta a guardarla con gli occhi del mio primo amore, e il tarlo della gelosia quasi mi uccise.  
  
“Quanto è cresciuta la piccola Melian…”  
  
Lukas mi amava, ma nei suoi occhi c’era l’ombra del desiderio che pretendevo per me. Per me sola.  
Fu come se fosse nata in quel momento, finalmente evidente ai miei occhi.  
Aveva pelle di miele e boccoli d’ebano; labbra carnose e occhi bellissimi. I lacci del corsetto stentavano a contenere l’esuberanza di un seno tutt’altro che adolescenziale, come non vi era più nulla d’infantile nelle occhiate che le lanciava Rael, colme, in eguale misura, di voglia e imbarazzo e paura.  
Al suo cospetto, ero sbiadita, inconsistente, brutta. Odiarla sarebbe stato facile; amarla, molto oltre le mie possibilità. Infine prevalse il buonsenso della donna che stavo diventando.  
Eravamo diverse, noi due, persino antitetiche, perché opposti erano i destini che la Storia ci aveva riservato.  
Io ero figlia di un uomo solo, non conoscevo le morbidezze della femminilità e, sebbene in modo embrionale e confuso, disprezzavo il sesso cui appartenevo. Mio padre mi aveva riempito la testa di sogni e d’illusioni che la realtà condannava: poiché non ero nata maschio, le mie ambizioni non avrebbero mai trovato coronamento. Ero egoista e superficiale, almeno quanto fortunata: a sapere cosa avrebbe implicato trasformarsi in un uomo, avrei continuato a desiderare con accanimento la metamorfosi?  
Ora posso rispondere ‘ _no_ ’.  
Ora posso dire che rinunciare al mio sesso fu rinunciare alla vita stessa e a tutto quello che essere donna rappresentava: amare, fare l’amore, essere felice.  
Melian moveva da premesse che si collocavano agli antipodi. Ai suoi occhi, i maschi erano creature inutili e dannose. Erano le donne – fianchi larghi, seno generoso, sangue caldo – l’unico e vero motore della Storia.  
Erano le donne che stringevano i denti e andavano avanti. Gli uomini erano un mucchio di belle parole, promesse mai mantenute e solitudini egoiste.  
Melian era fiera di essere una donna, almeno quanto sapeva che non avrebbe mai amato – fino a mio fratello, almeno: non un uomo, ma un dracomanno.

*

La figlia di Luthien era stata una bambina timida e taciturna. Percepiva lo stigma che l’accompagnava con l’istinto quasi animalesco che solo l’età erode, dunque si allontanava di rado dalla madre. Se quest’ultima la conduceva con sé al mercato, si aggrappava alle sue gonne, nascondendosi in quelle ampie volute come una bestiolina ferita.  
Da adolescente, la sua sfacciata bellezza la trasformò in una creatura ancora più schiva e sfuggente, perché nei mille occhi che la frugavano, leggeva la strisciante crudeltà del pregiudizio.  
“La figlia di una puttana non può che essere…”  
In Rael, prima del compagno di una vita, trovò un fratello, un amico, un simile: entrambi erano nati dalla parte sbagliata della Storia; entrambi erano sopravvissuti per un atto di carità e di giustizia.  
Che s’innamorassero fin da giovanissimi, converrete, era scontato.  
Che quell’amore potesse coprirli di ferite – metaforiche e non solo – no, non l’avrei mai detto.  
  
Accadde ad appena qualche giorno di distanza dalla mia elezione a Makemagistra.  
Il verdetto del Collegio era stato pressoché unanime ma quel plebiscito non inorgoglì nessuno; non i miei familiari, almeno, che mi vedevano scivolare lungo la china di una lucidissima follia e non sapevano rassegnarsi. Quel titolo non era un tributo ai miei studi e alla mia intelligenza, quanto alla mia infelicità: non tornavo più a casa, non mangiavo, non dormivo, quasi non respiravo. Più che parlare, bestemmiavo o berciavo ordini.  
Avevo passato mesi a perfezionare gli Specula, notti intere a studiare le interazioni dell’adamanto e dell’argento. Quando – era l’alba del mio ventiseiesimo anno – realizzai che il residuo alchemico di un esperimento già dato per fallito era una nuova, indistruttibile lega, risi come non facevo più da secoli.  
Un riso malato.  
La stessa risata di Vinus.  
Non divenni Makemagistra perché ero la più colta del Collegio, la più intelligente, la più sensibile ai precari equilibri degli anni di guerra, ma per la mia determinazione a uccidere.  
Li volevo morti.  
_Tutti_.  
Se il Drago Nero costituiva il cuneo di sfondamento di Koiros, Leya di Trier sarebbe stata la fortezza di Eleutheria.  
I miei occhi s’intorbidarono. I capelli erano stoppie bruciacchiate. Ero orribile e non m’importava, poiché mi si era seccato il cuore e tra le cosce pulsava la ferita di un irrimediabile lutto.  
Rael cominciò a sfuggirmi, benché fossi un suo diretto superiore: più che l’arroganza delle mie ingiunzioni, non sopportava di vedere quel che ero diventata.  
Lukas era morto davanti ai suoi occhi e non aveva potuto impedirlo; non aveva colpa di niente, eppure sentiva d’essere il responsabile di tutto.  
Era un dracomanno e la sua gente mi aveva raso al suolo.  
Non era più un bambino, ma rifiutava di giudicarmi, perché l’affetto del fratello vinceva sul giudizio del soldato.  
A vent’anni non era ancora all’apice della potenza distruttiva, ma si era già fatto un nome tra i nemici: lo chiamavano il Rosso, dal colore che tingeva la sua corazza sul campo di battaglia. Era rapido e letale, spietato come una fiera, eppure lucidissimo. La guerra era l’elemento naturale della sua razza, e alla guerra si abbandonava con una leggerezza che avresti detto respingente, se solo non fosse stato Rael di Trier, figlio di un Ygeo e di un olocausto.  
Tra le braccia di Melian, tuttavia, tornava la creatura mite e remissiva che Leonar aveva cresciuto; un ragazzo pieno d’amore e di sogni. Se non avessi annegato il cuore in un lago di bile rabbiosa, forse avrei provato sollievo nel vederli, loro due, passeggiare abbracciati per le vie della Capitale, incuranti degli sguardi invidiosi di chi li spiava, così giovani e belli, consumare il più raro e puro dei sentimenti. Indifferente alla vita, invece, ricordavo a Rael di non cercare distrazioni, perché il Drago Nero ci alitava sul collo e pretendevo la sua testa.  
Mi arrogavo la parte di Dendre: al dunque, invece, tutto quel che sapevo fare era distruggere. Melian, al contrario, era pronta a diventare la bandiera della riconciliazione: voleva sbocciare tra le braccia di mio fratello e regalargli il suo sangue.  
Rael la desiderava in modo tanto rovinoso che mi sono chiesta mille volte come sia riuscito a trattenersi per oltre un lustro. La risposta era, al contempo, banale e straordinaria: l’amava più di se stesso, dunque avrebbe aspettato una vita intera, se gliel’avesse domandato. Melian, tuttavia, sapeva quanto ingorda ed egoista fosse una puttana chiamata ‘guerra’, e non avrebbe mai accettato di abbandonarle Rael senza reclamarne prima per sé la parte migliore.  
Per la figlia di Luthien il sesso era un’indicibile violenza, come un sacrificio della pelle e dell’amore: più che concedersi a Rael, s’immolava nella speranza di salvarlo da tutto, forse anche da se stesso.  
Le sue preghiere, però, rimasero inascoltate.

*

So poco di quel che accadde quella notte, e non furono certo i protagonisti a raccontarmelo.  
A parlare, settimane dopo, fu piuttosto la terribile cicatrice che avrebbe sfregiato per sempre la carne immacolata di una donna coraggiosa.  
Non Leya di Trier ma Melian, figlia di Luthien, conosceva l’autentico prezzo dell’amore: e l’accettò comunque.

*

S’incontrarono sulle rive del fiume, sotto una pioggia di stelle. L’aria era calda e sciami brillanti di lucciole li restituivano ai giorni in cui, bambini, cacciavano rane guidati dalla luna: dei nanerottoli sempre infangati di allora non restava più traccia. Come i girini che studiavano curiosi, come le larve repellenti che raccoglievano con infinita cura, avevano cambiato pelle, loro due: si erano inseguiti negli anni solo per arrivare a quel momento.  
Il desiderio li aveva avvolti in una bolla vischiosa, ottundendo ogni suono che non fosse il battito tumultuoso dei loro cuori. Appartenevano a mondi che la Storia pretendeva nemici, ma avevano scelto di amarsi e scrivere da soli una nuova, sorprendente pagina.  
L’inchiostro, però, sarebbe stato il sangue di Melian.  
  
Rapidi nembi velavano la luna, proiettando ombre lattescenti sul grosso seno della figlia di Luthien. Nuda e fremente, era splendida come la Dendre del mito.  
Rael rimase a fissarla ipnotizzato, mentre sfiorava le linee di un corpo che era cresciuto con lui e per lui.  
“Io sono qui.”  
La voce di Melian era un rapido sospiro, spezzato dall’imbarazzo e dalla paura.  
Mio fratello chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a baciarla come non aveva mai osato prima: quasi respirasse la vita dalle sue labbra.  
Aveva combattuto e ucciso nel nome di Eleutheria, perché quello era il suo debito; perché era il relitto di un mondo morto e qualcuno l’aveva voluto. Tra le braccia di Melian, invece, scopriva di appartenere a Trier con la profondità di una predestinazione: era nato per lei, per una donna di miele e giaietto, per l’umidore dell’erba bagnata e di un’irresistibile voglia.  
Melian era Eleutheria e tutto il suo futuro.  
Fu l’intensità di quell’emozione a perderlo, perché il sangue che gli ribolliva nelle vene prese il sopravvento.  
I baci divennero morsi; le carezze, artigliate rabbiose.  
Melian sollevò le palpebre, atterrita: Rael la fissava con l’intensità omicida del predatore. I suoi occhi gialli rilucevano di bagliori sinistri, dalle labbra dischiuse s’intravedeva, spettrale, il biancore dei canini acuminati.  
La coda del dracomanno, lunga e robusta, la stringeva alla vita in una morsa implacabile.  
“Rael?”  
  
L’ultimo alito di Melian morì soffocato da un singhiozzo, mentre la bestia che si era sostituita a mio fratello la rovesciava sotto di sé, la schiacciava e la mordeva con violenza inumana alla base della nuca.  
La figlia di Luthien dischiuse le labbra solo per assaporare il gusto ferroso del sangue e della terra che le invadeva la bocca, mentre Rael la penetrava senza la minima cura.  
Senza un bacio.  
Senza guardarla in faccia.  
E mordeva, mio fratello, mordeva quasi dovesse staccarle la testa.  
Era così che gli ophelidi marchiavano la compagna di una vita, ma nessuno dei due lo sapeva: nessuno dei due era davvero preparato a scoprire quanto in profondità la Storia di cui erano figli li avesse condannati.  
 _Il sangue unisce. Il sangue divide._  
  
Quando quel bestiale amplesso si concluse, Melian era uno straccio insanguinato. La luna, algida e spettrale, ascoltò indifferente le urla di Rael, il suo pianto disperato e inconsolabile.  
Il giorno seguente, mio fratello chiese d’essere inviato alla piana di Mizar: preferiva morire per mano di un dracomanno, che non vivere con lo stigma di una razza maledetta.  
A fermarlo, però, fu mio padre. “Lei ha capito,” gli disse.  
Melian aveva letto sulla propria pelle le parole della devozione di mio fratello: un amore maldestro, feroce, istintivo, eppure puro; un sentimento crudele e autentico come forse non vi era nulla al mondo. Quella cicatrice che la sfregiava per sempre era quanto sua madre non aveva mai avuto: un uomo.  
Un uomo vero.


	8. L'ultimo grano della clessidra

_3.  
L’ultimo grano della clessidra_

C’è la convinzione diffusa che il mutamento sia una deflagrazione; che la rivoluzione rovesci l’orizzonte noto, sottraendoti riferimenti e prospettive.  
Il cambiamento, invece, è una metamorfosi costante e lentissima.  
È il quotidiano che ti sorprende all’improvviso e che ti costringe a fare i conti con la tua cecità.  
  
L’evento più importante della storia di Trier, di quell’evo che avevo inaugurato proprio io, prima donna a presiedere un consiglio di guerra, si annunciò con un pianto sommesso, quasi il mugolio di un gattino. Mentre l’armata dei liocorni neri si preparava a mordere i confini della Capitale, nasceva Lukas, figlio di un dracomanno e di un’eleutheride. Nasceva il figlio di Rael.  
La maledizione del sangue che intrideva di sé la storia di Elithia, dalla Genesi alle guerre che avevano insanguinato l’Eumene, moriva tra le cosce di una donna che non aveva paura della vita.

*

Melian accolse nel proprio ventre il frutto di una notte orribile come l’ennesimo pegno d’amore.  
  
“E se mi somigliasse?”  
  
La voce di Rael era intrisa di un desolato senso di colpa. Negli occhi della figlia di Luthien, tuttavia, c’era già l’infinito delle madri: l’oceano di un bene senza condizioni.  
“È quello che spero.”

*

A lungo ho creduto che sua fosse la serenità dell’idiozia: scivolava sulla superficie della vita, Melian, senza pensieri e senza paura. Possedeva invece una saggezza uterina, la voce di un istinto che non aveva bisogno di prove per saggiare la sostanza delle cose.  
Melian aveva spiato la vita da un cantuccio nascosto, sperimentando la crudeltà delle parole e dei pregiudizi. Gli eleutheridi non erano migliori di chi chiamavano nemico, né la guerra era solo un polveroso campo di battaglia. C’era, piuttosto, nel taglio di una spada, l’onestà che sfuggiva alle facili meschinerie del pettegolezzo.  
Relegata ai margini della società per un difetto di nascita, Melian scopriva nella maternità la legittimazione che cercava: era la nuova Dendre. Era colei che ricomponeva il sangue.  
  
“Non so cosa accadrà. Potresti morire, lo sai?”  
Mio padre scelse di affrontarla mentre Rael comandava un drappello di soldati ai confini di Trier.  
“Non appartenete alla stessa razza, Melian. È triste ricordarlo, ma…”  
“Qualcuno dovrà pur cominciare. Io non ho paura.”  
  
_Io non ho paura_ : al contrario di me, che ringhiavo perché temevo tutto, Melian credeva nell’invisibile coraggio della quotidianità.

*

Quella gravidanza, che aveva qualcosa di empio e santo insieme, monopolizzò le chiacchiere della Capitale per settimane, ma quasi non me ne accorsi. Quanto fagocitava la mia attenzione, era piuttosto un antico, sbiadito arazzo. Se ne stava là, sulla parete principale del Consiglio di Trier, a irridermi e accusarmi: riproduceva l’Eumene com’era alla fine del Primo Evo.  
Raccontava l’Eleutheria che non esisteva più.  
Dopo la conquista di Thula, stazione commerciale di fondamentale importanza strategica, Vinus aveva assunto anche il controllo del porto di Loch. Ci aveva chiuso gli approvvigionamenti via mare, il cane: sapeva che la fame avrebbe vinto dove non era concesso al suo esercito.  
Le labbra strette, metabolizzavo la mia disfatta e mi chiedevo umiliata come guadagnarmi la testa del Drago Nero. Era lui che volevo, non Koiros, perché, prima ancora della libertà, inseguivo la vendetta.  
Ero infelice e patetica.  
Poi nacque un nuovo Lukas: e la clessidra del mio Tempo vomitò l’ultimo grano.

*

Il figlio di Rael vide la luce che l’inverno era alla fine. L’antica Leya avrebbe salutato con sollievo il rinnovato verdeggiare della pianura e lo schiudersi dei primi, timidi fiori.  
La Makemagistra di Trier pensava piuttosto che sarebbero tornati i giorni di guerra.  
Se il fango e la neve rendevano disagevoli le marce, infatti, il buon clima di Eleutheria avrebbe incoraggiato gli avanzamenti dell’armata di Koiros.  
Come Vinus mi aveva dato modo d’intuire per tempo, quello sarebbe stato il nostro ultimo anno da nemici: del mio Paese non restavano che briciole strette attorno alla Capitale.  
  
Lukas era bruttino come tutti i neonati ma nulla del suo aspetto tradiva il sangue che portava, se non gli occhi: ambrati come quelli del padre, ospitavano l’inquietante pupilla verticale degli ophelidi. Piccolo e fragile tra le braccia di mio fratello, era il miracolo che aspettavo da eoni, eppure mi concedevo d’ignorarlo, perché in quel nome – Lukas – si concentravano ora gli incubi di una donna sconfitta e sola.  
Ogni nascita era un promesso lutto: avrei sognato volentieri un’Eleutheria sterile per non sentire sul cuore il peso di un’altra vita.  
Se Rael aveva scelto di donare al figlio il nome di un morto, tuttavia, era per ragioni di ben altro segno: cercava il riscatto, mio fratello, e, combattendo per quel fragile fiore, pretendeva di volgere la clessidra che aveva inghiottito i miei anni più belli.  
Sbagliavamo entrambi, però, perché i morti non tornano mai: siamo noi le loro tombe; noi li seppelliamo tra le pieghe del futuro che è stato loro sottratto. I morti passeggiano nelle Terre del Ricordo, dimentichi di quello che sono stati e di quelli che restano. È una legge crudele ma piena di buonsenso: la stessa per cui avrei dovuto accettare che del mio primo amore non restasse che cenere.  
  
Diventare padre offrì a Rael una forza del tutto nuova. Se fino a quel momento aveva combattuto per un antico quanto improbabile debito di riconoscenza, ospite di una storia e di un nome che non gli appartenevano di diritto, dalla nascita di Lukas prese a considerarsi un vero eleutheride e a scendere in campo come tale, perché oltre le mura di Trier non c’era più solo un ospite pietoso ma un intero mondo: la sua famiglia.  
Al contrario di me, tuttavia, conosceva l’anima profonda della guerra, e non ne fu mai succube.  
  
“Chi non ha avvertito su di sé almeno una volta il puzzo del sangue, del fango e della merda, non ha il diritto di chiamarsi soldato.”  
  
Erano le parole di Ruben di Trier.  
Erano le parole che avevano cresciuto in Rael non solo la distruttività del dracomanno, ma la sensibilità dell’uomo.  
Erano anche le parole con cui non potevo accettare di misurarmi, poiché era facile, dall’alto dei bastioni, guidare un massacro senza guardare negli occhi le vittime.  
Mio fratello, invece, quel disturbo se l’era preso da che era un ragazzo, imparando il valore della pietà.  
Rael era letale, ma non crudele. A cavallo di uno Shire d’oltre due metri, irrompeva nella mischia con la violenza deflagrante di un fortunale oceanico. Era il primo a sguainare la spada, l’ultimo a riporla; dai suoi uomini pretendeva obbedienza, ma prevedeva le insubordinazioni con l’invincibile fascino del suo carisma.  
Era un drago, era un uomo, era la migliore macchina da guerra al mio servizio ed io lo sapevo: lo pensavo persino il terribile giorno in cui Vinus mi umiliò per l’ennesima volta, massacrandolo.

*

Il mattino fatale profumava di luce, eppure seguiva una notte in cui ero stata funestata da mille incubi. Mi ero svegliata che il sole non era ancora sorto, lucida e terrorizzata, poiché avevo imparato a confidare nell’istinto prima ancora che negli occhi: in quell’alba primaverile, il nucleo più primitivo – dunque ricettivo – della Makemagistra di Trier ululava.  
Mi ero abbigliata senza cura particolare, annodata i capelli alla nuca e avviata per le scale che conducevano alla Torre del Consiglio. Era il punto di osservazione più alto della Capitale ed era anche il luogo in cui avevo cominciato a rifugiarmi quando ne avevo abbastanza di tutto – dei miei fallimenti, in particolar modo.  
Avevo rinunciato a tornare a casa: ero una creatura del Collegio, una dittatrice di rovine.  
Respiravo avide boccate di un’aria ancora incontaminata con gli occhi chiusi. Non ero mai stata sul golfo di Loch, né forse avrei mai visto il mare, ma la mia immaginazione correva libera com’era stata, secoli prima, la fantasia di Leonar.  
Avevo nostalgia di quei miti e dell’impudenza della Leya bambina; mi mancava l’ottimismo sconsiderato dell’età, la prepotenza di una mano sempre tesa. I miei, di palmi, erano invece rimasti vuoti.  
Come un letto troppo freddo.  
Come un cuore avvizzito precocemente.  
Strinsi i denti, poi mi rilassai; convivevo con la tetraggine di quei pensieri da tanto tempo che ero ormai abituata a considerarli parte di me. Avevo fatto l’amore con un uomo, poi con il suo ricordo; infine mi ero portata a letto il fantasma scheletrito di un’improbabile vendetta: anche quella era Leya di Trier.  
Forse era tutto quel che il Destino aveva stabilito che diventassi.  
  
Invece no.  
  
A sorprendermi, all’improvviso, fu un rumore sordo: un brontolio chioccio, di quelli che preparano i rovinosi acquazzoni estivi.  
Sollevai le palpebre, il cuore in gola e il fiato corto.  
Chiunque abbia avuto in sorte un presente di guerra, sa che l’esercito non lo misuri dai capi, ma dalla polvere, poiché quella è la prima immagine del nemico che colpisce i tuoi sensi.  
E polvere fu: un’impenetrabile coltre di rena rossastra.  
Rimasi a fissarla immobile, impietrita dall’orrore prima ancora che dalla sorpresa, poiché la cupa livrea del Drago Nero, ancora invisibile sulla distanza, era un fantasma onnipresente ai miei occhi.  
  
_Io sono la Magistra. Io sono la rocca di Trier._  
  
Quel pensiero mi folgorò, risvegliando l’orgoglio. Senza indugiare, riparai nel mio studiolo, indossai la cotta di glythanium e mi assicurai alla vita il pugnale che Rael mi aveva donato davanti alla pira di Lukas. Doveva bere il sangue di mio fratello, ma io l’avevo nutrito d’odio: più che un’arma, era un terribile memento.  
Ovunque, frattanto, risuonavano le grida delle sentinelle.  
Trier era disseminata di postazioni di guardia, poiché contro l’armata di Koiros l’unica risorsa spendibile era una disperata difesa. Avevo speso mesi a studiare un sistema di allerta efficace, affinché la popolazione potesse trovare per tempo riparo; avrei dovuto compiacermi del mio ingegno e della mia previdenza, ma non ero impazzita sino a quel punto: a me spettava guidare l’esercito alla vittoria o alla morte.  
“Puntate gli specchi ustori,” ruggii, dopo aver raggiunto la Torre di Mezzanotte – quella, cioè, che affacciava sul fronte da cui giungeva il nemico.  
I liocorni erano un’unica massa mugghiante. I loro lunghi e possenti colli si tendevano al cielo, mentre nell’aria esplodeva un suono che somigliava ora al ruggito di una fiera, ora al bramito di un cervo.  
A cavalcarli, impalpabili fantasmi.  
“Demoni delle falesie,” sibilò Nephyl di Thula, primo generale dell’esercito di Eleutheria. “Il fuoco non basterà.”  
  
Capelli d’argento e penetranti occhi neri, era uno dei pochi soldati che non mi apostrofasse con un misto di timore e di rispetto. Più che l’alto grado e l’esperienza, a pesare era il mio sesso: ai suoi occhi ero una donna arrogante, presuntuosa e tanto pazza da voler giostrare con la Morte.  
Be’, forse l’istinto non l’ingannava del tutto, ma non gli aveva comunque raccontato abbastanza di me.  
Ero arrogante, sì, ma appassionata. Presuntuosa ma capace.  
Pazza, d’accordo, eppure determinata.  
Soprattutto, odiavo quel maledetto dracomanno con un’intensità che nessun altro condivideva.  
“Sarà pur sempre qualcosa.”  
Nephyl mi fissò ostile. Sostenni il suo sguardo, sprezzante.  
“I demoni delle falesie non avvertono il dolore. Non li fermeremo mai, se…”  
Indurii la mascella. “Voglio vederli bruciare come torce. Il dolore… Arriverà poi.”  
Nephyl aprì la bocca, ma non liberò un suono.  
I miei occhi si perdevano lontano, là dove la polvere si rarefaceva poco a poco modellando i contorni della mia nemesi.  
Eccolo, il Drago Nero. Stava arrivando.  
“La falange dei picchieri in prima linea e due carri coperti. Uno dal lato destro, l’altro sul fianco mancino.”  
Il Generale annuì e si fece più attento.  
“Per nessuna ragione si spezzino le fila; l’unica garanzia che abbiamo di risparmiare uomini, è che il muro di carne non lasci intravedere crepe.”  
Mi espressi con respingente freddezza, quasi stessi parlando di fango e sassi.  
Sulla mia lingua, la Morte era già arrivata.  
“Arretrata, si schiererà la cavalleria; se quel cane di Venusya sfonderà il primo avamposto, lo chiuderemo a tenaglia.”  
Non vedevo uomini ma pedoni sacrificabili. La mia mente obnubilata dall’odio ragionava secondo direttrici che non chiamavano in conto il cuore, ma un raffinato, astrattissimo calcolo.  
Nephyl inghiottì ogni pregiudizio e decise di piegarsi al mio volere: di una donna non avevo più nulla. Neppure l’odore.  
“Gli arcieri prendano posizione,” ingiunsi ancora, misurando l’ideale perimetro del campo di battaglia. Non dovevo permettere al nemico di raggiungere le porte di Trier: ne andava del mio orgoglio.  
“Cominciate ad accendere i fuochi.”  
Il mio cuore pompava con un’energia che credevo di aver dimenticato. Il sangue mi affluiva alle guance, restituendomi colori che avevo perduto. Non era l’eccitazione dell’amore, ma di un sentimento altrettanto divorante.  
Vinus mi restituiva alla vita, per quanto terribile fosse ammetterlo.  
Lo vedevo, ora, lontano eppure vicino.  
L’armata dei liocorni neri distava appena una lega: l’ultima sosta prima  
del cozzo.  
L’ultimo respiro prima della fine.

*

“Eleutheria!” gridai dall’alto della Torre. Ai miei piedi, l’esercito schierato.  
“Che siano demoni o uomini, che ci maledicano o ci trafiggano, non passeranno!”  
Il vento soffiò più forte. Il nodo dei miei capelli si sciolse, liberando in un cielo dall’azzurro irreale ciocche rosse come il sangue che sarebbe stato versato.  
Non avevo più paura.  
L’ultimo grano della clessidra era caduto, svuotandomi d’ogni sentimento – se non l’odio.  
“Soldati! Al vostro fianco combatterò fino all’ultimo alito, aspetterò la notte e ne spierò le ombre senza paura. Nel giorno del Giudizio; nel nostro ultimo giorno, Eleutheria, insieme marceremo ancora su terre libere, o ci arrenderemo alla morte.”  
Chiusi gli occhi, respirando quell’aria salmastra che sapeva di sole e di lacrime, poi sguainai il pugnale, puntandolo al cielo.  
“Eleutheria!” urlai.  
A quel punto, Vinus sollevò la spada di Zauror. La spada che mi aveva rubato Lukas.  
Eravamo pronti a cavarci il cuore. 


	9. Il giorno del Giudizio

_4.  
Il giorno del Giudizio_

Ai tempi in cui ero ancora innocente e languivo, annoiata, sui banchi dell’Accademia, la Catottrica costituiva solo una delle innumerevoli discipline cui sarei stata iniziata.  
A fondarla, come testimoniavano le pergamene custodite nel cuore della Biblioteca del Consiglio, Magister Jakob.  
Padre venerabile d’Eleutheria, mistico e scienziato, Jakob di Trier era stato il primo a interrogarsi sulle proprietà ottiche degli specchi, osservando come certuni fossero in grado di concentrare in un unico punto – che chiamò _foco_ – i raggi della stella.  
L’ottica delle lenti ustorie, ripresa dai suoi successori, fu perfezionata da mio padre, che votò allo studio degli Specula buona parte della vita. Studiando le proprietà focali della parabola, Leonar scoprì che il fuoco di un paraboloide di rotazione corrispondeva al punto di riflessione dei raggi solari paralleli all’asse di simmetria, e che dunque uno specchio parabolico era una variante più efficace del comune specchio piano.  
La criticità dei suoi studi, tuttavia, stava nella realizzazione, poiché la bassa malleabilità dei metalli e delle leghe note rendeva improbabile, se non impossibile, la produzione di una lente di dimensioni utili. Perché, nei fatti, lo specchio ustorio riuscisse offensivo, il suo raggio doveva possedere un’ampiezza sufficiente a coprire, sulla distanza, una o due leghe.  
Le misurazioni di Leonar rimasero a lungo oggetto di disquisizioni puramente accademiche, senza che nessuno percepisse l’urgenza di tradurle in una realtà di morte: la pace armata che aveva stabilizzato l’Eumene non imponeva la costruzione di nuove armi, quanto l’osservanza degli storici confini.  
L’avvento di Koiros mutò ogni cosa.  
La terribile guerra che avrebbe insanguinato il mio Paese, soprattutto, mutò me: fui io la regina degli Specula, io sciolsi i nodi che la pace aveva lasciato insoluti, costruendo un’arma implacabile come la mia sete di vendetta.  
Con la scoperta del glythanium, il problema della laminazione delle lenti poté dirsi risolto: la nuova lega era resistente come l’adamanto, ma conservava dell’argento l’alta conducibilità termica e il massimo grado di riflettanza, era inoltre malleabile appena meno dell’oro, il che consentiva di usarla per forgiare specchi parabolici di grandi dimensioni.  
Era già un successo, che preludeva a felici esiti tattici, ma non mi fermai. Non mi accontentavo della certezza di colpire: volevo che la cenere di Lukas fosse vendicata da un rogo prodigioso.  
Uno specchio ustorio di grandi dimensioni, tuttavia, non poteva essere orientato da meno di dieci uomini; cominciai dunque a interrogarmi sull’utilità di un’arma che in azione si mostrava lenta e assai poco maneggevole.  
L’armata dei liocorni neri era un’insidia cinetica; il punto di forza di Vinus, l’incredibile rapidità con cui scartava un avversario per trucidarne dieci. Un sistema di Specula fissi non poteva essere la risposta alla mia sete di vendetta: dovevo progettare una macchina di morte che mutasse di continuo angolo e bersaglio.  
Approntai il Pentacolo con una tempestività profetica, poiché la mia ultima arma vide la luce un pugno d’albe prima che l’armata di Vinus inghiottisse l’orizzonte.  
La struttura era composta di venticinque specchi piani, disposti su di un graticcio rotante pentagonale infisso su di un perno. La lente centrale serviva a dirigere il raggio riflesso sull’obiettivo, mentre un sistema di cinghie vi faceva convergere gli specchi laterali; il fascio così ottenuto aveva una potenza sufficiente a incendiare una torre mobile di venti piedi.

*

Quando l’assedio ebbe inizio, le mura di Trier erano tutte un rifulgere di specchi.  
Il lucore del glythanium mi abbagliava, ma i miei occhi non lacrimavano; piuttosto, asciutti e rapaci, fissavano la piana e la polvere del nemico. Nephyl di Thula aveva ragione e tutto l’orgoglio del mondo non mi avrebbe permesso di smentirlo: il Pentacolo era un’arma efficace solo sulla distanza, né avrebbe risparmiato ai nostri soldati la mattanza dello scontro diretto.  
Era quello che Vinus cercava, perché era un pazzo, sanguinario assassino; perché, soprattutto, sapeva di poter vincere.  
  
“Morire non è il peggiore dei destini. Se da perdere non hai niente, è quasi un sollievo.”  
  
Non lo conoscevo abbastanza da leggere nei suoi occhi quell’atroce verità. Se l’avessi fatto, forse avrei imparato a temerlo per tempo.

*

L’erede di Lephtys era una macchia nera, avvolta da fuoco e polvere. Colpiti, i demoni delle falesie ardevano con facilità estrema, consumandosi in corsa come candele. Nessuno, tuttavia, accennava a ritirarsi.  
Di loro sapevo ch’erano creature dall’aspetto umanoide, ma dalle percezioni rudimentali; dei cinque sensi, non ne possedevano che tre: la vista, l’udito e l’olfatto.  
Non provavano dolore, dunque erano immuni al suo naturale corollario – la paura.  
Chi non ti teme, tuttavia, è un nemico che non puoi sperare di vincere.  
Inghiottii quel pensiero come un fiotto di bile, senza allontanare lo sguardo dal campo di battaglia. Cominciavo a distinguere i liocorni del fronte più avanzato – le froge frementi, la bava sanguinolenta che schiumava ai lati delle fauci.  
“Ritirate gli Specula,” ordinai. “Sono troppo vicini.”  
Avevo sperato in una ritirata strategica, come già ve n’erano state in passato.  
Quell’illusione, però, era durata un battito di ciglia: mi era bastato portare di nuovo lo sguardo alla polvere.  
Erano troppi.  
Koiros aveva emesso una condanna a morte.  
  
Davanti alle porte, i picchieri serrarono i ranghi e si mossero come un unico muro di carne e glythanium.  
Li spiavo dall’alto, lucidi insetti corazzati, e mi chiedevo quale legge della guerra avrebbe prevalso. Non potevo ignorare il valore dirompente della carica ma fidavo negli uomini di Nephyl.  
“Mirate alle cavalcature,” ingiunsi ai balestrieri. “Se mettiamo in fuga i liocorni, neutralizzeremo il loro fronte.”  
L’avremmo fatto, almeno, se quello fosse stato un esercito di esseri umani; purtroppo per noi, non lo era.  
Non vi era nulla di prevedibile nella furia dell’Icengard.  
Un suono metallico attraversò l’aria, costringendomi a proteggere le orecchie. Contro l’azzurro del cielo, spaventose quanto inaspettate, si profilarono dense ombre nere.  
“Viverne!” urlarono terrorizzate le sentinelle, mentre il clangore delle armi cresceva, annunciando l’imminenza dell’ultimo, definitivo cozzo.  
“Non distraetevi!” gridai, benché fossi la prima a tremare sotto lo sguardo di quegli orrendi rettili bipedi. “Usate gli arpioni e abbattetene quante più potete!”  
Le ruote dentate dei carri coperti, frattanto, macellavano ai fianchi della fanteria i demoni tanto sfacciati da sfidare il genio della Makemagistra. Eppure non bastava, perché il Drago Nero era ancora là, in prima linea: intoccato.  
“Servitemi la sua testa,” ringhiai, strattonando senza grazia un giovane arciere. “Lo vedi? È lui che voglio!”

*

Accecata dall’odio, mi spogliavo della dignità di un titolo con ignobile leggerezza. Una domanda, una semplice domanda mi avrebbe stretto alle corde della mia vulnerabilità: _e poi, Leya? Quando sarà morto, tu cosa otterrai?_  
Nessuno, tuttavia, me la pose.  
Non allora, almeno.

*

“Ma… Magistra, rischio di colpire il Capitano!” replicò il soldato.  
Fu solo allora che me ne accorsi: Rael era ormai alle spalle del Drago Nero.  
Vinus ne percepì la presenza e si volse con circospetta lentezza. La sua feroce cavalcatura ne assecondò gli intenti, completando un mezzo giro.  
L’enorme Shire di mio fratello arretrò sbuffando, non appena il liocorno protese la chiostra dei denti acuminati per strappargli le labbra.  
“Non avere paura.”  
La voce di Rael era controllata e soffice.  
Vinus sollevò il capo nella mia direzione. Il suo sguardo mi attraversò come un dardo, benché ci dividessero oltre cento piedi. Più che vederlo, lo _sentivo_ : me lo sentivo addosso.  
“Ci rivediamo, traditore.”  
Rael non mosse un muscolo. Come i cavalieri alle sue spalle sguainarono le spade, stese il braccio e fece loro segno di riporle. “No, non è per voi.”  
I suoi occhi dorati cercavano quelli di Vinus senza paura.  
“Possiamo risparmiare tempo e uomini, se ci battiamo noi due soli.”  
L’erede di Lephtys rise: un suono stridulo, raggelante come il sibilo delle viverne.  
“Un duello?”  
Rael annuì.  
Un campione per ciascun partito. Un drago nero e un drago rosso.  
  
Nella stasi imprevista del campo di battaglia, le parole salivano al cielo sospinte dal vento.  
“Non dire idiozie, fratello! La Makemagistra sono io e te lo nego!” urlai, sporgendomi dalla torre.  
“Ascolta la donna uccello, traditore,” sibilò Vinus, “e forse sarai l’ultimo a morire.”  
Rael, per tutta risposta, si sfilò l’elmo e scese da cavallo; la possente coda bruna tracciò in terra un ampio cerchio. “Non ho tradito il nostro sangue più di quanto non lo abbia fatto tu. Io, almeno, non combatto per l’assassino di mio padre.”  
Aprii la bocca, ma non ne uscì un suono. Rael mi guardò: un’occhiata che non avrei mai dimenticato.  
“Questa non è la _tua_ guerra, Leya. Io non combatto per te.”  
  
Se mi avesse schiaffeggiato, non avrei sentito altrettanto dolore.  
  
In quel momento, una delle viverne vomitò nella mia direzione una colossale palla di fuoco. Qualcuno mi spinse a terra, schiacciandomi con una rapidità provvidenziale.  
Era Jail.  
“Sei la nostra Magistra, Leya, e questo non è il tuo posto. Tu devi vivere.”  
Sembravano trascorsi secoli dai giorni in cui mi corteggiava con terribili, smielati sonetti, e forse era vero, perché dei ragazzi di allora non restava niente; non c’era più l’ottimismo scanzonato di Jail, come non c’era il sorriso impudente di Leya: il rogo di Lukas ci aveva consumato.  
Indurii la mascella, pronta a berciare un nuovo ordine. La viverna, ritta come una gargolla sulla merlatura della torre, maciullava uno dei balestrieri. Più che le grida del soldato, a minare il mio coraggio fu il rumore d’ossa e cartilagini spappolate.  
Non fui più in grado di parlare, perché mi piegai sulle ginocchia e vomitai tutto il mio orgoglio.  
“Ripara nel palazzo dell’Accademia e comunica attraverso le staffette. Noi ti obbediremo, Magistra.”  
_Io ti obbedirò, Leya_ : sulle sue labbra, fioriva un’ultima dichiarazione d’amore.  
Chiusi gli occhi e annuii. Ero una vigliacca, ma non volevo morire.  
Quello mai.  
  
Frattanto, Vinus accoglieva la provocazione di Rael e accettava il duello.  
  
“Ti pentirai d’ogni tua parola, traditore,” disse, prima di smontare dal liocorno. Accarezzò il muso dell’orribile bestia, poi portò lo sguardo allo squadrone che rumoreggiava alle sue spalle. “Che nessuno intervenga. Avrete carne in abbondanza come avrò massacrato questo povero idiota.”  
Rael non permise alle parole del Drago Nero di colpirlo: rimaneva immobile, in attesa. Nephyl e i suoi, intanto, si affrettavano a raggiungere il dongione e i camminamenti minacciati dalle viverne. Il fronte restava aperto, benché un duello fosse il cuore della strategia bellica di mio fratello.  
  
Era pazzo, Rael?  
Davvero credeva di poter uccidere Vinus in un paio di colpi?  
No: era un dracomanno. A guidarlo, questa volta, era la voce della razza.  
Gli ophelidi erano feroci, ingordi, primitivi, ma si nutrivano dell’etica della guerra e dell’eccellenza. Rael guardò – lui sì, lo fece – negli occhi di Vinus e vi riconobbe un istinto che era anche il suo: la fame di un rivale degno di questo nome.  
  
Il principe di Lephtys si sfilò l’elmo; sulla lorica d’adamanto, le chiome scivolarono in rivoli mercuriali. La pupilla, sottile sino al punto d’essere quasi invisibile, fissava l’avversario con indicibile ferocia.  
Nascosta nella rientranza di una caditoia, a soli nove, dieci piedi dai duellanti, potevo ora osservarlo come mai mi era stato concesso sino a quel momento.  
Il Drago Nero era un fantasma, un demone del Mito, un obiettivo: pretendevo che fosse ripugnante, perché ero una donna immatura e superficiale. Odiare un mostro mi pareva facile, buono e giusto.  
L’ennesimo colpo che Vinus inferse al mio orgoglio, fu costringermi ad ammettere che sì, era un maschio bellissimo.  
Il Male aveva il sangue nello sguardo e il ferro nel braccio.

*

“Sono pronto,” ruggì e caricò Rael.  
Mio fratello si preparò al cozzo come Ruben gli aveva insegnato: impugnando la spada con entrambe le mani e abbassando il baricentro.  
Nonostante tutto, la potenza del colpo infertogli da Vinus lo fece indietreggiare di un paio di passi.  
“Non sarà un primo sangue… Lo sai, vero?”  
  
Al riparo dell’angusta nicchia, mi sentii mancare il fiato. Nutrivo una cieca fiducia nella forza di Rael, ma era anche vero che, sino a quel momento, l’avevo visto confrontarsi solo con eleutheridi. Non avevo una percezione realistica del potenziale distruttivo di un dracomanno, perché mio fratello per primo non era mai stato costretto ad attingervi.  
Ora scoprivo com’era fatto un autentico ophelide: e tremavo.  
  
“Non era nelle mie intenzioni,” rispose Rael, liberando la spada e pensandomi, forse, con gratitudine: se non avessi inventato il glythanium, a difenderlo sarebbe rimasto appena il moncone dell’elsa.  
Scartò di lato, lungo il bordo del cerchio che aveva tracciato. La coda di Vinus ondeggiava alle sue spalle, quasi fosse dotata di vita propria. A differenza di mio fratello, che era stato allevato da esseri umani, il Drago Nero conosceva appieno le potenzialità di un corpo nato per combattere, e si preparava a sfruttarle – _tutte_.  
Quanto in Rael discendeva dall’istinto, nel principe di Lephtys era calcolo: lo scontro non poteva che essere impari, perché impari erano le premesse da cui movevano gli attori principali.  
  
Me ne accorsi, purtroppo, prima di mio fratello.  
  
Gli avversari rimasero immobili per un pugno d’istanti, poi la coda di Vinus si abbatté sulla nuda terra, sferzandola con violenza. Una nube di sassi e polvere investì in pieno Rael, accecandolo.  
A raggiungerlo, infine, fu la spada di Zauror.  
  
“No, Rael, no!” gridai con un impeto che mi sorprese, poiché l’odio era stato un anestetico tanto potente che non riuscivo più a capacitarmi della violenza di una simile emozione.  
Il dolore mi cadde addosso come una coperta bagnata, risvegliando quel nucleo tenero e sensibile che il gelo della vendetta aveva costretto a un sonno letargico.  
Abbandonai la caditoia, divorando a rotta di collo le scale che aprivano sul barbacane; poi, sotto lo sguardo sgomento dei miei stessi uomini, oltrepassai la seconda cinta di mura e irruppi oltre la porta.  
Frattanto, Vinus estraeva la spada dalle viscere di Rael.  
Mio fratello cadde in ginocchio, sboccando un fiotto di sangue densissimo e quasi nero. Il Drago Nero passò la lingua lungo la lama, suggendone la traccia viscosa, poi afferrò per i capelli la sua preda.  
“Non meriti di somigliare a Freil,” sibilò, posando il taglio sulla giugulare di mio fratello.  
L’armata di Koiros rumoreggiava.  
Gli uomini di Nephyl, invece, fissavano impietriti il massacro del loro campione.

*

“Lascialo, cane.”  
  
La mia voce era appena un sussurro, i miei occhi, colmi di lacrime.  
La balestra che avevo strappato a un soldato mi spezzava le braccia, né sapevo come indirizzare il colpo: tutto quel che vedevo, ancora una volta, era il rogo di Lukas.  
Non potevo accettare un’altra pira.  
Vinus mi squadrò. Le punte dei suoi candidi capelli erano quasi nere, zuppe del sangue di mio fratello.  
Fece cadere la spada e aprì le braccia.  
  
“Coraggio, donna uccello.”  
  
Non eravamo mai stati così vicini. 


	10. La scelta di Vinus

_5.  
La scelta di Vinus_

È opinione comune che in punto di morte il tempo si arresti e si dilati. Ora che la clessidra della vita piange gli ultimi grani, ti rivedi com’eri all’inizio dell’avventura: un neonato, un bimbetto di pochi mesi, un ragazzo, un uomo.  
Il Mito vuole che sia una graziosa concessione di Dendre, perché la morte ti colga senza dolore. Te ne stai riverso nella polvere, a fissare un cielo lontano e vuoto, quando la dea ti affianca e ti porge la mano.  
“È tempo di andare.”  
Di te non resta che una spoglia inerte, perché lo spirito immortale cavalca incontro all’Eternità delle Terre del Ricordo.  
In tempo di guerra, quella era la consolazione che cercavano orfani e vedove: mentre una pira bruciava la conchiglia martoriata di chi avevano amato, da qualche parte brillava la speranza di un ricongiungimento. Erano plaghe assolate, libere e pacifiche, le Terre del Ricordo: era l’Eleutheria che avevamo perduto.  
Immobile davanti al Drago Nero, tuttavia, non vedevo che lui: un maschio dalla bellezza oltraggiosa e dallo sguardo crudele.  
Il mio tempo era rallentato, ma vivo; il cuore pompava con un’energia che non conoscevo, mentre i muscoli delle braccia, gravati dalla balestra, urlavano.  
  
“Coraggio, donna uccello.”  
  
Sulle labbra sottili, l’appellativo scivolava come il peggiore degli insulti.  
Conosceva il mio nome – tutti conoscevano la terribile Magistra – ma godeva nel pungolarmi con il suo disprezzo: davanti ai suoi occhi, non c’era un avversario degno di questo nome, ma una femmina troppo brutta persino per chiamarsi tale.  
Una testa d’uccello.  
_E un cuore rapace, cane_ , pensai, premendo il piolo che avrebbe fatto scattare la noce della balestra.  
La violenza, con cui il dardo si liberò dalle corde, fu tale che il rinculo mi rovesciò a terra.  
Strizzai le palpebre, inebetita dalla sorpresa. La mia conoscenza delle armi da getto era tutta calcoli e pergamene, non pratica. Per la prima volta comprendevo Nephyl e il suo scetticismo: pretendevo di vincere usando il cervello, quando l’essenza autentica della guerra era viscerale e terragnola.  
  
“Magistra!”  
  
La voce del generale mi raggiunse, tonante e disperata, alle spalle, mentre Vinus – un osceno sorriso a sfregiargli le labbra – mi restituiva la cortesia con un rapidissimo colpo di coda. Vidi il dardo sciabolare l’aria e modificare in modo radicale la traiettoria: ero certa di aver puntato al cuore del dracomanno, ma scoprivo con orrore d’essere il nuovo bersaglio. Lo sarei stata, almeno, se Rael, con un ultimo spasmo, non si fosse sollevato da terra per proteggermi.  
Il dardo penetrò in profondità la polpa della spalla, sbilanciandolo. Dischiusi le labbra, ma non ne uscì un fiato.  
“Non è lei…” disse mio fratello, mentre un rivolo di sangue sfuggiva alle sue labbra per morire in terra con un _plotch_ raggelante.  
Nel silenzio immobile di quell’improvvisata arena, il rantolo dell’agonia di Rael pareva l’unico suono vivo.  
Pietrificata dal terrore, non riuscivo a muovermi: me ne stavo in terra, le cosce dischiuse in una posa oscena, le mani lorde di terra e sangue – il sangue di un altro.  
“Via di lì, Magistra!” ruggì ancora Nephyl, prima di sguainare la spada e abbandonare le retrovie per affiancarmi. Con lui, terreo ma determinato, c’era anche Jail.  
Rael, sostenuto solo dall’orgoglio e da un coraggio suicida, era il nostro bastione e non cedeva, ma non sarebbe durato: Vinus era stato tanto abile da incuneare la spada tra le placche di raccordo dell’armatura, raggiungendolo allo stomaco. La sua esperienza sul campo di battaglia era tale che sapeva dove e quando ferire. Non era importante uccidere l’avversario sul colpo, quanto renderlo inoffensivo.  
  
Di Eleutheria, dunque, non restavano che stracci sanguinolenti: il suo campione e il mio orgoglio.  
  
“Vinus! Che aspetti?”  
  
Dalle fila dell’esercito di Koiros si levò una voce imperiosa, dotata, tuttavia, di un’inspiegabile sensualità. Qualcosa di languido mi scivolò dentro, mentre fissavo un nemico che persino il Drago Nero temeva.  
Lethor delle falesie aveva perso un occhio, ma non la baldanzosa arroganza dell’autorità che Koiros gli aveva conferito: luogotenente del tiranno, era il diretto superiore di Vinus.  
A vederlo l’avresti preso per un eleutheride, se solo non l’avesse ammantato una bellezza tanto straordinaria da possedere qualcosa di velenoso e respingente. Indossava una lorica a scaglie d’argento, su cui i capelli biondi scivolavano come bioccoli preziosi. L’occhio che aveva perduto era protetto da una banda di seta rossa; l’altro, grigio, aveva la pupilla verticale distintiva degli ophelidi e dei demoni. Cavalcava un liocorno candido come la neve, drappeggiato di broccato cremisi, e portava sulle labbra il raffinato disgusto dei nobili costretti a vivere la vita dei soldati.  
Vinus si volse subito nella sua direzione, quasi l’avesse punto uno scorpione.  
  
“Non ricordi gli ordini del grande Koiros?”  
  
Lethor sollevò la mano al cielo; nel centro del palmo guizzò una fiammella azzurra. Le viverne superstiti, liberate le caratteristiche strida, cominciarono a volteggiare in cerchio sulle nostre teste.  
_È lui. È il signore delle viverne_ , pensai sgomenta.  
Mi rialzai a fatica e raggiunsi mio fratello. Rael, stremato dall’emorragia, si piegò sulle ginocchia e franò tra le mie braccia, trascinandomi nella polvere con il peso del suo corpo. “Scusa,” lessi sulle sue labbra. Mi sforzai di ricordare cosa fosse un sorriso, ma uscì appena una smorfia asimmetrica. “È con Melian che dovrai scusarti.”  
Mio fratello vomitò un altro fiotto di sangue, prima di chiudere gli occhi. Stava morendo e non avevo il diritto di sentirmi ancora vittima: quella consapevolezza mi attraversò con la forza di un dardo e mi fece male – malissimo.  
Era colpa mia, perché io – e non Vinus – l’avevo condannato a morte. Con la mia disperazione ostentata, con la mia ambizione suicida, giorno dopo giorno, gli avevo inoculato la convinzione che il sangue degli ophelidi fosse marcio: lo fosse al punto, almeno, che solo spenderlo tutto avrebbe potuto salvarlo.  
“Rael…” singhiozzai. “Non morire, ranocchio.”  
Gli occhi di Vinus erano vuoti come quelli di un morto, mentre ci fissava. Pensai che lo facesse per compiacersi della mia umiliazione, invece era sorpresa, la sua: sorpresa per il coraggio autolesionista del suo avversario, per un affetto suicida, per la determinazione con cui, davanti alla sconfitta, Nephyl e l’esercito di Eleutheria sceglievano comunque di mantenere la posizione.  
Qualcosa di terribile e nostalgico lo travolse, paralizzandolo: era la memoria dell’ultimo giorno di Lephtys. Il principe degli ophelidi si arrese allo sguardo del ricordo e si vide com’era allora, cucciolo vivo e terrorizzato tra i morti: la donna uccello era il cadavere sventrato di sua madre; Rael, quel che restava di Zauror.  
  
_“Non ho tradito il nostro sangue più di quanto non lo abbia fatto tu. Io, almeno, non combatto per l’assassino di mio padre.”_  
  
Le parole di mio fratello lo martellavano nel vivo di una ferita suppurante.  
Aveva ragione il figlio di Freil: mordeva come un cane alla catena.  
  
“Vinus! Vuoi che…”  
  
Il Drago Nero guardò le fila dell’esercito che aveva condotto sino alle porte di Trier. L’onda delle sue chiome frustò l’aria, scintillando come un nastro d’hydrargyrum.  
“Vuoi che ti faccia saltare anche l’altro occhio?”  
Lethor indietreggiò inorridito.  
Con un fischio, Vinus richiamò a sé il liocorno, montandolo quasi tutto gli fosse diventato all’improvviso indifferente.  
Quegli occhi, tuttavia, continuavano a cercarmi.  
“Quando ci rivedremo, io ti caverò il cuore,” sibilai.  
La sua risposta fu un ghigno feroce, mentre raccoglieva le redini e dava alla cavalleria il più improbabile degli ordini. “Alla piana di Mizar!”  
  
Eravamo salvi: solo per un caso e senz’altro non per molto, ma la Capitale era ancora libera.

*

Nephyl mi afferrò per le ascelle, costringendomi a rialzarmi. Mi accorsi solo allora della gora scura che s’intravedeva tra le mie cosce: mi ero pisciata addosso.  
“Non provateci più, Magistra,” mormorò il Generale.  
Avrebbe potuto umiliarmi, ma scelse la via del silenzio, perché era un uomo d’armi e d’onore.  
Avevo sbagliato tutto: avevo rischiato di far macellare la mia gente per una vendetta che nessuno aveva reclamato; avevo perso lucidità e buonsenso, inseguendo un fantasma che il mio dolore aveva evocato.  
Sotto un sole accecante, non restavano che rovine.  
Le _mie_.  
“Occupatevi di Rael e degli altri feriti,” mormorai a testa bassa.  
Avevo gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma non sopportavo che qualcuno potesse vederle e scoprirmi debole.  
Per quanto sbreccata, ero ancora la rocca di Trier.

*

Il vento della notte soffiò impetuoso, trascinando con sé nembi gonfi di pioggia. Chiusa nel mio studiolo, nel cuore del Collegio, ascoltavo lo scrosciare violento dell’acquazzone attutire le urla strazianti che provenivano dal Sanatorium di Trier.  
C’era anche Melian, tra le donne che piangevano i morti?  
Non avevo il coraggio di affrontarla: per questo, vigliacca fino in fondo, mi aggrappavo ai privilegi del mio rango per non prendermi il disturbo di misurarmi con la sua collera. Se fossi stata la compagna di Rael, almeno, avrei preteso la testa della Makemagistra.  
Mio padre mi raggiunse che la furia della tempesta si era quasi placata. Qualche rara stella s’intravedeva oltre la trifora, tra cirri filamentosi e impalpabili come spettri.  
“Perché sei qui, Leya?”  
La sua voce trasudava in eguale misura affetto e delusione. Ero stata la sua bambina, un putto dorato e prepotente, pieno d’illusioni; ero ora una donna esangue e crudele: non c’era nulla di cui potesse andare fiero.  
Non elusi il suo sguardo, perché non temevo giudizi: mi ero già condannata da sola.  
“Perché non ho il coraggio di spiare l’agonia di mio fratello.”  
Leonar lisciò la candida barba, prima di sedere accanto al finestrone.  
Il suo sguardo si perdeva lontano, eppure avevo come l’impressione che non avesse mai smesso di frugarmi dentro.  
“Rinuncerò all’incarico. Dovrete trovare un altro Magister.”  
L’apatia si sostituiva al dolore, annegandolo con le sue lente, implacabili onde. La mia voce, atona, era quella di uno spettro.  
“No, non lo farai.” L’espressione di mio padre era severa. “Non lo farai, perché devi prenderti le tue responsabilità, Leya. Farlo fino in fondo.”  
Risi. Di un’isteria atroce. “Ne sei convinto? Quanti ancora vuoi che ne faccia ammazzare?”  
Leonar sospirò. “È Koiros che ha emesso la condanna. Tu hai fatto il possibile per prolungare un’agonia annunciata.”  
“Io non ho fatto niente.” La mia voce s’incrinò. Le ultime sillabe abbandonarono le labbra flebili come il mugolio di un gattino. “Non sono riuscita a fermarli! Non...”  
Mio padre si alzò di nuovo. “Tu e Rael avete fermato il Drago Nero. In qualche curioso, inspiegabile modo, siete riusciti a colpirlo. Questa è una vittoria, Leya.”  
Leonar aveva ragione, ma non possedevo la sua saggezza, né la sua lungimiranza. Mi riusciva facile, piuttosto, credere che Vinus potesse essersi abbandonato a un capriccio: era un gatto che giocava con un topolino indifeso, farci durare un giorno, poteva essere divertente, no?  
Mi passai le dita sulle palpebre. Mi bruciavano gli occhi, ma non volevo rassegnarmi alle lacrime. “Rael… Morirà?”  
Non possedevo abbastanza coraggio d’ascoltare la risposta, ma non potevo sopravvivere con quel dubbio.  
“Lyra di Janua si sta occupando di lui. È vecchia e quasi del tutto cieca, ma non esiste migliore guaritrice in tutta Eleutheria.”  
Era vero: da adolescente mi ero illusa di poterla eguagliare, tuttavia, come la stessa Magistra aveva sentenziato, umiliandomi al punto da rendere indimenticabile la lezione, mi mancava ‘ _l’istinto della vita_ ’. Impaziente e violenta, non coglievo il lessico segreto della pelle, né i lievi sussurri con cui un corpo racconta della guarigione e della morte.  
  
_“Tu calcoli, non ascolti; memorizzi, ma ti manca la pietà!”_  
  
Era una megera gracchiante, eppure aveva ragione: come guaritrice ero abile, ma non sarei mai stata eccellente.  
Come Makemagistra, invece…  
  
“Che devo fare?”  
Leonar mi sorrise. “La cosa giusta.”  
“E quale? Se mi vedessi riflessa, non mi riconoscerei. Come potrei scegliere?”  
Mio padre mi accarezzò i capelli, trattenendone tra le dita qualche ciocca.  
“Comincia a porti le domande giuste; poi, come solo tu sai fare, trova le risposte.”  
A quel punto si congedò da me e mi lasciò a contare le ombre che la candela proiettava sulle pareti dello studiolo.  
“Sei un vecchio pazzo,” sibilai, prima di affondare il viso tra le braccia e singhiozzare di rabbia e di sollievo.  
  
_Coraggio, Leya._  
 _Coraggio._  
 _La partita è ancora aperta._  
 _Tu sei viva._  
  
Il sonno mi vinse come non capitava da mesi, e nel buio ritrovai Lukas: non sognai, tuttavia, dei giorni in cui c’eravamo amati, ma di quando eravamo bambini.  
Trier era un bagno di luce e le tinte mi apparivano vivide come capita solo durante l’infanzia. Ci inseguivamo per il borgo, noi due, incuranti del fastidio dei mercanti: ero libera e felice e il mondo mi apparteneva.  
  
Mi svegliai pervasa da una sensazione d’intenso benessere, divisa tra la vergogna d’essermi arresa alla stanchezza e l’incredulità d’esserci ancora: non c’erano eserciti, alle porte di Trier; il Drago Nero non aveva ancora allungato l’ultimo morso.  
  
“E se…”  
  
Fu allora che trovai la prima delle domande cui aveva accennato mio padre.  
  
_Come avrebbe reagito Koiros all’iniziativa di Vinus?_  
  
L’aveva sguinzagliato perché pretendeva un massacro, non perché ci terrorizzasse senza colpo ferire.  
  
“Forse… Forse abbiamo ancora tempo,” sussurrai, mentre mi dirigevo al Sanatorium.  
La città era silenziosa e deserta. Sull’acciottolato, i miei passi rimbombavano in modo innaturale; di quando in quando m’imbattevo in qualche staffetta, ma della popolosa Trier non restavano che ombre e polvere.  
Strinsi le labbra e deglutii: li avrei salvati. Finché fossi rimasta viva, avrei fatto il possibile per proteggerli. Non avrei più ceduto all’egoismo, né alla paura. Sarei stata il filo della spada che avrebbe decapitato non solo Vinus ma ogni demonio nato dal freddo dell’Icengard.

*

“Sapevo che l’avresti fatto.”  
Leonar mi prese le mani e mi condusse sino al letto di mio fratello. Incosciente, Rael sembrava all’improvviso giovane e fragile come non l’avevo mai visto. Seduta al suo fianco, Melian allattava Lukas.  
“Mi dispiace,” balbettai. “Non avrei dovuto permettergli di…”  
La figlia di Luthien sollevò lo sguardo: i suoi occhi erano asciutti. “Rael non ascolta nessuno, se non se stesso.”  
  
Non c’era risentimento nelle sue parole, né odio: l’amore di Melian stava tutto in quella profonda, completa accettazione della natura di mio fratello.  
Nessuno di noi aveva mai voluto cogliere in Rael l’ophelide, se non lei: la donna che non avrebbe mai accolto un uomo.  
  
“È per te, che vive,” dissi. “La mia guerra non gli interessa, quanto la tua vita.”  
Melian sfiorò con le labbra il capino lanuginoso del figlio. “Allora ci regalerà la pace, perché io resterò al suo fianco.”

*

Il nuovo giorno sapeva del sale di troppe lacrime, ma quel che potevo piangere, non era perduto: era amato, era vivo e pieno della speranza che non avevo mai perso; la stessa per cui dovevo prepararmi a un nuovo assalto.  
A una nuova guerra e a un indimenticabile amore. 


	11. Castigo

_6.  
Castigo_

All’alba appartiene una lucidità imprevista; un guizzo di consapevolezza che sfugge all’ora media. È quasi quella luce particolare, impalpabile eppure prepotente, che annuncia il levarsi della stella, riesca a espugnare i pertugi più bui dell’animo, fugandone le ombre.  
Alla notte appartiene la folle disperazione della preda braccata; al mattino, il sollievo della speranza.  
Avevo pianto tanto – di paura, rabbia e rimorso – che il nuovo giorno mi sorprese asciutta. Seduta al capezzale di mio fratello, ne fissavo il profilo e cercavo Vinus.  
  
_Conosci il tuo nemico._  
  
Era un monito antico, che mi ero concessa di accantonare. Figlia dell’arroganza della ragione, avevo dimenticato il valore del cuore, e l’incredibile potere che nasce solo dalla comprensione.  
Non potevo distruggere chi non capivo.  
Non potevo espugnare una fortezza di cui ignoravo bastioni e crepe.  
“Non mi assenterò per molto,” dissi a Melian. “Se Rael dovesse svegliarsi, anticipagli che avrà molto di cui preoccuparsi.”  
La figlia di Luthien mi sorrise, e sulla sua bocca colsi l’impronta di sentimenti che non possedevo: la fiducia, la tenerezza, la compassione.  
  
Guardava me, la donna più potente di Eleutheria, con un misto di condiscendenza e di pena: sola e sconfitta, mi rifugiavo tra le pieghe del manto ormai liso del mio orgoglio, ma era una posa.  
Ridicola.  
  
“Lo farò,” fu la parca replica che accompagnò la mia fuga.  
Il cielo era di nuovo terso. Il sole, abbagliante, mi feriva la retina.  
Leonar mi aveva indicato il cammino: a me stava percorrerlo, senza paura.  
  
_Chi era, Vinus?_  
  
Quello era l’interrogativo fondamentale, poiché tutto – da un massacro annunciato a una sopravvivenza imprevista – si legava al capriccio del Drago Nero.  
Se fossi stata più lucida e attenta, avrei colto nell’evidente contraddittorietà delle sue scelte la debolezza di chi chiamavo ‘nemico’.  
Mi ancoravo ai fatti, tuttavia, senza indagare i motivi: forse già intuivo che per intendere questi ultimi avrei dovuto sfiorare il cuore di Vinus, e penetrare il mistero di un uomo che mi somigliava in modo intollerabile.  
Un uomo che la fragilità di un momento aveva condannato a morte.

*

È una curiosa bilancia, la Vita: la speranza dell’uno è la disperazione di un altro.  
A una vittoria, fa sempre da contrappeso una sconfitta. Al delitto, l’inesorabile castigo.  
Trier era ormai un puntolino alle sue spalle, quando quella certezza investì Vinus: Koiros l’avrebbe fatto a pezzi.  
La schiavitù aveva spazzato via presto le rade illusioni di una vita distrutta, ma se anche ne avesse conservata qualche briciola, senz’altro non l’avrebbe spesa per sé.  
  
_Ho disobbedito. Me la farà pagare._  
  
Non fatico a immaginarlo, solo, alla testa dei cavalieri. Il capo chino, le labbra strette. Gli tremano le mani al punto che fatica a stringere le redini. Niktos, sensibile ai suoi stati d’animo, libera nel vento bramiti lugubri quanto un’agonia.  
“Risparmiati per quando ne avrò bisogno,” dice – e la sua voce s’ode appena.  
Sa perché l’ha fatto: è quanto lo destina a una condanna capitale.  
Se fosse stato sconfitto, se avesse permesso al nemico di penetrare le sue difese, Koiros non infierirebbe: è il miglior cavaliere dell’armata, Vinus di Venusya. È il Drago Nero e gli serve.  
Ma Vinus non ha perduto: Vinus si è rifiutato di combattere.  
  
“Tu sei morto, lo sai?”  
  
Implacabile come il vento, la voce di Lethor lo raggiunge da tergo. L’erede di Lephtys non muove un muscolo, poiché qualunque reazione avrebbe il sapore di una resa.  
Il signore delle viverne non è ancora un avversario alla sua portata: per quanto abile sia con la spada; per quanto affinato sia il suo istinto guerriero, Lethor è un demone.  
I demoni puoi temerli, ingannarli o blandirli, ma vincerli mai.  
La mutilazione che gli ha inflitto è stata poco più di un colpo di fortuna. Come tutti i soldati esperti, tuttavia, Vinus conosce la prima e più antica delle leggi sul campo: _la buona stella brilla una sola volta e per_ _sempre, poi devi cavartela da solo_.  
“Cosa ti ha suggerito la tua…”  
  
Vinus morde rabbioso le labbra. “Non ho paura di te. So come si vince una guerra e tanto basta al nostro signore.”  
Sta mentendo e lo sa. Lo sa anche Lethor.  
  
_Io non combatto per l’assassino di mio padre._

*

Negli occhi d’oro di Rael, come nella mia implacabile sete di vendetta, il principe degli ophelidi aveva colto una luce che aveva perduto: un desiderio appassionato di vita.  
Non avevamo speranze, noi due, prostrati ai suoi piedi, feriti e sconfitti, eppure non esitavamo a sfidarlo. La nostra paura ci rendeva più forti, non deboli, né arrendevoli; ci destinava a un’impresa che il principe di Lephtys era troppo vigliacco anche solo per immaginare.  
Senza saperlo, dunque, l’avevamo inchiodato alla sua miseria e pietrificato, perché gli avevamo ricordato come voleva essere: un drago, non uno schiavo. Ucciderci sarebbe stata ancora un’ammissione di resa; risparmiarci, l’espressione orgogliosa del potere di un re.  
Per la legge di Koiros, tuttavia, non vi era crimine peggiore della disobbedienza, poiché naturale corollario di un vizio intollerabile: la libertà.  
  
Vinus non mi ha mai raccontato quel che accadde come raggiunse la piana di Mizar, ma l’ho letto comunque: sulla sua pelle.  
  
“Le tue urla saranno musica per le mie orecchie e del tuo sangue nutrirò le mie sorelle,” insinuò feroce Lethor. “Perché tu hai visto di cosa è capace il nostro signore, Vinus, e l’essere suo figlio non ti risparmierà.”  
  
_Essere suo figlio._  
 _Essere un cane._  
  
Vinus strinse le cosce ai fianchi del liocorno e lo spronò a una cavalcata selvaggia; andava incontro alla morte come sfidava la vita: a testa alta e con gli occhi asciutti.  
Come me.

*

Koiros lo stava aspettando, e sue erano la pazienza del ragno e la ferocia del lupo.  
Non aveva mai fretta di uccidere, il signore dell’Icengard, perché il tempo è il maglio del sadico capace.  
“Non c’è bisogno che confessi, figlio,” sibilò freddo, come il principe di Lephtys abbandonò il liocorno e gli si fece incontro. “La voce del vento mi ha raccontato della tua ingratitudine.”  
Vinus ne sostenne lo sguardo, senza tremare. Era un cucciolo pericoloso, ma quell’orgogliosa disobbedienza glielo rendeva caro, poiché la vittima che offre la gola è anche quella che ti priva del piacere della conquista.  
  
“O le viverne di Lethor.”  
  
Koiros passò la lingua sulle lucide zanne da predatore.  
Un impercettibile sussulto scosse il Drago Nero, strappandogli un sorriso perverso.  
  
_Trema, bambino, trema: sta per arrivare il castigo._  
  
“Tu sai qual è la pena per chi tradisce, vero?”  
  
Vinus serrò i denti e annuì a capo chino. Le chiome erano un abbagliante sudario che gli velava il viso.  
“Tuttavia desidero darti un’opportunità; sei pur sempre mio figlio, e un padre ha il dovere d’essere sì duro, ma soprattutto magnanimo.”  
  
La tortura era cominciata: in luogo della violenza sferzante del ferro, del cuoio e del fuoco, stillava il miele velenoso delle parole, ma non c’era via d’uscita. Aveva peccato d’orgoglio e sarebbe stato punito mille e mille altre volte ancora.  
  
“Come desiderate, grande Koiros.”  
  
Inghiottita dal bramito dei liocorni e dal vento che spazzava la piana, era un’ammissione di resa.  
  
“Al levarsi della prima stella, ti presenterai al mio cospetto. Mi affronterai davanti ai tuoi uomini, perché sappiano che non c’è altra autorità se non la mia. Se riuscirai a colpirmi almeno una volta, avrai salva la vita e il mio perdono.”  
  
Vinus ringraziò.  
Ai suoi occhi, il cielo era vuoto e la terra morta: non c’era preghiera che potesse salvarlo.

*

Mentre il principe di Lephtys si apprestava a vivere l’ora più buia di una vita già disperata, Trier riscopriva la speranza, ed io con lei.  
  
Mi diressi agli alloggi dei militari e chiesi del Generale: non c’eravamo mai intesi, né piaciuti, ma avevamo una guerra da combattere insieme – una guerra da vincere. Ora sapevo di aver frainteso molto, a partire dalle ragioni di un uomo che mi guardava con un misto di scetticismo e di simpatia: Nephyl non mi odiava, ma in me leggeva il segno di una sconfitta che era anche la sua.  
Che mondo era quello in cui le donne comandavano gli eserciti e decidevano della vita e della morte?  
Una civiltà infelice e sconfitta.  
“Magistra,” mi salutò con un cenno del capo. Sostenni il suo sguardo, poi fissai lo sparuto drappello di soldati che s’intratteneva nel salone comune: erano giovani e terrorizzati, ma si erano lasciati condurre dal mio egoismo con la docilità delle ostie sacrificali.  
Se respiravo ancora, era anche merito loro.  
M’inginocchiai a terra, i palmi ben aderenti alla nuda pietra.  
“Sono qui per implorare il vostro perdono: non sono stata una valida guida, né la Magistra che meritavate. Ho anteposto i miei interessi alla vostra sicurezza, dunque mi rimetto al vostro giudizio.”  
Un brusio sordo si diffuse tra le fila dei presenti. L’umiliazione bruciava sotto le ciglia, ma sapevo che quello – e solo _quello_ – mi avrebbe concesso di posare di nuovo lo sguardo sull’esercito di Trier e chiamarlo ‘mio’.  
Non ero una donna modesta, ma una calcolatrice spietata: era quanto mi rendeva degna di vestire le insegne del comando.  
Nephyl congedò i suoi uomini, poi mi s’inginocchiò davanti.  
“La polvere non vi si addice, Magistra,” disse e mi porse la mano, “né la mortificazione. Voi siete come la terra d’inverno.”  
Sollevai lo sguardo.  
Gli occhi del Generale mi leggevano dentro.  
“Durissima e pregna.”  
Sorrisi.  
“Sono una Ygeia. Il mio ventre è vuoto.”  
“E il vostro cuore?”  
“È un lago d’odio.”  
Nephyl socchiuse le palpebre. “Che cosa cercate davvero?”  
Mi sollevai con un deciso colpo di reni. Mi dolevano tutti i muscoli, provati dalle sollecitazioni del campo di battaglia, ma a bruciare era soprattutto la cicatrice che sfregiava il mio orgoglio.  
“Vinus di Venusya.”  
Il Generale mi rivolse un’occhiata interdetta.  
“Sinora mi sono nutrita di pergamene e leggende, ora voglio misurarmi con la verità: non so nulla dei dracomanni, né posso distruggere chi non conosco.”  
Nephyl annuì. “Vostro padre non vi ha detto niente?”  
“Leonar non è un soldato. Io, sì. Io sono la Makemagistra di Trier.”

*

Il cielo aveva una tinta rugginosa, quando Vinus si presentò alla tenda di Koiros.  
Non indossava la lugubre livrea del Drago Nero, ma la semplice camicia di tela dei soldati. Si era raccolto i capelli sul capo, per ridurre la propria vulnerabilità al momento dello scontro, ma era una precauzione inutile e lo sapeva: nessuno avrebbe mai sconfitto il signore dell’Icengard, se non un drago vero.  
  
_Ed io, no. Non sono un drago._  
  
Ad accompagnarlo, silenziosi, gli ultimi ophelidi rimasti: troppo pochi per un corteo funebre degno dell’erede di Venusya.  
“Sei puntuale. Me ne compiaccio.”  
Koiros si levò dallo scranno e avanzò di un paio di passi. La coda velenosa spazzava il suolo, sollevando nugoli di polvere fine e rossastra. Le cellette degli occhi feroci scrutavano il figlio di Zauror, come avevano fatto quel giorno.  
Tra le rovine della città morta, il cucciolo era una candida macchia. Rispetto alla sua mole, era un insetto da nulla, ma l’odio rabbioso di quello sguardo gli era rimasto dentro.  
“Brucia ancora,” disse, mentre la pupilla del dracomanno quasi svaniva, inghiottita dall’iride vinosa. “I tuoi occhi, _principe_ … Non sono quelli di un figlio devoto.”  
Vinus scartò di lato, portando la mano alla spada di Zauror, appena prima che la coda di Koiros lo colpisse al viso: un pugno d’istanti, e la cuspide che l’armava gli avrebbe lacerato l’orbita.  
“Straordinario. Sei più rapido di quanto immaginassi.”  
Non c’era autentica sorpresa, né astio in quell’apprezzamento: a differenza di Lethor, che temeva l’ophelide, dunque poteva concedersi di odiarlo, Koiros aveva dalla sua l’impunità dell’eccellenza.  
Se l’avesse abbattuto al primo colpo, non avrebbe provato soddisfazione ma tedio.  
“Tuttavia non abbastanza… Per me.”  
La seconda carica fu terribile: complici quei suoi occhi composti, Koiros aveva dello spazio una percezione polidimensionale, del tutto priva di angoli ciechi; un semplice spasmo muscolare gli bastava a intuire la traiettoria dell’avversario e ad anticiparne il colpo.  
A quelle condizioni, sorprenderlo era impensabile e raggiungerlo, impossibile.  
“Ora cominciamo.”  
  
Furono le ultime parole che spese, poi non divenne altro che una massa d’ossa e muscoli lanciata contro una preda terrorizzata. 

Vinus riuscì a evitare ancora una volta la cuspide velenosa, ma non la sferzata implacabile della coda di Koiros. La terra gli mancò da sotto i piedi all’improvviso, mentre le costole, fracassate dal violentissimo impatto, gli straziavano il polmone destro: la rena gli arrivò addosso dura come pietra, e bevve, ingorda, la bile che vomitò come tentò di riprendere fiato.  
Tossì con violenza, trattenendo a fatica un uggiolio penoso.  
Negli anni era diventato tanto forte da perdere l’abitudine al dolore: il tiranno glielo ricordava nel modo peggiore.  
  
_Devo colpirlo. Una sola volta e avrò salva la vita._  
  
Davanti a Koiros, il guerriero più potente dell’Eumene era una nullità umiliata.  
  
“Coraggio, Drago Nero. Dov’è il tuo fuoco?”  
La voce di Lethor lo provocava sprezzante ma Vinus non sentiva più nulla, se non il battito inquieto di un cuore terrorizzato.  
Poteva aspettare l’ennesimo assalto, oppure volare incontro alla morte con la dignità dei suoi pari: la spada di nuovo salda nel pugno, il principe di Lephtys scelse di attaccare.  
Koiros si trattenne lungo la traiettoria sino all’ultimo istante, poi, con agilità sorprendente, scartò di lato, sorprese alle spalle il dracomanno e lo colpì alla schiena.  
Vinus cadde in ginocchio, boccheggiando: fu allora che il signore del Nord lo strinse alla gola con una sola mano, sollevandolo di peso.  
“Figlio… Maledetto, amatissimo figlio…” sospirò Koiros, affondando il pugno nelle viscere del Drago Nero.  
Un fiotto di sangue rugginoso e dolciastro eruttò dalle labbra del principe, lordando anche il carnefice. Il tiranno accostò il viso a quello dell’ophelide, e sulle labbra ne leccò l’agonia.  
“Questo è il sapore della vittoria,” esultò, prima che la coda del dracomanno gli sferzasse il viso.  
  
Era già morto troppe volte, Vinus, perché gli importasse, eppure non voleva cedere: non quel giorno.  
  
La presa di Koiros si sciolse.  
L’erede di Lephtys cadde nella polvere e lì rimase, straccio sanguinolento sotto un cielo vuoto.  
Oltre le palpebre sempre più pesanti, non c’erano che due toni: il rosso del sangue, il bianco della morte.  
I miei colori. 


	12. La lupa bianca

_7.  
La lupa bianca_

Quando Vinus entrò nella mia vita, eravamo due adulti; la pergamena delle nostre esistenze era stata raschiata e riscritta tante volte che ci sentivamo antichi come il più usurato dei palinsesti.  
A dividerci era il fronte che ci opponeva, ma a unirci era tutto il resto: un orgoglio smisurato, l’arroganza dei deboli.  
Se è vero che ti provi nelle avversità e ti scopri negli estremi, amare Vinus fu incontrare la Leya autentica e nascosta, la compagna e l’amante: la donna, non più la Magistra.  
Tra le sue braccia trovai una verginità diversa dal rancore che mi aveva isterilito, come il desiderio di scrivere sulla sua pelle una storia che parlasse solo di noi due.  
Tra i cordoli slabbrati di antiche cicatrici e silenziose sconfitte, tuttavia, trovai anche l’impronta della donna che avrei sostituito.  
  
“Non sei stata la prima, ma è l’ultima quella che vale.”  
  
Sono ancora le parole di Vinus, l’espressione della sua saggezza dolente e profonda, poiché ora so che non conta chi il Destino pone sulla tua strada, ma chi quel Destino sa mutare.  
Quando i piatti delle nostre bilance, dopo un ultimo sussulto, trovarono un perfetto equilibrio, infatti, il nodo dell’odio si fece più stretto e mutò nome. Perché tanto potesse capitare, però, Vinus non doveva morire quel giorno, sotto le stelle che illuminavano la piana di Mizar.  
A salvarlo, la donna cui l’avrei sottratto.

*

La storia di Haga d’Avenio è una pagina così triste che raccontarla mi pare quasi un atto di rapina; poiché, tuttavia, non siamo che la somma di storie rubate, briciole di lei vivono ancora nella voce di chi racconta di quei giorni, dandole sostanza.  
  
Avenio era un villaggio dei territori settentrionali, al confine con le Midlands. Dopo l’espansione del principato di Venusya, pochi avevano accettato di restarvi, poiché i dracomanni erano uno spettro incombente.  
La terra, abbandonata, si era isterilita poco a poco, offrendo appena di che vivere alle famiglie superstiti.  
Al contrario di Trier o di Thula, che erano città molto ricche, un eleutheride sarebbe rimasto offeso dalla povertà di quei luoghi.  
Le abitazioni avevano solo di rado fondamenta in pietra e travi lignee, perché le poche piastre a disposizione del capofamiglia erano di norma investite nell’acquisto di sementi – o bestiame malaticcio e macilento, che non campava un anno. Poiché per sopravvivere bastava dormire all’asciutto, si costruivano capanne di argilla cotta e paglia, composte di una sola stanza aperta all’esterno.  
Era un’esistenza misera, di cui io, figlia privilegiata di un Ygeo, non sapevo né volevo conoscere nulla; senz’altro, mentre mi addormentavo al sicuro nel tepore della mia bella casa, non pensavo che una mia coetanea stentasse persino a immaginare l’esistenza di un simile lusso.  
  
Haga vide la luce nel mio stesso anno, da una famiglia di modesti contadini. Come se il fatto d’essere nata femmina – la terza, per giunta – non avesse rappresentato di per sé una disgrazia, Haga era albina: aveva pelle trasparente e stopposi capelli bianchi; gli occhi, di un grigio bluastro, parevano morti.  
La madre scoppiò a piangere come la vide.  
Il padre propose di sacrificarla a Dendre, per domandarne il perdono, perché la nascita di un simile mostro era un segno eloquente dell’ira della dea.  
Il sonno della Ragione sostituiva la Superstizione alla legge morale, ma l’illuminato Collegio di Trier non era onnipotente come avrebbe voluto. C’erano luoghi in cui bestie e uomini erano tutt’uno: l’importante era che la grandezza del nome di Trier restasse incontaminata.  
Haga, tuttavia, non morì quell’anno, né nei tredici che seguirono: il coraggio che mancò ai suoi genitori davanti a un coltello, fu quello con cui si sforzò di sopravvivere. Nessuno, però, avrebbe mai detto che quella vita fosse bella o valesse il disturbo di un giorno ancora: gli adulti la evitavano e i coetanei la prendevano a sassate. Se osava ribellarsi, la chiamavano ‘stria’ e la maledivano.  
Crescere, d’altra parte, non le fu d’aiuto: scheletrica e sbiadita, di bello aveva solo quegli occhi profondi come pozzi.  
Haga era un’eleutheride, ma, al pari della nostra Luthien, imparò presto che un’etichetta è un’anfora vuota, se non hai di che riempirla. Non era una di noi, perché noi – i prediletti di Dendre – l’avevamo rifiutata.  
Come disse Vinus, umiliato e in ceppi davanti al volto di pietra della donna uccello, ci affidavamo all’impalpabile nebbia delle illusioni per non misurarci con l’abisso della realtà.  
Il mondo era una faglia crudele, che si nutriva di speranza e digeriva sogni: Haga lo scoprì che era appena una bambina e smise di considerare il futuro di Eleutheria qualcosa di cui dovesse occuparsi.  
  
Conduceva un’esistenza ai margini, da cane inselvatichito. Viveva tra boschi e pietraie, più fiera che donna: i capelli bianchi erano pieni di foglie e ramoscelli; le unghie, corte e spezzate, incrostate di nero. Vinus entrò nell’oscurità silenziosa della sua vita come un tiepido raggio di sole: il fatto che a circonfonderlo di un’aura divina fosse il rogo d’Avenio, d’altra parte, non avrebbe mai potuto toccarla al punto da modificarne le intime convinzioni.  
Il giorno in cui un giovanissimo dracomanno mise a ferro e fuoco il suo villaggio, Haga vagava come un candido spettro nella foresta ai limiti del centro abitato. Aveva preso l’abitudine di dormirvi dall’estate e i primi freddi non erano valsi a scoraggiarla, poiché i selvatici abitanti della boscaglia parevano tollerarla più di quanto non facessero i suoi simili; viveva una quotidianità fatta di appetiti modesti e sensi vigili: quando la Morte scese dal Nord, dunque, fu la prima a rendersene conto.  
E sorrise.  
  
Vinus doveva combatterci, poiché quello era il suo ruolo nella Storia e, soprattutto, perché gli ordini di Koiros non erano negoziabili. Haga, invece, scelse di farlo, nutrita dal rancore della diversità e dell’emarginazione.  
  
“Perché dovrei preoccuparmi per loro? Che crepino tutti.”  
  
Haga non era bella, non era misericordiosa e non era buona: se cercate un riscatto per lei, il segno di una morale pietosa o di un’emenda, non ne troverete, perché la triste verità della Vita è che la Giustizia non esiste. La sua è una libra capricciosa, che grazia qualcuno e condanna qualcun altro: Haga è stata solo una delle sue infinite vittime.  
  
La fine del mondo sapeva di paglia e carne bruciata; contro un orizzonte dai toni ora torbidi e rugginosi, Vinus era un demone bianco: agli occhi di una bambina che era stata condannata da quello stesso colore, la creatura più affascinante dell’Eumene.  
Circospetta, quasi una lupa che saggi i confini del pascolo, Haga andò incontro al macellaio di Koiros con la gioia esaltata della sposa, poiché il braccio di Vinus era la lama della sua infelicità, lo strumento di una vendetta sognata mille volte.  
  
_Non abbiamo colori, noi due: rubiamoli tutti._  
  
Sorrideva, Haga, e scivolava tra corpi riversi e fuoco e polvere, finché il principe di Lephtys non si accorse di lei.  
“Grazie,” disse senza tremare, e gli si inginocchiò davanti. “Puoi uccidermi, se vuoi, o farmi tua. Io voglio servirti.”  
Le dita strette all’elsa della spada, Vinus la guardò: macilenta come un’allegoria della Fame eppure libera, come libero non era lui.  
“E tu chi saresti?”  
“Chiunque tu voglia,” replicò Haga, “mio signore.”  
  
Fu quello, forse, a salvarle la vita, perché Vinus non era innocente, né pietoso. Vinus non vedeva una bambina disperata, ma un ostacolo al suo piano di devastazione sistematica. Quel ‘ _mio signore_ ’, però, soffiato da labbra infantili, gli ricordò chi era e quel che rappresentava: un principe senza corona restava comunque sangue di re.  
  
“Il vero potere risiede nella generosità, prima ancora che nel terrore.” Erano le parole di Zauror. “Uccidi solo quando ti è indispensabile, ma grazia quanto più puoi, perché l’umiliazione ferisce come nemmeno la spada e crea vincoli indissolubili.”  
  
Non aveva bisogno di lei, ma le tese la mano: Haga sarebbe stata _sua_ , come non gli apparteneva più nulla.

*

Le trecce sciolte in un mantello dal candore irreale, labbra vermiglie e quegli occhi torbidi, sospesi tra innocenza e crudeltà, la strega d’Avenio divenne una delle puttane al seguito dell’armata dei liocorni neri.  
_Non tremare mai, offri con generosità e godi con devozione_ : assimilati i tre comandamenti del postribolo, scoprì che l’amore rubato di una notte le piaceva quasi più delle lezioni di scherma che le impartiva Vinus.  
Tra le cosce e tra le dita, stringeva il potere che aveva sempre desiderato: quello della vita.  
  
“È il giorno della lupa bianca,” ironizzavano i dracomanni, quando Vinus, di ritorno da un pattugliamento o da un’incursione, si concedeva il lusso di un bagno e svaniva nella tenda delle puttane. Quale fosse il cliente della notte, Haga lo congedava, per darsi al sicario feroce che le aveva strappato il cuore senza doverle aprire il petto.  
Vinus era un amante freddo, violento ed esigente; mordeva e lacerava a letto come usava sul campo di battaglia. Oltre il sudario dei capelli d’argento, gli occhi da predatore brillavano spietati.  
  
“Non puoi baciarlo, né dargli le spalle; obbedisci ai suoi ordini, anticipane le voglie e, soprattutto, non innamorarti di lui. È più drago che uomo, più bestia che cavaliere.”  
  
Le parole della decana del postribolo le scivolavano addosso come pioggia d’estate; evaporavano prima di lasciare un segno, perché quel che gridava il suo cuore era mille volte più forte.  
  
_Vinus di Venusya è il mio dio: vivrò, ucciderò, morirò per lui._  
  
A differenza della donna uccello, che prometteva quasi solo per il gusto di tradire, la strega d’Avenio fu fedele a ogni proposito: visse per il Drago Nero, massacrò in sua vece e morì per un demonio che non le aveva mai concesso un bacio.

*

Quando Vinus cadde nella polvere, nessuno osò soccorrerlo.  
Koiros aveva dato le spalle all’armata, ma i pochi dracomanni superstiti sapevano che tanto non sarebbe bastato a eluderne l’attenzione rapace. Vinus aveva sbagliato, dunque doveva pagare. Il prezzo della disobbedienza era nero come le notti dell’Icengard: non c’erano toni che lasciassero pensare alla pietà o al perdono, perché lo spettro del terrore li aveva aboliti.  
La lupa, però, di colori non ne possedeva dalla nascita: per Haga d’Avenio, anche il cuore era bianco.  
S’inginocchiò accanto al corpo esanime del principe di Lephtys, sostenendone il capo. Il sangue di Vinus le lordò le mani, la tunica, le ginocchia, ma la puttana non se ne curò.  
“Dall’agonia del mio signore sbocciano rose,” sussurrò e sfidò con lo sguardo la schiera immobile dei dracomanni. Non disse nulla, eppure l’eco della sua condanna deflagrò.  
  
_Non siete draghi ma conigli. Un drago non ha paura di morire._  
  
“Portiamolo nella sua tenda,” disse Eos, il più anziano della scorta.  
Haga sorrise, scoprendo i denti appuntiti. “Il Drago Nero non muore mai.”

*

A Trier, frattanto, Nephyl sceglieva di dividere con me le sue memorie di soldato.  
Tra le mie mani, un boccale di vino speziato. Davanti ai miei occhi, finalmente, i signori del Primo Evo.  
  
“Ho prestato servizio nelle Midlands, come molti della mia generazione,” cominciò il Generale. “Al contrario di quel che è accaduto a troppi, sono quasi anziano.”  
Spiegai le labbra in un sorriso istintivo. “La guerra invecchia tutti.”  
  
_C’è chi perde i capelli, chi il coraggio, chi i colori. E ci sono quelli cui si secca il cuore._  
  
“Forse è vero,” concesse Nephyl, “ma non c’è morte peggiore dell’attesa della morte stessa.”  
Sì, sapevo anche quello.  
“Il fronte correva da Divio a Cale: una trincea di pietra e colline sterili. Per chi, come me, era nato sul Golfo di Loch, un inferno.”  
“Era in quell’area che si trovava il Principato di Venusya?”  
“No. Le Midlands erano sotto il controllo dei dracomanni, ma il cuore del principato si trovava a occidente, a ridosso della Grande Faglia. Pochi eleutheridi si erano spinti abbastanza a nord da vedere Lephtys. Delle voci che circolavano, nessuna incoraggiava all’esplorazione.”  
“Avete incontrato i dracomanni, dunque.”  
Gli occhi di Nephyl si persero nel boccale, quasi a trovare nei torbidi cerchi del vino le parole che cercava. “Non era difficile, in quei giorni, poiché erano ovunque. Ci provocavano, ma non fino al punto da dover imbracciare le armi. Se fosse accaduto, d’altra parte, è molto probabile che avrebbero vinto.”  
“Eleutheria è più antica dei draghi.”  
Il Generale sorrise: la smorfia obliqua e compiaciuta di chi riconosce un pari.  
“Avete ragione: voi siete nata per comandare gli eserciti.”  
Abbassai lo sguardo.  
Nephyl riprese.  
“Ho conosciuto il padre di Rael: lo chiamavano ‘il Mietitore’; dicevano che poteva decollare un avversario a mani nude.”  
“Era la verità?”  
“Temo di sì. I dracomanni non si preoccupavano della fama quanto chi doveva combatterli. Era un colosso… Proprio come vostro fratello.”  
Avrei voluto sorridere, ma l’ultima immagine che avevo di Rael era di quelle che paralizzavano le labbra.  
“Rispetto a Zauror, tuttavia, poca cosa.”  
“Zauror era…”  
“Il padre di Vinus.”  
Serrai la mascella e deglutii con difficoltà.  
“Quando nacque il principe, i dracomanni fecero festa per un mese intero. Ero di stanza a Kimali e li vedevo, oltre la cinta delle mura, accendere fuochi e intonare canti di guerra.”  
“Era l’erede, no?”  
Nephyl strinse la presa attorno al boccale. “Non solo: era bianco come Amon, il Primo Drago.”  
Lo fissai senza comprendere.  
“Conoscete la Canzone del Norn, Magistra?”  
Scossi il capo.  
“Non mi sorprende: è una ballata delle Midlands, che dicono risalga ai giorni dei draghi. Nessuno sa chi l’ha composta, ma la cantavano gli ophelidi.”  
“E cosa dice?”  
“È passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta in cui l’ho ascoltata, ma ricordo le strofe conclusive.”  
Fremevo d’impazienza. Non cercavo miti, ma quel che muove la conoscenza non è sempre razionale.  
Non lo era nemmeno la vendetta cieca cui mi ero abbandonata sino a quel momento.  
  
“ _Oltre i borghi_  
 _delle umane genti,_  
 _oltre i gorghi_  
_e le sorgenti_  
  
_nel fulcro duro_  
 _di un alto loco_  
 _dorme il re oscuro_  
 _del sacro foco._  
  
_Non ha colore_  
 _chi teme e attende,_  
 _perché al suo cuore_  
_altro drago tende._ ”  
  
Sorrisi – una smorfia scettica. “La leggenda del cuore del drago… La conosco, ma non credo che valga la pena di farvi affidamento.”  
Nephyl non mi contraddisse. “È quel che mi sono detto. I dracomanni, del resto, sono stati i primi a essere divorati dalla Storia.”  
Svuotai il boccale in un sorso. “Noi no. Noi resisteremo.”  
Il Generale bevve l’ultimo goccio alla mia salute, prima di rialzarsi. “Allora prepariamoci all’assedio, perché torneranno.”  
_Non vedevo l’ora._  
Ero terrorizzata, sì, eppure era là, sulla cima delle torri, che la vita riacquistava colore, perché quell’infinito istante sospeso tra Futuro e Morte era il momento per cui ero nata.

*

Un paio di giorni più tardi, mentre Vinus, assistito da Haga, agonizzava ancora nella sua tenda, mio fratello Rael aprì gli occhi e chiese di Leonar.  
Melian, che per prima accolse quella curiosa richiesta, non gli fece domande: il suo cuore sapeva già tutto.  
È alle sorgenti della Storia che intravedi il futuro, perché è lì – e lì solo – che guarda la memoria. 


	13. Il segreto di Leonar

_8.  
Il segreto di Leonar_

_A te che sfogli questa pergamena, a te che indaghi nel passato, perché il futuro ti sia meno grave, a te che per caso o per desiderio la mia voce è giunta, salute._  
_Il mio nome è Leonar, Ygeo di Trier. Scrivo nel dodicesimo secolo dalla morte del Lavran, nell’anno ottavo del magistero di Jürgen il Savio._  
_L’età mi ha incanutito e indebolito la vista, ma il mio intelletto è saldo come la mano chiamata a conservare la memoria di quest’ora._  
_Ho accolto il nemico in casa e fatta mia la sua progenie. Ho obbedito alla pietà o all’insania della notte?_  
_Ho ascoltato il cuore o la voce acuta della ragione?_  
 _Freil ha bussato alla mia porta, onorando una promessa tanto antica che_ _quasi l’avevo dimenticata._  
 _Accadde a Cale, nel mio venticinquesimo anno, quando respirare sangue e_ _polvere ancora non mi ripugnava; costruivo macchine di morte, perché_ _lunga fosse la vita di Eleutheria e appagata la mia ambizione: comandavo al_ _Fato e tanto bastava._  
 _Freil, adolescente soldato, combatteva con la furia dissennata dell’età; i suoi_ _occhi dorati brillavano del coraggio che non avrei mai avuto, e di una fame_ _che niente avrebbe potuto saziare, se non la guerra stessa. Colpito, non_ _abbandonava la spada, né il campo di battaglia: mi fissava a distanza,_ _quasi volesse sfidarmi._  
  
Chi sei, eleutheride, pavido burattinaio al riparo delle mura?  
Che battaglia credi di vincere, se non conosci la voce di un’agonia?  
  
_Vidi un arciere puntarlo, ma gli assestai un colpo che deviò il dardo._  
_Lo feci perché mi piaceva l’orgoglio di quegli occhi: era vivo, come vivo non_ _era più nulla nelle Midlands._ _Massacrandoci ogni giorno, eleutheridi e dracomanni, avevamo ucciso la_ _terra._  
 _Venne la notte, ma non il sonno. Fissavo il cielo da una torretta, contando_ _stelle lontane e fredde come le ultime lacrime di Dendre._  
 _Un fischio lacerò l’aria, attirando la mia attenzione. Avrei dovuto cercare un_ _riparo o tremare, ma l’istinto mi confortava._  
 _“Ti devo la vita, eleutheride,” disse Freil. “Perché?”_  
_Non avevo una risposta da dargli, ma mille verità. Scelsi la prima._  
_“Perché vorrei che diventassi un uomo.”_  
_Freil rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, poi donò al buio la_ _sua risposta._  
 _“Quel giorno, allora, busserò alla tua porta.”_  
_E l’ha fatto, ma per morire._  
 _Venusya è caduta. La clessidra ha già pianto i suoi grani due volte, da che_ _ho ricevuto la nuova, eppure suona come una vuota eco al mio orecchio._  
_Mi domando quanto mostruosa possa essere una creatura in grado di_ _distruggere gli ophelidi._  
 _Mi chiedo, soprattutto, quanto mancherà perché divori Eleutheria._  
_Rael dorme tranquillo in una cesta accanto al fuoco. Freil mi ha pregato di_ _crescerlo quasi fosse figlio mio._  
 _“Sei un uomo giusto e coraggioso,” ha detto. “Voglio fidarmi di te.”_  
_È evidente che non mi ha conosciuto per quel che sono davvero: un Ygeo, un_ _ambizioso e un politico._  
 _Potevo disperdere nel vento le sue ceneri mortali, ma l’ho sepolto in riva al_ _fiume, affinché Rael sappia dove inginocchiarsi e piangere, se mai lo vorrà._ _Quando giungerà quel giorno, capirò che è diventato un dracomanno e,_ _forse, un nemico._  
 _Quel giorno, Rael mi chiederà del drago e non potrò mentire._

*

Sfioravo la pergamena con le dita, ma, soprattutto, la ascoltavo con il cuore: la voce di mio padre mi raggiungeva tra le volute d’inchiostro, appassionata e colpevole al contempo.  
“Non sapevo che tenessi un diario,” dissi, “ma non mi sorprende. È degno di te.”  
Leonar chinò il capo, quasi a fuggire il mio sguardo, e all’improvviso mi parve solo un patetico vecchio, indifeso e fragile: non potevo più chiedergli di proteggermi, perché quello era ora un mio ufficio.  
Trier viveva sotto il magistero di Leya la Rossa, la Pazza, la Rocca.  
Trier sarebbe sopravvissuta a tutto: l’avevo giurato.  
“Perché me l’hai mostrato? L’hai scritto per Rael, non per me.”  
Leonar si accarezzò la barba: un gesto che apparteneva ai suoi momenti d’intimità, di raccoglimento, di dubbio. “Forse è un’assoluzione preventiva che cerco.”  
Dischiusi le labbra, ma non ne uscì un suono. La luce dorata del meriggio imbiondiva le carte e ammorbidiva i mille spigoli della mia invulnerabilità di facciata.  
“Perché quando tuo fratello conoscerà la verità, forse dovremo rassegnarci a perderlo.”  
Contrassi le dita. “È alla verità del drago che ti riferisci, vero?”  
Leonar annuì. “Vi ho cresciuto nella menzogna, Leya, poiché io so che la bestia vive ancora.”  
Sollevai un sopracciglio. “Di bestia ne conosco già una e avrò la sua testa.”  
Ostentavo una sicurezza di rune per difendermi da quanto provavo davvero: disorientamento e incertezza. Radicata alla terra, avevo rinunciato al Mito, senza ricordare che la verità riposa spesso oltre il velo della metafora.  
Mio padre mi guardò con tenerezza.  
“Siete figli miei, Leya: un giorno o l’altro, la vostra curiosità avrebbe vinto la prudenza.”  
Sorrisi. “Non dire sciocchezze.”  
Non mentiva, invece, ma potevo ancora concedermi il lusso d’ignorarlo.  
“Non pretenderai che io creda a…”  
“Non l’ho visto, Leya, quello no… Ma ne ho letto.”  
Politico di razza, mio padre sapeva come pungermi nel vivo: ero una cui riusciva più facile credere ai codici che non agli occhi. E un documento, ora, mi tradiva.  
“È l’eredità di Rael.”  
Trattenni il respiro.  
“Freil non portò in salvo solo un cucciolo, Leya, ma ha trafugato il più prezioso tesoro di Lephtys.”  
“Io… Non capisco…”  
Leonar sospirò. “Credevo che quello di Freil fosse il vaneggiamento di un’agonia, finché, un mattino, non venne da me Luthien. Rael viveva con noi da quasi un mese ma il Consiglio mi aveva costretto a prolungate assenze e non mi ero più curato del cucciolo.”  
  
Chiesi alla memoria di rievocare quei giorni: cosa ricordavo? Poco, troppo poco.  
Avevo sette anni e non mi curavo dei dettagli, senza immaginare che ogni grano vomitato dalla clessidra di allora avrebbe deciso del mio futuro: avrebbe detto del mio amore e della morte, della perdita e della follia.  
Avrebbe predicato della donna che sarei diventata e di un ranocchio che avrebbe sputato sangue per Eleutheria.  
Il futuro mi sussurrava all’orecchio, ma non lo sentivo: l’aria era satura del pianto di Rael e dei miei bisogni infantili.  
I miei occhi, avidi di tutto, erano ciechi davanti alle trame che dipingeva la Storia.  
  
“Come ben sai, Luthien legge a fatica e non conosce il dialetto delle Midlands, dunque si rivolse a me.”  
  
Avrei potuto interromperlo in quell’istante, poiché ora, finalmente, _vedevo_ : coglievo, uno dopo l’altro, gli infiniti snodi che ci avevano condotto nel mio studiolo, a parlare di passato per salvare il futuro. Eppure non soffocai la sua voce, perché quella era la storia di Leonar, non di Leya: io, però, avrei dovuto raccoglierne il testimone.  
  
“Prima di abbandonare Lephtys, Freil volle salvare dalla rovina di Venusya la pergamena detta _Nornika_ , il più antico documento degli ophelidi.”  
“Nornika?”  
“Ne sentii parlare a Cale, quando ero ancora giovane e mi attraeva la vita avventurosa del confine. La Nornika era accessibile ai soli membri della famiglia reale ma Freil, come guardia scelta di Zauror, ne conosceva l’ubicazione. Quando Koiros aggredì il palazzo, è probabile che i luogotenenti abbiano sorteggiato il nome di chi avrebbe difeso il re, come di chi…”  
“Avrebbe portato in salvo la Storia.”  
Mio padre annuì.  
“Per questo…”  
“Freil non intendeva solo garantire un futuro a Rael, ma voleva che suo figlio possedesse uno strumento utile ad assicurargli vendetta.”  
  
La mappa per raggiungere il drago.  
La mappa per _diventare_ un drago.  
  
Chiusi gli occhi.  
“L’aveva nascosta tra le fasce che avvolgevano il cucciolo, dunque fu Luthien a trovarla. Quando la ebbi, pensai di consegnarla al Collegio.”  
“E non l’hai mai fatto.”  
“No, non l’ho mai fatto.”  
“Perciò… Quando dicevi che Rael poteva essere il drago che avrebbe salvato Elithia…”  
Leonar chinò il capo.  
La verità mi colpì come uno schiaffo: mio padre _sapeva_. Stringeva la chiave della salvezza persino il giorno in cui Lukas era morto sventrato, ma non l’aveva spesa perché…  
“Non voglio che mio figlio si trasformi in una bestia.”  
Le sue parole paralizzarono la mia rabbia.  
“Speravo che la tua intelligenza e la sua forza bastassero; credevo che Koiros, o qualunque altro mostro fosse giunto dal Nord, avrebbe trovato ad aspettarli la volontà e il coraggio dell’uomo.”  
  
E Lukas era morto.  
Per salvare Rael, Leonar aveva ucciso me.  
Aveva condannato…  
  
“So cosa pensi, Leya, e…”  
“No, tu non lo sai!”  
Mi tremava la voce e avevo gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Non puoi saperlo.”  
  
Non ero lucida: quelle parole avevano riaperto tutte le mie ferite e m’impedivano di riflettere. Se l’avessi fatto, avrei individuato la piccola ma decisiva falla del racconto: una lacuna che, senza saperlo, Nephyl aveva già colmato.  
Leonar aveva equivocato le intenzioni di Freil, perché non poteva fare altrimenti: il padre di Rael era morto sussurrando una profezia ambigua e monca.  
La canzone del Norn, la stessa che il Generale mi aveva recitato, era l’ultima tessera di un mosaico che la Storia aveva disperso.  
_Voglio che il cucciolo viva, perché un giorno dovrà consegnare il Drago Bianco al suo destino_ : queste, forse, sarebbero state le ultime volontà di Freil, se il chioccio gorgoglio del sangue non le avesse trasformate in un rantolo.  
  
“Ora sai perché dovevo parlarne con te, Leya,” riprese mio padre, “e perché è giusto che Rael sia messo a parte di quello…”  
Gli diedi le spalle. “Fa’ come ti pare.”  
Stavo per piangere come una bambina e me ne vergognavo, perché cedere non avrebbe reso più credibile la mia collera, né forti le mie ragioni.  
“Ma di una cosa sono certa: Rael non seguirà quel cammino.”  
“Lo so anch’io,” la voce di mio padre era appena un sussurro, “eppure devo, perché non puoi comandare al Destino senza conoscerlo.”  
Trattenni a stento un singhiozzo.  
“Se non hai altro da confessarmi, i miei uomini mi aspettano.”  
  
Era una recita pietosa, ma senza quel copione maldestro mi sarei sgretolata – e no, una rocca non può crollare.  
Mi asciugai le palpebre e raggiunsi la porta che affacciava sul lato settentrionale del barbacane.  
La luce, ancora forte, imbiondiva ogni pietra quasi fosse bagnata d’oro.  
  
_I tuoi capelli sono un incendio che confonde._  
  
Erano le parole di Lukas o di Jail?  
Quante estati erano passate dai giorni in cui la vita era bella?  
  
Risposi distratta al saluto di Nephyl, mentre mi compiacevo della perfetta esecuzione dei miei ordini: da ogni caditoia s’intravedeva un balestrone, mentre dalle merlature facevano capolino i telai delle lenti ustorie.  
Erano armi da posta e avrebbero tenuto a bada le viverne.  
Lethor delle falesie non mi spaventava, o forse non m’interessava come il nemico che mi ero scelta.  
  
“Quanto tempo è trascorso dall’assedio?”  
  
Le mie labbra si mossero da sole, formulando una domanda cruciale, perché decisivo ne era il corollario.  
Com’era possibile che fossimo ancora tutti vivi?  
Perché l’armata di Koiros non si risolveva a spazzarci via?  
“Due settimane, Magistra.”  
Il tono di Nephyl non tradiva emozioni, ma nei suoi occhi brillava una scintilla consapevole.  
“E credo che ne avremo altrettante per prepararci a dovere.”  
Lo fissai dubbiosa.  
“Sarà una doppia condanna, e ha già scelto chi sacrificare.”  
  
Dovevo arrivarci da sola: Koiros non traeva soddisfazione dalle conquiste scontate; se così fosse stato, nei fatti, avrebbe inghiottito l’Eumene con ridicola facilità. C’era, piuttosto, nella sua crudeltà, una vena sadica che si nutriva della prolungata agonia di chi avrebbe schiacciato.  
Perché accelerare, se lo stillicidio dei giorni bastava a incoronarlo sovrano del terrore?  
Caduta Eleutheria, non avrebbe avuto altro trastullo.  
Caduta Eleutheria, avrebbe perso l’occasione di liberarsi una volta e per sempre di Vinus.  
“Intendi?”  
Nephyl sorrise. “Qualcuno ha pagato a caro prezzo la nostra salvezza e dovrà riscattarsi; finché non sarà in grado di guidare l’armata, dunque, potremo respirare. In questo momento più che mai, Magistra, il futuro dipende dai dracomanni.”  
“No,” sibilai. “Dipende da quanto si desidera vivere.”  
  
Ed io sì, lo volevo: ero affamata di vita come un condannato alla vigilia di un’esecuzione. Avevo perduto i miei giorni migliori, ma non avevo dimenticato il sapore di qualche ridicola, indimenticabile briciola di serenità.  
Era un niente, ma era _tutto_ : era quanto dava valore alla mia guerra e mi rendeva superiore a Vinus, perché il filo della spada di uno schiavo non poteva eguagliare il taglio di chi era nato libero e tale voleva restare. Come combatteva, però, chi non aveva più nulla da perdere, né da rimpiangere?  
Ecco una buona domanda che dimenticai di pormi.  
Una domanda che raccontava del mio peggior nemico, dei suoi fantasmi e di un incredibile potere.

*

Vinus rimase sospeso tra la vita e la morte per quasi due settimane ma Koiros non trasse dall’esemplare castigo infertogli alcuna soddisfazione. Nei suoi occhi, come in quell’ultimo, disperato rigurgito di orgoglio, aveva intravisto una creatura che lo spaventava, perché in luogo del cane aveva sfiorato il lupo.  
Il cane puoi batterlo e ti leccherà ancora la mano.  
Il lupo, no. Il lupo morde.  
“Potevate eliminarlo, signore,” suggerì forse Lethor, strisciante come una serpe e altrettanto velenoso.  
Immagino il sorriso di Koiros, il suo disprezzo. “Voi demoni… Così molli e stupidi da non intuire la pericolosità del martirio!”  
L’ho detto: Koiros aveva il cervello di un uomo e una capacità di calcolo non inferiore ai nostri migliori strateghi.  
Vinus aveva carisma e un forte credito presso i soldati; ucciderlo non avrebbe eliminato il pericolo di una defezione interna, al più l’avrebbe fomentata, e Koiros non poteva permetterselo. Non poteva perché aveva bisogno di uomini leali per conservare i confini di un impero ormai vasto come l’Eumene; e non poteva perché i dracomanni erano pochi ma pericolosi.  
Se Vinus doveva morire, dunque, era meglio che lo facesse sul campo di battaglia; sotto le mura di Trier, proprio come Nephyl aveva previsto.  
Quel che nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere, tuttavia, era che Rael seguisse la voce del sangue e onorasse il compito per il quale era stato salvato: difendere il principe e farne un drago. 


	14. Il sangue che scegli

_9.  
Il sangue che scegli_

Di tutti gli uomini della mia vita, Rael è stato forse il solo che non mi abbia mai deluso: non l’ha fatto, perché non era un uomo, eppure il più umano di tutti.  
Gli eleutheridi si concedevano d’essere meschini e crudeli e implacabili. Inventavano alibi agli egoismi di comodo e dipingevano la realtà di colori improbabili. Io per prima avevo vestito di nobili giustificazioni il fuoco nero che mi ardeva dentro; la morte di Lukas non aveva ucciso solo la mia felicità, quanto sciolto i vincoli della mia autentica natura: quella di una donna feroce, innamorata della guerra e del potere che ne aveva tratto.  
È terribile a dirsi, ma la fine prematura del mio uomo si era rivelata l’occasione che aspettavo da una vita, perché, come Leonar aveva intuito, non ero femmina da lattanti e focolare. Non ero nata per vivere all’ombra dei soldati, ma per marciare al loro fianco.  
Rael, che l’istinto della razza avrebbe dovuto votare alla polvere del campo di battaglia, volle seguire la via che per prima avevo dimenticato: quella della pietà.  
Sangue di drago e d’eroe, mio fratello oppose un netto rifiuto alle lusinghe della leggenda.

*

La clessidra si rovesciò due volte, prima che nostro padre trovasse il coraggio di affrontarlo. La mia incredulità ferita doveva aver eroso le sue già deboli intenzioni, ma era stato un uomo un politico, Leonar: quando la Storia chiamava, sapeva che ignorarne la voce imperiosa non salvava nessuno.  
Quel che il momento gli chiedeva, tuttavia, era di sacrificare un figlio che aveva amato a prezzo del proprio stesso sangue.  
  
Non mi è difficile immaginarlo, il mio caro, dolcissimo vecchio; lo seguo nello studiolo polveroso che l’ha visto incanutirsi. Le mani nervose, macchiate ora dall’inchiostro della Vita, frugano alla ricerca di un tesoro antico, un segreto che è già costato il futuro di troppi.  
La Nornika sa di muffa, ma non sbiadisce; sua è la perseveranza delle memorie scomode e l’eco di una storia infinita.  
La leggenda vuole che l’inchiostro sia sangue di drago: quel che interessa a Leonar, è la traccia brunastra che riproduce l’Eumene. A nord, sulla destra, là dove il foglio si sbrindella, si staglia il Norn, la vetta incoronata: nel suo cuore di pietra e gemme dure riposa la Bestia.  
Leonar sospira e accarezza i lembi del testamento di un mondo dimenticato. Nessuno degli ophelidi ha mai tentato di espugnare la culla del drago, perché il prezzo è la vita stessa.  
Ecco: le dita inseguono la sentenza infame e ne anticipano l’eco per quando dovrà tradurla in parole.  
  
_Chi divora il cuore, dal cuore è divorato._  
 _Chi desidera il sangue, dal sangue è posseduto._  
  
Leonar strizza le palpebre. Macchie rosse inghiottono il buio e anticipano le lacrime.  
Si copre il viso e prega: prega che non si avveri quel che teme.  
  
_Chi uccide il drago, da drago vive._  
  
Quella fu l’ora oscura di mio padre: l’attimo in cui speranza e disperazione si fusero, rallentando i grani della clessidra, il tempo, i suoi passi. Infine, violentando l’istinto, scelse comunque di andare. In quella circostanza, tuttavia, non portò con sé la pagina di diario che mi aveva mostrato, perché non poteva concedere a una pergamena di filtrare il veleno della responsabilità che si era assunto.  
Stava per condannare suo figlio: che a farlo, almeno, non fosse un codardo.

*

“Chi vedi non è tuo padre, Rael,” mormorò mentre sedeva al capezzale di mio fratello, “ma chi ha conservato la memoria di Freil.”  
Svolse la Nornika e gliela porse. “Per te.”  
Rael, sostenuto dai guanciali, non mosse un muscolo.  
“Era tua dal primo giorno, ma te l’ho sottratta; l’ho fatto perché credevo che l’avere occupato il posto di tuo padre scusasse il mio egoismo.”  
Mio fratello sfiorò i bordi usurati della pergamena. “Sembra una mappa.”  
“Lo è; l’unica che conduca all’antro dell’ultimo drago di Elithia.”  
L’espressione di Rael non mutò.  
“Freil è morto anche per salvare questo documento; per darti la…”  
Mio fratello sollevò il palmo e lo interruppe. “Non c’è bisogno che tu aggiunga altro.”  
“Invece sì,” fu la replica di Leonar, “perché il potere della verità è spaventoso, se s’ignora come maneggiarlo.”  
Rael sedette a fatica, cercando la mano del vecchio che aveva amato – e l’aveva amato – come poche creature al mondo. “Non ho intenzione di sfidare la bestia.” La voce di mio fratello era ferma, come limpido il suo sguardo. “Conosco già questa storia, perché me l’hai raccontata. Ora apprendo che non è mito ma verità: cosa cambia? Non voglio essere un drago.”  
Leonar schiuse le labbra. Rael, tuttavia, non gli permise d’interromperlo.  
“Melian appartiene a Trier. Mio figlio appartiene a Trier. Tutto quello che sono e che voglio essere non ha il mio sangue. Importa? No: e sei stato tu a insegnarmelo.”  
“Rael…”  
“Sono stato sconfitto, eppure sono sopravvissuto, perché mi avete protetto. Quando il nemico tornerà, io sarò in prima fila ad aspettarlo, ma come uomo. Se poi combatterò da dracomanno, sarà comunque l’ultima volta, perché esiste una legge più importante del sangue che porti: è quello che scegli.”  
  
_E che ti sceglie._  
  
Leonar si coprì il viso con la mano e cominciò a piangere di sollievo e d’incredulità, perché nel piccolo ophelide che aveva raccolto trovava l’umanità che il nostro tempo aveva divorato. Scopriva, forse, l’amore che non ero stata abbastanza coraggiosa da salvare in me.  
Rael gli accarezzò il capo, con la stessa timida dolcezza con cui era stato mille volte rassicurato. “Non moriremo, padre,” sussurrò. “Perché noi abbiamo una buona ragione per vivere.”  
Era la verità ed era una promessa.

*

L’estate raggiunse il suo culmine, quando il vento dell’Ostro portò con sé la polvere dei nostri promessi esecutori.  
Sapeva di ferro e della paura di Vinus.  
Sapeva di un domani da difendere e da sperare.

*

Koiros richiamò alle armi il Drago Nero che le ferite del principe di Lephtys erano ancora aperte. A valutare quella scelta sotto il profilo tattico l’avresti detta follia, poiché Vinus non era nelle condizioni di combattere. Quella del tiranno, tuttavia, era una volontà che tradiva ben altro segno e la sua vittima designata ne era consapevole.  
“È una condanna a morte,” sospirò Haga d’Avenio, mentre gli rinnovava le medicazioni.  
“Lo so. Era solo questione di tempo.”  
Era una vita a scadenza, la sua, e lo sapeva; dopo anni di buio e di attesa, il tempo della falce era giunto.  
“Mio signore…”  
Vinus si rivestì a fatica e abbandonò la tenda, sotto lo sguardo attonito della lupa bianca.  
La luce del sole gli parve accecante e, per un poco, la terra ondeggiò sotto i suoi passi. Era inerme e Koiros ne avrebbe goduto, perché quella era l’ennesima conferma di un terribile potere.  
Disponeva della sua vita da due decadi: ora decideva della sua morte.  
  
“Non hai un bell’aspetto,” sibilò Lethor, mentre lo accoglieva nella tenda del tiranno. “Sembra che il riposo non ti abbia giovato.”  
Vinus lo ignorò, poiché sapeva che tanto l’avrebbe umiliato più di una risposta tagliente. Accoglierne la provocazione, d’altra parte, avrebbe anticipato un’agonia annunciata, ma non l’avrebbe salvato dalla crudeltà di Koiros.  
Il Signore dell’Icengard lo attendeva con la placida pazienza del ragno: seduto su di un trono d’ossa, come al centro di un’invisibile tela, lo squadrava dalle mille cellette dei suoi occhi da insetto.  
“Benvenuto, figlio: inginocchiati davanti a tuo padre.”  
Vinus obbedì con evidente difficoltà, ma non si concesse un lamento.  
“Hai meditato sui tuoi errori?”  
“L’ho fatto.”  
“Sei pronto a riscattarli?”  
  
_No, non sono ancora pronto a morire._  
Non poteva dirlo, ovviamente.  
  
“Obbedirò a ogni vostro ordine.”  
Koiros si umettò le labbra. “Allora comincia a prepararti; non avrai una nuova occasione.”  
  
_Non dovrò preoccuparmene, perché morirò per certo_ , fu quanto pensò Vinus, ma non permise al terrore di raggiungere la superficie. Agli occhi di Koiros, come degli uomini che l’avrebbero seguito, avrebbe offerto la maschera ormai usurata del demone senza colori.  
  
Il drappello degli ophelidi lo aspettava ai margini del campo.  
“Vado a bardare Niktos,” fu tutto quel che disse, perché i dracomanni non sapevano mentire nemmeno per concedersi il lusso della speranza.  
Il liocorno lo accolse con quel bramito caratteristico che avevo imparato a temere: un suono lugubre, che ricordava l’agonia di un cervo. Alle orecchie di Vinus, tuttavia, quella manifestazione di riconoscimento era una carezza.  
“Non ti ho dimenticato,” sussurrò con la dolcezza che non riservava a nessuno, offrendogli un boccone di carne secca.  
Il liocorno esitò, quasi avesse fiutato nella mestizia di ogni suo gesto il segno di una minaccia imminente.  
Vinus gli strofinò il muso. “Hai buon fiuto, ma non è per te che si è rovesciata la clessidra.”  
Nel quieto silenzio dell’ora meridiana, il battito accelerato del suo cuore suonava deflagrante.  
“Lo sai? Sono sopravvissuto a mio padre solo perché ero troppo giovane per capire che sarei morto.”  
Il liocorno gli leccò il viso. Sapeva di sale, forse, ma non l’avrebbe scoperto nessuno.  
La tristezza del Drago Nero non cercava testimoni.  
“Ora è certo, invece: sarà la nostra ultima battaglia.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Fu appena un sussurro ma Vinus lo colse: immobile all’ingresso delle scuderie, Haga era pura luce.  
Il liocorno scoprì minaccioso la chiostra delle lucide zanne da predatore; la lupa bianca, tuttavia, non tremò.  
“Tu non morirai, mio signore.”  
Vinus accarezzò il muso di Niktos per rabbonirlo. “Questo non è il tuo posto, salvo che tu non voglia assicurare carne fresca alla mia cavalcatura.”  
Haga sorrise e lo raggiunse. “Non solo vostra: potrebbe essere la mia.”  
Il principe di Lephtys schiuse le labbra, ma l’altra non gli concesse di parlare. “Ho diviso con te i miei colori, Vinus – era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome – ora vorrei dividere la guerra che ti aspetta.”  
Il principe di Lephtys la scrutò incuriosito. “Che vuoi fare?”  
Haga tese il braccio e gli sfiorò i capelli. “Sarò il Drago Nero e ti proteggerò.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché ti amo.”  
“È una ragione debole.”  
La lupa bianca rise: aveva la leggerezza della bambina che non era mai stata. “È abbastanza forte da scommettere una vita.”  
Vinus abbassò lo sguardo, senza aggiungere nulla.  
“Morire per te è tutto quello che voglio, Vinus, perché sei la mia casa.”  
  
Haga non poteva saperlo, né forse avrebbe accolto quella consapevolezza con sollievo, ma le sue ragioni somigliavano a quelle di mio fratello.  
C’era un sentimento, nel suo cuore, più forte del sangue che portava, della lealtà a una bandiera o a un’ideologia.  
Era figlia di Eleutheria, ma era sbocciata tra le braccia di un drago: il sangue li aveva uniti.  
  
“Non ho motivi per negartelo.”  
  
La mandava a morire – era una certezza – ma esistevano lussi che un uomo non poteva concedersi: scommettere la vita per salvarne un’altra era tra questi.  
  
“Grazie,” mormorò Haga, congedandosi con un inchino.  
Vinus chiuse gli occhi e morse le labbra sino ad avvertire il sapore del sangue: era amaro come il veleno della disfatta.  
  
_Stai chiedendo a una femmina d’immolarsi al tuo posto, quando sai che creperai comunque._ _Sei il disonore della tua razza_.  
  
Zauror ruggiva lugubre nella sua mente, riacquistando la solidità che gli anni avevano eroso.  
Era certo di ricordare a stento la voce di chi l’aveva generato, quando invece era ancora là, da qualche parte, a indicargli come vivere e come morire.  
Zauror non avrebbe mai permesso…  
  
“Tu sei morto!” sospirò. “Non puoi chiedere a me come combattere, perché tu non sai…”  
L’eco rauca della sua voce lo schiaffeggiò nel silenzio desolato delle scuderie. Ad ascoltarlo, una fiera vorace, tra nugoli di mosche carnarie e sterco secco: per la prima volta da che era sopravvissuto all’olocausto di Venusya, rimpianse d’essere vivo e pianse. Pianse di rabbia e pianse d’umiliazione e pianse di paura e pianse di disperazione.  
Pianse i morti che non aveva sepolto e le rovine di una città devastata. Pianse Gordon senza un braccio e i compagni persi in battaglia.  
Pianse due decadi d’incubi e violenze e marce forzate.  
Pianse Vinus e quello che non era: un eroe, un re, un drago.  
Quando la polvere bevve l’ultima lacrima, l’erede di Lephtys si rialzò e scoprì che il sole stava tramontando; sanguinolenti e vivi, barbagli di luce esausta coprivano d’ombra il recinto di Niktos.  
_Se tutto deve finire, che sia la fine degna di un re_ : quel pensiero gli diede il coraggio di reagire, perché, come me, poteva forse concepire la sconfitta, ma non che qualcuno lo sapesse vinto.  
Sul limitare del campo, Haga era inconsistente come nebbia; un pallido fantasma senza futuro che gli ricordava quanto profonde fossero le sorgenti della sua collera.  
Non sarebbe morto prima di esaurirle: e quello sarebbe stato il suo testamento. 


	15. Non è più tempo

_10.  
Non è più tempo_

Al riverberare delle torce, le mura di Trier parevano d’oro.  
Seguivo le ombre guizzare tra gli interstizi, quasi vene frementi; cercavo nella solida immobilità della pietra un segno della vita che stavo difendendo.  
In quella notte serena e fresca, la Capitale era il figlio che non avrei mai avuto, la somma delle speranze e dei desideri di un popolo che guardava a me, la Makemagistra, come a un miraggio di futuro.  
I passi risuonavano secchi sull’acciottolato umido; una cadenza marziale, forse persino minacciosa, cui rispondeva il silenzio della città addormentata. Oltre la linea palpitante del fuoco, il buio di mille finestre ti faceva pensare alle orbite cave di un teschio.  
“Posso proseguire da sola,” mormorai all’ombra che mi scortava.  
Incappucciati, Jail ed io eravamo forse gli ultimi veglianti di Trier.  
“Ho avuto ordini precisi e non sono solito disattenderli.”  
Il tono non si preoccupava di simulare il calore di sentimenti noti, esibiti senza vergogna. Non era la Makemagistra che scortava, ma la donna che amava da sempre: avrei dovuto ricambiarlo anche solo per l’ostinazione con cui mi ricordava il sapore autentico della vita.  
“Non ho bisogno di te.”  
Le mie labbra si mossero senza preavviso e quelle parole sgradevoli uscirono quasi a prescindere dalla mia volontà. _Quasi_ , tuttavia: da che il dolore mi aveva spezzata, c’erano due Leya a contendersi il primato della ragione.  
A vincere non era mai quella giusta; non al momento opportuno, almeno.  
L’espressione di Jail non mutò: non eravamo mai stati tanto vicini quanto nelle ultime settimane e quella nuova familiarità – era evidente – gli dava il coraggio di osare.  
“Mi chiedo piuttosto quando ti arrenderai.”  
“A cosa?”  
Jail mi scoprì il capo. L’onda sanguigna delle chiome si vestì di riflessi dorati, unica nota di luce in quella notte senza luna.  
“Ti ho visto perdere il sonno sulle mappe e conquistare il Generale; hai bevuto con noi soldati e sudato tra caditoie e barbacane. Ti ho sentito imprecare e consolare e istruire, ma ridere mai.”  
Sollevai un sopracciglio. “Non è stagione da…”  
Le dita di Jail mi sfiorarono la guancia. “Quando hai scelto Lukas, mi sono arreso alla tua decisione, perché ne intravedevo le ragioni. Era il migliore di noi e sapevo che saresti stata felice.”  
Strinsi le labbra. C’era un’infinita dolcezza in quelle parole, ma più forte ancora era il disagio che m’inoculavano. Il passato era il cadavere gonfio e sfigurato della donna che avevo mandato a morte.  
La donna che ero.  
“Ora, tuttavia… Non sono sicuro che Lukas abbia ancora una parte.”  
Evitai il suo sguardo: se mi avesse giudicato, forse non mi sarei sentita altrettanto nuda e vulnerabile.  
“Sono la Makemagistra. Le mie scelte non ti riguardano.”  
Pensavo di aver posto un punto fermo a quell’improbabile confronto ma Jail mi sorprese.  
“Non resterai per sempre una Ygeia e allora…”  
Stirai le labbra in una smorfia scettica e crudele. “E allora? Allora cosa? T’illudi che possa diventare la tua donna? Magari proprio la madre dei tuoi figli?”  
La mia voce, depurata da ogni accento, era gelida e rancorosa. Rifiutare un amore faceva male, ed era un dolore diverso da quello che conoscevo: sapeva della paura che simulavo con l’arroganza dei miei toni; sapeva delle notti bagnate in cui avevo stretto tra le braccia la solitudine di un ricordo sbiadito.  
Jail mi parlava di Leya, della ragazza che ero stata: era uno specchio che rifletteva le macerie fumanti della donna uccello.  
“Sì, è quello che vorrei.”  
La sua non era la sicurezza sognante degli illusi, ma una certezza stagna, piena di pretese.  
Gli diedi le spalle.  
“C’è solo una cosa che voglio ed è che Trier veda un nuovo inverno.”  
Jail avanzò di un altro passo, ma non gli permisi di toccarmi.  
“Appartengo al Collegio e appartengo alla Capitale. Ho già una figlia e si chiama Eleutheria: il mio ventre è pieno di lei e tanto basta.”  
“Ma…”  
“Torna alla tua postazione, soldato,” sibilai. “È un ordine.”  
  
Era ancora pronto a obbedirmi, benché fossi una simulatrice penosa?  
È una domanda senza risposta, perché la clessidra si rovesciò di nuovo e il punto zero fu una deflagrazione che illuminò a giorno la notte.  
  
“Al riparo!” gridò Jail, spingendomi con urgenza oltre la rientranza del contrafforte.  
Fissai il cielo: il proiettile incendiario aveva lasciato dietro di sé una lunga coda fumante. Nell’aria si avvertiva un penetrante odore di polvere e zolfo, mentre al silenzio protettivo delle tenebre si sostituiva il brusio inquieto di un’atterrita consapevolezza: li avevamo aspettati per giorni, fissando l’orizzonte immobile, e ora il nemico ci dispensava dall’incomodo.  
Erano tornati.  
Vinus era tornato.  
“Attaccano di notte.”  
Non riconobbi la mia voce: il cuore nel petto batteva impazzito, ma a parlare era stata la Makemagistra. Ero funi e argani e carrucole. Ero la rocca.  
“Un simile cambio di strategia può significare solo una cosa…”  
Tornai a coprirmi il capo; un sorriso crudele m’increspò le labbra.  
“Nephyl aveva ragione: il Drago Nero non è in grado di combattere.”

*

Haga d’Avenio indossò il lugubre elmo quasi fosse una tiara; sciolte, le chiome erano un manto di neve che le velava la schiena sino ai fianchi. “Sono pronta,” disse, presentandosi al principe per cui era vissuta e – lo sapeva – sarebbe morta.  
Vinus la sfiorò con lo sguardo, ma era una carezza senza calore, perché la dedizione della lupa bianca rappresentava il prezzo della sua debolezza: non avrebbe guidato l’armata, non quella volta.  
Non sarebbe tornato vittorioso, quale fosse l’esito della battaglia. Forse non sarebbe tornato e basta.  
“Attaccando di notte, sarà più facile confondere il nemico,” disse. “Non c’è bisogno che tu…”  
Haga, per tutta risposta, sguainò la spada. “Mi hai insegnato a vivere e a combattere, mio signore. Mi hai dato qualcosa per farlo.”  
Vinus le offrì un sorriso mesto e amarissimo.  
Per quella bocca, una donna poteva morire: l’avrei presto scoperto a mie spese.  
“Aiutami a indossare la corazza. Non abbiamo più tempo.”  
Era un’espressione ambigua ma Haga l’avrebbe compresa, perché sentiva con il suo stesso cuore.  
  
_Non è più tempo di vivere._  
 _Non è più tempo di sperare._  
 _Non è più tempo d’illudersi._  
_Non è più tempo di sognare._  
  
Non se l’erano mai concesso, loro due, eppure quella certezza senza appello pungeva comunque.  
  
“Sarà bello,” sussurrò Haga. “Promettimi che non morirai, Vinus.”  
Il principe di Lephtys evitò il suo sguardo, perché non avrebbe tollerato di scorgervi delusione o pena. Fu onesto e spietato, tuttavia: con se stesso, prima ancora che con quella coraggiosissima puttana.  
“Cadrò da re: è l’unica certezza che possiedo.”  
  
Furono le ultime parole prima della fine.  
  
  
A Vinus bastò montare Niktos per capire che sarebbe crepato come un cane: cavalcava da che aveva memoria e mai aveva accusato fatica o disagio; all’improvviso, invece, era quasi avere il corpo trafitto da mille aghi.  
Sensibile agli stati d’animo del padrone, il liocorno rallentò l’andatura, finché il Drago Nero non fu che il fanalino di coda di una processione di morti.  
Alla testa dell’esercito, Haga d’Avenio era l’emblema di una sconfitta annunciata.

*

“Usano il buio per confonderci,” disse Nephyl, non appena lo raggiunsi.  
Non sembrava sorpreso dall’attacco repentino e i suoi uomini, disposti nell’ordine che avevamo studiato, riflettevano la geometrica intelligenza del Generale.  
Nelle lunghe notti consumate fianco a fianco, avevo preso a considerarlo una sorta di padre spirituale: Leonar – intelligente, gentile e innocuo – non bastava alla donna che ero diventata; Nephyl solo possedeva l’esperienza e il pragmatismo necessari per comprendere il nemico e, forse, prevederne le scelte.  
Già in quei giorni, nei fatti, anticipava i piani di Koiros.  
  
“Se è vero quanto si dice,” mi confidò, “Vinus è un diversivo. Il signore dell’Icengard è un grosso gatto ingordo e noi siamo il suo topo. Se cadessimo, finirebbe il gioco. Finché vorrà giocare, però…”  
  
Quell’illazione mi tornava alla mente, mentre, oltre la merlatura, spiavo il liquido ondeggiare di una massa indistinta di corpi: stavamo ancora giocando, o era l’ultima mano?  
  
“Quanti sono?”  
“Meno di quel che pare. Direi cavalieri, in massima parte, e pochi demoni.”  
“Come potete affermarlo?”  
“Perché le creature delle falesie emettono un curioso riverbero al buio.”  
“Non lo sapevo,” replicai, sebbene al mio orgoglio ripugnasse ammettere che, al pari di mio padre, ostentavo una pericolosa ignoranza proprio sul fronte che meglio avrei dovuto dominare.  
  
‘ _Demone_ ’ era un’etichetta, una scatola vuota: non un rimedio, non una soluzione. Come Vinus mi avrebbe insegnato, invece, i Falesi erano di tali e tante varietà che solo l’arroganza degli uomini poteva ridurli a un nome.  
  
“Poiché gli Specula non sono utilizzabili, resta una buona nuova.”  
Il Generale annuì. “Ci hanno provocato con proiettili incendiari, eppure non assaltano le porte. Probabilmente cercano lo scontro aperto e temo d’intuirne le ragioni.”  
Ingiunsi a una vedetta di portarmi una torcia, che usai per rischiarare la visuale. Fu un attimo, ma bastò perché avessi quella certezza: Vinus era in prima linea e mi aspettava.  
“Quali?”  
“L’attacco notturno è una strategia d’emergenza riservata alla cavalleria. Vi ricorre chi ha pochi uomini da spendere e un importante obiettivo da assicurarsi.”  
“Il cane vuole la mia testa, vero?”  
“È possibile,” replicò Nephyl, “per questo non dovete esporvi, Magistra.”  
Le sue parole mi rassicurarono, ma non spensero del tutto il desiderio di rivalsa che mi bruciava dentro dal giorno in cui, sotto gli occhi di Vinus, avevo tremato come il più indifeso dei cuccioli.  
“Non è mio interesse ostacolarvi,” replicai, “ma non concediamo loro il beneficio della prima mossa.”  
Nephyl volse lo sguardo ai soldati. “Non possiamo combattere alla cieca, ma se accendessimo le torce, diverremmo bersagli alla loro mercé.”  
“Allora apriamo le porte,” dissi.  
Il Generale sussultò, quasi l’avesse morso un serpente velenoso. Pareva un’idea suicida, la mia, ma mi conosceva abbastanza da sapere quanto fossi scaltra.  
Troppo, per morire.  
“… Dopo aver armato il barcane.”  
Nephyl sogghignò. “Farò preparare due squadre di arcieri. Quanto alla cavalleria…”  
  
“Vorrei che mi offriste la possibilità di guidarla.”  
  
La voce di Rael ci raggiunse da un cono d’ombra, inaspettata al punto da strapparci un sussulto.  
Non vedevo mio fratello da giorni; l’avevo accantonato, piuttosto, quasi fosse un pensiero molesto, perché ricordarmi di lui avrebbe condotto la mente a Leonar, alla Nornika, al prezzo di un inaccettabile silenzio.  
Invece eccolo, il figlio preferito.  
Il dracomanno. Il drago.  
  
“Che…”  
  
Rael avanzò di un passo: che fosse guarito o meno pareva non importare, perché sua era la sicurezza di cui avevamo bisogno. “Se c’è qualcuno che può frenare Vinus, quello…”  
Schiusi le labbra ma Nephyl mi anticipò. “Non possiamo affidarci all’iniziativa individuale: l’abbiamo già fatto ed è stata una scelta suicida. Qui non si decide chi sia il guerriero migliore, quanto il futuro di Eleutheria.”  
Rael non chinò il capo, né si ritrasse. A fissare il volto dei soldati presenti, tuttavia, riusciva facile cogliere il segno di un nuovo entusiasmo; di quella speranza, anzi, che non ero mai stata altrettanto brava a mantenere viva: se il nostro drago era pronto a combattere, allora Trier non sarebbe caduta.  
“Non chiedo per me la parte dell’eroe,” disse Rael, “ma una possibilità di riscatto. Voglio difendere la Capitale accanto ai miei uomini, perché Trier è la mia famiglia e la mia casa.”  
Nephyl mi cercò con lo sguardo, ma non trovò risposta nella mia esitazione.  
Amavo Rael di un affetto sincero, eppure odiavo Vinus con un’intensità che vinceva ogni altro sentimento. Era la libra delle emozioni a condannarlo, prima ancora del mio egoismo.  
“Se è quello che volete, Capitano,” disse Nephyl, “allora disponetevi nel vestibolo del barbacane. Chi dei loro scamperà agli arcieri, dovrà incontrare la vostra spada.”  
Rael s’inchinò grato e si dileguò rapido com’era apparso.  
  
  
“Voi siete la signora della guerra, Magistra, come vostro fratello ne è la lama. Forse è per questo che la dea vi ha offerti a Eleutheria.”  
  
Non risposi. Non avevo il coraggio di ammettere che no, non credevo più a un Ordine Superiore.  
Era il cuore degli uomini che moveva la ruota della Storia.  
Il cuore degli uomini e quello dei draghi.

*

Quando le porte di Trier si aprirono, vomitando all’interno del barbacane l’armata dei liocorni neri, Haga d’Avenio era alla testa dei cavalieri. Protetta dalla lorica di adamanto, i capelli nivei a lambirle le spalle, somigliava più che mai al mio nemico giurato.  
Se l’urgenza di sopravvivere non ci avesse resi tutti insensibili ai dettagli, avremmo registrato senz’altro che il Drago Nero era troppo minuto, che non frustava l’aria con una lunga coda scagliosa e che, soprattutto, non montava il terribile Niktos.  
La guerra, tuttavia, non è contesto da sottigliezze o sfumature, perché se solo si permettesse al grigio di scivolare sul campo di battaglia, allora non vi sarebbe più nulla per cui combattere.  
  
Sapeva difendersi, Haga: impugnava la spada per vivere, ma non temeva di morire; questo offriva ai suoi colpi un equilibrio raro e un’efficacia che molto suggeriva dell’esperienza di un maestro d’eccezione.  
Ho pensato spesso a loro due – Haga e Vinus – seminudi impugnare una spada e sfidarsi e amarsi a filo di lama.  
Ho sentito i morsi della gelosia sbranarmi il cuore e diventare rabbia.  
Ho ricordato la fine della lupa bianca e accettato il peso del passato: non puoi temere quel che è stato, come non puoi fendere la nebbia.  
  
Lei era là, quella notte: al suo fianco e al suo posto.  
Era là perché Vinus vivesse, perché io potessi torturarlo e umiliarlo e, infine, amarlo più di me stessa.  
Lei era là per un futuro che non le spettava, ma che io avrei vissuto.  
Lei era là anche per me.  
Era là per morire.  
  
Superò l’insidia degli arcieri, lanciata in velocità sull’acciottolato del terrapieno. Ignorava che il muro della cavalleria di Trier l’aspettava al varco per stringerla in un’implacabile tagliola, ma anche a saperlo, probabilmente, non si sarebbe arrestata.  
La lingua batteva contro il palato, in un rauco ululato di guerra.  
Dall’alto della torre, la seguivo con lo sguardo e vedevo Vinus: l’odiato, il temuto, il terribile Drago Nero.  
_È il momento, Rael. È l’ora_ , pensavo.  
Mio fratello, tuttavia, arretrato rispetto ai propri uomini, non si muoveva.  
Il figlio di Freil aveva fiutato l’inganno: sapeva che quel sangue gli apparteneva.  
  
Ad abbattere Haga, decollandola con il taglio di una scure affilata, fu un guerriero schivo e silenzioso: Lothar di Divio.  
Compagno d’armi di Nephyl e veterano dell’Eisenthar, odiava l’armata di Koiros con un accanimento che ricordava il mio; per questo, forse, il Caso aveva voluto che fosse il braccio di un’esecuzione annunciata.  
Lo vidi prendere la mira e calibrare il lancio.  
Il cuore accelerò i battiti, mentre i denti affondavano nel labbro, quasi ad anticipare il sangue che avrei visto scorrere.  
L’autentico Drago Nero avrebbe frustato l’aria e deviato la scure, ma Haga era solo un fantasma bianco.  
Era amore e nebbia.  
Erano occhi sbarrati in un’espressione di attonito stupore, mentre la lama incontrava la carne e le svelleva il capo.  
  
La testa rotolò tra le zampe rostrate dei liocorni, eppure lo scontro non si arrestò come avevo sperato.  
Fu allora che mio fratello si mosse, spronando lo Shire e indirizzandolo a un punto preciso della mischia.  
“Vinus!” ruggì, e quel rauco grido giunse fino al cielo – fino a me.  
  
Il principe di Lephtys era ancora vivo. 


	16. La bestia nel cuore

_11.  
La bestia nel cuore_

Delle mille verità che l’età racconta, ce n’è una che non avrai mai il coraggio di condividere, perché il suo peso dice dell’abisso che custodiamo nel cuore.  
Gli uomini non sono cielo ma palude; anche quando pretendono ali e spazi e libertà, nascondono nel profondo una bestia putrida e vorace.  
Gli uomini amano la guerra, perché è disordine; perché è una valida scusa per nutrire la Bestia.  
La mia associava la sazietà al massacro; la soddisfazione, al sangue: l’ho capito sulla mia pelle.  
Guerra era Vinus, i suoi capelli bianchi e gli occhi morti. Guerra era Rael e il suo coraggio generoso e suicida. Guerra ero io: fiamme e neve dall’alto di una torre.

*

“Vinus!”  
  
Il ruggito di mio fratello fu lo schianto che ruppe il mondo per come l’avevo conosciuto: dal momento in cui la sua lama incontrò la spada di Zauror, il futuro dell’Eumene non fu più lo stesso.  
Rael era ancora carne viva, ma aveva un obiettivo che non valeva la mia crudeltà, né la rassegnazione di Vinus: a differenza di noi due, codardi appena dotati dell’ambizione di un’ora, era un padre e un compagno e un eroe.  
Sapeva che Vinus costituiva il perno dell’armata, come sapeva che senza di me, probabilmente, Eleutheria sarebbe stata memoria.  
Gli era bastato perdere un mondo: Koiros non avrebbe divorato anche la felicità che aveva costruito sulla polvere di una civiltà estinta.  
  
Tra le ombre che invadevano il barbacane, spiccava lo Shire di Rael, una fremente massa nerastra.  
Vinus se lo vide arrivare addosso – froge dilatate e bava schiumosa – speronato da un cavaliere che portava il suo sangue, ma che non avrebbe mai chiamato ‘ _fratello_ ’.  
  
“Li abbiamo in pugno,” sibilai trionfante, mentre Nephyl dava l’ordine di chiudere le porte e isolare il vestibolo tra i contrafforti.  
I dongioni furono illuminati a giorno, arsi i bacili d’olio che orlavano le caditoie; spazzate via le tenebre, ora vedevo: vedevo Vinus.  
Assaporavo una vittoria certa.  
“Non arrivano al centinaio,” disse Nephyl. “Quali siano i piani di Koiros…”  
Non gli permisi di finire, perché non era il tiranno dell’Icengard il mio bersaglio – non ancora, almeno.

*

“Difendete il principe!”  
  
  
Il panico dei dracomanni, raccolti attorno all’erede di Zauror, fu un balsamo per le mille ferite che il Drago Nero aveva inferto al mio orgoglio.  
C’era Rael, la lama volta al cielo e una determinazione implacabile ad accendergli lo sguardo. C’era Vinus, immobile. Aveva paura: per la prima volta da che c’eravamo incontrati, percepivo le sue emozioni e ne anticipavo il collasso. Non era in grado di combattere, ma doveva farlo.  
  
Se fossi stata la Leya che Leonar aveva cresciuto, avrei provato ammirazione. La _nuova_ Leya, tuttavia, aveva respirato troppa polvere: e si era persa.  
  
“Caricate.”  
  
L’ordine uscì rauco, quasi l’odio mi avesse incrostato la gola, sino a togliere ogni femminilità ai miei accenti.  
Nephyl raccolse i suoi e mi lanciò un’ultima occhiata. Indecifrabile.  
“Non scenderò in campo,” lo rassicurai. “È dall’alto che si gode la vista migliore.”  
  
_È sul campo, tuttavia, che cogli il dettaglio._  
 _È bagnandoti nel sangue, che comprendi l’abominio di quel battesimo_ : forse pensò questo, ma non lo disse. Mio padre, invece, l’avrebbe fatto, ma Leonar pregava per Rael.  
Pregava che almeno uno dei suoi figli si salvasse dalla maledizione del drago.  
Io, no. Io, ormai, ero una bestia.  
  
“Non arretrate! Non devono…”  
  
Rael caricò senza guardarsi alle spalle, l’elsa stretta in pugno e l’attenzione volta allo spettro esangue che, in un altro tempo, avrebbe chiamato ‘ _signore_ ’.  
I suoi uomini, trascinati da quell’impeto, fecero altrettanto, finché l’aria non fu satura dello stridere delle lame e il barbacane trasformato in un fiume di metallo.  
Il glythanium reggeva bene l’urto, ma l’armata dei liocorni neri non era temuta per nulla: mentre Rael parava l’affondo di un demone e ne tranciava l’arto alla spalla, Lothar era raggiunto al ventre da una picca e rovinava nella polvere.  
  
Era un carnaio, eppure sorbivo quel veleno con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
“Prendete la mira.”  
  
Feroce, impartivo ordini e contavo i grani che mi separavano dall’ultimo sacrificio. Volevo il cuore di Vinus e strizzarlo tra le dita, quasi potesse colarne la tristezza che mi aveva trasformato in una palude di risentimento.  
  
  
  
Rael fu presto accerchiato, ma quell’evidenza non lo fermò: come aveva promesso, combatteva da dracomanno, affinché quel crisma gli scivolasse via dalla pelle.  
Sudava il sangue della sua gente per mondarsi da un veleno antico: Melian – e lei sola – gli avrebbe restituito l’odore di un uomo.  
Il clangore delle armi rendeva impossibile cogliere le parole – se mai ve ne furono – eppure l’emergenza dell’ora ci rendeva parte di un medesimo spirito.  
Io ero Eleutheria e Venusya.  
Io ero Rael e Vinus.  
Io ero un dracomanno sconosciuto, che domandava a mio fratello il prezzo di un tradimento.  
Il figlio di Freil, tuttavia, scoprì il viso e le zanne: il sorriso spietato di un eroe senza padroni.

*

Al riparo di una scorta sempre più sparuta, Vinus tremava e si malediva. Koiros gli aveva inoculato il seme della paura; Haga era caduta come una stella e, come una stella che muore, somigliava all’oracolo di una fine annunciata.  
Era abituato a vincere e a cogliere il terrore nello sguardo di chi lo fronteggiava: ora scopriva che qualcuno non lo temeva; qualcuno che la polvere aveva solo levigato, scolpito, affilato.  
Cercò d’istinto la spada cui già una volta aveva affidato la propria vita.  
Pesava come mai prima.  
  
“Principe…” lo richiamò Eos, tentando di trattenerlo, ma Vinus sapeva che temporeggiare non l’avrebbe salvato: io ero lassù, fiamma tra le fiamme, traboccante d’odio.  
Ero l’uccello che cavava il cuore al drago.  
“È inutile,” replicò. “Posso solo combattere.”  
  
Zauror se n’era andato impugnando uno scettro: suo figlio avrebbe almeno dovuto stringere una spada.  
  
“Qualcuno è già morto al mio posto e non voglio che aspetti troppo; nelle Terre del Ricordo, marceremo compatti e saremo ancora un popolo.”  
  
La sua voce non tremava, anche se un nodo gli stringeva la gola: era orgoglio, realismo, rassegnazione.  
Se la Storia dei dracomanni non avesse conosciuto un terribile Punto Zero, Rael sarebbe diventato il suo Generale più fedele e fidato, come Freil aveva servito Zauror sino alla fine.  
Nel collasso degli equilibri seguito all’avvento di Koiros, invece, due fratelli di sangue si sfidavano sul filo di una lama che non avrebbe mai servito la Giustizia.  
Lo sapeva Vinus.  
Lo sapeva, però, anche mio fratello.

*

Rael s’infisse come un cuneo nella cavalleria nemica: inarrestabile, scivolava tra i corpi con la grazia mortale di un falcetto. Ora affondava sino al gomito nelle viscere di un nemico; ora, rapidissimo, ritraeva la lama e colpiva di taglio, sgozzando.  
Suo era l’istinto del predatore: non era la crudeltà a guidarne il polso, ma l’efficienza.  
Ebbri di quella mattanza, invece, i nostri soldati scoprivano le gioie della _mietitura_.  
Come mi disse Jail, a qualche ora dalla fine del combattimento, fu come se quella pioggia di sangue avesse lavato loro di dosso tutta l’umanità.  
Era possibile. Era plausibile, direi, perché cogliere una vita vuol dire accettare – sempre – il peso di una maledizione.  
Immacolata e distante dall’ecatombe, tuttavia, stava una donna perduta senza altro alibi che non una profonda vigliaccheria.  
Quella donna ero io.

*

Quando Rael raggiunse Vinus, il tempo si fermò.  
Il barbacane era ancora un brulicare di cozzi e grida e morte e membra e bestemmie, ma nei miei occhi non c’era spazio che per due guerrieri.  
Rael aveva il capo scoperto e larghe asole brunite gli lordavano la lorica. Era più che mai il Drago Rosso amato e temuto dai soldati di Eleutheria, ma nei suoi occhi d’oro brillava una luce che nessuno avrebbe potuto ridurre a un titolo.  
Vinus, pallido e spettrale alla luce delle torce, indossava una corazza leggera che gli copriva appena il torso; le labbra strette al punto da ricordare una cicatrice, non si abbandonavano a insulti o a facili provocazioni.  
Della fierezza del leone in caccia che aveva terrorizzato Eleutheria non restava niente.  
  
Pericolosamente sospesa nel vuoto, mi sporsi dalla merlatura per rubare ogni loro sospiro, ma la mia curiosità rimase insoddisfatta: se stavano dialogando, usavano un lessico segreto.  
  
All’improvviso, Niktos liberò un cupo bramito e si spinse in avanti, le grosse labbra sollevate sino a scoprire la tagliola dei denti.  
Rael prevenne il terrore della propria cavalcatura, scartando di lato. Vinus affondò il taglio, sperando d’incontrare la morbida polpa del fianco, ma la coda di mio fratello fu più rapida ancora: gli sferzò con violenza il polso, costringendolo ad allentare la stretta e a sbilanciarsi in avanti per non perdere l’arma.  
  
Mi concessi una risata che somigliava a un latrato: mi ero trasformata in una cagna senza rendermene conto.  
Una feroce cagna pazza.  
“Sgozzalo!” urlai.  
  
_Sgozzalo, Rael._  
 _Staccagli la testa e portamela._  
  
Il principe di Lephtys strinse le cosce ai fianchi del liocorno e tentò di sottrarsi a uno scontro che – era evidente – non riusciva a controllare. Mio fratello, tuttavia, non era sceso in campo per giostrare, né per concedere al nemico l’opportunità di fuggire: pensava a Melian, pensava a un nuovo Lukas cui doveva assicurare la certezza di un futuro che non fosse una catena.  
“Mi hai chiamato traditore e forse lo sono, ma non avrei mai mandato la mia donna a morire.”  
Vinus inghiottì il veleno della verità e lo vomitò nell’urgenza di un nuovo affondo, ma era più lento di quanto non fosse mai stato. Troppo lento per salvarsi.  
Rael lo evitò e gli trapassò la spalla destra. Le fibbie che assicuravano la corazza al torso di Vinus si spezzarono, ponendone a nudo il torace già massacrato.  
“Sei ferito,” disse Rael, accusando quella vista quasi avesse ricevuto un colpo mortale.  
“Non sono ancora morto,” fu la risposta che gli oppose il principe di Lephtys, mentre, recuperata la stretta sull’elsa, abbandonava la cavalcatura per un disperato corpo a corpo.  
Mio fratello lo assecondò, ma non per accelerare l’esecuzione come avevo sperato – come, forse, chiedeva anche Vinus.  
“Arrenditi,” lo implorò e fece cadere in terra la spada.  
Il Drago Nero strinse i denti e liberò una risatina stridula, carica di scherno. “Non ti è bastata la lezione, traditore?”  
“Non posso vincere chi è già vinto. Non sarebbe uno scontro leale.”  
Per tutta risposta, Vinus sputò in terra. “Allora crepa.”  
Era la patetica ombra del guerriero che avevamo temuto, eppure non cedeva; da qualche parte, sopita e mai arresa, c’era davvero la dignità del re: Rael la vide e decise di salvarlo.  
Ignaro del futuro che Freil aveva scritto per lui, intingendo la penna del Destino nel proprio stesso sangue, mio fratello assecondò dunque l’ultima volontà di suo padre.  
  
_Difendi il principe, Rael. Difendi il futuro di Venusya._  
  
Scartò di lato, sottraendosi alla lama.  
Vinus annaspava, gli occhi velati da una rabbia incredula.  
  
“Non puoi battermi e lo sai. Richiama i tuoi uomini.”  
“Non prendo ordini da un tra…”  
  
“Adesso!” ruggii, e l’arciere alla mia destra liberò un dardo che si conficcò nella coscia di Vinus.  
  
Rael sollevò lo sguardo. “Che fai, Leya?”  
  
Non usò il mio titolo, né si preoccupò di apparire controllato e riverente: ai suoi occhi ero una stupida vigliacca.  
  
“Quello che dovresti fare tu. Ammazzarlo.”  
  
Rael distolse lo sguardo e lo portò su Vinus, aggrappato alla spada come un patetico fantoccio.  
“Arrenditi,” gli ripeté. “Non hai alcuna possibilità.”  
Il principe di Lephtys portò lo sguardo a quanto restava dell’armata dei liocorni neri: degli uomini con cui aveva sognato la libertà, solo tre erano ancora in grado di combattere.  
“Era un vicolo cieco, e tu lo sapevi. Non c’era speranza che…”  
Vinus gli puntò contro la spada. “La speranza non esiste.”  
Mio fratello chiuse le dita attorno alla lama, finché il suo sangue non raggiunse la mano del nemico. “Ti sbagli: la speranza siamo noi.”  
Poi sciolse la coda e lo colpì con tutta la propria forza.  
Il corpo di Vinus si schiantò contro la parete del contrafforte, mentre Rael ne raccoglieva la spada, un’arma che aveva bevuto il suo sangue due volte: la prima per ferire; la seconda, per riconoscere l’odore di un servo fedele.

*

Come il Drago Nero cadde, fu solo silenzio, perché la grandezza del momento fu tale da sopraffarci tutti.  
Eravamo salvi? Eravamo liberi?  
Forse no – non ancora, almeno – ma non eravamo più inermi. Trier sapeva mordere ed ero io le sue zanne.  
Io, la voglia bramosa di lacerare e sminuzzare il nemico.  
  
Abbandonai la torre in preda a un’euforica frenesia. La vendetta che avevo sognato si era compiuta e pretendevo di toccarla: volevo bagnarmi nel sangue di Vinus. Davanti al nemico, tuttavia, stava Rael, una gargolla immobile e severa.  
Si aspettava di dovermi affrontare? Probabilmente sì, perché ero sua sorella e perché mi aveva visto cambiare e impazzire un giorno dopo l’altro.  
  
“Perché non lo finisci?” lo apostrofai gelida, fissando lo sguardo là dove giaceva il principe di Lephys. Aveva battuto il capo e un rivolo di sangue gli sfregiava la fronte lattea.  
Era vulnerabile e bellissimo, ma quell’evidenza mi pareva l’ennesimo motivo per detestarlo.  
“Perché non è necessario,” replicò Rael, e mi sbarrò il passo.   
“Intendi disobbedire agli ordini?”  
“Nessuno può darmi l’ordine di uccidere, perché sarebbe una richiesta empia. La vita è sacra. Ce l’ha insegnato nostro padre.”  
Sorrisi, ma era sarcasmo, il mio.  
“ _Magister Leonar_ si è concesso troppe licenze per essere ancora credibile. Fatti da parte e dammi la tua spada.”  
Come prevedibile, però, Rael non si mosse.  
Affondai i denti nelle labbra, furibonda.  
  
Era lì, a un pugno di passi, eppure qualcuno m’impediva di farne poltiglia per ratti.  
Perché?  
  
“Sono la Makemagistra e tu mi devi rispetto.”  
“No, non ti permetterò di colare ancora più a fondo.”  
Aprii la bocca, ma non ne uscì un fiato.  
Rael si avvicinò al corpo inerme di Vinus.  
  
Il nemico era un fratello di sangue, il principe per cui doveva combattere e morire: un fantasma senza sostanza, perché nella guerra dei fronti c’eravamo smarriti.  
_Tutti_.  
  
“Sono io che l’ho sconfitto. È una mia preda.”  
Deglutii a fatica. “Non osare tradirmi, Rael, perché tu non sai…”  
“Io so dove puoi arrivare, purtroppo.”  
Il suo viso non aveva espressione. Il suo sguardo, invece, era colmo di un’infinita tristezza.  
“Per questo non posso permettertelo.”  
“Fatti da parte, _soldato_ ,” ingiunsi per l’ennesima volta.  
Mio fratello portò lo sguardo su Vinus, poi tornò a fissarmi.  
“Non te lo permetterò. _Quello_ , mai, Leya.”  
“ _Magistra_ : io sono la _Magistra_.”  
Per tutta risposta, Rael mi diede le spalle. Sapeva già che mi avrebbe tradito? Credo di sì: non gli lasciavo altra scelta.  
Nephyl mi affiancò.   
“Alla sua insubordinazione penseremo poi,” mormorai tetra, “adesso ho altro di cui occuparmi. Quanti sono gli ostaggi?”  
“Una dozzina, sempre che sopravvivano.”  
Avevamo vinto. _Io_ avevo vinto.  
“Fate in modo che accada. Ci servono vivi.” Tornai a fissare Vinus. “ _Lui_ , soprattutto.”  
  
Volevo inebriarmi del suo dolore, torturarlo e smembrarlo e sentire il calore del suo sangue vestire di un nuovo odore la mia pelle; volevo che la notte m’invadesse, perché nessun sentimento potesse inumidirmi le ciglia e annegarmi il cuore.  
Avevano ragione Rael e mio padre: era una caduta inarrestabile.

*

Albeggiava. Il cielo possedeva ora una tinta rugginosa, velata d’oro. Era l’inizio di una nuova pagina e già sapevo con quale inchiostro l’avrei vergata.  
“Conducete i prigionieri al sicuro; più tardi provvederò a interrogarli.”  
Abbandonai il barbacane a testa alta, seguita dalle grida vittoriose dei soldati. Non sentivo la stanchezza, né il rimorso, né il disagio del carnaio che avevo lasciato: ero vuota e fredda come la corazza abitata da uno spettro, poiché ora che avevo ottenuto quel che bramavo da mesi, non mi avanzava l’immaginazione per pianificare il futuro.  
_Lo ucciderai e poi?_ Avrei dovuto chiedermelo, ma non pensavo più.  
Mi concessi un lungo bagno; immobile, con gli occhi chiusi, lasciavo che l’acqua tiepida mi coprisse quasi fosse un amnio. In quell’ovattato silenzio, il mio cuore batteva lento come non mai. Dopo settimane, mi sentivo piena. Che fossi gravida di un feto mostruoso, d’altra parte, non m’interessava quanto aiutarlo a vedere la luce.  
  
  
  
Trier non disponeva di vere e proprie carceri. Sebbene eventi criminosi avessero interessato anche Eleutheria, il Collegio preferiva allontanare la feccia, che non tenerla in cattività. Come Luthien aveva sperimentato sulla propria pelle, l’ipocrisia era il compromesso su cui si fondava la supposta perfezione del nostro mondo, poiché bastava una piccola deviazione a renderti invisibile.  
Anche la guerra – prima, almeno, di Koiros e della sua armata – era destino delle terre di confine.  
Trier, immacolata e intoccabile, non apriva le porte ai massacri: non, almeno, sino all’avvento della donna uccello.

*

Abbandonai la vasca, rifuggendo lo spettro che lo specchio rifletteva.  
Le chiome ramate, vessillo di un antico splendore, non potevano ammorbidire il deserto che ero diventata.  
Non m’importava: Dendre era Bellezza. Leya di Trier, invece, sarebbe stata la lama di una nuova Giustizia.  
Mi abbigliai da soldato, perché quello era lo spirito con cui volevo sfidare il Drago Nero e, forse, la verità che desideravo cogliesse.  
Ero stata fertile e felice, una donna bella e debole: lui mi aveva trasformato in una fiera.  
La fiera che l’avrebbe sbranato.  
  
Nephyl aveva tradotto i prigionieri nei sotterranei del Gymnasium. “Abbiamo diviso gli ostaggi e isolato il Drago Nero,” mi comunicò, scortandomi fino al loculo in cui Vinus era detenuto.  
“Non ci sono stati segni di ribellione, al momento, ma è meglio che non sappiano dove si trova il principe.”  
Annuii con la soddisfazione che viene dal sapere che tutto, finalmente, ha trovato un suo ordine.  
I miei passi rintoccavano cupi sulla nuda pietra.  
Mi cercavo con gli occhi di Vinus e ne assaporavo il terrore.  
  
_Tic toc._  
 _Sto arrivando, Drago Nero._  
 _Tic toc._  
_Ora saprai cosa significa mordere._  
  
“Vorrei restare sola con il prigioniero.”  
Nephyl mi rivolse un’occhiata scettica, ma non osò contestarmi: sapeva che, ferito e in ceppi, il principe di Lephtys non rappresentava una minaccia per la mia vita.  
Non avrei detto altrettanto di me, con riguardo alla sorte del Drago Nero.  
Vinus era stato incatenato al muro. Pesanti bracciali gli sfregiavano i polsi, stringendo la carne nuda; i capelli d’argento, intrisi del suo stesso sangue, erano ormai quasi neri. Se ne stava a capo chino, né lo sollevò come la pesante porta di quercia si aprì per annunciargli un ospite inatteso.  
Era il ritratto della sconfitta e tanto mi bastava a fremere di soddisfazione.  
“Vinus di Venusya, fatti riconoscere.”  
Un suono flebile e rauco rimbalzò tra le nude pareti, ferendo il mio orgoglio con la violenza di uno schiaffo ben assestato: il cane si faceva beffe di me.  
Strinsi i denti.  
Vinus rideva, te ne accorgevi dal lieve sussultare del torace devastato.  
La sua pelle candida era un tappeto di cicatrici, perdeva sangue come un verro macellato, eppure godeva nell’umiliarmi?  
“Forse non mi hai sentito bene…” Questa volta la mia voce somigliò a un ringhio. Lo raggiunsi e, senza pensare, lo strattonai per le chiome luride sino a fissarne gli occhi: erano di un rosa opalescente. La lama sottile della pupilla d’ophelide divideva a metà la maschera rabbiosa di una predatrice predata.  
Sebbene inerme, era più forte di me, perché non mi temeva.  
“Forse non hai ben chiara la tua posizione, Vinus.” Vomitavo il suo nome quasi fosse bile. “Sarò io a giudicarti.”  
Il Drago Nero sorrise, scoprendo i denti. “E questo dovrebbe preoccuparmi?”  
Sorrisi anch’io e forse colse sulle mie labbra l’ombra della follia, perché un velo gli oscurò lo sguardo.  
Era paura.  
“Più di quel che immagini,” gli sussurrai all’orecchio, prima di abbandonare la presa.  
Strofinai il palmo sulla coscia; un gesto pieno, al contempo di rabbia e di disgusto.  
“Non immaginavi che sarebbe arrivato questo giorno, vero?”  
Il mio tono era sprezzante; le mie dita, strette al pugnale di Rael, trovavano conforto nel freddo metallo dell’impugnatura.  
“Sono un soldato. Non ci è chiesto d’immaginare.”  
Non avevamo mai parlato, noi due; non davvero. Ora scoprivo che la sua voce aveva un timbro gradevole, che era più morbida di quella di mio fratello, eppure fredda come gli accenti di Rael non sarebbero mai stati.  
Era la lingua di uno abituato al silenzio, più che alle parole. Una lingua da soldato.  
Sguainai il pugnale e mi avvicinai di nuovo. Vinus, tuttavia, non chiuse gli occhi, né abbassò lo sguardo: non lo fece nemmeno quando il filo della lama carezzò la carne del suo collo.  
“Non hai paura?”  
Ancora quel sorriso. Quel maledetto, orgoglioso, freddissimo sorriso.  
“Non credo che tu abbia abbastanza forza da sgozzarmi. Non è facile come credi, sai?”  
Serrai i denti e affondai un poco: la grana pallida si tese, prima di eruttare qualche grossa bolla scarlatta.  
“Non esserne tanto sicuro.”  
Vinus non mosse un muscolo.  
Mi aveva messo alla prova e avevo fallito: non ero un’assassina. Lo desideravo, sì, ma la mia volontà era più fragile del braccio.  
“Non farti strane idee,” sussurrai. “Voglio che la tua sia un’esecuzione pubblica. Un’esecuzione esemplare.”  
“Sei una donnetta patetica.”  
Schiusi le labbra, ma non ne uscì un fiato.  
Vinus non si arrestò: aveva promesso a Haga che sarebbe caduto da re; tutto quel che gli restava della corona, in fondo, era il suo orgoglio.  
“Puoi ammazzarmi, se vuoi. Puoi minacciarmi, ma non cancellare la sostanza di quello che sei.”  
Scoprì le zanne – e non per sorridere.  
“Koiros vi macellerà.”  
Usò proprio quell’espressione: _macello_.  
Un brivido mi corse lungo la schiena.  
“Ci rivedremo…”  
Gli sferzai il viso, poi gli strinsi il mento e annegai nella trasparenza dei suoi occhi. “Taci,” ringhiai, affondando le unghie nella carne. “Ogni tua parola, ogni tua provocazione si aggiungerà alla clessidra che definirà il tempo della tua agonia.”  
Sollevai il pugnale. “Perché quello che mi hai fatto dovrà essere pagato mille volte tanto.”  
“E cosa ti avrei fatto?”  
La voce di Vinus non mostrava le ipocrite sfumature della menzogna: non ricordava il massacro di Lukas. Ai suoi occhi, il mio primo amore era uno scomodo ostacolo da abbattere.  
Un _niente_.  
E la mia felicità era salita come polvere al cielo.  
Era volata via.  
Abbandonai la presa dal mento, per afferrargli di nuovo i capelli. Le ciocche pesavano tra le mie dita e opponevano al taglio una resistenza inaspettata.  
“Tu mi hai tolto tutto.”  
Furono le ultime parole che gli rivolsi, prima di affondare la lama in quel mare d’argento e falciare: mietere la sua bellezza, la sua dignità regale, il suo status di guerriero perfetto.  
Era nato per essere il primo dei re? Ebbene: l’avrei mandato a morire come l’ultimo dei cani.

*

Immagino che qualcuno si domandi perché, ai miei occhi, fosse tanto importante accanirsi su qualche ciocca, se avevo la possibilità di sgozzarlo: l’obiezione è legittima, ma non tiene conto della mia intelligenza, né della quota spaventosa di rancore che covavo nel cuore. Sapevo che la morte del Drago Nero mi avrebbe lasciato ancora più vuota ed esausta, dunque dovevo trasformarla in una fastosa, devastante celebrazione di morte.  
La sua.  
La mia.  
Forse somigliavo a Koiros. Nella tortuosa raffinatezza del sadismo senz’altro.  
Spogliare un ophelide dei capelli equivaleva a castrarlo: era stato mio padre a insegnarmelo, sebbene con altre parole e con quella pudica grazia che non ho ereditato.  
  
_“Presso i dracomanni, le chiome sono un simbolo di virilità: quanto più forte è un soldato, tanto più lunghi sono i suoi capelli. Ai cuccioli, nei fatti, non è concesso di lasciarli crescere finché non superano la prova destinata ad ammetterli all’aristheia. Sino a quel momento, avranno il cranio rasato, come le femmine.”_  
  
Con queste parole, Leonar mi spiegò perché, dal tredicesimo anno in poi, Rael fosse stato sottratto alle efficienti cesoie di Luthien.  
  
“Vorrei che conservasse almeno il costume della sua gente. Se poi un giorno vorrà rinunciarvi…”  
  
All’epoca scossi il capo e derisi le malinconie di mio padre con il velato disprezzo degli animi immuni alla poesia.  
Davanti al manto d’argento di un principe caduto, però, la lusinga della metafora vinse il pragmatismo.

_Sei un perdente, Vinus di Venusya: lo vedranno tutti._  
  
Gli toglievo i capelli per umiliarlo.  
Gli toglievo i capelli come avevo perso i miei: la vendetta passava per il contrappasso.  
Quando riposi la lama, la pietra era coperta da soffici e candidi bioccoli. Il mio nemico, però, non aveva perso quell’oltraggiosa bellezza che tanto offendeva il mio sguardo: privato delle chiome, invece, pareva solo più impavido.  
_E adesso? Sei soddisfatta?_ suggerivano i suoi occhi. Non avevo il coraggio di darmi una risposta che mi avrebbe visto comunque perdente.  
No, non ero soddisfatta: non ero riuscita a piegarlo.  
Abbandonai la cella in preda a una violenta irritazione: quale fosse il gioco che stavo giocando, non ero io a dettare le regole; non quelle davvero importanti, almeno.  
“Avete già finito, Magistra?” mi chiese Nephyl, come ci ritrovammo nel portico del Gymnasium.  
Scossi il capo. “Non ancora, ma era quanto mi aspettavo.”  
Mentivo per proteggermi: negli anni, almeno, potevo ben dire di aver affinato quell’abilità.  
“Chi, dei nostri fabbri, è il più abile e forte?”  
Il Generale mi fissò con un misto di curiosità e timore panico: mi conosceva abbastanza, ormai, da temere i guizzi d’ingegno della rocca di Trier.  
“Seith l’orbo,” replicò dopo una breve riflessione. “È uno degli anziani della corporazione.”  
“Fallo chiamare. Ho un incarico per lui.”  
“E quale, se posso?”  
Sorrisi. “Ho bisogno di una gogna. E di un boia.”  
Nephyl sussultò, ma il suo sgomento non intaccò il nucleo feroce della mia determinazione.  
“Ordinerò che Vinus di Venusya sia esibito nella Piazza del Mercato, prima della sua esecuzione pubblica e dopo il taglio della coda.”  
“Credo che queste decisioni debbano essere assunte…”  
“… Dal collegio,” conclusi, “dunque non è un vostro affare, Generale. Voi preoccupatevi solo che tutto sia conforme al mio bisogno.”  
Dissi _mio_ e feci bene: non rappresentavo Eleutheria in quel momento.  
Forse non parlavo nemmeno per conto di Leya.

*

Il giorno in cui Vinus fu decaudato fu anche quello in cui mio fratello decise di uscire dall’ombra.  
Dopo lo scontro che ci aveva opposti, non l’avevo più visto e Rael si era guardato bene dal capitarmi davanti: sapeva di non potersi più fidare di me, dunque riduceva al minimo il rischio.  
Se l’idea di riscattare Vinus era stata poi in partenza un’illuminazione fumosa, il mio accanimento sciolse in modo definitivo i suoi dubbi.  
Aveva un piano, soprattutto, Rael: un piano che avrebbe potuto salvare Eleutheria.

*

Come il Generale aveva tentato di ricordarmi, la Makemagistra non disponeva dell’autorità di uccidere: un conto era la guerra, un conto un’esecuzione. Quel che Nephyl non aveva calcolato, tuttavia, era la paura che aveva ormai eroso ogni scrupolo, ogni lucidità residua. Dei decani, solo Leonar si oppose alla tortura e alla decapitazione pubblica: gli Ygei di Trier si consegnarono alla mia follia.  
_Non posso permetterti di cadere. Non posso permetterti di affondare_ : da qualche parte, la voce di Rael pungeva, ma la mia ostinazione ne vinceva l’eco.  
Pensavo alla pira di Lukas, ai vent’anni che non avrei più avuto: la memoria era sale su una ferita suppurante ed ero proprio io a spargerne manciate.  
Io, non Vinus.  
  
Incatenato, lo feci condurre alla Piazza del Mercato. Tutta Trier era accorsa, massa giubilante di rancore.  
Sfilavo alla testa della processione, a cavallo di uno stallone bianco. Ero la Giustizia e, come tale, immacolata, sebbene il mio cuore fosse cancrena.  
Vinus arrancava a fatica, ma a testa alta. Agli insulti e alle pietre rispondeva con quel suo sguardo durissimo, da sovrano e condottiere.  
Se la sua comparsa era stata accolta da lazzi e grida sguaiate, poco a poco fu solo silenzio.  
Seith l’orbo lo aspettava là dove avevo predisposto il palco per l’esecuzione: era un omone stagno, dalle mani grosse come pale; nella destra stringeva una scure.  
Vedevo la lama affilata brillare nel sole e inghiottirne tutta la luce. Mi chiesi cosa stesse provando il Drago Nero e mi augurai che tremasse. Ai miei occhi bui, tuttavia, rispose un ghigno sprezzante.  
_Non avrai più voglia di ridere molto presto_ , pensai; poi smontai da cavallo.  
Gli uomini di Nephyl lo trascinarono sul palco. Il principe di Lephtys fissò la croce che vi era stata piantata con un misto di distacco e curiosità. “Incatenatelo.”  
Non avrei potuto vederne la bellissima faccia sfigurata dal dolore, ma sapevo che non sarei rimasta delusa: quando la scure del boia si abbatté alla radice della coda del dracomanno, infatti, Vinus levò un urlo così acuto da sgretolare il cielo.  
Fissai la grottesca appendice squamosa dibattersi ai miei piedi, finché non la schiacciai con il tacco.  
Quando sollevai lo sguardo, avevo una lama piantata alla gola.  
“Ti avevo avvertito,” ringhiò Rael, mentre si faceva scudo con il mio corpo. “Sciogliete il prigioniero o sgozzerò la Magistra.”  
Un silenzio sepolcrale investì la piazza.  
“ _Adesso_.”  
  
Il futuro non apparteneva agli uomini: era giunto il tempo che mi rassegnassi a quell’evidenza. 


	17. Nato libero

_12.  
Nato libero_

Ha un odore, la sconfitta?  
Ha una consistenza, la disfatta?  
È con il cuore che sperimenti l’umiliazione, o non è piuttosto un vento che frusta l’intero tuo corpo?  
Imprigionata nella stretta di Rael, mi sentivo un insetto.  
La lama della spada era gelida contro la mia gola; la sua pelle, rovente. Sollevai lo sguardo, per studiarne l’espressione, ma non assecondò il mio bisogno di rassicurazione.  
I suoi occhi non mi erano mai parsi tanto feroci.  
Strizzai le palpebre, inseguendo macchie rosse e bianche per non perdermi in un terribile presente. Avevo vinto, eppure, su quel patibolo, era stata la mia testa a cadere.  
La luce precipitava obliqua sulla scure del boia, sugli anelli che imprigionavano le membra di Vinus, sui cardini di una vecchia porta. Il dongione, che oscurava il sole ormai alto, era una sinistra allegoria dei miei giorni: il mio era uno zenit senza luce. Una parabola incompiuta.  
“Lo ripeto: sciogliete i ceppi.”  
Quello non era il mio ranocchio. Rael era pieno di colori e di calore. Rael mi amava.  
Tutti mi amavano: ero la Magistra.  
Ero Eleutheria e Trier e quanto di buono si era salvato.  
Nephyl non riusciva a muoversi. Quelle settimane di veglia e cospirazione avevano deposto il seme della complicità e dell’affetto. Ai suoi occhi, forse, non ero più la donna incapace che credeva di comandare alla guerra, ma la lama affilata di un riscatto possibile.  
Avevo ottenuto il suo rispetto solo perché mi lasciasse morire?  
“Obbedite,” sussurrò con un’incertezza che molto diceva del suo cuore. Sapeva che, al suo posto, non avrei ceduto, né tremato: era quanto faceva di me il bastione di un intero mondo.  
Era quanto l’obbligava a salvarmi.  
Spostai lo sguardo su Vinus. Incosciente, a sostenerlo erano i grossi bracciali di glythanium che l’assicuravano alla croce. La tensione innaturale delle braccia nude poneva in evidenza i muscoli fibrosi e i cordoli di mille cicatrici. Le brache, intrise di sangue e urina, stillavano gocce rugginose. Ne seguivo la caduta, ipnotizzata.  
  
_Plotch_ e _plotch_ e _plotch_.  
  
Erano le lacrime che non potevo permettermi di piangere.  
La pressione della lama si allentò, mentre Rael mi trascinava tanto vicino alla mia preda che potevo ora fiutarne l’odore. Era rivoltante.  
“Se fai un passo, sei morta.”  
Deglutii a fatica, stringendo i bordi ormai slabbrati del mio orgoglio come una tiepida coltre.  
“Tu lo sei già,” sibilai. “Nessuno che tradisca Trier…”  
Rael, un braccio ora stretto alla vita di Vinus, mi guardò con un disprezzo venato di compassione. “È quello che sto tentando di impedirti, Leya.”  
Schiusi le labbra per maledirlo, ma un fischio acuto attraversò in quell’istante la piazza, calamitando anche la mia attenzione. Conoscevo un solo virtuoso in grado di trasformare l’aria in un richiamo tanto efficace, ma risposi a quel suono con l’incredulità ferita di chi spera comunque di sbagliare. 

Invece no, era Jail: anche il mio unico amico mi aveva abbandonato.  
  
“Muoviti, Rael!”  
  
Se ne stava sul fondo dell’emiciclo del mercato, il volto celato dall’ombra lunga del dongione; nel pugno, le redini dello Shire di mio fratello.  
Il tempo si fermò, cauterizzandomi la retina con l’immagine di un incredibile fallimento: erano gli uomini della mia vita; erano i soli che mi avessero amato e ora?  
Jail sferzò il fianco del cavallo, per incoraggiarlo ad attraversare la piazza. Divisa tra sorpresa, incredulità e terrore, la folla si aprì per consentirne il passaggio.  
Rael sorrise: una smorfia tesa, tuttavia, che non aveva nulla da dividere con la soddisfazione. Si caricò sulle spalle Vinus e mi allontanò con una spinta.  
“Me la pagherai!” fu il singhiozzo rabbioso con cui scivolai a terra. Non mi aspettavo che si volgesse a ribattere, né lo fece.  
I dracomanni non erano come noi, non lo sarebbero mai stati.  
I dracomanni non odiavano con la bocca, ma con il cuore: per questo te lo strappavano dal petto.  
  
L’aria profumava di un’estate prossima al tramonto; nei miei occhi, tuttavia, c’erano solo buio e tanta rabbia da perderti.

*

A raccontarmi quanto accadde dopo la fuga di Rael, fu mio padre che, al pari di Jail e di mille altri anonimi, insospettabili eleutheridi, si era reso complice del tradimento.  
La mia crudeltà aveva prodotto nell’oligarchia di Trier una frattura insanabile senza che arrivassi ad avvedermene. Accanto a chi si specchiava nella mia vendetta e la sosteneva con la pavidità della pecora che si affida alla generosità del lupo, c’era anche chi ricordava i valori su cui poggiava Eleutheria e mi vedeva per quella che ero: una tiranna sanguinaria. Non avevo limiti e non avevo pietà e non mi fermavo a contare gli uomini che perdevo sul campo di battaglia: meritavo davvero il titolo di rocca? Eppure avevo l’esercito dalla mia, e tanto bastava a scoraggiare i dissidenti: come ho già detto, solo mio padre aveva osato votarmi contro nella sessione plenaria del collegio.  
Quando tuttavia Rael lo cercò, per metterlo a parte delle proprie intenzioni, Leonar non mancò di far valere l’antica autorevolezza.  
Ero sua figlia ed ero una donna di valore, ma non possedevo l’esperienza che pure mi arrogavo: avevo rinunciato a vivere molto prima di conoscere l’uomo e quella variabile impazzita mi avrebbe tradito.  
  
Rael si rivolse a nostro padre proprio mentre mi accingevo a incontrare Vinus nei sotterranei del Gymnasium.  
Era ancora pieno di collera, mio fratello; spaventato da quel che aveva letto in me e intravisto nelle cicatrici di Vinus: l’ombra che stava inghiottendo il nostro futuro non era il Drago Nero.  
Era l’orrore che proveniva dal nord estremo. Era Koiros.  
  
“Leya sta sbagliando tutto,” esordì. “Ci sta condannando a morte.”  
Mio padre si passò la mano sul viso e annuì. “Lo so, ma quando la ruota sfugge alla sua guida…”  
“Si cerca un buon fabbro. Io non voglio morire, padre.”  
Leonar lo guardò pieno di sorpresa.  
“Voglio che Melian e mio figlio abbiano un futuro. Voglio che Trier torni a essere la città in cui sono cresciuto.”  
“Sono mutati i tempi, Rael. È capitato che…”  
Mio fratello strinse i denti e picchiò un gran colpo sul tavolo che ingombrava lo studiolo. L’inchiostro si rovesciò, lasciando larghe asole brune sulle pergamene che coprivano il piano.  
“È successo che voi non capite!”  
Non aveva mai perso il controllo, Rael. Non si era mai concesso sino in fondo come l’uomo che era.  
“Possibile che solo io me ne sia accorto? Possibile che siate così ciechi?”  
Leonar schiuse le labbra ma Rael lo prevenne. “Vinus è arrivato a Trier ferito in modo tanto grave che anche Melian avrebbe potuto ammazzarlo. Era un’esca, nulla più. È chi l’ha mandato che dovrebbe preoccuparci. È chi l’ha mandato, l’unico vincitore.”  
“Tu pensi…”  
Rael si allontanò i capelli dal viso: era giovanissimo, eppure già pieno di disincanto. “Io non sono buono, padre. Non sono un eroe. Forse non sono migliore di Leya, ma possiedo una cosa che mia sorella ha perduto.”  
  
_Il senso del futuro_ : già, io non ce l’avevo.  
  
“Tu credi che sia stato Koiros a…”  
“Vinus è più forte di me. Potrei arrivare a sconfiggerlo, un giorno, ma non ora, padre. L’ho battuto, perché non era in grado di muoversi: ne so abbastanza d’armi per dire che è stata fortuna.”  
Leonar gli fece cenno di continuare.  
“Da quando abbiamo duellato la prima volta, c’è una domanda che mi tormenta: perché ci ha risparmiati? Oggi se n’è aggiunta un’altra.”  
“Quale?”  
“Devo parlare con Vinus, perché è l’unico che ha le risposte che cerco; perché ha il mio sangue e perché, forse, è la nostra unica speranza.”  
Mio padre chiuse gli occhi.  
“Se è Koiros che l’ha ridotto così, vuol dire che il mio istinto dice il vero e che il piano potrebbe funzionare.”  
“Hai un piano, Rael?”  
Mio fratello sorrise, indicandosi il capo. “Sono figlio tuo: non potrei mai permettermi d’essere stupido.”  
  
No, non era stupido e non era immacolato come pensavo: era un uomo ed era disperato.  
  
“Tira fuori la Nornika,” ingiunse a Leonar, e mio padre, finalmente, comprese: a Rael non interessava diventare un drago per salvare Eleutheria, poiché aveva individuato qualcuno in grado di vestire quella pelle e quell’onore.  
“Per ridurre in fin di vita uno come Vinus, questo Koiros deve essere spaventoso… E spaventato. Forse sa del drago, o immagina che esista una simile evenienza…”  
Leonar inorridì. “Rael… Tu non vorrai…”  
“Non abbiamo niente da perdere: moriremmo comunque.”  
“E cosa ti assicura che…”  
“Nella migliore delle ipotesi, si ammazzeranno a vicenda,” mormorò mio fratello. “Nella peggiore… Nella peggiore, sono certo che Leya nutre abbastanza rabbia da avvelenare un drago. Ci penserà lei.”  
  
E aveva ragione, oh, se aveva ragione!  
  
Mio padre rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, poi lo guardò. “Tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te, ma mai… Mai quanto lo sono io in questo momento.”  
Rael chinò il capo, accogliendo quelle parole come la carezza che era troppo adulto per ricevere.  
“Coraggio… Avremo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile.”  
“Ho i miei uomini e altri ne verranno, ne sono certo.”  
  
Jail fu il primo ad aderire: mi amava troppo per abbandonarmi alla deriva della follia.

*

Rael lasciò Trier senza colpo ferire, incalzando i fianchi dello Shire perché corresse come non aveva mai osato.  
L’avevamo chiamato traditore, Vinus ed io, perché aveva preferito la libertà al nostro sangue; perché non si era arreso al terribile notturno in cui galleggiavano tutti i nostri fantasmi.  
Era nato senza padroni e la sua era una lezione che faceva male ai vigliacchi come me.  
Come Vinus.  
Si diresse a nord-ovest, per arrestarsi nei pressi di quel che restava di Thula.  
La regione, già messa a ferro e fuoco da Koiros, conservava tuttavia intatte le dense foreste che costituivano vanto e ricchezza del territorio. Negli anni della pace, il legno resistente ed elastico di quei boschi aveva nutrito l’espansione di Trier e riempito il porto di navi; in tempo di guerra, la loro impenetrabile densità poteva offrire asilo ai fuggiaschi.  
La corsa dello Shire durò un giorno intero: era ormai notte fonda, infatti, quando Rael raggiunse il capanno da caccia in cui lo aspettavano Melian, Lukas e mio padre; all’alba del giorno seguente, tuttavia, là avrebbe riparato anche Jail: si erano compromessi troppo per non temere le conseguenze di un’incomprensibile scelta.  
Mi conoscevano bene, soprattutto.  
“È ridotto male, ma può cavarsela,” fu quanto Rael disse di Vinus, prima di affidarlo alle cure di mio padre; poi, stremato, si lasciò cadere in terra quasi non avesse più ossa.  
Melian, senza una parola, gli si accucciò davanti e gli scoprì il viso, per leggere nei suoi occhi la paura che mai avrebbe osato raccontare; non alla donna che amava, almeno.  
“Cosa ti preoccupa, Rael?” chiese, cercando la sua bocca per regalargli un po’ d’amore, e un sapore che non fosse quello del sangue e della polvere.  
“Forse ho osato troppo. Forse non avrei dovuto…”  
Melian premette con forza i palmi sul suo viso e approfondì quel bacio sensuale, disperato, eppure pieno di speranza. Gli morse le labbra sino ad avvertire il sapore del sangue, e ne raccolse in punta di lingua ogni stilla, quasi a rinnovare un giuramento antico quanto il loro amore.  
“Ricorda una cosa… Leya ha un esercito, ma noi abbiamo un figlio. Le guerre non si vincono solo con le armi…”  
“… Contano le ragioni che difendi,” le fece eco Rael.  
Era solo una delle tante lezioni che Ruben gli aveva impartito e che Melian aveva fatto propria, perché c’era sempre, lei: una memoria che non sbiadiva e che lo costringeva a guardare oltre.  
A ricordare chi era Rael di Trier, il drago di Eleutheria.  
“Grazie,” le sussurrò con dolcezza, prima di rialzarsi.  
“Dove vai?”  
“A montare la guardia. Mia sorella è più pericolosa di quel che immagini.”  
Melian si strinse nelle spalle. “Non ho bisogno d’immaginare, se posso mordere.”  
Rael rise, con il sollievo di chi sa di aver fatto la scelta giusta: era _lei_.  
Per il futuro di Melian, ogni prezzo, per quanto caro, sarebbe stato un buon prezzo; per Melian, e non per me, Vinus poteva essere sacrificato all’altare della Storia.

*

La coscienza del ferito rimase intermittente per un paio di giorni; apriva gli occhi, a volte, ma suo era lo sguardo vacuo dei ciechi e dei neonati. Non aveva una reale percezione del luogo in cui si trovava, né del fatto che fosse ancora vivo.  
Se quel pensiero l’aveva sfiorato, d’altra parte, era stato il primo ad accantonarlo.  
Il suo ultimo ricordo era un demone, che fissava avido la scure del boia; ai suoi sensi indeboliti, invece, si offriva ora un vecchio dagli occhi buoni, ora una donna bellissima e silenziosa.  
Se solo ci fosse stato anche Gordon, avrebbe pensato che la Morte valesse a ragione più della vita disperata che aveva condotto.  
  
“Bevi.”  
  
La voce di mio fratello fu la prima scheggia di realtà che lo travolse, al pari del pungolo spietato di mille ferite.  
Il corpo di Vinus si tese come un arco male incoccato, mentre Rael allentava la stretta per permettergli di rilassarsi contro i guanciali.  
“È digitale. Per gli eleutheridi è tossica, ma non per noi. È grazie al suo succo se le mie ferite si sono rimarginate tanto in fretta.”  
Vinus si sforzò di regolare il fuoco e di dare coerenza a un quadro in cui nulla rispondeva alle sue aspettative; men che mai, almeno, _quel nemico_ al suo capezzale.  
“Ma che…”  
Rael gli offrì ancora una volta la ciotola piena di un’acquerugiola giallastra, dall’aroma pungente, ma non sgradevole. “Ne hai bisogno. Bevi.”  
Vinus stirò le labbra in una smorfia sarcastica, perché l’abitudine a una maschera di gelida efficienza era tanto forte da vincere persino il buonsenso. Era ferito e alla mercé di un altro dracommano: poteva davvero permettersi il lusso di quella posa?  
“Ho bisogno di sapere dove sono e che… Ouch…”  
Come aveva provato a sedersi, uno spasmo lancinante l’aveva travolto e paralizzato; era ricaduto sul fianco, i denti stretti alla federa per soffocare un uggiolio penoso.  
“Se non te lo ricordassi, Leya ti ha fatto tagliare la coda. Mi dispiace.”  
“Dispiacerà più a quella cagna, quando…”  
Affondò le dita nelle coltri, tentando di recuperare una posizione plausibile.  
“Non ti consiglio di apostrofarla in quel modo: è pur sempre mia sorella.”  
“Bella famiglia,” grugnì Vinus, prima di risolversi ad accettare la ciotola.  
“Veleno?”  
“Te l’ho detto: è digitale. Me l’ha offerta la nostra migliore guaritrice e, come vedi, sono ancora qui.”  
“E tu la daresti a me?”  
“Ti ho sottratto a un’esecuzione capitale, perché dovrei prendermi il disturbo di avvelenarti?”  
Vinus annusò sospettoso il succo, prima di sorbirlo in un unico sorso.  
“Sembra piscio di liocorno.”  
Mio fratello rise. “Allora, la prossima volta, chiederò al tuo amico con gli unghioni.”  
Vinus sbatté le palpebre, perplesso.  
“Ho salvato te e ho portato qui la tua cavalcatura. Sto tentando di rimetterti in piedi e, soprattutto, sto aspettando che tu mi ponga quella domanda.”  
Il principe di Lephtys chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a ridere con un sollievo genuino e nuovo, perché nella sua esistenza da mercenario non gli era mai capitato di sfiorare il farsesco. E sì, davanti a quel fratello di sangue, salvatore e traditore al contempo, la speranza aveva qualcosa di grottesco; di comico, persino.  
Come la vita.


	18. Non si aprono gli occhi sotto la sabbia

_13.  
Non si aprono gli occhi sotto la sabbia_

Al tradimento di Rael si legò l’ennesima, amarissima lezione: la rabbia non aveva colore e ne aveva mille.  
La saggezza popolare la pretendeva rossa come il sangue che domandi. I soldati, nera come la morte che invochi.  
La mia, di rabbia, era invece bianca come gli occhi di un cieco, perché solo una cecità imprevista e spaventosa avrebbe potuto giustificare quello che feci.  
Non ero più io, eppure mi svelavo sino in fondo: non colomba, né passero, ma, come Vinus per primo aveva inteso, aquila insaziabile.  
Avevo le guance in fiamme e gli occhi pieni di lacrime; non una, tuttavia, cadde lungo le mie guance: non volevo sentirmi vittima. Non era per me la sconfitta.

*

Nephyl mi tese la mano. “Magistra…” mugugnò, sospeso tra tenerezza e imbarazzo.  
Non ero una donna di cui qualcuno avrebbe potuto innamorarsi, né la figlia che un uomo saggio avrebbe desiderato, ma un soldato.  
Un buon soldato.  
Un eccellente soldato.  
Il suo palmo era caldo e ruvido; al contatto, la mia pelle pareva pietra morta.  
“Quanti sono i traditori?”  
Non erano parole, ma schegge; mi preparavo a una nuova guerra e i miei toni lo tradivano.  
La mia ossessione per Vinus era ormai malattia; una cataratta lattiginosa che aveva divorato senno e senso.  
“Come posso saperlo, Magistra?”  
Strinsi i denti e mi rialzai. “Li voglio.”  
Delusi, i testimoni della mia disfatta abbandonavano la piazza. Un brusio tetro si sostituiva al silenzio e a quell’urlo disumano che mi aveva riempito il cuore di vita.  
“Li voglio tutti.”  
  
Volevo _lui_ , perché era veleno.  
Se avessi ricordato il mio passato di guaritrice, tuttavia, avrei ritrovato le parole della vecchia Lyra e, forse, anticipato il futuro contro il quale mi illudevo ancora di combattere.  
  
_“Il segreto è la misura; tutto cura e tutto uccide, ma a decidere è la libra.”_  
  
La mia aveva perso un braccio.  
Il mio cuore.

*

“Ordinate, Magistra.”  
Il tono di Nephyl era incerto. Fiutava la follia oltre la calma apparente; la bestia, oltre la donna. Al contempo sapeva che quell’ossimoro dagli occhi troppo grandi e distanti era forse l’unica speranza di salvare Trier: non poteva dubitare di me.  
“Perquisite la casa di mio padre. Cercate la sua donna.”  
  
Quella era la tenebra che Rael aveva intravisto.  
Quello, l’abisso in cui non mi avrebbe lasciato precipitare.  
Ero disposta a versare il sangue di chi avevo amato?  
Non posso rispondere a questa domanda, perché quel giorno non venne mai: caddi prima di diventare un’assassina.  
Caddi per mano di Rael, che pure era un braccio teso, pronto a raccogliermi e a sostenermi.  
Caddi per mano di Vinus, che di me aveva amato la crudeltà prima della dolcezza; il buio, prima ancora dei colori.

*

Mentre mi armavo per l’ennesimo capitolo di una guerra che combattevo soprattutto contro me stessa, mio fratello negoziava al capezzale di Vinus il futuro dell’Eumene.  
Sapeva che la partita non gli assicurava sconti, né il beneficio di un qualche vantaggio, perché il principe di Lephtys era qualcuno che la Vita per prima aveva tradito e, quando suggi veleno dal seno, non cresci agnello.  
Sapeva anche, tuttavia, che l’erede di Venusya non era una creatura sanguinaria e rozza come il Mito aveva preteso di dipingere gli ophelidi.  
Aveva un cuore e un cervello, Rael: perché non riconoscere altrettanto al nemico?  
  
  
  
“Per quale ragione mi avresti salvato?”  
“Questa è una buona domanda.”  
  
Immobili, davanti al fuoco, il Drago Rosso e il Drago Nero erano ombre maestose tra pagliuzze dorate.  
Gli occhi di Rael rilucevano di riflessi metallici, quasi mancassero del tutto di umanità, ma Vinus non vi coglieva nulla di respingente: ricordava Freil, piuttosto, l’eroe dei dracomanni.  
Ricordava le forti braccia che l’avevano sollevato e protetto, quando il Male era sceso dal Nord.  
Ricordava il suo ultimo sguardo e il rimorso della paura.  
  
“Le domande servono a poco e non risparmiano la vita a nessuno. Se mai è vero il contrario.”  
Rael sorrise. Anche quella bocca pareva il lascito di un morto.  
  
_Sei qui?_  
_Sei ancora qui?_  
_Per me?_  
_Come quando mi indicavi la stella e mi dicevi che un giorno avrei potuto_ _sentirla sulla mia pelle?_  
  
“Tu sei il primo della mia razza con cui possa parlare, lo sai? Prima di incontrarti, non avevo che i racconti di mio padre.”  
“Il vecchio?”  
Vinus volse lo sguardo ai pagliericci disposti lungo il lato meridionale della modesta casupola. Solo due erano occupati, al momento: il cucciolo mezzosangue riposava sul petto materno, mentre il soldato eleutheride aveva montato la guardia.  
“Leonar di Trier, il padre di Leya. È un decano del Collegio.”  
“Non mi stupisce che…”  
“Mia sorella non gli somiglia: a lei piace il sangue. Mio padre, invece, avrebbe voluto che i nostri popoli fossero fratelli.”  
“Gli ophelidi sono nati per combattere. Nessuno può volerli come…”  
“ _Io_ lo voglio. E non perché siamo entrambi figli dei draghi.”  
Vinus scosse il capo. “Che mi offri? Dovrei combattere con voi? Piegarmi agli ordini di una femmina pazza?”  
Rael rise: un suono vellutato e caldissimo.  
“È curioso: fuggo da una sorella ossessionata e scopro in un altro la medesima ossessione. Vi somigliate, voi due.”  
Vinus non reagì a quella provocazione; fissava le fiamme guizzanti tra i ciocchi ormai combusti: gli ricordavano forse i miei capelli, come mille volte li aveva spiati, rossa bandiera dall’alto del dongione.  
“No… Non è questo che ti domanderei. Non ora, almeno.”  
“Buon per te, perché non…”  
“… Non lo faresti. Tu non tradiresti mai Koiros, nemmeno se ti macellasse.”  
Vinus strinse i denti.  
“E l’ha già fatto.”  
“L’ha fatto, e allora? Cosa cambia?”  
Rael tornò a fissare le braci. “Parlami di lui.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non puoi ignorare il nemico e pretendere di vincerlo.”  
“In questo caso non servirebbe. Nessuno può sconfiggere Koiros. Io per primo.”  
“Come fai a esserne tanto certo?”  
“Perché _ho visto_. Tu sei stato salvato. Non sai di cosa parli.”  
“È forse una colpa, la mia?”  
“Forse. Forse lo è. Forse Freil avrebbe dovuto salvare il principe o tagliargli la gola.”  
“O forse mio padre non immaginava che saresti diventato un vigliacco.”  
Vinus sussultò. “Ripetilo e ti ammazzo. Credimi: posso farlo.”  
Rael non si scompose. “Puoi minacciarmi, quello ti riesce bene. Quanto a…”  
Vinus lo agganciò al collo con tale rapidità che mio fratello non riuscì ad anticiparlo. Aveva una spalla malmessa e aveva perso fiumi di sangue, eppure restava una macchina da guerra: il lupo di Koiros era il soldato perfetto.  
“Portami rispetto,” sibilò all’orecchio di Rael. “Voi eleutheridi avete la bocca larga e il giudizio facile, ma…”  
“È per questo che ti ho salvato: perché voglio sapere.”  
“Cosa? Vuoi che ti racconti come ha ammazzato mio padre? Vuoi che ti descriva cosa ha fatto a mia madre? Alla più bella femmina di Venusya?”  
“No. Voglio capire perché sono ancora vivo. Perché non mi hai ucciso, quando potevi farlo. Perché, se questo Koiros è terribile come dici, non sia ancora mai sceso in campo.”  
“Perché è il nuovo dio dell’Eumene, e noi siamo il suo trastullo.”  
Rael ammutolì.  
Vinus guardava le braci e pensava al proprio mondo, a quel che era bruciato alle sue spalle, divorandogli il futuro.  
“Hai mai schiacciato un formicaio? Hai mai provato il perverso piacere di guardare quegli esserini torcersi e combattere per la vita, quando sapevi che con un dito – un dito solo – potevi distruggerli? Ecco: questo è quanto pensa Koiros, mentre il suo esercito combatte. Non ha bisogno di sporcarsi le mani, come un dio non abbandonerebbe il cielo, se non per castigare.”  
“Come ha fatto con te, vero?”  
Vinus rimase in silenzio.  
“Hai disobbedito ai suoi ordini, pur sapendo cosa ti sarebbe toccato. Perché?”  
Un grosso ciocco si spezzò, con uno schiocco secco e un’agonia di scintille.  
“Ho bisogno che tu mi risponda.”  
Vinus stirò le labbra, ma era una smorfia troppo amara per somigliare a un sorriso. “Non ho una risposta da darti. Non ce l’ho nemmeno per me. Mi sono maledetto come l’ho fatto, perché… Perché è stato un errore.”  
“O un atto d’orgoglio.”  
Il principe di Venusya scosse il capo. “E per cosa? Quando ti trovi davanti un mostro, la cosa più saggia che tu possa fare è obbedire. L’unico orgoglio che abbiamo è la vita. Solo gli stupidi la gettano via.”  
“O gli eroi.”  
“Chi chiami ‘ _eroe_ ’? Un pazzo o un assassino?”  
Mio fratello annaspò: era umano e dolce, lui. Vinus, invece, amarissimo.  
“Per fare l’eroe, devi essere libero. Devi avere la possibilità di fare una scelta. Vivere? Morire? Koiros le ha bruciate tutte.”  
Rael sospirò. “Tu, però, l’hai fatto: hai scelto di salvare Leya e me. Non importa che te ne sia pentito: hai trovato il coraggio di metterti contro Koiros. L’hai avuto una sola volta? Non importa: una volta basta per tutto.”  
Vinus liberò una risata carica di scherno. “Una volta ti basta a capire che non lo rifarai, pivello. Continui a parlare di Koiros come se fosse un guerriero qualunque… Be’, non lo è. Non hai abbastanza cervello per immaginare che razza di demonio sia.”  
“Di demoni ne ho affrontati e non sono stati tra i miei avversari più pericolosi.”  
Vinus gli regalò un’occhiata che grondava sarcasmo. “E di cosa parli, quando dici ‘ _demoni_ ’?”  
Mio fratello non seppe cosa rispondergli – né, di lì a poco, avrei potuto far meglio io.  
“Perché quelli che voi chiamate ‘ _demoni_ ’ non sono tutti uguali. Ci sono i Superi, che non valgono nulla, e ci sono gli Inferi, che non vorresti conoscere mai. Lethor è un Infero. Koiros ha sangue d’Infero.”  
“Che differenza c’è?”  
Vinus scoprì la chiostra dei denti e fece scendere gli acuminati canini oltre il vallo. La sua pupilla si restrinse, sino ad annegare nell’iride. Le placche ossee che correvano lungo la sua schiena si sollevarono di scatto, cuspidi minacciose che sporgevano dalla nuca alla lacerazione del coccige.  
Rael, che pure non temeva nulla, indietreggiò d’istinto.  
“Come immaginavo… Non ti sei mai armato, vero?”  
“ _Armato_?”  
Vinus recuperò il proprio aspetto originario con divertita noncuranza. “Si vede che sei cresciuto come un eleutheride. Non sai niente del tuo corpo. Me ne sono accorto quando abbiamo combattuto.”  
Rael abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Non lo faccio d’abitudine: divento più minaccioso, ma non più rapido. È una strategia che aiuta se non hai di meglio a disposizione e se l’avversario non ti conosce. Quello che volevo mostrarti, però, è cosa intendo per ‘Infero’.”  
“Anche loro sono in grado di mutare?”  
“No, non come noi. Noi mutiamo, gli Inferi illudono. Sono mutaforma dal sangue misto, parassiti delle comunità che penetrano; plasmano i loro corpi perché abbiano un aspetto attraente, così da procacciarsi…”  
“Vittime?”  
“ _Cibo_. Spesso le loro labbra sono velenose. Un bacio può scioglierti il capo.”  
“Comprendo.”  
“Credi? Allora ricorda che Koiros è tanto Infero che ophelide. Ha ereditato il meglio delle due razze, a partire dal veleno. E sa come usarlo, te l’assicuro.”  
Rael riattizzò il fuoco. “Quello che mi dici è utile, ma non risponde alle mie domande.”  
“Intendi?”  
“Perché non ha trascinato il suo esercito di mostri sino alle porte di Trier? Perché, soprattutto, ha voluto prima eliminare il principato di Venusya? Infine… Perché ha salvato te?”  
Vinus si strinse nelle spalle. “Un capriccio dettato da vanità: il figlio del nemico che diventa schiavo; un dracomanno, per di più. Chi potrebbe ancora illudersi di avere scampo? Quanto al suo esercito, la verità è che pochi Inferi hanno aderito alla campagna: la maggior parte di loro non può vivere alla luce o lontano dall’acqua. Per armare un esercito, Koiros aveva comunque bisogno di mercenari d’ogni razza. È per questo, immagino, che ha salvato alcuni di noi.”  
“Eppure, con il tempo, gli sei venuto a noia.”  
“Che farnetichi?”  
Rael sorrise. “Non fingere d’essere un ingenuo, perché non lo sei. Hai sfidato Koiros e questo non gli è piaciuto, ma non credo che sia stata l’insubordinazione in sé… O sbaglio?”  
Vinus tornò a fissare le braci. “C’è stato un tempo in cui ancora pensavo che un giorno l’avrei sconfitto. Ero giovane e stupido e pieno di illusioni. _Combatti, Vinus. Combatti e diventa sempre più feroce_ , mi dicevo. Ma per quanto diventassi potente, bastava che mi avvicinassi a lui per sentirmi un insetto. Perché quello, rispetto a Koiros, siamo tutti.”  
“Eppure Koiros si è accorto che la tua forza stava crescendo. Se n’è accorto e…”  
“Sa che non sono un pericolo.”  
“Sa che puoi diventarlo, però, perché hai sangue di drago.”  
Vinus scosse il capo. “La leggenda del Drago? Me la raccontava Gordon quando ero un cucciolo, ma ho smesso di crederci quando…”  
Mio fratello si alzò senza una parola. Quando tornò, tra le sue mani c’era la pergamena che avrebbe mutato le sorti dell’Eumene.  
“Questa è…”  
“La Nornika. Mio padre la avvolse nelle mie fasce, quando mi affidò a Leonar. Suppongo che non volesse lasciarla nelle mani di Koiros.”  
Vinus fece scorrere le dita sul documento usurato dal tempo; lo stesso che mai, bambino, aveva avuto il permesso di sfiorare, perché il segreto del Drago non poteva appartenere che al guerriero più forte di Venusya.  
“Prima mi hai domandato perché ti avessi salvato; cosa pretendessi in cambio di una scelta così avventata: ebbene, ora te lo dico. Voglio che trovi il drago. Voglio che trasformi la leggenda in realtà.”  
Vinus non riuscì a rispondere.  
“Non sono pazzo e non sono uno sprovveduto. So cosa stai pensando e ti dico che sì, ho calcolato anche quel rischio: ho messo in conto che tu possa togliere di mezzo Koiros per occupare il suo posto. Questa, però, per quanto probabile, è un’ipotesi. Che la mia gente muoia, invece, al momento è certezza. Ti offro questo: la pergamena, in cambio del tuo aiuto. Sii il nostro drago, Vinus, e forse ci sarà un futuro anche per i dracomanni.”  
“Il drago non accetta chiunque, sai anche questo? Non basta avere il suo sangue, per essere ammesso alla prova.”  
Rael trasse un profondo sospiro. “E questo ti basta a rinunciare in partenza? Con la stessa docilità con cui ti sei arreso a…”  
“Ti ho detto di portarmi rispetto!”  
Nel silenzio sepolcrale seguito a quella secca ingiunzione, il pianto di Lukas esplose deflagrante.  
“Mio figlio ha diritto a un futuro e mio figlio ha il sangue di due mondi. Forse è il momento di capire che non si aprono gli occhi sotto la sabbia. Non per vedere. Non per vivere.”  
Vinus allentò la presa dalla pergamena e ne fissò ancora una volta le pieghe involute, il bordo carico di fregi, la cuspide netta del Norn.  
“Per raggiungere la vetta incoronata, dovrò attraversare la Faglia. Koiros vi attaccherà senz’altro prima che io abbia percorso anche solo metà del tragitto. Mi crede morto e Trier è tutto quel che gli resta da divorare.”  
Mio fratello non tradì i suoi sentimenti – non la paura, la rabbia, la disperazione che l’avevano accompagnato sino a quell’ultima, disperata offerta.  
“Faremo il possibile per resistere; abbiamo molto da perdere, oltre alla vita: non ci piegheremo con facilità. Mia sorella, almeno…”  
“Alla donna uccello mancano le ali. Diglielo, quando te la ritroverai davanti…”  
  
  
Ma non ce ne fu bisogno, perché fu piuttosto lui a trovare me.


	19. Per cosa si vive. Per cosa si muore

_14.  
Per cosa si vive. Per cosa si muore_

_Disorientata_.  
Nel cercare un nome alla mia follia, non potrei che attingere a un aggettivo abusato, perché a tradurla in parole, cos’era accaduto?  
Avevo perso l’Oriente; smarrito le coordinate che avrebbero potuto fare di me la bussola del Nuovo Evo. Il rabbioso magnete di quell’istinto viscerale che chiamano ‘giustizia’, quando era invece odio – cieco, per giunta – aveva falsato ogni prospettiva e menato l’ultimo colpo alla ruota.  
Alla mia e a quella di Vinus.  
  
“Hanno abbandonato Trier.”  
  
La voce del Generale era asciutta; illuminato dalle braci, il suo volto ricordava più che mai una gargolla di pietra.  
  
“Ebbene?”  
  
Stentavo a contenere la rabbia. Le emozioni correvano sotto la pelle e mi pareva quasi che vi aprissero infinite crepe.  
Il tradimento di Rael mi aveva sbriciolato, ma non potevo concedere alla pietà della mia gente di soffiare via quelle minuscole schegge di me.  
  
“Potrei organizzare una squadra di cavalieri che si pongano sulle loro tracce, ma non sarebbe una scelta conveniente.”  
  
Accucciata davanti all’imponente camino del Gymnasium, non mossi un muscolo.  
Fiutavo l’incertezza dei toni, come la nettezza sgradevole del giudizio che non osava formulare: stavo sbagliando tutto, con ammirevole lucidità.  
  
“Credo d’intuire quel che volete dirmi: non possiamo impiegare uomini oltre la cinta della città.” La mia voce era ferma e controllata. “Non con l’esercito di Koiros a qualche miglio.”  
Nephyl annuì; dei pochi presenti, non uno osava respirare.  
“… Voi credete, dunque, che quanto accaduto possa restare impunito?”  
  
Le parole erano aghi e mi ferivano la lingua, perché _dire_ dava sostanza al fallimento. Tacendo, forse, m’illudevo di emendare la memoria di quell’ultima, terribile immagine: gli occhi senza sguardo di Rael, mentre mi preferiva il nemico.  
  
“Siamo in pieno stato di guerra e, in guerra, le leggi sono…” “La legge sono io!”  
Mi alzai di scatto e mi volsi. La mia treccia rossa gli sferzò il viso come uno schiaffo.  
“Io sono la Makemagistra ed io dispongo dell’esercito di Trier.”  
“Sbagliate, perché è a me che rispondono i soldati.”  
Dischiusi le labbra, incredula.  
“Ci fidiamo di voi, Magistra,” riprese il Generale – la mascella tesa, occhi freddi e duri e giudici. “Il destino di un uomo, tuttavia, ne vale mille solo nel Mito.”  
  
La furia di una donna, però, poteva essere il calamo di una nuova Era: lo sapevamo entrambi.  
Sorrisi sprezzante. Il mio viso spigoloso e brutto dovette sembrargli più sgradevole che mai. Mi cercavo nell’oscurità dei suoi occhi e quasi mi pareva di sfogliarlo come il più accessibile dei codici.  
  
_Una donna?_  
_Chiami ‘donna’ una maligna strega tutt’ossa?_  
_Quando sorride, è una lupa e, se stride i suoi ordini, un falchetto assassino._  
_Le femmine sono curva e gentilezza e pazienza; non buio e spigoli._  
_Donna?_  
_Donna come la Mietitrice cui Dendre ha ceduto la tiara, riparando nelle_ _Terre del Ricordo; donna come Madama Falce e donna come una spada._  
_Un’impostura, ecco cos’è, perché donna è vulva e fodero della lama, non il_ _fallo che la riempirà._  
  
Conoscevo quei pregiudizi, perché avevano cresciuto la Leya di un altro tempo; perché erano la voce del buonsenso e dell’equilibrio, memorie di una Trier che non c’era più.  
Lukas era morto e mi aveva trascinato nel suo rogo.  
Leya era morta e gli spettri non hanno sesso: sono solo l’ombra di un rancore che avvelena quanto rimane.  
  
“Sapete, Nephyl…”  
  
Rinunciai a usare il suo titolo; era una violazione dell’etichetta, ma, soprattutto, la manifestazione di un disprezzo che vinceva i ruoli. Per la prima volta nella storia di Eleutheria, era una donna a disporre della Guerra e della Pace.  
Per la prima volta da che il Consiglio era stato fondato, tuttavia, una delle sue più alte cariche si mostrava del tutto inadeguata al compito che le era stato rimesso.  
Avrebbero potuto insinuare che tanto accadeva proprio perché ero donna – femmina, fragile – ma chiunque avesse posseduto la lucidità dell’intelletto avrebbe detto che no, il problema, se mai, stava nel fatto che non ero più una donna.  
Forse non ero nemmeno più un essere umano.  
  
“La verità è che avete paura. Voi, come i vostri uomini, temete i dracomanni come temete le vostre ombre. Al solo pensiero di sfidarli in campo aperto…”  
  
Il Generale contrasse la mascella e mi scoccò un’occhiata carica, in eguale misura, di scherno e di disgusto. Aveva scelto di fidarsi di me e come l’avevo ripagato?  
Sul ciglio di un baratro sempre più fondo e oscuro, ancora berciavo d’onore e vendetta.  
  
“I dracomanni sono la vostra ossessione, non quella della mia gente.”  
  
Furono le sue ultime parole, prima del congedo: mi diede le spalle e si accomiatò con quel suo sparuto drappello di fedelissimi.  
Se ero giunta a chiedere la testa di mio padre, quale altro ordine avrei vomitato?  
Non voleva saperlo, perché era un uomo giusto.

*

Nell’ampio camino del Gymnasium, le braci crepitavano come mille cuori pulsanti. Il mio, incancrenito dalla solitudine e dal rancore, batteva più rapido che mai.  
  
“Leonar…”  
  
Masticavo rabbiosa il nome di chi, più d’ogni altro, aveva ispirato Rael. Saggio, visionario, mite, idealista: quello era Leonar di Trier. Ai miei occhi, un altro che aveva preferito versare il proprio sangue per non spendere quello del nemico.  
Strinsi i pugni, finché la mandorla dell’unghia non incontrò la carne. Mi tremavano le mani ed io no, non volevo più tremare.  
  
“Lui sa. Lui sa sempre _tutto_.”  
  
Il sollievo durò un battito di ciglia, vinto dalla consapevolezza: come Nephyl si era premurato di riferirmi, nella mia vecchia, amata casa, non avrei trovato nessuno.  
Dei tanti che mi avevano cresciuta e voluta così forte e così intelligente, tanto caparbia e risoluta, non uno era rimasto dalla mia parte.  
Avevano avuto pietà di un assassino. Avevano protetto l’erede dei Draghi.  
Fu allora che accadde; fu in quel momento che fiutai la pista di Vinus, perché richiamare alla mente la Bestia risvegliò nella mia memoria quanto avevo appreso in settimane di guerra e quotidiana frequentazione dei veterani: la _Canzone del Norn_ e la sacra pergamena e la profezia e il candore immacolato di quelle chiome senza colore, bioccoli sfogliati con rabbia e dispersi ai miei piedi.  
Mi strinsi nelle cocche del mantello e divorai l’erta che mi separava dalla casa di mio padre.  
La nuda pietra, venata da possenti travi, accusava già i primi morsi del freddo: impegnata com’ero a latrare ordini, avevo lasciato che la clessidra piangesse i suoi grani senza darmene cura.  
Posai il palmo sulla crepa muschiosa che sfregiava il telaio della porta; una vecchia ferita del legno cui, bambina, avevo domandato di misurare gli anni.  
Avevo fretta di crescere, comprendere, esplorare; fissare negli occhi Leonar e sentirmi donna.  
Ritrassi le dita, umide quasi avessero sfiorato una lacrima. Ero cresciuta, ma il tempo mi era sfuggito. L’estate stava morendo ancora una volta e il freddo non avrebbe mai portato la pace.  
Koiros era là fuori: con o senza Vinus, ci avrebbe travolto.  
Il pensiero della fine imminente non mi atterriva come avevo creduto: ero stanca di dibattermi nelle maglie di un rancore senza via d’uscita, e quell’ultimo abbandono aveva prosciugato le mie risorse. Aveva ragione Nephyl: non ero padrona di nulla, se non del mio destino.  
Entrai. La casa era fredda e puzzava d’assenza. Era un guscio vuoto, che raccontava di Leonar più dei suoi libri.  
  
“Sei stato migliore di me ancora una volta,” sussurrai. “Sapevi che il sangue non mi avrebbe fermato, vero?”  
  
Mi strofinai gli occhi con un gesto rabbioso. Avevo voglia di urlare al silenzio e lasciarmi schiaffeggiare dall’eco.  
Avevo voglia di addormentarmi e svegliarmi tra le braccia di Lukas.  
  
“Eppure non mi conosci come credi, _padre_.”  
  
E quel _padre_ era il cigolio rugginoso di un cardine mal oliato.  
  
“Perché a te preme la vita. A me…”  
  
Mi muovevo tentoni, nel buio. I soldati di Nephyl avevano lasciato poche tracce del loro passaggio, perché il prestigio di un Decano era tale da pesare persino sull’efficacia di una perquisizione.  
Io, tuttavia, non ero un soldato.  
Io sapevo cosa cercare.  
  
“Perché vedi, _padre_ … C’è solo un desiderio che tiene in vita un condannato…”  
  
Parlavo da sola.  
Vomitavo quelle parole sprezzanti tra un grugnito e l’altro, come una pazza.  
  
Lo studiolo di Leonar puzzava di chiuso. Non c’era olio nelle lampade, ma un raggio di luna filtrava dalle imposte semichiuse e illuminava l’imponente tavolo di quercia.  
Ovunque pergamene arricciate e larghe asole d’inchiostro rappreso.  
Ovunque tracce di una fuga meditata ma precipitosa.  
Non avevo nemmeno bisogno di frugare per avere quella certezza: non avrei mai trovato la Nornika.  
  
“L’hai data a Rael… E Rael…”  
  
Se Vinus si era salvato, senz’altro era già in caccia.  
In caccia della Bestia.  
  
“Quanto desidera un condannato, è qualcuno che lo preceda!” urlai e sferzai con il palmo quella catasta di vecchi studi. “Io non posso morire prima di quel cane; non senza averlo ammazzato!”  
  
Avevo visto la pergamena sacra una sola volta: anche se avessi posseduto un qualche talento da cartografo (e no, non ne avevo), troppo poco per memorizzarla.  
Era un vicolo cieco? No, una sfida.  
Ero la donna uccello, in fondo; avrei spiegato le ali e divorato le solitudini del Nord.  
Non avevo altra scelta, perché non me la concedevo.  
Fu proprio bruciando ogni alternativa, tuttavia, che riscoprii l’amore: di tutti i sentimenti, il più ingordo e feroce.

*

Vinus prese la via del Nord una notte di pioggia battente.  
Le sue ferite non si erano ancora rimarginate, ma non si aspettava di sopravvivere, dunque la guarigione era una precauzione inutile.  
  
“I lupi gradiranno lo stesso: non li ho mai sentiti lagnarsi di una carogna solo perché qualcuno l’aveva già intaccata.”  
  
Rael non rise: gli fiutava addosso la paura, ne percepiva le mille ragioni e se ne lasciava contagiare.  
All’improvviso, l’illuminazione disperata che l’aveva portato a tradire Trier non gli pareva più così buona.  
Guardava Melian e il bambino tra le sue braccia.  
Pensava a me, al mio teschio allucinato.  
  
“Forse posso accompagnarti per un tratto. Se mia sorella…”  
  
Vinus accarezzò il muso di Niktos, prima di salirgli in groppa. Una fitta lancinante gli strappò una sorda imprecazione, ma la inghiottì a denti stretti.  
C’erano giorni in cui l’unica scelta era valutare come morire: lagnarsi non avrebbe piegato la libra. Non a tuo vantaggio, almeno.  
  
“Se tua sorella fosse pazza sino a quel punto, avresti una ragione in più per restare.”  
  
Rael schiuse le labbra. Vinus, però, l’anticipò, offrendogli la mano.  
“Sei un grande soldato, figlio di Freil. Se incontrerò tuo padre nelle Terre del Ricordo, glielo dirò.”  
  
E mio fratello, che non aveva mai conosciuto altro padrone se non l’istinto, s’inginocchiò davanti al suo principe, come il primo e il più leale dei sudditi.  
  
“Tu ritornerai. Io lo so.”  
Vinus distolse lo sguardo per cercare un futuro che non vedeva. “E tu resisterai.”  
“Sì, io resisterò.”  
  
A quel punto, le redini strette in pugno, l’erede di Lepthys sferzò i fianchi del liocorno e svanì inghiottito dal buio.  
Dal cielo, Dendre piangeva come mai prima: pena per i suoi poveri figli condannati e sollievo per due cuori cui non mancava il coraggio di morire, né, soprattutto, quello di vivere. 


	20. Rovine e polvere

**P A R T E T E R Z A**   
**(GIORNI DI GUERRA)**   
_1.  
Rovine e polvere_

Le genti delle Midlands chiamavano il Norn _vetta incoronata_. Il nome, romantico e allusivo, diceva della natura del luogo più di qualunque mappa.  
Nessuno, tra i viaggiatori di Eleutheria, si era spinto sino alle pendici di quello che molti credevano il pilastro del cielo.  
Alto, tanto da svanire tra bruma e nembi, era un massiccio mitico e un monito ancestrale. Era la bandiera di quel Nord inesplorato da cui sarebbe disceso tutto il male del tempo.  
Le leggende, tuttavia, sono la voce saggia e poetica della Storia: se spendevano versi a celebrarne l’asperità e le ombre, allora il Sacro Monte esisteva ed io l’avrei trovato, perché lì – era già scritto – avrei affrontato Vinus.  
Era la farneticazione di un’illusa: non riuscivo nemmeno a oppormi al rinculo di una balestra e pensavo di uccidere il più forte dei dracomanni? A quel punto, perché non sfidare Koiros in campo aperto?  
Il fuoco dell’odio, però, restava monocolo e fisso, unica luce nelle tenebre in cui ero precipitata.  
Ero sola come mai ero stata: sola perché egoista era il mio obiettivo. Sola perché non fidavo più nella comprensione e nella lealtà di Eleutheria.  
Non c’erano loro ad aspettare Lukas dall’alto del dongione.  
Non erano stati loro a bruciare anche le stoppie di una felicità irripetibile.

*

Scelsi un robusto cavallo da guerra e un mantello di lana. Il tessuto era grossolano e, a tirartelo sul capo, avevi la sgradevole sensazione d’essere soffocato da un animale morto. L’autunno, tuttavia, che era a Trier appena un vento più freddo, una peculiare brillantezza del cielo, nelle lande del Settentrione avrebbe affondato i suoi artigli e morso la carne che non ricordavo di avere.  
Non gliel’avrei concesso comunque.  
Aggiunsi a quel magro bagaglio della carne affumicata per il viaggio, alcuni campioni di erbe medicinali e il pugnale da cui non mi separavo mai. L’ambizione era di cogliere il nemico di sorpresa e sgozzarlo.  
A volte mi pareva quasi di sentirla, quell’umida, straordinaria sensazione di vittoria: la viscosità del sangue, il suo torbido calore si era sostituito alle notti d’amore perdute, quando bastava una carezza a sciogliermi.  
Ora ero fredda come il ghiaccio e, tra faglie e nevai, inseguivo la mia vendetta.  
Non avevo mappe, né tracce da seguire: solo la determinazione dei pazzi.  
Nella testa, incoerenti e disordinate, si agitavano le parole che gli avrei detto, appena prima di rubargli la vita.  
  
_Mi hai trasformato in un mostro._  
_Mi hai distrutto ed espugnato e bruciato._  
_Mi hai saccheggiato, rendendo sterile la mia vita._  
_Hai ucciso l’amore che avevo dentro e disperso la mia famiglia._  
_Ai tuoi occhi sono patetica, perché voglio la tua morte?_  
_Lo sarei ai miei, se rinunciassi per paura. Invece no, cane: io non ho più_ _paura di nulla._  
  
C’era qualcosa di profetico nell’accanimento con cui quel nome mi rotolava sulla lingua: nella corsa solitaria verso il Nord, era già allora il compagno che mi ero scelta.  
Vinus lo immaginava? È difficile rispondere, perché i suoi occhi non si lasciavano leggere, pieni com’erano della torbida bellezza che viene solo dalle ombre.  
Ci sono uomini che sono bravi a mentire; bari scaltri, che simulano le emozioni senza fatica o pudore.  
Ci sono anche uomini che sanno recidere da soli il filo di un pensiero molesto, perché quella trama è la tela che ne impastoierà le scelte.  
Vinus era tra questi.  
Il suo rancore, la sua disperazione erano anche un formidabile attaccamento alla vita: alle sue spalle, in fondo, c’era un mondo di morti. Poteva fermarsi e raccoglierne i pezzi – ed essere così contaminato dalla rovina – o dar loro le spalle, inventandosi quotidianamente una storia.   
Non so quale tenesse impegnato il suo cuore, quel giorno, ma so cosa l’interruppe: nella faticosa cavalcata per il Nord, lungo piste dimenticate e, soprattutto, lontane dai presidi di Koiros, si era ritrovato, infine, ad attraversare le terre di Venusya – o quel che ne restava.  
Se non avessi sfidato quei luoghi, forse non potrei ora dire cosa provò lui, primo e ultimo dei draghi. Non potrei dirlo, perché i luoghi sono ricordi solidi: dovevo toccare con mano il mausoleo della sua infelicità per comprendere che sì, il mio lutto non poteva sfiorarla.  
E lo vedo, Vinus, sotto quella pioggia battente, cavalcare sferzato da un’acqua che punge quasi fosse vetro. Il mantello lo protegge, ma lascia scoperto il viso. Lungo gli zigomi affilati non corrono lacrime ma gocce gelate.  
I suoi occhi si perdono tra muschio e pietre nere. Là stava Lephtys – la Grande. L’Onorata.  
Là era la cinta dell’aristheia, ove si schierava l’esercito.  
Là stava invece il palazzo dei Principi, anticipato dalla Porta del Drago.  
Della chimera che lo intimoriva da bambino, resta la spirale di una coda scagliosa e una cuspide che era forse un’unghia.  
Vinus chiude gli occhi. “Non ricordavo più.”  
  
_Non ricordavo più_ : non mi stupirei se avesse liquidato un’emozione di pancia e di cuore con queste parole. Sarebbe stato degno di lui, della loquacità dei suoi silenzi.  
Direbbe molto, tuttavia, del miracolo di Rael, poiché era stato mio fratello a ricordargli cosa significasse il titolo di _Signore della Guerra_.  
  
Quelle rovine sferzate dalla furia degli elementi erano tutto quello da cui era fuggito: combattendo come un soldato, senz’altro, ma non per Venusya, né per se stesso.  
  
_Non ricordavo_.  
  
Non ricordava d’essere stato un principe, d’essere stato libero, d’essere stato protetto.  
Non ricordava nemmeno il dettaglio più atroce: che era stato Koiros a trascinarlo fuori, per la prima volta in dieci anni di vita; Koiros, a esporlo ai raggi di una stella che, sino a quel momento, gli era stata solo raccontata.  
  
_La libertà puzzava del sangue della mia gente_ , deve aver pensato. Ma la libertà, che odore mai può avere?  
  
Strinse le redini e le strattonò con rabbia, per arrestare la corsa di Niktos. I suoi occhi aspettavano un filo di fumo, una traccia di vita, ma non trovarono niente; dunque, con lentezza, cercò la terra – la sua terra – e s’inginocchiò.  
Sotto un cielo nero, orbo di stelle, leccò la rena rugginosa e salsa, quasi fosse la carne dei suoi avi. Masticò fango e polvere, solitudine e vendetta.  
Li inghiottì perché il ricordo acquistasse sostanza e peso. E giurò: giurò sulla corona di Lephtys che solo un drago avrebbe avuto il suo cuore, che lo sbranasse o ne fosse sbranato.  
Pianse asciutto, questa volta, e fu una liberazione.  
  
Decise infine di accamparsi nella foresta che lambiva la città morta, finché il tempo non fosse migliorato; prima di costruire un riparo per sé e il liocorno, tuttavia, predispose un sistema di trappole, retaggio dei giorni da mercenario e della saggezza dell’istinto: poteva cogliere di sorpresa un nemico o guadagnare un pasto che non sapesse di cuoio stagionato.  
Nei suoi lacci, invece, cadde l’unico uccello che mai avrebbe voluto incontrare: caddi nella sua vita e lì rimasi, finché durarono i suoi giorni da uomo.

*

Il limite di chi vive tra inchiostro e pergamene, schiavo di suggestioni muffite, è che dimentica la pelle e l’effetto che fa la vita quando ti sfiora. Dimentica il freddo e la fatica e il dolore.  
I libri crocchiano tra le dita o sussurrano canzoni mute, ma non ti schiaffeggiano con il fango e con la neve.  
Chi vive solo di libri sogna un’esistenza immacolata, per superbia o vigliaccheria, e dovrebbe rassegnarsi a vivere da codardo, perché, come evade dalla pagina, precipita tra le mille ombre del vero.  
Me ne accorsi come superai la piana ai confini nord-occidentali di Trier, ultimo baluardo della civiltà fiorita tra le barbarie di un mondo ferino.  
Quelle terre, un tempo occupate da frutteti, pascoli e bionde distese di grano, apparivano ora ai miei occhi come un monotono manto bruno.  
Chiusa in una fortezza che era, al contempo, fisica ed emotiva, avevo perso una realistica percezione della realtà. Ora, movendo verso le regioni che per prime avevano saggiato la ferocia di Koiros, sentivo brividi di terrore corrermi lungo la schiena.  
Non erano conquiste, quelle, ma _morsi_.  
Eleutheria, la regione che celebrava nel nome la vita, la bellezza e la libertà, era una carogna spolpata.

*

Sebbene mio padre fosse stato negli anni della giovinezza un viaggiatore instancabile e curioso, la mia conoscenza di Elithia era ridicola. Avrei saputo recitare a memoria i nomi dei principali borghi delle Midlands, ma non mi ero mai spinta oltre la cinta di Trier.  
Bambina, mi accontentavo di uno spazio che pareva già troppo vasto. Giovane donna, fuggivo lontano con il cuore e me lo facevo bastare. Adulta – l’ho detto – avevo perso l’Oriente e chiuso gli occhi.  
Quello, dunque, era il mio primo viaggio: divoravo lo spazio, ma opponevo, soprattutto, una nuova distanza alla Leya abbrutita dalle invincibili solitudini di un carcere autoimposto.  
  
Una pioggia gelata e insistente cominciò a rallentarmi che ero ormai nei pressi di Thula. Come me, tuttavia, aveva interrotto la marcia di Vinus, che era un soldato esperto, dunque poco incline a mettere all’asta quell’unica, disperata (amatissima) vita.  
  
L’ho lasciato, nelle mie memorie, accampato poco oltre le rovine di Lepthys: fu lì, dunque, che ci trovammo, macerie tra le macerie.  
  
A differenza del mio nemico, non ero stata né prudente, né saggia. Lo Shire era fradicio e schiumava sangue, ma pretendevo di andare avanti. Guardavo i suoi enormi zoccoli scalfire la terra e sollevare con difficoltà crescente grasse zolle fangose; spruzzi di quella malta di sabbia e pietrisco s’incollavano ai fianchi del cavallo, lordavano i miei stivali e appesantivano i lembi estremi del mantello.  
Non ero mai stata tanto sporca in tutta la mia vita, eppure non mi pareva un dettaglio rilevante: quando il buio cala in te, tutto si livella.  
A tratti mi domandavo ancora se a Trier avessero già notato la mia assenza e mi rimpiangessero. In fondo, però, non m’importava: come Vinus al pensiero del drago, non mi facevo illusioni sul futuro.  
Sapevo che avrei avuto il suo cuore, tuttavia: il cuore del Drago Nero.

*

Arrivai a Venusya in un’alba spettrale: nembi nerastri assediavano una stella di un grigio smorto, malaticcio.  
Aveva smesso di piovere, ma, a guardare quella terra di fantasmi, era naturale pensare che la dea si fosse asciugata del tutto. C’era troppa miseria.  
C’era, soprattutto, qualcosa d’inaccettabile nel pensiero che, da un giorno all’altro, un intero mondo potesse essere cancellato.  
Raccolsi un pugno di quella rena rugginosa, ancora intrisa d’acqua.  
I miei palmi sanguinarono le memorie di una gente perduta, mille speranze abortite, l’infanzia di un Rael diverso da quello che avevo conosciuto: il Rael figlio di Freil. Il Rael dracomanno.  
“Tanto mi hai tradito comunque,” dissi a denti stretti.  
Fissai un orizzonte senza futuro e scoprii che il vuoto mi faceva paura. Quei ruderi erano orbite cave e teschi e dita adunche. Erano la voce del vento, quando stormisce nell’ombra e ti maledice.  
Serrai le palpebre e i pugni per recuperare il controllo. Quando ebbi il coraggio di sollevarle di nuovo, la luce era scomparsa e la pioggia cadeva con rinnovata violenza.  
Montai in sella allo Shire e ne sferzai i fianchi perché seguisse un sentiero che si addentrava nella foresta. Ne avevo abbastanza di morti: desideravo perdermi in qualcosa di vivo.  
  
La trappola che mai avrei potuto anticipare era una buca profonda, coperta di foglie, sterpi e muschio, e armata di pali aguzzi.  
Il mio cavallo v’affondò di peso, spezzandosi i garretti tra quelle punte letali e sgranandosi quasi fosse un melograno. Emise appena un flebile nitrito, che mi raggiunse come un rimprovero. Non avevo orecchie per ascoltarlo, tuttavia, perché quanto rimbombava nella mia testa, sino a farmi perdere il senno, era il battito irregolare di un cuore folle di paura.  
Per un puro caso ero rimasta incolume ma quella buca era troppo fonda e ripida perché potessi risalirne i fianchi scoscesi. _Credevo_.  
  
“Caccia grossa, Niktos!”  
  
Poi, nel silenzio assoluto, la _sua_ voce.


	21. Uccellagione

_2.  
Uccellagione_

È un paradosso atroce, ma ti accorgi della vita quasi solo quando ti scivola dalle mani.  
È in quel momento, mentre ti aggrappi disperato alle ultime briciole d’opportunità, che riconosci il valore di ogni respiro, di ogni pensiero, di ogni speranza.  
Non ci stai a scivolare via. Non puoi arrenderti.  
  
Non potevo io, zuppa del sangue dello Shire e terrorizzata da un’insopportabile evidenza: _lui_ stava arrivando.  
Vinus mi avrebbe massacrato senza che potessi fare nulla per impedirglielo.  
  
Il mio cuore galoppava furibondo, mentre contavo i suoi passi e il brontolio di una fiera che solo un dracomanno avrebbe chiamato _amico_.  
Strinsi i denti e mi sollevai sulla carcassa fumante della povera cavalcatura.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui una simile vista mi avrebbe rovesciato lo stomaco, perché non conoscevo la morte se non come ipotesi. Dopo mesi di guerra e viscere scoperte, non mi curavo nemmeno del velo vischioso e nauseante che si rapprendeva sulla mia pelle.  
I fianchi della fossa erano ripidi e coperti di pietrisco, ma l’ipotesi di trovarmi senza unghie, i palmi abrasi sino a scoprire la carne viva, non mi preoccupava quanto l’eventualità di fronteggiare Vinus da una posizione di manifesto svantaggio. Era la mia preda, né potevo arrendermi a una scontata inversione dei ruoli.  
La Storia mi aveva già dimostrato che gli dei potevano cadere, che i draghi perdevano le ali, che il nemico poteva cedere all’imprevedibilità di un atto magnanimo.  
Mi aveva insegnato, soprattutto, che le donne sapevano odiare come un uomo non sarebbe mai arrivato a concepire.  
“Coraggio, Leya… Tu non hai mai avuto paura.”  
Le pietre aguzze s’incuneavano sotto la pelle, stracciavano la stoffa dei miei abiti da soldato, si disfacevano, friabili, come un torrentello di polvere per la pressione del mio corpo: eppure avanzavo.  
Schiumando bestemmie e maledizioni, m’issai oltre l’orlo della trappola mentre Vinus la raggiungeva dall’altro capo della radura.  
Fu un istante e fu l’eternità: i nostri occhi s’incontrarono senza che le labbra osassero emettere un suono.  
Ci squadravamo a distanza, cervo e cacciatore insieme.  
Le iridi rosate, solcate da quell’inquietante unghia nerastra, mi studiavano senza apparente curiosità.  
Il suo viso si era affilato e indurito, ma la bocca era la stessa che ricordavo; così il sorriso, quando dischiuse le labbra e mostrò le zanne.  
Gli diedi le spalle e cominciai a correre. Il cuore in gola e la treccia disfatta, mi consegnavo all’ombra umida della foresta come una fiamma ondeggiante, incurante dei rami che mi sferzavano la pelle quanto più mi addentravo nel folto del bosco.  
Mi stava seguendo, Vinus? O aveva liberato il liocorno perché mi sbranasse?  
Non osavo guardarmi alle spalle, perché tanto mi avrebbe rallentato e, soprattutto, avrebbe incrementato il panico che già mi mozzava il respiro.  
L’avevo torturato e umiliato e trascinato su un patibolo che aveva comunque bevuto il suo sangue: potevo farmi illusioni su quel che mi sarebbe capitato?  
Mi mancava il fiato, ma avrei forse raggiunto correndo i confini stessi di Elithia, se un’altra trappola non mi avesse colto.  
Fu uno strappo secco e la terra scomparve da sotto i miei piedi. Vinus mi raggiunse poco dopo, un ghigno soddisfatto su quell’irresistibile muso.  
Stretta alla caviglia da un robusto laccio di cuoio, mi dimenavo invano.  
“Ma che piacevole sorpresa…”  
Il sangue mi rombava nelle tempie e i muscoli della coscia destra erano paralizzati dal dolore.  
“Quando si dice un’uccellagione abbondante!”  
Avevo la bocca secca, ma tentai comunque di sputargli addosso il mio disprezzo. Per tutta risposta, Vinus recise il laccio e mi lasciò precipitare in terra.  
Un’esplosione di bianco, di nero e di rosso mi accecò, poi non vidi più niente. Quando ripresi conoscenza, ero legata mani e piedi quasi fossi un capretto da arrostire.  
La pioggia cadeva ora su una tettoia di rametti e foglie. Il crepitio di un modesto fuoco era una voce amica nel silenzio della notte.  
Tossii, ma riuscii solo a inghiottire una manciata di polvere.  
Vinus non si vedeva e quell’assenza non mi rincuorava.  
Chiusi gli occhi.  
Potevo solo sperare che mi sgozzasse: per quanto ne sapevo, era una morte rapida e quasi indolore. Se avesse voluto, tuttavia, la tortura sarebbe durata abbastanza da farmi perdere il lume della ragione.  
Strinsi i denti, ma non riuscii a ostacolare un fiotto di bile mista a sangue – nella caduta dovevo essermi tagliata la lingua.  
  
“Già sveglia? Immaginavo che fossi resistente, ma sei comunque riuscita a stupirmi.”  
  
La voce di Vinus mi parve fioca. Stavo perdendo i sensi per l’ennesima volta e tutto moriva inghiottito da una soffice coltre.  
Come già in passato, sognai Lukas.  
La stella brillava sul nostro mondo perfetto e i suoi capelli ne bevevano la luce.  
“Resta,” lo supplicavo. “Ti farai ammazzare.”  
Lukas mi stringeva a sé, incollando alla mia pelle un odore che ben conoscevo. Sapeva di polvere e cuoio e fieno. Il nostro addio profumava d’estate e l’aveva cancellata dal mio cuore.  
“Non morirò, se non è già scritto.”  
Cercavo la sua bocca e la mordevo e suggevo la sua lingua.  
“Allora sarò io a scegliere il finale.”  
Un sospiro o un singhiozzo: mi svegliai con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Ero ancora legata, ma riposavo sul fianco. Davanti al fuoco, Vinus sonnecchiava stretto alla spada di Zauror. Aveva usato il mantello per proteggermi dal freddo notturno e la sua pelle candida era ora del tutto esposta. Dalla nuca, in corrispondenza delle vertebre, correvano piccole placche perlacee.  
Se Rael ne aveva di spesse e brunite, escrescenze callose che sposavano un incarnato olivastro e culminavano nella robusta coda da frustone, in Vinus erano traslucide e somigliavano, piuttosto, alle scaglie di un pesce depigmentato.  
Ripensai alle parole di Nephyl – al drago bianco della profezia – e trattenni un gemito inorridito.  
Sapevano quel che stavano facendo, il mio pazzo padre e il mio fratello traditore?  
Sapevano a che avrebbe condotto l’avvento di una nuova Bestia?  
Mi portai le ginocchia al petto; a quanto pareva, Vinus mi aveva sottovalutato: non si era preoccupato di perquisirmi, dunque non si era accorto del pugnale che avevo legato al polpaccio sinistro. Nonostante il pessimo servizio che mi aveva reso la sua trappola, non si era mosso.  
“Coraggio,” imprecai, mentre mi contorcevo come una larva nel tentativo di recuperare la lama.  
Impiegai pochi istanti a estrarla, ma mi parvero eoni.  
Sudavo e tremavo e pregavo la dea di non tradirmi, anche se sapevo che ero l’unica cui avrei dovuto domandare aiuto. Solo quando i legacci che mi segavano i polsi caddero a terra, ripresi a respirare.  
Un fugace sguardo a Vinus – non si era mosso – e liberai anche le caviglie.  
Un sorriso mi sfregiò le labbra: dunque era davvero tanto semplice?  
Era una preda così accessibile, il promesso Signore dei Draghi?  
La mia gloriosa illusione non durò dieci passi: prima ancora che gli fossi abbastanza vicina da poter essere considerata un pericolo, Vinus mi aveva puntato la lama al cuore.  
Il suo sguardo non tradiva sorpresa, né odio.  
La bocca, immobile, non mi concedeva le parole di scherno che mi sarei aspettata.  
“Torna al tuo posto e non farmelo ripetere due volte.”  
Rafforzai la stretta sul pugnale, quasi potesse davvero difendermi.  
“È ancora un _amichevole consiglio_ , _Magistra_ , o potrei dimenticare che mi servi viva.”  
Arretrai di un passo. Qualcosa di colloso e caldo mi scivolò lungo il collo: a sovrastarmi, una massa nera e fremente che avevo imparato a conoscere mio malgrado.  
Avrei urlato, se solo mi fosse rimasto il coraggio di farlo, tanto mostruoso appariva il liocorno alla fioca luce del bivacco.  
La pelliccia, tesa sul lungo muso, era lorda di sangue. Brani del mio povero Shire penzolavano dalle sue fauci di predatore. Come se non bastasse, emanava un odore immondo.  
“Non hai scampo.”  
Vinus si era rialzato. Rispetto a me, era un gigante: mi umiliava con la sua statura e pretendeva che me ne sentissi schiacciata.  
“Rael ha un’opinione troppo alta di te. Sei stupida almeno quanto crudele.”  
Mi strinse il mento tra le dita, per costringermi a guardarlo.  
“Che vuoi fare… Di me?”  
Vinus sorrise, ma non c’era calore sulle sue labbra. “ _Addomesticarti_ e venderti, perché no? Con un po’ di carne addosso, saresti una puttana convincente.”  
E poi, davanti al mio orrore, proruppe in un’irrefrenabile risata. Rideva di me e quel suono mi riusciva insopportabile.  
“Smettila!” ringhiai. Vinus, per tutta risposta, serrò la presa sulla mandibola sino a farmi lacrimare.  
Con una sola mano avrebbe potuto fracassarmi il cranio: ai suoi occhi, ero un insetto, non un avversario degno di nota.  
Faceva male come mai avrei immaginato.  
“Stavo scherzando,” riprese, poi posò il palmo sul muso di Niktos.  
“ _Zaren_ ,” sussurrò e la fiera smise di alitarmi sul collo.  
Mi tremavano le ginocchia e non potei impedirgli di accorgersene.  
“Se ti comporterai bene, non ti accadrà nulla. Ho un debito di riconoscenza con qualcuno che ti ama come certo non meriti. Risparmiarti la vita sarà il mio modo per ringraziare.”  
Rinunciai a rispondere. Fu un bene, immagino, perché non ero abbastanza lucida da offrire qualcosa di sensato a quell’imprevista possibilità.  
“Ti userò come scudo o come riscatto: se i tuoi soldati mi dessero la caccia, li costringerai a desistere. Se dovessimo incontrare l’esercito di Koiros…”  
Non completò la frase, ma indietreggiò con un’occhiata che, sola, bastò a farmi correre un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Caddi in ginocchio, svuotata all’improvviso d’ogni energia.  
“Il pugnale.”  
Vinus aveva dita lunghe e ben modellate: le mani di un principe, se cicatrici sottili non avessero richiamato alla memoria il sangue che aveva reclamato e speso.  
“Adesso.”  
Rinunciai alla mia arma senza guardarlo in viso. Sconfitta, ai suoi piedi, somigliavo forse a un cane che attenda la carezza del padrone.  
Una carezza che non venne.  
Tutto quel che Vinus fece, piuttosto, fu lanciarmi un boccone di carne annerito dalla brace e quasi crudo all’interno. Ero tanto affamata che avrei inghiottito persino pugni di terra, ma non riuscii a portarmelo alla bocca: davanti al fuoco, il drago senza colore maciullava il cuore del mio cavallo.  
  
“Domani riprenderemo la marcia.”  
Le sue labbra erano una rosa di sangue.  
La mia vita senza futuro, il capriccio di un imprevedibile guerriero.


	22. Parole perdute

_3.  
Parole perdute_

Il mio primo giorno di cattività cominciò sul far dell’alba.  
Era stata una notte insonne: stretta nelle cocche del mantello di Vinus, avvolta da un odore estraneo, non avevo ancora rinunciato a recuperare la libertà e tanto bastava a dire della mia frustrazione.  
Gli occhi del dracomanno non mentivano: non mi odiava, ma avrebbe potuto massacrarmi in qualunque momento senza alcuna remora. A frenarlo, un sentimento in cui non mi riconoscevo più: la _gratitudine_.  
Ero intorpidita, madida di pioggia e sudore terrorizzato.  
Vinus mi squadrava dall’alto. Con quei capelli così corti e il torso devastato, chi mai l’avrebbe preso per l’erede di un regno leggendario? Conoscevo mercenari dall’aria più mite.  
  
Io stessa, d’altra parte, potevo ancora dirmi una signora?  
  
“Avete fatto un buon sonno, _Magistra_?”  
Se solo avessi avuto un po’ di saliva da parte, gli avrei sputato in faccia. Quel che feci, tuttavia, fu distogliere il viso e fissare l’umida desolazione del sottobosco.  
Vinus mi diede le spalle. “Dobbiamo riprendere il viaggio. A quest’ora il figlio di Freil potrebbe già essere morto.”  
Rimasi in silenzio; la mia determinazione a tacere, tuttavia, non sortì l’effetto sperato: se volevo impressionarlo con una condotta ostile, stavo fallendo in modo rovinoso, poiché l’attenzione del dracomanno era piuttosto rivolta alla bardatura del liocorno.  
Detestavo quella bestia orribile e mi ripugnava il suo aspetto, eppure, per la morbosa attrazione che ci cattura quanto più sentiamo i morsi della paura, non potevo fare a meno di guardarla.  
Niktos aveva l’imponenza di uno Shire. Le zampe rostrate affondavano nel terreno sgranando la dura rena quasi fosse sabbia. Ogni unghia era lunga quanto il pugnale che Vinus mi aveva sottratto, e altrettanto tagliente; il colore – un giallo malaticcio venato di rosso – solo bastava a nausearmi. Il pelo, raso sulla sommità del muso, si raccoglieva in un curioso ciuffo sotto il labbro inferiore della bestia. Il corno eburneo, affilato e ritorto, era l’unico punto di luce nella tenebra del manto.  
Se era vero che i dracomanni domavano da soli il destriero che avrebbero cavalcato in battaglia, la fama di Vinus era molto più di una leggenda.  
Quasi mi avesse letto nel pensiero, si volse a guardarmi: non stornai il capo.  
“Avvicinati.”  
Potevo resistere, ma tanto mi avrebbe solo esposto all’ennesima umiliazione, perché l’odio non mi aveva obnubilato al punto da non rendere evidente la drammatica verità: a meno di un miracolo, ero alla sua mercé.  
Il liocorno brontolò come fui a un paio di passi dal suo padrone. Vinus gli accarezzò il muso. “Immagina che durerà poco, amico mio. Non sarai costretto a sopportare questa femmina a lungo.”  
Dischiusi le labbra, ma non riuscii a trovare nessuna replica abbastanza sgradevole da compensare la sorpresa.  
“Monta,” ordinò. “Niktos potrebbe cambiare idea.”  
Arretrai di un passo. Ricordavo ancora l’odore penetrante del sangue che mi aveva investito, come me l’ero trovato alle spalle; le fauci chiuse come una tagliola sugli intestini dello Shire.  
Come poteva chiedermi di cavalcarlo?  
Vinus scosse il capo, contrariato, poi mi sollevò senza grazia e mi lanciò sulla groppa del liocorno.  
“Stupida donna,” imprecò, prima di montare a propria volta. E di seguito: “ _Losvorn_.”  
La lingua di un mondo morto era secca e dura come le genti che l’avevano parlata, respirata, pianta.  
Sulla bocca di Vinus, tuttavia, possedeva una forza inaspettata, quasi la sua determinazione a usarla – sebbene in modo clandestino – raccontasse di una speranza che nemmeno l’orrore aveva soffiato via.  
Era un’antica lezione, quella, che Leonar aveva tentato di trasmettermi, quando ero ancora innocente e incontaminata.  
  
_“La memoria parla, Leya. Le parole sono il contrappunto dei ricordi. Finché abbiamo parole per dire, abbiamo un mondo da raccontare.”_  
  
A dieci anni, quella verità mi pareva un sofisma.  
A quasi due decadi di distanza, cominciavo a intravederne il senso.  
  
Niktos divorava lo spazio come nessuna delle cavalcature in uso a Eleutheria: il suolo si sfaldava sotto gli unghioni in una nube di sottilissimo pietrisco, mentre le rovine di una terra devastata svanivano inghiottite dalla bruma.  
Man mano che ci avvicinavamo alla faglia, la temperatura s’inabissava. Vinus si tirò il mantello fin sul capo, scomparendo del tutto alla mia vista. Stretta tra il suo corpo e la densa criniera del liocorno, non pativo il freddo, ma il gelo dell’inquietudine bastava a farmi tremare.  
Non avrei mai immaginato di spingermi tanto a Nord, non certo sino alla cinta dei Lytha: invece eccolo là, il naturale confine da cui tutto era cominciato; eccola, la trincea che separava la Terra Cognita dall’orrore dell’Icengard.  
  
Assediate da cirri nerastri, rade stelle si riflettevano sulla crosta traslucida di colossi poderosi, schierati come sentinelle al limite di un mondo che scoprivo per la prima volta quel giorno.  
Nemmeno la più dettagliata mappa del Collegio avrebbe potuto restituirmi lo stupore di una simile maestà; non certo, almeno, la sensazione di sgomento che mi colse nel pensare che non ero diversa dalla regina di un ridicolo formicaio: volevo comandare alla Storia ed ero ferma al primo capoverso.  
  
“Accampiamoci qui. Non possiamo tentare il valico durante la notte.”  
  
La voce di Vinus mi riscosse. Non comunicavamo da ore, eppure cominciavo ad abituarmi alla ruvida carezza dei suoi toni: nel silenzio di una notte desolata, era l’ultimo brandello d’umanità cui potevo ancorarmi.  
Smontò dal liocorno e mi tese la mano. La accettai riluttante, ma l’accettai comunque, arresa al bisogno di ritrovare la terra sotto i miei piedi.  
Mi dolevano tutti i muscoli e il mio stomaco, vuoto da troppo tempo, urlava. Il principe di Lephtys, invece, non tradiva né inquietudine, né fatica. Quanto al liocorno, la prima cosa che fece, come ebbe la groppa libera dal nostro peso, fu piegarsi sui garretti e irrorare il suolo sterile con un poderoso getto d’urina.  
“Ma che…”  
Vinus rise del mio disgusto e m’invitò, piuttosto, a imitarlo.  
“Credi che io sia una bestia come…”  
Sorrise: maligno, o forse solo divertito.  
  
Ero un ridicolo pulcino senza cresta che tentava di passare per gallo. C’era forse qualcosa di più grottesco?  
  
“Non sei abbastanza intelligente,” fu la replica con cui mi liquidò, prima di sfilare la spada dal fodero e inoltrarsi tra licheni e pietrisco. “Aspetta… Non…”  
Stavo per domandargli di non lasciarmi sola: per mia fortuna, m’interruppe.  
“Non seguirmi. Non vuoi sapere davvero cosa ci aspetta. Resta accanto a Niktos: ti proteggerà.”  
“Oh, lo immagino! A meno che non abbia fame!”  
Vinus si strinse nelle spalle. “Non credo: ha un palato raffinato e le ossa non lo interessano.”  
Schiusi le labbra, ma mi prevenne ancora.  
“Un’altra parola e potrei prendermi il disturbo di assaggiarti.”  
Non ero nelle condizioni di mettere in dubbio la serietà delle sue intenzioni: mi raggomitolai a terra e mi chiusi in un rancoroso silenzio.  
L’aria era gelida e immobile. Mi strofinai le spalle, mi rialzai e cominciai a camminare in tondo, per combattere il freddo e la noia. Talora il liocorno mi soffiava addosso, quasi a ricordarmi che era una sentinella affidabile.  
Il suo fiato puzzava di carne marcia e sangue rappreso: era l’odore che i miei uomini respiravano sul campo di battaglia ed io non ero mai arrivata nemmeno a immaginarlo. A fiutarla, invece, la guerra non aveva il buon profumo che mi ero illusa di cogliere.  
“Stammi lontano,” brontolai, schiava degli occhi di un predatore in cui non avresti mai colto la maligna follia che troppe volte avevo spiato nello specchio.  
Niktos era feroce, perché quella era la sua natura: io avevo fatto una scelta e si era rivelata un budello senza uscita.  
Il liocorno scrollò la lucida criniera; se avesse posseduto il dono della parola, quello sarebbe stato, probabilmente, lo ‘ _stupida femmina_ ’ del suo padrone.  
Sorrisi senza motivo e me ne sorpresi: cosa c’era di divertente, in quella situazione?  
Avrei dovuto chiedermi, piuttosto, come fosse possibile che ricordassi cosa fosse un sorriso.  
  
Quando Vinus tornò, ero ancora intera ma intirizzita ed esausta.  
“Potevi accendere un fuoco. Pietre e muschio secco non mancano di certo. Oppure la Signora degli Specula non sa come fare?”  
Strinsi i denti e inghiottii anche quell’umiliazione.  
Vinus si muoveva disinvolto nel buio; ogni suo gesto aveva la fluidità dell’abitudine e la sicurezza dell’esperienza. Aveva dieci anni, quando il freddo e la notte gli erano crollati addosso: ora era un maschio nel pieno della potenza offensiva della sua razza; un maschio che, nella notte, guardava anche con gli occhi della memoria.  
All’improvviso richiamò il liocorno e gli lanciò qualcosa che mi strappò uno squittio ridicolo.  
“Cos’è? Lo volevi tu? Guarda che il fegato di viverna è velenoso.”  
Un sibilo spezzò il silenzio della notte, seguito da un sordo frusciare.  
Vinus, imperturbabile, accese il fuoco.  
“Vuoi dire che qui intorno…”  
“Che cosa ti aspettavi? L’ingresso della faglia dista meno di una lega. Questa è la terra dei Falesi.”  
Vinus aveva abbandonato la spada e lavorava ora con il pugnale il quarto sanguinolento di una bestia che non avrei saputo identificare – o forse preferivo non farlo. A tratti leccava il sangue rappreso sulla lama: era disgustoso, eppure sensuale; c’era, nei suoi gesti, una forza primordiale che avevo solo sfiorato.  
“Non preoccuparti: per te c’è questo.”  
Una vecchia lepre macilenta mi parve all’improvviso quanto di più invitante fosse mai stato imbandito in un banchetto, e il mio stomaco, provato dal lungo digiuno, tenne a mostrare un rumoroso apprezzamento.  
Chinai il viso, imbarazzata da quel mio essere umana, troppo umana, quando, piuttosto, volevo stupirlo con la mia eccezionalità. Era evidente avessi un’opinione troppo alta di me stessa.  
Vinus spellò la preda e l’arrostì per me, ma non ricevette nemmeno un ‘ _grazie_ ’ stentato da parte mia: come l’odore della carne colpì il mio olfatto, mi ci avventai con la voracità di un liocorno.  
“Attenta a non strozzarti,” sogghignò il dracomanno, poi si concentrò sul proprio pasto.  
Stornai lo sguardo, perché nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dire che fosse uno spettacolo piacevole.  
“Mangi come una bestia,” mugugnai, ma il mio disprezzo non parve toccarlo. “Nemmeno Rael divorerebbe mai…”  
Vinus si portò la borraccia alle labbra e bevve un generoso sorso d’acqua, poi me la offerse, quasi fosse scontato che non provassi ripulsa all’idea dei condividerla.  
“Quando nutrirsi non è un problema, puoi prenderti il lusso di giocare con il cibo.”  
“È davvero carne di viverna?”  
Vinus annuì.  
A una prima occhiata non me n’ero accorta, ma la divorava con metodo: separava la pelle scagliosa dalla polpa, poi affondava i denti in quest’ultima, suggendo il grasso prima di aggredire i tendini.  
“Sembra… Disgustosa.”  
Il principe di Lephtys si pulì le labbra con il dorso della mano e tornò a guardarmi. Forse cominciavo ad abituarmi ai suoi occhi, come negli anni avevo preso a considerare le iridi di mio fratello del tutto ordinarie; forse era davvero bello come mi era parso la prima volta.  
Arrossii fino alle orecchie, quasi fossi ancora la Leya che non ero più da secoli: una ragazzina piena di sentimenti.  
“In tutta onestà, preferisco il cervo, ma dubito che ne troveremo.”  
Raccolsi le mani in grembo e mi concentrai sul fuoco, per non correre il rischio d’incontrare il suo sguardo.  
“I miei uomini non ti cercheranno,” dissi all’improvviso. “Eleutheria mi ha abbandonato.”  
Vinus riattizzò le braci con la punta della spada – se ne separava di rado, e mai troppo a lungo.  
“Potrebbe darsi, ma è più probabile che siano già morti tutti.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
Non volevo che la mia voce tremasse, ma il tono tradiva appieno la mia inquietudine.  
“Koiros si è stancato di voi, di noi, di tutti… Abbiamo smesso di rappresentare un trastullo.”  
“Trier sa come combattere e tu dovresti saperlo.”  
Mi scoccò un’occhiata ironica. “Se Trier vuole avere qualche speranza, è meglio che apra le porte al figlio di Freil. E, anche in quel caso, non durerà che un paio di giorni.”  
“Rael tornerà a casa?”  
“Lo farà. Se i tuoi uomini non sono dei pazzi, lo asseconderanno. Se i miei conoscono Koiros come credo, combatteranno con lui e per lui.”  
“Allora… A cosa ti servo?”  
Tornò a giocare con il fuoco. Minute scintille correvano lungo la lama e ne ravvivavano l’anima scura. “Te l’ho detto: sei il mio salvacondotto. Per raggiungere il Norn, dovremo costeggiare la piana di Mizar, procedendo verso oriente. Se gli uomini di Koiros m’intercettassero, potrò sempre dire d’essere scampato all’esecuzione e di aver portato con me la Magistra di Trier.”  
Serrai i pugni con tanta violenza da sentire la mandorla dell’unghia ferire la carne.  
“E la promessa che hai fatto a Rael?”  
“Hai condannato a morte tuo fratello e ora ti appelli al suo affetto?”  
Fu una pugnalata in pieno petto, ma il mio egoismo andava ben oltre il dolore della verità.  
“Quel che mi lega a Rael, non è affar tuo. Ho comunque agito nel rispetto delle nostre leggi!”  
Vinus sollevò la spada e ne fissò la punta acuminata. “Sono state le vostre leggi a condannare l’Eumene e ancora le difendi?”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“L’armata che distrusse Venusya reclutò numerosi eleutheridi, non lo sai?”  
Non trovai alcuna valida replica da opporgli.  
“E mio padre, invece, s’illudeva che ci avreste aiutato, perché un mondo popolato dai Falesi, che deserto sarebbe stato?”  
Si rivolgeva a me, ma non ero certa d’essere l’interlocutore che cercava. Naufragava nella memoria, Vinus: negli occhi del cucciolo incatenato che aveva dimenticato di essere un principe seguendo una coda mozza.  
“Eravate i nostri nemici più pericolosi, perché mai avremmo dovuto aiutarvi?”  
Vinus abbassò la spada e me la puntò al petto. “Se anche volessi cavarti il cuore, non troverei niente.”  
Aveva torto, perché quelle parole mi ferirono come mai avrei creduto.  
  
Un denso silenzio ripiombò su di noi: quando Vinus mi lanciò il solito mantello, compresi che anche per quel giorno il canale della comunicazione reciproca si era chiuso.  
Avevo speso male le parole che mi aveva concesso: agli occhi di chi aveva perso la propria lingua, era il più imperdonabile dei crimini. 


	23. Buon sangue

_4.  
Buon sangue_

La faglia dell’Icengard era una bocca slabbrata; la costeggiammo che la stella aveva appena fatto capolino dal suo sudario di nubi, ma quella luce fioca e malaticcia non bastava a ingentilire quanto i miei occhi registravano.  
La foresta che invadeva le pendici dei Lytha e che s’infittiva a oriente, era ancora un paesaggio familiare: raccontava di una terra aspra e avara, ma pur sempre terra. Il pozzo nero che ci trovammo davanti, al culmine di un altopiano roccioso, coperto di licheni giallastri, non richiamava alcun ricordo. Poiché non c’era una parola per descrivere quanto i miei sensi registravano, fu Vinus a offrirmela.  
“ _Næch_ ,” sussurrò.  
Era un suono gutturale, simile all’alitare del vento nell’abetaia. Lo guardai. Non mi parlava da giorni e la sua voce mi mancava: era il mio compagno, il mio carcere e il mio carceriere.  
Era anche la chiave della gabbia in cui mi ero rinchiusa, e cominciavo a rendermene conto.  
“La mia gente la chiamava così.”  
Mi strinsi nelle cocche del mantello, mentre il dracomanno abbandonava il liocorno. Volevo imitarlo, ma me lo impedì: continuava a proteggermi, benché fossi sua nemica.  
“Non è la prima volta che passi da queste parti, vero?”  
Il tono tradiva noncuranza; i miei occhi, invece, non riuscivano ad abbandonare la linea forte di quelle spalle, oltre la protezione di lana e pelliccia. Le sue dita, strette alle redini, guidavano con sicurezza il liocorno lungo i bordi di una cicatrice di terra e ghiaccio.  
“Sono cresciuto qui,” fu l’asciutta replica. Disse ‘ _cresciuto_ ’, non ‘ _addestrato_ ’, anche se il secondo termine sarebbe stato più adatto.  
Chi avrebbe chiamato ‘ _casa_ ’ un posto simile? Forse solo chi non aveva più nulla da perdere o chi aveva già perso tutto.  
_Bel posto_ , pensai, ma evitai di fare commenti.  
  
Vinus non accoglieva le mie provocazioni e tanto aumentava la sensazione di vulnerabilità che sperimentavo al suo fianco. Non solo ero del tutto indifesa davanti a una forza come la sua, ma percepivo la superficialità pericolosa del mio sapere.  
Potevo accettare d’essere donna e inferiore fisicamente, ma sentirmi stupida… Be’: per la Magistra di Trier era una piaga dolente.  
  
“Che vuol dire?”   
“ _Næch_? Non esiste una traduzione nella lingua di Eleutheria, né nel dialetto delle Midlands.”  
“Però voi l’avevate.”  
“Per chiamare le cose, devi vederle.”  
Ancora un punto a suo favore: accusava la pigrizia della mia gente; la comoda felicità che ti nasceva dal vivere in terre benedette dalla dea senza mai un fremito o un’ambizione di conoscenza degna di questo nome.  
“Forse ho capito perché mi stai trascinando con te.”  
Nei suoi occhi si accese la debole scintilla della curiosità.  
“Sono il colatoio delle tue recriminazioni; un’Eleutheria di carne da torturare con il sarcasmo.”  
Vinus scosse il capo e sorrise. Un sorriso vero.  
“Potrebbe anche darsi: non sei del tutto stupida, in fondo.”  
“Lusingata per il vostro apprezzamento, _principe_.”  
Senza quasi rendermene conto, su quell’ultima parola trattenni il fiato. Era un passo falso e me ne accorgevo tardi. Volevo essere ironica, ma, data la natura dei nostri confronti, era più plausibile che credesse a un insulto. L’ultima volta in cui l’avevo apostrofato con il titolo di nascita, in fondo…  
E Vinus mi stupì: con insospettabile grazia, mi omaggiò di un mezzo inchino, prima di riportare lo sguardo alla faglia.  
Gliene fui grata, perché non avrei tollerato quegli occhi un istante in più.

*

L’Icengard correva al nostro fianco come una fenditura dell’orizzonte, più che del semplice spazio fisico. L’illusione nasceva dalla coltre nebbiosa che saliva dalle sue inaccessibili profondità, ma la ragione autentica, a mio avviso, stava nella sensazione d’inquietudine che un simile paesaggio inoculava.  
Quello era il… _Niente_. Ecco: _niente_.  
Mi sorpresi a pensare al principe di Lephtys, non al guerriero d’oltre sei piedi che guidava con sicurezza il liocorno lungo la fenditura, ma al bambino che vi era stato trascinato assieme ai sopravvissuti di un olocausto.  
Come sopravvivevi?  
  
Dopo il disprezzo, incredula, scoprivo il rispetto: lo temevo ancora, ma cominciavo ad ammirarlo. Non potevo perdonarlo, eppure lo comprendevo.  
Rispetto a quella che avevo patito, la mia era una perdita ridicola.  
  
La marcia proseguiva senza soste.  
Su quella terra maledetta, la stella non brillava, né scaldava.  
Niktos, teso e irritabile come non mai, piantava sovente le unghie nel terreno, opponendo una ferma resistenza alle sollecitazioni del padrone.  
“Che gli prende?”  
“Li sente. Ci stanno aspettando.”  
Aprii la bocca, ma un rantolo si sostituì alle parole che non avrei trovato comunque: a qualche passo da noi, come un muro compatto, stava ora una massa lattiginosa in cui, a fatica, avresti distinto i singoli individui.  
“Non farti impressionare… Sono Superi delle rocce.”  
Socchiusi le palpebre e mi sforzai di decifrare l’anatomia di creature su cui lo sguardo pietoso di Dendre non si era senz’altro mai posato.  
Procedevano compatte, quasi non possedessero un corpo ciascuna; la pelle, tra lo scaglioso e il bubbonico, pulsava. Se possedevano occhi, non erano visibili, poiché non avevano un volto da chiamare tale: l’unico dettaglio rilevante dell’anatomia erano le bocche, colme di denti lunghissimi e sottili come aghi.  
Vinus abbandonò le redini e sguainò la spada.  
  
La maggior parte dei soldati che avevo visto combattere – Rael per primo – doveva usare entrambe le braccia per sostenere la lama. Solo le nuove armi di glythanium, introdotte con il mio magistero, consentivano agli uomini d’usare una sola mano per guidare il fendente, ma non era uno stile che avresti potuto usare a lungo, poiché il carico sulle articolazioni era tale da sfibrarle.  
La spada di Zauror era adamanto puro e, data la lunghezza, doveva pesare almeno due volte un adulto di media corporatura: anche ad abbassare il baricentro sino a sfiorare terra e a usare tutta la mia forza, non sarei nemmeno riuscita a sollevarla.  
Tra le mani di Vinus pareva una piuma, tale era la naturalezza con cui la maneggiava.  
C’era cresciuto attorno, _letteralmente_ : quella era la prova della sua eccezionalità.  
  
“Non ti muovere,” ordinò e corse incontro ai nostri _ospiti_.  
I demoni dilatarono le fauci ed estroflessero quella che doveva essere l’autentica testa: un pugno di carne molliccia, poco più di un peduncolo, sormontato da un unico occhio, che culminava con la tagliola delle zanne.  
Dalle torri di Trier credevo di aver visto la feccia della Creazione militare al fianco di Vinus, ma ero ora costretta a rivedere le capacità profetiche della mia immaginazione: ne avevo troppo poca.  
Il principe di Lephtys li aggredì procedendo lungo una netta diagonale. Il filo della lama s’incuneò tra le ganasce d’uno dei Superi all’estremo della fila e sezionò l’intera avanguardia con precisione geometrica.  
Una pioggia di quei denti simili a lame sciabolò l’aria e andò a conficcarsi poco lontano dal punto in cui si trovava il liocorno.  
“Raccoglili,” mi impose Vinus, senza voltarsi. “Contengono abbastanza veleno da poter essere usati come dardi per cacciare.”  
_Meraviglioso_ , pensai. _Proprio quello che volevo sentirmi dire per essere_ _rassicurata_.  
Dubito, tuttavia, che al principe di Lephtys interessasse il mio stato d’animo: non certo mentre un Supero lo artigliava alle spalle e affondava le zanne nella polpa scoperta del collo.  
Uno spruzzo di sangue eruttò dalla lacerazione; senza pensare, afferrai uno dei denti che avevo raccolto e lo piantai nel dorso bubbonico della creatura. Il mostro liberò un grido tanto acuto da stordirmi, ma non ricevetti altri danni, poiché Niktos ne recise il capo con un morso.  
Per essere una squadra che nemmeno un dio ebbro avrebbe osato immaginare, possedevamo una discreta capacità offensiva.  
“Bel colpo,” mormorò Vinus, puntellandosi sulla spada. Nonostante la brutta ferita, era di nuovo pronto a combattere e la sua follia non mi sorprese. Conoscevo quella determinazione per averla già apprezzata in Rael: i dracomanni erano testardi come muli e avevano l’istinto di sopravvivenza di una falena. Sul campo di battaglia, almeno, non contemplavano l’ipotesi di una ritirata.  
  
_Pensa, Leya, pensa._  
  
Se appena un pugno di settimane prima avessero preconizzato che avrei combattuto al fianco di Vinus e solo per salvargli la pelle, avrei riso sino a perdere il fiato.  
Sul ciglio di una bocca nera, davanti alla minaccia dei Falesi, ridere era l’ultimo bisogno che potesse soccorrermi.  
  
Mi avventai sul tascapane che pendeva dalla sella di Niktos, troppo sorpreso dalla mia irruenza, forse, per ringhiarmi contro. C’erano una boccetta d’olio e pietre focaie: mi sarebbero bastate.  
Pregando Dendre e il genio di mio padre, mi accanii sul nido di rametti e licheni che avevo affastellato alla rinfusa, sino a ottenere una ridicola fiammella. Solo quando vi versai l’essenza resinosa, disegnando un’invisibile linea che moriva in una macchia stenta, abbastanza discosta dalla foresta da evitare il rischio di un indomabile incendio, il fuoco divampò come un muro.  
Le creature sopravvissute alla spada di Zauror arretrarono con un sibilo sinistro. Vinus, intuito il piano, attraversò la barriera e si portò al mio fianco. Oltre il velo delle fiamme, i Superi si trattennero per un poco, fluttuanti come fuochi fatui, poi svanirono nella nebbia.  
“Siamo al sicuro?”  
Il principe di Lephtys annuì, prima di cadere in ginocchio. Continuava a perdere sangue e la pelle, là dove si aprivano gli orli slabbrati della ferita, stava assumendo una sfumatura cancerosa.  
“Dov’è il mio pugnale?”  
“Se è per darmi il colpo di grazia, ti assicuro che…”  
“Vuoi continuare a sprecare il fiato e crepare come un cane, o mi concedi l’onore di allungarti l’agonia?”  
Cercò nei miei occhi la menzogna, ma non trovò niente: solo l’ostinazione di una donna che aveva un pessimo rapporto con la Mietitrice.  
“Chiedi a Niktos. Chiedigli il permesso di frugare il sottosella.”  
Roteai gli occhi. “ _Chiedi alla bestia_ … Siamo alla follia.”  
  
Ma cos’eravamo, noi, se non quello?  
Un ossimoro.  
Uno scherzo.  
Un miraggio.  
  
Il liocorno raspava il suolo e reagì alla mia carezza con un ruggito che mai avresti detto _affettuoso_.  
“Senti… So che non ti piaccio e, credimi, nemmeno tu piaci a me, ma ho bisogno del pugnale e il tuo padrone…”  
Il mio monologo fu spezzato da un ansito sordo: Vinus stava ridendo – quella, almeno, era l’intenzione.  
“Non posso crederci… Lo stai facendo sul serio.”  
“Fare… _Cosa_?”  
Tentò di rialzarsi, ma le gambe non lo assecondarono. Doveva essere pieno di veleno, eppure non rinunciava a quel detestabile sarcasmo.  
“Stai davvero parlando con il liocorno?”  
“Ma sei stato tu… Oh, che tu sia maledetto!” imprecai, decisa a sfidare la bestia.  
Vinus, tuttavia, richiamò Niktos con un fischio e recuperò per me una lama che mai avrei stretto senza rimetterci almeno un paio di dita.  
“Potevi farlo subito,” dissi, mentre mi inginocchiavo al suo fianco.  
  
Gli occhi di Vinus erano colmi di un misto di curiosità e scetticismo: non si fidava di me, ma conosceva il gusto delle scommesse azzardate.  
Fu per questo, immagino, che alla fine mi amò senza riserve.  
  
“Ti farà male, ma so quello che faccio,” borbottai, prima di arroventare la lama e allargare i lembi della ferita.  
Il principe di Lephtys non si concesse nemmeno un sussulto.  
Aveva perso molto sangue, dunque era possibile che parte del veleno fosse già stata espulsa; quanto restava, tuttavia, doveva essere sputato fuori.  
Sembravano trascorsi eoni dai giorni in cui seguivo le lezioni di Lyra e apprendevo l’arte di guarire, anziché quella di rubare la vita. La memoria era appannata, ma il corpo ricordava – oppure era _quel corpo_ a risvegliare in me una Leya sopita.  
Premetti le labbra sulla sua carne e cominciai a suggerla.  
La mia bocca era piena del suo sangue; la mia testa, piena di niente.  
“Di miracoli non ne prometto,” dissi, mentre stracciavo l’orlo di una camicia ormai impresentabile per ricavarne una benda. “Ma hai la pelle dura. Te la caverai.”  
  
Vinus sorrise: lo _sentii_ , prima ancora di vederlo.  
Me lo sentii addosso, come una carezza.  
  
“Pensavo che fossi un passero, invece sei un’aquila.”  
Sollevai il viso. “È un complimento?”  
Vinus cercò il sostegno della spada per rialzarsi, poi mi tese la mano. La strinsi senza chiedermi se fosse giusto; se non fosse incoerenza, la mia, o un imperdonabile tradimento: i marosi del cuore si erano trasformati in un’imprevista bonaccia.  
  
“Dobbiamo trovare un rifugio per la notte: torneranno con i rinforzi.”  
“Temevo che l’avresti detto,” risposi, carezzando distratta il muso del liocorno.  
Niktos rispose con un brontolio chioccio e una lappata che mi coprì di tiepida bava.  
“Gli piaci al punto che rinuncerà a mangiarti, suppongo,” sogghignò Vinus.  
  
Cercavo un insulto da lanciargli, invece risi: e quel suono mi sorprese.  
Era autentico.  
Era _vivo_.  
  
Vinus mi aiutò a montare in sella, afferrò le redini e strinse le cosce ai fianchi del liocorno.  
Il suo braccio mi cingeva la vita e mi dava la sicurezza e la stabilità che niente aveva più avuto dal giorno della pira.  
“ _Losvorn_ ,” sussurrò, tanto vicino al mio orecchio che potei sentire il calore del suo respiro.  
Chiusi gli occhi e, per un pugno d’istanti, tutto quel che avvertii, fu il rombo di un cuore impazzito.  
Il _mio_.

*

Ci addentrammo nel folto della foresta, determinati a ridurre al minimo le soste.  
Non incontrammo vita, ma la sentimmo comunque, perché quello era un regno in cui le forme non avevano l’aspetto che conoscevo e persino il respiro sapeva di veleno.  
  
Se i cavalli erano il mezzo meno adatto a sfidare i boschi, come intuiva qualunque soldato dotato di buonsenso ancor prima che d’esperienza, il liocorno si muoveva con agilità sorprendente: i rostri penetravano il terreno molle e gli consentivano di evitare con facilità gli ostacoli, senza ridurre di molto la velocità.  
La presa di Vinus sui finimenti era salda: aveva bisogno di riposare, ma annichilì sino all’ultimo l’urgenza.  
  
Ci accampammo che una pallida falce di luna già cedeva alle prime bave della cupa alba del Nord.  
Vinus accese il fuoco e si sdraiò. Forse non gli avanzava più l’energia per fingere d’essere invulnerabile; forse aveva smesso di considerarmi un ostacolo o una minaccia.  
Lo imitai, curandomi di mantenere quella distanza di sicurezza che, tra noi, diveniva di giorno in giorno più ridotta.  
“Cos’è un _Supero_?” gli chiesi, perché le parole erano l’unica arma in mio possesso per vincere il disagio.  
Vinus si puntellò su un gomito e riattizzò il fuoco. “Si chiamano così i demoni dei cerchi superiori della Faglia, le creature più vicine alla superficie e più primitive.”  
“Non ne ho mai sentito parlare, prima.” “Un lusso da terre calde.”  
“L’ignoranza non è mai un lusso, ma un prezzo che si paga carissimo.”  
Vinus annuì. “Lo diceva anche il vecchio Mael,” sospirò, e aggiunse: “Il mio Magister, quando ne avevo ancora il diritto.”  
Esitai un poco, poi la curiosità vinse la prudenza. “Com’era… Essere il principe degli ophelidi?”  
“Un onore e una prigione.”  
Vinus guardava il fuoco, non me.  
“La prima volta in cui ho visto la stella, fu quando Koiros distrusse Lephtys. Fino a quel giorno, non ero mai uscito da palazzo. Potevo solo immaginare quel che c’era fuori; potevo studiarlo, ma non vederlo, né sentirlo sulla mia pelle.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ero il principe e non avevo colore, come il dio Amon: una combinazione straordinaria, che andava difesa con ogni mezzo; un privilegio, tuttavia, di cui avrei fatto a meno.”  
“E come…”  
“Come ho fatto a sopravvivere?”  
  
C’era una punta d’ironia nella sua voce, ma non era studiata per ferire. Eravamo vicini, in quel momento, come mai prima: la bambina bruttina e prepotente dalle trecce fulve offriva la mano a un principe di neve.  
  
“È una buona domanda: a volte me lo chiedo anch’io. Credo di dovere molto a chi mi ha generato, come al padre di Rael.”  
“L’hai conosciuto?”  
“Freil è stato uno dei miei maestri d’armi.”  
Mi uscì un’espressione, al contempo, stupita e stupida.  
Vinus rise di gusto. “Tuo fratello gli somiglia: è buon sangue.”  
  
Furono le ultime parole che mi rivolse, poi mi lanciò il mantello e si accoccolò accanto al fuoco.  
Il sonno, tuttavia, non voleva darmi la sua benedizione.  
Rimasi ad ascoltare il chioccio crepitare delle braci per un tempo che mi parve infinito, prima di decidere che non sarei mai riuscita ad addormentarmi e che tanto valeva montare la guardia al bivacco.  
Stretto alla spada, Vinus tremava in modo evidente.  
Mi avvicinai cauta, strappando un ringhio al liocorno.  
“Buono, tu,” sussurrai, “non voglio fargli del male.”  
Mi stesi accanto al principe di Lephtys e usai il mantello per coprire entrambi.  
  
_Le donne nascono per scaldare gli uomini_ , mi aveva detto una volta Luthien. _Eppure qualcuna è così stupida da farsi bruciare_.  
  
Chiusi gli occhi.  
Il mio cuore era già cenere: non avevo più niente da perdere, in fondo.  
_Credevo_.  
  
Fu solo allora, accanto al nemico, che il sonno venne: profondissimo e senza sogni.


	24. Un'aquila, non un uccellino

_5.  
Un’aquila, non un uccellino_

Quando mi svegliai, umida della febbre e degli incubi di un altro, il sole non era ancora sorto.  
Del fuoco restavano poche braci esauste, ma l’ombra nera di Niktos m’infondeva sicurezza: era un bestione fedele; non avrebbe mai permesso a un demone di coglierci nel sonno.  
La pelle di Vinus era rovente e madida, ma l’inquietudine del mio cuore rendeva quel contatto persino ustionante. Sul far dell’alba, faticavo a riconoscermi nelle scelte della notte, quasi appartenessero a una donna che non ero io. Sapevo, tuttavia, fosse piuttosto vero il contrario.  
Come negli affetti, ero sempre stata un assoluto: tutto o niente, senza condizioni.  
Mi rialzai, allontanando da me il mantello. Niktos scrollò inquieto la criniera.  
“Vado a cercare un po’ d’acqua per il tuo padrone,” dissi, quasi davvero potesse rispondermi. “Fai la guardia.”  
Il liocorno sbuffò e mi colpì un paio di volte con il muso. L’odore delle sue fauci da predatore non era migliorato, ma tra noi sembrava esserci un legame, ora, e tanto bastava perché lo tollerassi.  
“Non ho intenzione di fuggire: non arriverei da nessuna parte.”  
Ero sincera e la bestia possedeva abbastanza istinto da fidarsi: nella migliore delle ipotesi, sarei stata divorata da un Falesio; nella peggiore, ne sarei diventata prima il trastullo. Chiunque, al mio posto, avrebbe fatto volentieri affidamento sull’onore di un dracomanno.  
Niktos mi seguì per un po’, mentre avanzavo tentoni nel sottobosco, incespicando e maledicendomi ogni tre passi; quando si accorse che mia non era certo l’andatura di un ostaggio in fuga, tornò al bivacco.  
Al momento gliene fui grata, perché sentivo più che mai il bisogno di restare sola con me stessa, ma il mio compiacimento ebbe vita breve, come la tranquillità cui ero destinata.  
Quella marcia solitaria mi diede modo di ripensare a Leya, al cammino che avevo percorso, agli eventi che mi avevano incoronato Magistra e poi visto cadere in disgrazia.  
Non ero mai stata una brava ragazza, ecco la verità: da bambina ero avventata e prepotente; da adolescente, avevo recitato una parte perché ignoravo di possedere il coraggio per rompere tutte le regole. Non credevo in un futuro da madre e da guaritrice, ma non volevo che si avverasse quanto la Storia mi aveva infine servito: un Destino solitario, oltre la linea.  
Sospirai.  
Mi avrebbe amato ancora, Lukas, se gli avessi detto che torturare un uomo non mi faceva tremare il cuore?  
Forse no. Le donne di cui t’innamoravi chiedevano protezione, non un pugnale.  
Nello sguardo di Vinus, tuttavia, avevo colto una luce diversa.  
  
_Credevo che fossi un passero, invece sei un’aquila_.  
  
L’eco di quelle parole, sola, bastava a farmi arrossire.  
Non era tanto il complimento in sé a colpirmi, quanto la sostanza, poiché ero un soldato: il mio coraggio era la lama che volevo fosse saggiata e misurata e messa alla prova.  
“Mi sto perdendo,” mormorai, mentre la foresta si faceva sempre più impenetrabile e oscura.  
Non era al sentiero, però, che si riferiva davvero quella constatazione.  
  
A riscuotermi fu un rumore d’acqua corrente. Presi a seguirlo, sebbene fosse dai giorni dell’infanzia che non mi misurassi con l’ambiguità disorientante dei boschi.  
Una cascatella schiumante tra pietrisco e crochi anemici alimentava uno specchio d’acqua dalla limpidezza irreale. Immersi i palmi e bevvi: la mia bocca si riempì d’inverno, neve sciolta e sollievo.  
Estrassi la borraccia dal tascapane e mi accinsi a riempirla, quando qualcosa increspò la superficie del lago. Socchiusi le palpebre, incerta sulla natura dell’ombra che aveva catturato la mia attenzione.  
La creatura si palesò di nuovo, splendida al punto da strapparmi un gridolino estasiato: aveva il viso di una bambina decenne e lunghi capelli di un rosa sbiadito. Gli occhi, tanto grandi da occupare i due terzi del volto, erano mandorle dorate, orlate da lunghe ciglia. Il naso, minuscolo, s’indovinava appena, mentre le labbra, turgide e vermiglie, ricordavano un cuore.  
“Sai parlare?” le chiesi. Per tutta risposta, la mia inattesa ospite s’inabissò. Le volute di una sottile coda bifida incresparono la superficie del laghetto; le squame lucenti che la coprivano brillavano come gemme alla luce del sole e mi riempirono di meraviglia.  
Le leggende dei marinai erano prodighe di voci sulle sirene, affascinanti demoni che pasteggiavano di carni nostalgiche e bassi appetiti, ma mai avevo letto di sorelle d’acqua dolce, delicate come fiori.  
La creatura riemerse a meno di un braccio dalla riva: avrei potuto toccarla, se solo l’avessi desiderato – e lo volevo.  
Il capo ripiegato e le labbra socchiuse, mi concessi il lusso di studiarla per qualche istante: né donna, né pesce, possedeva la bellezza morbosa dell’assurdo. Mi protesi su di lei, per sfiorare i ventagli rostrati che le incorniciavano il volto come pettini; la creatura non si ritrasse, ma sorrise: lo faceva anche Vinus, quando tornava con una preda in grado di saziare il bestiale appetito dei dracomanni.  
L’avrebbe fatto qualunque predatore, davanti a un pasto lento e stupido.  
_Io_ ero un pasto lento e stupido.  
Sorrise, dunque, e scoprì una chiostra di denti seghettati, mentre una corazza scagliosa vestiva la pelle. Arretrai inorridita, ma era troppo tardi: un artiglio mi strinse il polso e mi trascinò nell’acqua gelida.  
Stordita dal freddo imprevisto, obbedii all’istinto e schiusi le labbra per gridare, svuotando i polmoni del poco ossigeno incamerato per far posto al liquido che mi avrebbe ucciso. L’amnio inospitale che sarebbe divenuto la mia tomba era tanto limpido da concedermi il lusso di spiare ogni istante della mia agonia.  
Non so perché non chiusi mai gli occhi: forse ero davvero arrogante e pazza come pensavano tutti.  
Forse aspettavo la Mietitrice per sputarle in faccia.  
Mi dibattevo come avrebbe fatto una raganella tra le fauci di una biscia d’acqua, pur sapendo che ne avrei condivisa la sorte. Lottare, tuttavia, mi pareva una scelta più onorevole al serrare le palpebre e arrendermi al niente: non era così che mi ero guadagnata un posto nella Storia.  
La coda mi serrava le braccia e stringeva le membra come una morsa; per quanto mi sforzassi, non riuscivo a vincerla, né a raggiungere la superficie. Intravedevo la luce tra cerchi opalescenti, ma non arrivavo a sentirla sulla pelle; anestetizzata da quel freddo mortale, soprattutto, rischiavo la paralisi che mi avrebbe condannato.  
  
_Rifletti, Leya, rifletti_.  
  
Non potevo: l’unico pensiero su cui riuscivo a concentrarmi era l’aria, il terribile bisogno di una boccata che mi riempisse i polmoni. Provai a tirare un paio di calci, ma tutto quel che ottenni fu d’essere sferzata con violenza da una ruvida zampa rostrata.  
Schiacciata a terra, vomitai sangue e inghiottii fango, mentre fissavo incredula la debole asola di luce farsi sempre più lontana e più scura e…  
  
“Leya!”  
  
La voce di Vinus divenne l’ancora cui mi aggrappai per non colare a picco; sentirlo gridare il mio nome, scoprirlo su quelle labbra piene di orgoglio e di disprezzo, una valida ragione per vivere.  
L’acqua schiumò attorno al suo corpo; affilata, la spada di Zauror beveva la luce del mattino.  
  
“Ci sono… Sono qui.”  
  
I suoi incoraggiamenti mi raggiungevano appena, quasi fosse lontanissimo: una macchia bianca che indovinavo a stento, tra le volute squamose della coda che mi teneva prigioniera.  
Avevo gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma il lago se ne abbeverava, come aveva inghiottito il mio sangue e invaso il mio corpo.  
Vinus s’immerse e mi raggiunse: le sue dita mi sfiorarono la guancia, mentre incuneava la lama tra le spire del mostro. La terribile sirena abbandonò il mio corpo per colpirlo con quanto restava della bifida appendice. Vinus si oppose al cozzo e mi allacciò alla vita, trascinandomi in superficie.  
  
“Respira, maledizione… Respira!”  
  
Vomitai un fiotto d’acqua, arresa alle sue braccia e al disperato bisogno di piangere.  
Mi accarezzò le spalle, i capelli, le guance. Lasciò che lo stringessi e affondassi le unghie nella sua pelle nuda, quasi tanto bastasse a esorcizzare il terrore che la solitudine mi aveva regalato.  
Ora c’era lui: potevo smettere di tremare. “Riesci a raggiungere la riva?”  
Scossi il capo: ero pietrificata ed esausta. La mia maschera di rigida efficienza riposava forse sul fondo del lago, tra rocce e fango.  
“Va bene, ma rimani dietro di me.”  
  
Vinus sollevò la spada, benché la superficie del lago fosse immobile come olio. A spezzare il silenzio, il battito isterico dei miei denti.  
Non era ancora finita e lo sapevo, per questo tenevo per me qualunque domanda.  
Le risposte, d’altra parte, sarebbero state terribili.  
Vinus scrutava l’acqua, senza muovere un muscolo. Minuscole gocce correvano lungo la sua schiena, perdendosi tra i cordoli delle cicatrici.  
Il suo corpo era una mappa d’orrori ed era bello; era la memoria di un mondo cancellato.  
“Avanti…”  
La superficie tesa del lago si ruppe e ne schizzò fuori l’ingannevole chimera; un sibilo frustò l’aria, mentre si avventava su di noi con gli artigli tesi e le zanne scoperte.  
Non possedeva più nulla della grazia che mi aveva incantato e tanto bastava a dire quanto fossi stata ingenua. Mi ero fidata degli occhi, non dell’istinto. Se avessi imparato ad ascoltare il cuore, invece…  
Vinus mi spinse in acqua appena prima che la cuspide rostrata della coda si abbattesse su di me. Lungo il fianco, là dove si era lasciato colpire per farmi scudo, si aprì una larga bocca rossastra.  
Il dracomanno non se ne accorse nemmeno: piantò la lama sul fondo limaccioso e la usò come asta per raggiungere dall’alto il mostro.  
Trattenni il fiato, mentre le dita di Vinus stringevano al collo la sirena. Il demone gli sputò contro una sostanza verdina, che sfrigolò a contatto con la carne della clavicola. Il principe di Lephtys si concesse una sommessa bestemmia e mutò.  
Era la stessa metamorfosi che aveva offerto a mio fratello, ma il frangente tanto drammatico ne centuplicava gli effetti. Se Rael ne era rimasto impressionato, a me si fermò il cuore.  
Al posto delle placche cornee che gli correvano lungo la schiena, emergevano ora scaglie irte come punte; la sua mascella si era come allungata, per estroflettere zanne più affilate di un rastrello di lame. Della sua bellezza senza colore non restava niente, poiché lo spettacolo che si offriva ai miei occhi, dell’umanità che amavo, non salvava nemmeno l’ombra.  
Vinus affondò i denti nel petto della sirena, strappandone un generoso brano di carne. Il sangue della creatura, che si dibatteva ora terrorizzata nella morsa dell’ophelide, gli schizzò addosso, lordandolo di un fluido viscoso.  
Tentai di rialzarmi, ma ricaddi in quell’acqua che la vita e la morte avevano ormai intorbidato.  
  
Se non avesse staccato la testa del demone con una violentissima frustata, forse non mi sarei nemmeno accorta che gli era ricresciuta la coda.  
  
“Avanti, dobbiamo allontanarci da qui,” m’ingiunse senza guardarmi.  
Era coperto di sangue e di ferite, ma si preoccupava ancora una volta della mia salvezza. Non riuscivo a muovermi, paralizzata da un terrore che aveva spezzato ogni risorsa residua.  
Non ero mai stata così prossima alla Morte; ora indovinavo anche perché, negli occhi di Rael, ci fosse tanto disprezzo per la Rocca di Trier: solo una povera idiota avrebbe sacrificato tutto alla Mietitrice.  
Solo un’idiota come me.  
Vinus mi trascinò a riva.  
“Che cosa credevi di…”  
Chiusi gli occhi e mi spensi come una candela esausta.

*

Mi riebbi al caldo, tra le sue braccia.  
Le fiamme di un fuoco vivo pennellavano d’ombre il tessuto dei nostri abiti stesi in terra. Sul mio ventre, le sue dita erano braci.  
Avrei dovuto provare vergogna per quella mia nudità fragile ed esibita, invece a vincere era un indicibile sollievo.  
Stretta tra il mantello di Vinus e la sua pelle, non c’era più spazio per il dolore.  
  
“Ti sei ripresa.”  
  
Seguivo le onde sanguigne con cui i miei capelli scivolavano tra i seni per non correre il rischio di spiare il suo sguardo: non riuscivo a immaginare cosa vi avrei trovato.  
Vinus sciolse la stretta dai miei fianchi e si rialzò. Lo fissavo ipnotizzata, anche se era una curiosità indecente.  
L’ultima volta in cui avevo spiato un dracomanno nudo, Rael aveva cinque o sei anni ed era il mio ranocchio; il principe di Lephtys, invece, la più bella macchina da guerra che avessi mai visto.  
Si accovacciò davanti al fuoco, dandomi le spalle. La coda sollevava sottili strati di polvere.  
“Com’è… Quando è successo?”  
Vinus tornò a guardarmi. “Cosa?”  
Gli indicai il simbolo più vistoso della sua razza, non senza qualche imbarazzo.  
Si strinse nelle spalle. “È il sangue del drago,” disse. “Il combattimento ha accelerato la rigenerazione… Capita, a volte.”  
“Capisco,” sussurrai, anche se stavo mentendo.  
  
Non capivo gli ophelidi, non l’avevo mai fatto.  
Mi sfuggiva lui, che era un eroe e un assassino, un principe e un mercenario, un mostro e un miracolo.  
Ed io, così meschina e sterile, al suo cospetto cos’ero?  
  
Avevo voglia di piangere sino a sciogliermi tutta: piangere di paura e di solitudine e di umiliazione e di sollievo.  
Quanta parte di me avevo dimenticato?  
Quanta si stava svegliando sul ciglio di una terra che partoriva solo incubi?  
  
Vinus si allontanò dalle braci e mi s’inginocchiò davanti.  
Fece scivolare il mantello lungo le mie spalle, perché il viso fosse scoperto e potesse scrutare nelle profondità di quegli occhi che aveva sempre visto pieni d’odio.  
“Se Niktos non mi avesse svegliato, tu saresti morta.”  
Implacabile come la spada di Zauror.  
“Lo so.”  
“No, non lo sai. Tu non sai niente dell’Icengard.”  
Abbassai il viso. Mi afferrò il mento e mi costrinse a sollevarlo di nuovo.  
“Avevi la febbre alta… Volevo portarti dell’acqua,” balbettai.  
Il suo sguardo non cambiò. “Stupida,” sospirò, mentre allentava la stretta. “Quanto sei stupida…”  
  
Poco distante, Niktos ci fissava scettico.  
Erano contorti, gli esseri umani: si odiavano, eppure non potevano fare a meno di regalarsi la vita; la rubavano e la offrivano per niente. Ai suoi occhi di figlio del Nord, della fame e del silenzio, non apparivamo né sensati, né intelligenti.  
  
“Non farlo più,” sibilò Vinus, mi diede le spalle e raggiunse di nuovo il fuoco.  
Dal punto in cui si trovava, il taglio che la sirena gli aveva aperto sul fianco rosseggiava sinistro.  
“Allora non avresti dovuto. Non avresti dovuto salvarmi la vita.”  
Mi rialzai. Le ginocchia tremavano ancora, ma non tanto da impedirmi di osare quel che feci.  
Il mantello mi cadde di dosso e rimase, in terra, a inghiottire le ombre che proiettava il mio corpo nudo.  
  
Accanto a Vinus ero esile e fragile come un filo d’erba; la nostra pelle, tuttavia, aveva lo stesso colore e il suo cuore bruciava di un fuoco che conoscevo bene.  
Era uno specchio, non un _altrove_ nemico, ma avevo impiegato anni a rendermene conto.  
Anni bruciati e polverizzati e maciullati e mai digeriti.  
  
Posai il palmo sulla sua spalla, mi chinai su di lui e i miei capelli lo vestirono d’oro rosso.  
Non ci furono parole, tra noi, solo gesti lenti e consumati dall’istinto. Mi accarezzò il capo, con dolcezza.  
Non mi bastava: cercai la sua bocca e osai quel che mai avrei creduto possibile.  
Baciare il Drago Nero.


	25. Mio. Sua

_6.  
Mio. Sua_

Avevo dato il primo bacio che ero poco più di una bambina.  
L’avevo concesso come un dono, con la gratuità che solo le donne conoscono, perché solo le donne regalano la vita per perderla senza gloria – alcune, almeno.  
L’avevo dato con l’abbandono dell’età e la morbidezza di un corpo in boccio.  
L’avevo dato quando credevo nel _per sempre_ e nell’eternità del Bene.  
Era stato un bacio delicato e dolce, pieno d’imbarazzo: eravamo così giovani, Lukas ed io, che tutto pareva nuovo.  
Credevamo di aver inventato l’amore sulle nostre labbra, poiché di un mondo millenario non restava che quell’emozione a due.  
Un’emozione _per due_.

*

Baciai Vinus per ritrovarmi: su quella bocca e tra quelle braccia, c’erano tutti i mille e più frammenti della Leya che una pira aveva combusto.  
C’era la ragazza di neve e oro che rideva nella piazza della Capitale. C’era l’amante di una notte estiva.  
C’era la bambina senza paura che prendeva a sassate i prepotenti. E c’era la guerriera, la donna uccello, la rocca di Trier.  
C’ero io, come forse non mi aveva colto nessuno, poiché per nessuno ero mai stata, al contempo, spada e fodero: se non per lui.  
Vinus aveva saggiato tutto il mio veleno, eppure era arrivato a scoprire il miele.  
Sapeva che ero crudele e violenta e vendicativa; sapeva che il sangue non mi spaventava – nemmeno il _mio_ sangue – ma sapeva anche che ero abbastanza pazza da puntare una balestra al cuore del Drago Nero, tanto coraggiosa da dargli la caccia e da dormire al suo fianco.  
Ero un coacervo di contraddizioni come i colori che mi avevano segnato: rossa come la guerra, candida come una colomba.  
  
Quel bacio fu il punto zero della nostra storia e fu divorante.  
  
Affondai le dita nei suoi capelli ora tanto corti da sfuggire alla presa e lo trascinai a me, quasi fosse una preda e fosse mio per diritto.  
Forse era vero: era il prezzo della guerra che avevo combattuto contro i miei ricordi più belli. Mi ero depredata per diventare un soldato, scavando nella morbida polpa della memoria; nel punto più basso della parabola, invece, scoprivo che il dolore era fame: un intollerabile bisogno d’amore.  
  
Di un corpo segnato dalle battaglie e da una vita randagia, la bocca di Vinus era un’isola vergine, perché le puttane al seguito dell’esercito offrivano un sesso concepito per svuotare, non per riempire: erano il buco segreto e umido in cui piangevi lacrime collose, intrise di frustrazione.  
Il bacio, come la carezza, ha la gratuità dei sentimenti autentici, non della rapina; forse solo Haga avrebbe potuto concedergli quel sollievo ma Haga era un cane devoto, non una lupa.  
Non era come lui. Come _me_.  
  
Del primo bacio ricordavo le palpebre strette e il cuore in gola: di quel bacio, invece, gli occhi aperti e la voglia in punta di lingua. 

Il desiderio che avevo represso e vestito di ripulsa ruppe ogni argine e si trasformò nell’ansito morbido ed eccitato della mia resa.  
All’ultima battaglia mi consegnavo nuda. Era nudo anche lui e il suo cuore urlava.  
Sorrise sulla mia bocca e mi offrì il collo; trasognata, lo morsi sino a sentire il gusto del sangue e il calore tiepido della sua pelle infettarmi. Conoscevo il sapore del nemico e mi piaceva: era giunto il tempo di offrirgli il mio.  
  
Usammo il corpo per parlare e la lingua per fare l’amore; di mille, abusate metafore, non una potrebbe soccorrermi per descrivere quell’ora, perché il sesso è vita, non guerra – soprattutto, poi, se ne hai inghiottita troppa.  
Tra le braccia di Vinus cercavo la pace.  
Tra le mie cosce, c’era una casa pronta ad accoglierlo.  
  
Le sue dita tra le mie chiome erano delicate come mai le avrei credute. Ne studiava la trama, rapito, mentre il fuoco vestiva d’oro il sangue e mi restituiva quella bellezza rara e nascosta che non avevo avuto il coraggio di coltivare.  
  
In una radura assediata da mille demoni ci consumammo di morsi e di baci, senza una parola.  
Era un sesso silenzioso e viscerale, che diceva di un’empatia profonda. Ci appartenevamo come le braccia di una libra, e quando l’equilibrio fu raggiunto, il tempo si fermò.

*

Sognai Rael: sognai il mio ranocchio com’era l’ultima volta in cui l’avevo visto, sprezzante e fiero, darmi le spalle.  
Mi guardava, ora, e nei suoi occhi d’oro coglievo una domanda cui non potevo sottrarmi.  
  
_Sei pronta?_  
  
Sollevai di scatto le palpebre e scoprii che le braci erano spente e la terra, al mio fianco, appena tiepida.  
Senza allentare la presa dal mantello, mi rialzai a fatica.  
Avevo il corpo pieno di lividi e di un languore estenuato; tracce del seme di Vinus mi punteggiavano la pelle come perle traslucide, restituendomi la consapevolezza di quel che era stato: non un sogno, ma una straordinaria realtà.  
  
“Vinus?”  
  
Il suo nome salì alle labbra senza rabbia; c’era, piuttosto, una trasognata dolcezza nello sfiorarne le sillabe e scoprire che era _reale_. Che poteva essere la cifra di un amante, non un’eco piena d’odio.  
Mi passai la mano lungo il collo, alla ricerca di uno sfregio che avevo già visto. Scoprii che la mia pelle era sana e inviolata: forse non valevo abbastanza da essere scelta come sua compagna?  
Il panico mi strinse alla gola, mentre facevo vagare lo sguardo e annegavo nell’oscura impenetrabilità di una foresta muta.  
  
_E se mi ha abbandonato? Se…_

A rassicurarmi fu il brontolio di Niktos, che si palesò da una stenta macchia di bacche simili a ginepro; tra le sue fauci penzolava qualcosa di sanguinolento, ma le recenti esperienze mi avevano reso meno schizzinosa.  
“Tu sai come tenerti in forze, vero?” dissi, accennando una timida carezza. Il liocorno, per tutta risposta, quasi m’inondò con un potente schizzo d’urina.  
  
“Marchia il territorio: gli piaci, dunque…”  
“Mi piscia addosso?”  
  
Vinus rise di gusto. “Sì, ti piscia addosso. Mi complimento per il lessico, _Magistra_.”  
Mi concessi il lusso di studiarlo. Sulla gola pallida, il segno dei miei morsi rosseggiava accanto alla recente ferita.  
Non era stato un sogno: era _mio_.  
“Non sono più la Makemagistra di Trier.”  
Mi uscì così, una verità che vinceva il riserbo dell’orgoglio.  
Vinus socchiuse le palpebre, quasi dovesse regolare il fuoco perché gli apparissi nitida.  
La mia, del resto, non era una nudità che avresti chiamato ‘ _innocente_ ’. Non lo era mai stata.  
“Non hai bisogno di un titolo per guidare la tua gente.”  
Provai a replicare, ma mi anticipò.  
“Comincia a prepararti: abbiamo già perso troppo tempo.”  
_Io me lo sono appena ripreso_ , avrei voluto urlare, ma ero troppo umiliata perché gli concedessi anche quella gratificazione.  
Continuava a sfuggirmi: tra le sue braccia mi ero sentita amata, ma i suoi occhi erano freddi; sulla sua bocca non restava niente del miele dei ricordi che avevamo costruito.  
Mi allacciai la camicia e i gambali di cuoio. Se uno dei Falesi avesse avuto la sfortuna di capitarmi davanti, probabilmente l’avrei finito a calci: avevo impiegato anni a costruire la rocca di Trier e un dracomanno l’aveva soffiata via come friabile rena.  
Frustrata e incredula, mi odiavo più di quanto non detestassi Vinus, perché _mia_ era stata l’iniziativa. _Mio_ , un risveglio solitario e umido d’illusioni.  
Che futuro avevamo, in fondo, noi due?  
Mi raggiunse alle spalle, silenzioso; le sue dita armeggiarono con i miei capelli e li raccolsero in un nodo.  
“Sei pronta?”  
Erano le stesse parole che Rael mi aveva rivolto in sogno.  
“No.”  
Un’ombra sorpresa gli scivolò nello sguardo.  
“No, non sono pronta a subirti.”  
Ero una donna. Ero un cuore. Ero carne.  
“Non sono pronta a riscaldarti le notti per non sapere cosa…”  
Le labbra di Vinus si strinsero in un’invisibile ferita. “Quanto ti aspetti che io viva ancora?”  
  
Laconico come di consueto, eppure mi aprì gli occhi.  
  
Arretrai.  
Il suo sguardo non mi abbandonava.  
“Tornerai a Trier. Quando avremo raggiunto la piana di Mizar, tu…”  
Scossi il capo.  
“Lo farai, perché quello è il tuo destino. Se la gente di Eleutheria vive ancora, avrà bisogno…”   
“E tu?”  
Fu un singhiozzo vulnerato; la resa maldestra di una donna egoista e piena di rimpianti.  
“Non hai bisogno di me?”  
Tese il braccio e mi strinse a sé: era già un addio e lo sapevo, come sapevo che non mi avrebbe risposto.  
“Non posso fermarmi. Non proprio adesso.”  
Mi sciolsi dal suo abbraccio, mi asciugai le guance e annuii senza guardarlo.  
  
Niktos ci accolse con un bramito soddisfatto, avido di nuove sfide.  
La sua vita era una corsa, una caccia, una guerra.  
La mia, inseguire l’ombra di un sentimento che mi aveva maledetto: gli uomini che amavo si sfogliavano come fiori tra le dita.  
Montai il liocorno, a testa bassa. Vinus mi cinse la vita e viaggiammo così, per ore, vicini e lontanissimi al contempo; non una parola, tra noi, non un sospiro o un cenno che dicessero delle nostre emozioni.  
Pensavo alla Nornika, a quel che nessuno vi aveva scritto.  
Non potevi rubare il cuore a un drago senza spezzarne un altro: era quella l’autentica maledizione della Bestia.

* 

Ci piegammo all’urgenza di una sosta dopo due giorni ininterrotti di viaggio. Eravamo sporchi, esausti, affamati e la tensione che ci opponeva si era fatta insostenibile. Nell’oscurità di un’abetaia infinita, ogni gesto tradiva rabbia – i miei, almeno.  
Accesi il fuoco, mentre Vinus si allontanava per cacciare.  
Una nuova vita, all’improvviso, si era sostituita a quella che mi ero illusa di costruire tra mappe e pergamene. Chiusa in un carcere senza chiave, di cui mai avevo forzato le porte, avevo infine tentato l’evasione e la libertà mi aveva sferzato con la violenza di uno schiaffo.  
Libertà era lui, occhi rossi e cuore di drago.  
Mi sentivo un’idiota, ma non riuscivo a smettere di piangere: ero viva. Carne viva.  
  
_Quanto ti aspetti che mi resti da vivere?_  
  
Era sorprendente la freddezza con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Sapeva di essere condannato, eppure non aveva paura.  
Mi aveva amato come se avessimo un futuro davanti, perché era più saggio (o disperato) di me: sapeva che la vita era _adesso_ ; che se non ti concedevi a un istante di grazia, indietro avresti avuto solo rimpianti.  
Ne avevo accumulati troppi, perché potessi accettarne ancora.  
  
  
“Ti ho portato…”  
  
Vinus mi sorprese così, raggomitolata come una bestiola ferita, davanti al rosseggiare delle braci.  
Voleva sfamarmi, ma scopriva che la mia fame era _altro_ , che era un buco senza fondo e senza rimedio, che non potevamo più tornare indietro, ma che ogni passo avanti avrebbe fatto sempre più male.  
L’equilibrio della libra si era spezzato, il tempo aveva ripreso a correre; la clessidra del mio cuore, a sanguinare.  
  
“Che ti aspetti da me?”  
Lo guardai. “Dovrei essere io a dirlo.” 

Vinus sospirò.  
Non mi conosceva come immaginava: della mia ostinazione, almeno, aveva appena intravisto l’ombra.  
“Se sapevi che sarebbe finita comunque, non avresti dovuto…”  
Strinse le labbra e la sua espressione s’indurì. Mi accorsi solo in quel momento che aveva gli occhi di un vecchio, lo sguardo severo e disilluso di chi sa troppo.  
“E tu, allora, perché hai continuato a combattere?”  
Non usò filtri: mi sputò contro la sua frustrazione e fece centro.  
“Perché hai amato e odiato e inseguito una patetica vendetta? Tutti moriamo. Tutti siamo condannati. Tutti viviamo finché non ci ammazzano!”  
La sua voce era bassa e monocorde, depurata da ogni accento, ma gli tremavano le labbra.  
“Se avesse un senso quello che dici, io non sarei sopravvissuto!”  
Tentai d’interromperlo, ma me lo impedì.  
“Vuoi sapere perché non vi ho ammazzato davanti alle porte di Trier? Perché quella sarebbe stata la fine anche per me. Perché la mia vita aveva una scadenza e quella scadenza erano forse mille eleutheridi guidati da una femmina pazza!”  
Abbassai lo sguardo.  
“Perché voi non avevate paura ed io sì. Davanti a Rael, il traditore del sangue ero io.”  
Il silenzio inghiottì le sue ultime parole.  
Niktos, sensibile agli umori del padrone, gli menò con il muso un paio di colpetti consolatori; Vinus, tuttavia, lo allontanò senza grazia e abbandonò il bivacco.  
Mi stesi a terra, esausta e consumata dalla mia stessa frustrazione.  
Fissavo il cielo nero oltre la volta impenetrabile di fronde.  
Fissavo un liocorno esasperato da una femmina piagnucolosa.  
“Se vuoi pisciarmi addosso, accomodati pure.”  
Non avevo più voglia di commiserarmi: non era quella, la donna uccello; non la Leya cui il principe di Lepthys aveva offerto un’ultima notte d’amore.  
Mi rialzai, vincendo lo stordimento delle lacrime.  
Da bambina – lo ricordavo bene – un buon pianto mi aiutava a sentirmi più lucida: potevo solo sperare di non essere cambiata troppo.  
Afferrai il pugnale e cominciai a spellare la preda che Vinus aveva abbandonato accanto al fuoco; non avevo fame, ma far lavorare le mani era un modo per impedire ai cattivi pensieri di sopraffarmi.  
Mi aspettavano giorni durissimi? Li avrei affrontati comunque, dal primo all’ultimo.  
Se c’era un talento che dovevo riconoscermi, quello era _resistere_.  
Ero una fortezza: lo sarei stata anche per chi non poteva concedersi il lusso di un futuro.  
  
Quando Vinus tornò, stavo rosicchiando un osso spugnoso. “Avevi ragione: la viverna non è male.”  
Sorrise.  
Non sapevo parlare d’amore, ma ero entrata nel suo lessico segreto come il dracomanno aveva scoperto il mio.  
Mi ripulì il mento dalla traccia sugosa del pasto. “Ce n’è anche per me?”  
Mangiammo vicini, senza una parola, eppure senza smettere mai di parlare; i nostri corpi si cercavano d’istinto, quasi volessero fissare nel tempo l’attimo che avrebbero poi vissuto in un eterno ricordo.  
Fu Vinus il primo a spezzare il silenzio.  
“Chi ho ucciso di prezioso per te?”  
Non esitai. “Il mio uomo.”  
“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.”  
Lo guardai: i suoi occhi erano pieni di una malinconica dolcezza.  
“Eravamo cresciuti insieme, noi due. Era figlio di un soldato e quella sarebbe stata la sua vita, se solo non fosse arrivata la morte.”  
_Se non fossi arrivato tu_ , pensai, ma non lo dissi. Mi sorprese, piuttosto, che di mille emozioni si fosse salvato tanto poco.  
Lukas era _passato_ ancor prima che Vinus mi entrasse dentro. L’avevo sepolto mille volte, tumulandolo nella vendetta e nel rancore. Ora restava un’eco lontana, quasi il sussurro del vento.  
“E quando…”  
“Sull’Eisenthar.”  
“Fu lì che Rael uccise Gordon.”  
“Era lui il Drago Nero, vero?”  
Vinus annuì.  
“Era importante, per te?”  
“Era l’unico padre che mi fosse rimasto.”  
La sua voce suonava atona, ma non me ne stupii, perché Vinus non usava le parole per chiamare le emozioni: non quelle che indossava come una seconda pelle, senza separarsene mai.  
L’armatura del Drago Nero era in realtà la memoria di Venusya, dunque doveva essere eterna, perché se il Drago Nero fosse morto, gli ophelidi sarebbero divenuti polvere della Storia.  
Gli presi la mano e la strinsi forte nella mia.  
“Farò come mi hai chiesto: tornerò a Trier.”  
Vinus parve rassicurato da quella nuova ma sua era una soddisfazione prematura: non aveva ancora ascoltato il resto; non aveva ancora capito quanto fossi pazza.  
Pazza e senza paura.  
“Rael sarà il Drago Nero e assumerà il comando dei tuoi uomini.”  
La mia voce non era mai stata tanto ferma, poiché intravedevo, infine, il futuro che volevo costruire e vivere e sognare; un futuro in cui il sangue tornava a unire, non solo a dividere; un futuro da uomini liberi e draghi pieni d’orgoglio.  
“Ed io sarò lì, alla testa dell’esercito, ad aspettarti, quale sia la creatura che diverrai.”  
Il principe di Lephtys sollevò un sopracciglio. “E cosa ti dà la sicurezza che la tua gente…”  
Gli posai le dita sulle labbra e la mano sul mio petto.  
Chiedevo silenzio e gli regalavo il cuore.  
“Perché solo una donna ebbe la bocca del drago,” sussurrai, riducendo a un nulla la distanza che ancora ci opponeva. “Dendre era il suo nome. Nessuno oserebbe contraddire la dea di Elithia.”  
  
Vinus chiuse gli occhi e si arrese al mio bacio.  
Li chiusi anch’io, questa volta, poiché non avevo più bisogno di cercarlo con lo sguardo: era dentro di me e lì sarebbe rimasto.  
Per sempre.


	26. Al tuo fianco

_7.  
Al tuo fianco_

I nostri ultimi giorni – i soli che avemmo per amarci – furono un sogno in cui dolore ed ebbrezza, paura e trionfo, tenerezza e violenza si fusero nel farmaco miracoloso che mi restituì la vita.  
Io, che avevo smesso di provare qualunque emozione che non somigliasse all’odio, persi la pelle.  
La realtà mi colpiva con i suoi colori straordinari, con i suoi contrasti inaspettati, con la sua lancinante bellezza e l’orrore di notti infinite.  
Era quasi Vinus, nel prendere congedo dalla propria umanità, volesse regalarmi l’abito che non avrebbe più vestito.  
Dovevo – _doveva_ – salvarmi: io, che l’avevo cacciato solo per scoprire che era la parte migliore di me.  
  
Restammo insieme per un paio di settimane, ma l’intensità con cui vissi quei giorni li trasformò in una breve eternità. Contavo ogni bacio, ogni respiro, ogni carezza; per Vinus avrei fermato il tempo nell’unico modo pensabile: sigillando il cuore.

*

A bagno in uno dei crateri d’acqua bollente che costituivano l’ennesima insidia di una terra di ghiaccio e silenzio, fissavo il cielo e mi chiedevo come sarebbe stato tornare a Eleutheria, rivedere i luoghi in cui ero cresciuta, riabbracciare gli affetti che avevo tradito. L’orrore della mia metamorfosi mi appariva tanto più nitido quanto più mi specchiavo in Vinus. Scoprivo che anche la ferocia conosceva gradi successivi d’infamia e che la mia era forse la peggiore: il dracomanno aveva ucciso per vivere; io, invece, avevo cercato sangue per sangue.  
Tra noi due, era la Makemagistra di Trier il peggior nemico della sua gente.  
  
“A cosa pensi?”  
  
A poca distanza dal punto in cui me ne stavo, rovesciata sul dorso come un pesce in agonia, Vinus percorreva il mio corpo con i suoi occhi da demone. Lo raggiunsi, sedendo su una roccia tiepida. Arrossata dal calore, la mia pelle aveva assunto una piacevole tinta rosata.  
“A quello che ho perso.”  
Ero sincera, ma non più brutale: lui, che di parole ne aveva così poche, era bravo a cogliere le mie, a penetrarmi oltre la difesa di un sarcasmo maldestro e della crudeltà dei conigli.  
“Non ti capita mai?”  
Strinse la presa sull’elsa. Nudo, sembrava ancora più candido accanto a quell’enorme, tenebrosa spada.  
“Mi hanno insegnato che i vigliacchi colpiscono sempre alla schiena.”  
“E allora?”  
Allungò il braccio e raccolse tra le dita una ciocca dei miei capelli.  
Sangue nella neve: ecco cosa ricordavamo, noi due. Eravamo una terribile metafora dei nostri tempi disperati.  
“Il destino è vigliacco e dai vigliacchi non puoi difenderti. Devi guardare avanti e parare il colpo.”  
“Una logica da dracomanno.”  
“Chiamala come vuoi. Io so vivere solo così.”  
Potevo dirgli che era anche così che si moriva, ma sarebbe stato inutile. Lo desideravo in modo rabbioso e viscerale proprio per com’era lui, né uomo né bestia. Forse l’eroe che mi era stato destinato. Forse un dio che non avrei mai capito.  
“Com’era lei?”  
“Lei chi?”  
“La donna che ha preso il tuo posto.”  
“Perché vuoi saperlo?”  
“Perché sono ingorda.”  
Vinus rise e la sua risata mi parve bella, non rabbiosa, non ostile, non crudele. Mi accarezzava con la bocca come avevano fatto le sue mani; mi riconosceva per quella che ero: una donna egoista e fortissima.  
La sua compagna.  
“Haga era come Niktos.”  
“Ma siete stati amanti, immagino.”  
“Era mia.”  
“Non è una risposta.”  
Vinus socchiuse le palpebre e mi baciò con dolcezza. “Non è la prima che conta, ma l’ultima, quella che vale.”  
Due grosse lacrime mi scivolarono lungo le guance, dense come hydrargirium.  
Vinus le raccolse sulle proprie labbra e me le restituì in punta di lingua.  
L’amore era miele ed era sale: come avevo potuto dimenticarmene?  
“Scusa, sono patetica,” singhiozzai. “È che…”  
Vinus mi fece cenno di tacere e si rialzò; la coda ondeggiava inquieta, quasi ad anticipare l’incombere dell’ennesima minaccia.  
“Ancora Falesi, vero?” domandai, con un tono che mi stupì per la sua fermezza.  
Avevo smesso di avere paura? No, ma avevo scoperto cosa mi spaventava davvero: perdere le persone che amavo. Rispetto a un mostro chiamato ‘ _solitudine_ ’, anche un Infero era ben poca cosa.  
“Della specie peggiore,” rispose Vinus. “Allontanati dall’acqua.”  
Obbedii senza obiettare, poiché l’incontro con il Wassblut – la _graziosa_ sirena che era stata a un passo dal divorarmi – mi era bastato a capire che, se volevo sopravvivere, dovevo fidarmi di chi aveva dell’Icengard una memoria di carne e non codici muffiti.

*

In quei giorni di marce forzate e fame e fatica, il principe di Lephtys aveva fatto il possibile per educarmi, dunque per raccontarmi la terra che era stato costretto a conoscere e a dire propria.  
Davanti al fuoco, rievocava il tempo che l’aveva forgiato e sfregiato. Facevo l’amore con il suo corpo e ne studiavo ogni cicatrice; per ogni cordolo slabbrato, c’era una storia, un’avventura, un nemico.  
Ora sapevo che i Superi erano voraci ma stupidi; che erano un’avanguardia utile agli eserciti, perché percepivano la realtà in modo tanto rozzo da non farsene mai distrarre; che erano sensibili al calore e terrorizzati dalle fiamme.  
Avevo imparato che ce n’erano tre classi, e che quelli delle rocce erano gli unici velenosi.  
Ora, soprattutto, sapevo perché nessuno si fosse mai spinto tanto a nord da sfiorare la fine del mondo con le dita: il giardino che Dendre aveva offerto agli eleutheridi era un’ingannevole oasi di luce nell’ombra infinita del Male.  
  
La faglia dell’Icengard era una feritoia terrazzata che sprofondava nel buio del cuore di Elithia seguendo una rozza spirale. Vinus ne conosceva solo i primi due livelli, perché lì era vissuto, finché non era diventato un cavaliere.

Aveva quattordici anni, quando era fuggito per catturare il primo liocorno: i capelli gli arrivavano alle anche e aveva già ucciso tante volte da non poterle più contare. Koiros lo faceva rinchiudere in un recinto con due o tre Superi del fango, il gradino più basso nella gerarchia dei demoni: gli piaceva vederlo combattere e vincere, o sanguinare e bestemmiare in una lingua ormai morta.  
Adorava quegli occhi affamati e l’irresistibile bellezza di un corpo acerbo, che la quotidiana battaglia per la vita scolpiva senza scalfire.  
Ipnotizzata dalla ruvida cadenza della sua voce, pensavo che quel ragazzino disperato avrebbe fatto impazzire anche me, che avrei amato la sua forza e il suo accanimento, perché quella era la mia lingua.  
  
“Gli Inferi, il livello più alto della gerarchia dei demoni, sono molto attraenti a uno sguardo superficiale.”  
Rievocavo la mia recente avventura e annuivo con il cuore in gola.  
“E se pensi ai Wassblut, sei fuori strada: rispetto ai Falesi davvero pericolosi, sembrano ranocchi.”  
“Sul serio?”  
La mia lingua pungeva con il sarcasmo e cercava la rassicurazione di un bacio. Puntellato su un gomito, Vinus si lasciava guardare e continuava a raccontare, a raccontare…  
Le notti erano diventate troppo brevi e, i giorni, un battito di ciglia.  
Mi accanivo su ogni dettaglio della sua storia, fissandolo con i mille aghi della memoria, perché nessuno la dimenticasse; perché nei giorni del drago, tutti pensassero all’uomo, al ragazzo, al bambino.  
Al principe.  
“Lethor è il più potente dei Wyverblut, i demoni-viverna.”  
“So di lui. Si dice anche che tu…”  
“… Che l’ho sguerciato? È vero, ma è stato un colpo di fortuna. Non si aspettava che un cucciolo reagisse, dunque ha abbassato la guardia.”  
“Non hai più tentato…”  
Per tutta risposta, Vinus mi mostrò il solco di una cicatrice che partiva dalla clavicola e moriva a poca distanza dal capezzolo destro.  
“Te l’ha fatta…”  
“Gli è bastato un dito: i veri demoni possono aprirti la carne come se fosse creta molle.”  
E, davanti al mio sgomento inorridito, aggiunse: “La madre di Koiros era una Spinnerkras. Della loro razza, te l’assicuro, è meglio non sapere niente.”

*

Quel giorno, tuttavia, sul bordo fumante di un lago d’acqua bollente, furono proprio i più pericolosi tra gli Inferi ad attaccarci.   
  
“Dimmi cosa posso fare.”  
Vinus si volse appena. “Prima di tutto, evita iniziative che potrebbero danneggiare anche me.”  
Sorrisi e mi allungai in direzione del tascapane.  
Niktos, al contrario di quel che faceva di solito in simili circostanze, non osava avvicinarsi al padrone.  
“È più intelligente di te,” mormorò Vinus, quasi mi avesse letto nel pensiero. “Sa con cosa avremo a che fare e preferisce…”  
Strinsi il pugnale tra le dita e mi portai al suo fianco. “Non m’interessa. Questo è il mio posto e intendo restarci.”  
  
_Al tuo fianco._  
_Con te._  
  
“Tu sei pazza,” disse, ma non c’era acredine nei suoi toni, quanto sorpresa – forse persino sollievo.  
  
E poi la vidi.  
  
“Lezione numero uno…” ringhiò Vinus, sollevando la spada. “… Non credere ai tuoi occhi.”  
  
Il mio sguardo accarezzava forse la più bella donna di Elithia: labbra tumide e pelle di miele, solo Melian avrebbe potuto rivaleggiare con tale meraviglia.  
Le folte chiome ricciute le scivolavano lungo le spalle in morbide onde, gli occhi – verdissimi – brillavano di una luce innaturale.  
L’illusione, tuttavia, durò finché non ebbe superato il costone roccioso che cingeva la conca in cui ci stavamo bagnando, perché, quando lo fece, non potei trattenere un gemito disgustato.  
L’umanità della chimera moriva all’altezza del pube, ove si gonfiava una sacca grigiastra; a sostenerla, otto scheletriche zampette orlate di una folta pelliccia.  
Fissavo gli ispidi peduncoli oscillare nel vento, mentre alle spalle di una grottesca avanguardia si profilava una nutrita schiera di affamati simili.  
“Niktos è un saggio,” balbettai, ma non arretrai di un passo.  
Vinus sorrise, prima di scattare in avanti.  
Lo vidi mirare a quel ventre teso e pulsante come un otre, aprirvi un profondo squarcio ed evitare con agilità il disgustoso liquame che ne eruttava.  
“È acido!” urlò, forse perché intuiva che avrei tentato di imitarlo.  
“Farò attenzione,” replicai, ma rinunciai all’idea di usare una lama corta per affrontare la schiera d’Inferi: nella migliore delle ipotesi, avrei rimediato una brutta ustione; nella peggiore, sarei vissuta abbastanza da assistere alla progressiva corrosione del mio corpo.  
No, non ero pazza sino a quel punto.  
Raggiunsi Niktos e ne accarezzai furtiva il muso.  
“Non possiamo lasciarlo solo, lo sai? Siamo i suoi compagni: la paura è un lusso che non ci è dato.”  
Il vigliacco scoprì due volte i denti, prima di lasciarsi montare; frattanto, Vinus era stato accerchiato.  
“Muovi il culo, stupida bestia,” sibilai, senza pensare a quanto fossi rozza e mascolina e terragnola; a quanto poco di femminile fosse rimasto in me, eppure a quanto fossi donna, ora che combattevo per il mio uomo.  
La bisaccia era ancora piena dei denti velenosi dei Superi; assicurata alla sella da cinghie, pendeva una pesante balestra.  
Non c’era una delle armi del dracomanno che fosse alla portata del mio corpo, ma il cervello non si arrendeva.  
Assicurai la balestra al capo di Niktos con spessi legacci di cuoio. Il liocorno sbuffò e raspò furibondo il suolo, ma comprese presto che potevo essere mille volte più molesta di una mosca.  
Il corno mi forniva un appiglio formidabile; per assicurare una lunga gittata, dovevo tendere al massimo la corda e caricare il piolo della spinta necessaria: le mie braccia non erano abbastanza robuste, ma le gambe sì. Feci passare i finimenti attorno alla noce e la assicurai al mio polpaccio: come l’avessi teso, l’arma avrebbe raggiunto la massima potenza offensiva.  
“Avanti. È tempo di combattere.”  
Vinus aveva decapitato due Spinnerkras e ne aveva mutilato un terzo in modo grave: agonizzava sul fianco, stillando acido e un sangue nerastro, del tutto simile a olio.  
Caricai la balestra e il primo dardo partì: il dente del Supero, leggermente ricurvo, non assecondò del tutto la traiettoria che avevo immaginato, ma si conficcò comunque nell’orbita d’una delle creature.  
Il suo grido acuto e disperato si fuse al mio ululato di vittoria e al bramito di Niktos.  
“Allora? Sono un impiastro?”  
Vinus scosse il capo. Se rise, non mi diede la soddisfazione di saperlo dalla sua bocca.  
Disposi una quadrella nella guida della balestra, un altro dente assicurato al vertice acuminato.  
“Ora vediamo se non ti dirigi dove devi…”  
Niktos sbuffava inquieto, ma si era infine piegato docile alla mia volontà, poiché in quella ferocia senza tremori riconosceva l’impronta del padrone.  
Avevo l’odore e la fame di Vinus addosso.  
Avevo la prova che il sangue era _uno_ e che mio fratello aveva ragione.  
Colpii al capo lo Spinnerkras che strisciava lento alle spalle del mio uomo; ne vidi il cranio esplodere, ma non provai niente: non schifo, non rimorso.  
Ero lucida e fredda come mai prima, perché ero scesa nel gran trogolo della guerra e avevo imparato a nuotare. Non mi sarei più accontentata di guardare dall’alto: la vita era il _basso_ che dovevo prendere a morsi.  
Vinus mi fissava ora con insistenza e, per la prima volta da che i nostri destini si erano intrecciati, nei suoi occhi colsi stupore autentico: Leya di Trier era una rosa selvatica, non una stoppia bruciata, ma a sentirmi urlare ordini dal dongione, chi l’avrebbe mai capito?  
“Alla tua destra,” dissi, mentre incoccavo un nuovo dardo.  
Il cordino mi tagliava le dita e il vento che si era levato era tanto gelido da bruciare la pelle nuda, eppure non sentivo niente: non la stanchezza, non la paura.  
Se quella era la vita che aveva cresciuto il principe di Lephtys, ci somigliavamo più di quanto Rael avesse anche solo osato immaginare.

*

“È finita.”  
Fu la voce di Vinus a riscuotermi, mentre già frugavo nel tascapane alla ricerca di nuovi dardi.  
  
“È finita, Leya.”  
  
Tese il braccio e mi aiutò a smontare dal liocorno.  
La conca in cui c’eravamo bagnati era ora un carnaio; nell’aria, un tanfo acido copriva persino l’odore d’uovo marcio che esalavano le acque sulfuree.  
Mano nella mano, eravamo ombre sbiadite sotto un cielo dai colori irreali: una cortina rosso sangue, drappeggiata quasi fosse un manto, si snodava tra rare asole di luce.  
“È la via dei draghi,” mormorò Vinus.  
Chiusi gli occhi; un fischio del tutto simile al sibilo di una viverna sciabolò l’aria e mi stordì.  
Caddi in ginocchio, mentre il principe di Lephtys sollevava il capo e rispondeva: la Bestia l’aveva sentito e si preparava a sfidarlo.

*

Il giorno dell’addio incombeva; vicino come disperavo di saperlo, poiché allora – era una certezza – sarebbe esplosa anche l’ultima guerra che avrebbe bagnato di sangue l’Eumene.  
Mentre Vinus ed io ci appressavamo alla piana di Mizar, infatti, i traditori che avrebbero salvato Eleutheria tornavano a Trier.  
Fu mio fratello il primo a bussare alle porte della Capitale e a denunciarsi; lo fece declinando il nome dei suoi avi e la storia che l’aveva nutrito.  
Lo fece con l’orgoglio dei due mondi che voleva difendere.  
  
“Sono Rael, figlio di Freil e figlio di Leonar, padre di Lukas e cittadino di Trier.”  
La sua voce risuonò nel silenzio dell’alba, anticipando quella dei compagni che ne avrebbero condivise le sorti.  
“Sono Jail, figlio di Norbh, cittadino di Trier.”  
“Sono Melian, figlia di Luthien, sposa di Rael, madre di Lukas, cittadina di Trier.”  
“Sono Leonar, decano del Collegio, magister di Trier, padre di Leya e di Rael.”  
  
E ancora mio fratello: “Siamo tornati per rimetterci al giudizio della Legge, per combattere e per difendere Trier.”  
  
Le porte si aprirono. Ad attenderli, tuttavia, c’erano solo Nephyl e un silenzio spettrale.  
La Capitale sembrava morta.  
  
“La Makemagistra ci ha lasciati. Non avete più nulla da temere,” fu quel che disse loro.  
Mio padre strinse i denti e annuì a capo chino. Rael gli accarezzò le spalle, poi cercò gli occhi freddi del Generale. “Ho visto la polvere scendere dal nord: dobbiamo prepararci a combattere sino all’ultimo uomo.”  
“Non dureremo tanto da…”  
Mio fratello avanzò di un passo. “Liberate i dracomanni e dureremo.”


	27. La scommessa di una vita

_8.  
La scommessa di una vita_

Arrivammo alla piana di Mizar che la neve cadeva tanto densa da cancellare l’orizzonte.  
Cresciuta nelle regioni più ospitali di Elithia, avevo assistito di rado a quel fenomeno e non possedevo memoria del freddo. Stretta a Vinus, tremavo negli stracci che dovevo chiamare ‘ _abiti_ ’, perché del lusso di Trier non restava nemmeno il ricordo.  
Era una marcia forzata che sfidava il buonsenso e coste rocciose sempre più impervie.  
Era il nostro diario dell’addio.

*

“Fermiamoci qui.”  
Ci accampammo in un boschetto tanto scheletrito che mi chiesi se Vinus non fosse impazzito.  
“È una radura spoglia. Sarà fin troppo facile…”  
Il principe di Lephtys m’indicò un filo di fumo, che sfregiava la coltre grigiastra di un cielo incolore. “Siamo arrivati tardi: l’esercito di Koiros ha ripreso la marcia.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
Indurì la mascella e rimase in silenzio.  
“Che intendi, Vinus?”  
Niktos ci abbandonò per cacciare, bramoso di una nuova preda.  
Era sporco, macilento e stremato, ma non cedeva. Della selvatica bellezza che mi aveva stregato e inorridito non restava niente: eravamo spettri, noi tre, fantasmi di una speranza che moriva per ogni grano di clessidra.  
“L’avanguardia avrà già raggiunto la tua gente.”  
  
Il gelo che sferzava la mia pelle era nulla rispetto a quello che mi scivolò nel cuore.  
Pregai la dea di darmi la forza di credere ancora.  
Pregai Rael d’essere coraggioso e disobbediente e tanto pazzo da sfidarmi.  
Pregai Leonar di perdonare la sua stupida figlia senza coraggio.  
  
“E… Dunque?”  
“Dunque dobbiamo separarci.”  
Il suo sguardo fuggiva lontano e tanto bastava a tradirne le emozioni.  
Aveva convissuto con la morte così a lungo che ne aveva esorcizzato il pensiero, ma la scadenza, ora, era a un passo.  
Nessuno – nemmeno lui – poteva inghiottire l’amaro boccone della paura.  
“D’accordo,” bisbigliai. “Se pensi che io sia solo…”  
Vinus scrollò il capo, come faceva sempre quando dicevo qualcosa di molto stupido o inopportuno. “Perché fingi di non capire?”  
“E tu… Perché lo fai?”  
Mi guardò e suoi erano gli occhi di un uomo, non quelli di un drago. “Farei cosa?”  
Avanzai di un passo. “Mi ami?”  
A un nulla dalla fine, tutto quello che potevamo vomitarci contro erano domande, perché non avevamo risposte da regalare all’altro. Non avevamo più certezze.  
“Vuoi che ti parli d’amore?”  
“Voglio che tu mi risponda.”  
Il principe di Lephtys mi strinse le spalle; le sue dita scavavano la carne, quasi volessero strapparne interi brani.  
Il morso che aveva allungato al cuore, tuttavia, doleva mille volte di più.  
“Io non posso farlo.”  
“Perché? Perché non sono alla tua altezza? Perché sono una patetica donnetta, mentre tu…”  
“Io sono _morto_.”  
Strinsi i denti e inghiottii anche quel boccone di veleno. “No, non lo sei.”  
“Sì. Non ce l’ho un futuro da darti, non l’ho mai avuto. Non posso farti promesse, perché non potrei mantenerne una. Sai cosa sarà di me? Lo sai, _Magistra_?”  
Gli allungai una spinta, furibonda. “Io so solo che non valgo nemmeno il morso di una stupida bestia! Niktos, almeno, mi avrebbe pisciato addosso. Tu…”  
“Io ti ho dato mio figlio!”  
La neve continuava a cadere: si posava sui capelli, sulle ciglia, sulle labbra.  
“Tu… Come puoi…”  
“Il tuo odore è cambiato.”  
Caddi a terra come un fantoccio: incredula e pervasa da una sensazione di ridicola impotenza. Vinus mi si accucciò davanti e, con delicatezza, cominciò a spazzar via la neve dai miei capelli. Non feci nulla per sottrarmi a quel contatto, né per nascondere le lacrime.  
“Nemmeno mia madre era marchiata. Era una guerriera così bella e forte, che mio padre le concesse il privilegio di appartenere solo a se stessa.”  
Il dolore non passava. Non ero un dracomanno, io: ero umana, e le stupide femmine umane avevano bisogno di un legaccio, di un collare, di un simbolo che raccontasse l’amore.  
Di un morso nella carne.  
“Leonar di Trier ha cresciuto bene Rael; ne ha fatto un grande ophelide, senza averne il sangue. Se riuscirò a salvarti, voglio che tu…”  
Gli artigliai il viso con tanta forza da sfregiarlo. “Non osare chiedermi di cercargli un padre, Vinus di Venusya, perché io non lo farò. E sai perché?”  
Un sorriso gli increspò le labbra. “No. Non credo di saperlo.”  
Mi rialzai, spazzando con lo sguardo quel deserto: ero nella regione che aveva inghiottito Lukas, la mia gente stava per essere macellata e scoprivo perché la viverna semicruda non mi facesse più schifo. Non sapevo se ridere di me o abbandonarmi alla disperazione.  
Forse erano entrambe scelte altrettanto plausibili.  
“… Perché dovrai crescerlo tu.”  
Vinus tentò di ribattere.  
“Non interrompermi: adesso ti dico io cosa accadrà.”  
Il mio tono era di nuovo freddo e controllato. Vinus, tuttavia, non era incline ad accettare ordini da una donna – non ordini, non _amichevoli_ _consigli_.  
Nemmeno dalla _sua_ donna.  
“Ascoltami tu, invece. Nella fortunata ipotesi in cui riuscissi a uccidere il drago, dovrò mangiarne il cuore. Se la profezia dice il vero, smetterò di essere un uomo.”  
“E allora?”  
“Allora non sai di cosa stai parlando, perché tu, un drago vero, non l’hai mai visto!”  
“E tu sì?”  
“Io, sì.”  
E mi zittì.  
“C… Cosa?”  
“Ho visto i resti dell’ultimo delle Midlands: li conservava mio padre, assieme ai denti e alle unghie dei nostri dei.”  
“Non importa, te l’ho detto: quale creatura tu possa essere, io ti aspetterò.”  
Vinus strinse i pugni. “No, invece. No. Smettila di credere che il tuo desiderio basti a piegare la Storia, perché non è così. Non so cosa sarà di me, quando muterò pelle, né sai tu cosa proverai davvero.”  
Aveva ragione: era amarissimo e disperato e mille volte più lucido di una donna che credeva di comandare al Destino.  
“Nemmeno tu puoi dire cosa farò in quel momento.”  
Glielo sputai addosso rabbiosa e triste da impazzire, perché il mio amore sembrava non bastare mai: c’era sempre qualcosa che mi condannava alla solitudine; c’era sempre qualcuno che mi abbandonava.  
“Se puoi trasformarti in un drago, allora deve essere vero anche il contrario.”  
Vinus fece per obiettare, ma non glielo permisi.  
“Promettimi che sopravvivrai: lo farai come uomo o come drago, non importa. Promettimi solo che non rinuncerai a vivere. Io ti prometto che valicherò i confini dell’Eumene, se sarà necessario, e troverò un rimedio a tutto.”  
“Tu non…”  
“ _Io posso_. E lo sai anche tu.”  
Restammo a fissarci in silenzio, come due lupi pronti a sbranarsi.  
La neve smise di cadere.  
Il fumo che velava l’orizzonte si spense.  
“Accendi un fuoco: sto gelando.”  
  
Dopo anni di clausura e sterilità quasi monacale, la violenza di quelle emozioni mi lasciava consumata ed esausta. Faceva male, ma faceva anche bene, perché mi ricordava il prezzo dell’essere vivi: dunque piangere e ridere e soffrire e sperare.  
Nutrire un figlio.  
  
Vinus mi coprì con il mantello e mi tenne stretta a sé, finché il levarsi di un vento impetuoso e gelido non ci suggerì che un’altra notte stava arrivando.  
L’ultima notte insieme.  
Protetta dal suo corpo, mi perdevo nelle fiamme guizzanti che stentavano a rischiarare l’impenetrabile buio dell’altopiano.  
“Se non vuoi portarmi con te, come farò a raggiungere Trier?”  
Le mani di Vinus sul mio ventre, la carezza lieve del suo respiro, sperimentavo ora il più feroce degli ossimori: una felicità disperata.  
“Ti lascerò Niktos. Non c’è cavalcatura che possa proteggerti con altrettanta sicurezza. Conosce bene questa regione, come l’armata di Koiros. Riuscirà ad attraversarla, in un modo o nell’altro.”  
“E tu?”  
Si strinse nelle spalle. “Catturerò un altro capo. Ne ho visti molti, da queste parti. D’inverno, i liocorni si spostano sempre a sud, alla ricerca di cibo.”  
“Sembra che tu abbia le idee chiare.”  
Rise, ma c’era solo amarezza sulla sua bocca. “Forse.”  
Allungai un braccio e gli sfiorai la guancia. Non aveva morso me, ma avevo marchiato lui: l’avevo graffiato a sangue, perché ricordasse in ogni momento che io non gli avrei più reso la sua libertà.  
“Raccontami di Koiros. Dimmi come posso ammazzarlo.”  
Vinus mi carezzò lo zigomo con le labbra. “No. Non puoi farlo. Non spetta a te.”  
“Qualcuno dovrà occuparsene comunque.”  
“Allora sarò io.”  
Chiusi gli occhi. “Devo sopravvivere, l’hai detto tu, e devo riunire il sangue, perché lo voglio io. Combattere è la mia sola possibilità.”  
Sentivo le sue dita sulla mia pelle e il suo cuore battere impazzito.  
“Sii davvero la rocca di Trier: resisti e guarda a nord. È da lì che tornerò.”  
Cercai la sua mano e me la portai alle labbra. “Contaci, _carino_.”

*

Mi svegliai sola e non me ne sorpresi; aveva capito che non gli avrei mai permesso di dirmi addio, dunque aveva scelto di uscire dalla mia vita in punta di piedi: una delicatezza quasi comica, per chi avevo incontrato facendo la guerra.  
Mi asciugai le ciglia, poi portai lo sguardo a Niktos. Il liocorno non tradì la mia fiducia e mi depose in grembo quel che restava – forse – di una lepre.  
“Ti ringrazio… Ma non ho fame,” risposi, prima di rendergli la preda.  
Il cielo era un velo lattiginoso come l’orizzonte dei ciechi: cercavo segni che mi raccontassero del mondo che conoscevo, ma non ne era rimasto alcuno. Presto, forse, sarebbe scomparsa persino la mia Trier.  
“La festa è finita, Niktos: comincia l’ultimo atto.”  
Il liocorno stirò il collo e liberò un bramito cupo e prolungato: un addio al dracomanno che l’aveva domato, un addio al principe che mi aveva reso la libertà.  
“Non ti deluderò,” mormorai, mentre mi preparavo a raggiungere il sud, là dove ero nata.  
Là, soprattutto, dove volevo che nascesse il figlio di Vinus – il _nostro_ bambino.  
Una terra senza ghiaccio e senza ombra, senza polvere e senza paura; una terra nutrita da due diverse linee di sangue, per un solo futuro possibile.  
C’era ancora una speranza, per quell’Eleutheria?  
Sì, perché quello era anche il sogno del mio straordinario fratello.

*

Rael assunse la guida della resistenza con la lucidità e la freddezza che nessuno dei superstiti possedeva più; era quasi l’incombere di Koiros aumentasse la consapevolezza dell’olocausto di cui era l’ultimo frutto.  
Un lascito feroce.  
  
“Non possiamo liberare…”  
Davanti alle sue iridi d’oro, persino Nephyl faticava a tener alto il capo.  
“Fate come dice lui, Generale,” mediò Jail. “Rael sa quello che fa.”  
  
  
Lo scortarono nei sotterranei del Gymnasium, guardato a vista quasi fosse un nemico.  
Rade fiaccole rischiaravano le pareti che avevano spiato l’umiliazione di Vinus e la disfatta della mia povera umanità.  
Quali pensieri accompagnavano la discesa di mio fratello?  
Quali paure o fantasmi ne potevano condizionare le scelte?  
Non gliel’ho mai domandato, ma credo di poter anticipare la risposta.  
Non c’erano spettri nell’orizzonte di Rael, perché non aveva rimorsi, né debiti insoluti: aveva preferito stringere un patto d’onore, un voto di speranza.  
Un voto che doveva ora condividere con la sua gente.  
  
“Vorrei restare solo,” domandò.  
Ad accompagnarlo, tre dei suoi uomini più fedeli: un rapido scambio d’occhiate bastò perché la sua richiesta fosse esaudita.  
  
“Sono Rael, figlio di Freil,” gridò. “Mi hanno chiamato due volte traditore del sangue, poiché ho combattuto contro il mio principe e poi gli ho salvato la vita…”  
Circospetti, i dracomanni prigionieri si accostarono alle grate.  
“Ma io credo che tradire sia spendere il sangue, non lottare ogni giorno perché smetta di scorrere.”  
Ultar dell’Ostro, il più giovane del drappello scelto di Vinus, fu il primo a parlare. “Hai una buona lingua, figlio di Freil. Mi piacerebbe staccartela a morsi.”  
Mio fratello non si fece intimidire. “T’inviterei a provare, se solo non avessi bisogno di uomini. Il giorno in cui i morti combatteranno, potrai correre il rischio.”  
Una sonora risata si levò da un angolo in ombra del sotterraneo: era Eos, il più anziano degli ophelidi sopravvissuti. “Dall’arroganza, si direbbe che tu sia davvero figlio suo.”  
Rael si mosse in direzione della voce.  
Oltre le grate, occhi d’ambra lo fissavano con curiosità. “Il figlio di Freil… Un altro cucciolo sopravvissuto.”  
“Non ho mai conosciuto mio padre ma resto comunque…”  
Eos rise di nuovo – un suono carico di scherno e di amarezza. “… Un cane. Siamo tutti cani. Cambia il padrone, ma…”  
“È per questo che sono qui: perché venga un tempo senza servi.”  
“E tu ci credi?”  
Contro le pareti di pietra nuda, le risa sguaiate dei prigionieri rimbombavano mille volte; una cacofonica sinfonia derisoria che avrebbe piegato chiunque, ma non Rael.  
“Devo farlo, perché l’ho promesso al nostro principe.”  
Ultar sputò attraverso le sbarre, mancandolo di poco. “Vinus è morto e l’avete ammazzato voi! Non hai il diritto…”  
“Vinus è vivo e forse ha già raggiunto il Norn!”  
Tutto tacque di nuovo.  
“E se il nostro principe è pronto a divorare il cuore della Bestia, pur di vendicare Venusya, chi volete essere, voi? Conigli o draghi?”  
Eos tornò ad affacciarsi. “Dammi una prova che quel che dici è vero. Dammi un buon motivo per crederti.”  
“Mio figlio ha sangue di drago… E un cucciolo è un buon motivo per tutto.”  
Attese qualche istante, poi aggiunse: “Vinus mi ha chiesto di resistere, di contenere l’avanzata di Koiros, finché non tornerà. Volete unirvi alla mia gente e combattere, o aspettare la fine in gabbia?”  
Eos tese il braccio oltre la grata: il polso forte, la pelle coperta dalle scaglie nerastre di un drago le cui fauci, frementi, morivano all’altezza delle nocche.  
“Ci chiamavano _Schlangen_ , i cavalieri del Drago. Io sono l’ultimo rimasto. L’ultimo degli uomini di Freil, il Mietitore. Prega dunque d’essere all’altezza di tuo padre, cucciolo lingua-lunga, o batterò le Terre del Ricordo solo per strappargli la coda e prenderlo a calci nel culo!”  
Rael sorrise. “È un rischio che posso correre.”  
Un rischio che valeva una vita intera. 


	28. Per il tuo sangue

_9.  
Per il tuo sangue_

Vinus non mi aveva mentito: Niktos possedeva la memoria dell’Eisenthar e della via che già una volta il padrone aveva percorso.  
Stretta al suo collo, il viso sferzato dalla lunga criniera, pensavo a quanto straordinario fosse il mio destino: figlia di un uomo di pace, signora della guerra, madre del nemico. Eppure c’era il quel pensiero tutto l’orgoglio che credevo di aver perso.  
Forse cedere non era sempre annaspare nella polvere; forse dovevi concederti il diritto d’inghiottirne manciate, per scoprire che la vita non aveva un buon sapore, ma che di quel veleno ti nutrivi.  
Forse dovevo fermarmi, pietrificata dalla paura e dal rancore, per capire che ero nata per correre.  
Come Niktos.  
  
“Avanti, ti prego,” lo imploravo, mentre il paesaggio svaniva tra pietrisco e neve e nebbia.  
L’esercito dei Falesi era un’ombra che inghiottiva quanto restava dell’orizzonte visibile; due o tre leghe di distanza mi davano la sicurezza d’osservare senza essere vista e misurarne l’immensità.  
Koiros non aveva bisogno dei demoni della Faglia per piegare l’Eumene, ma cercava testimoni per la carneficina che avrebbe consacrato il suo avvento.  
La paura saliva in lente, inarrestabili onde, ma a vincerla era la determinazione con cui ora speravo: per me, per Vinus, per Trier.  
Per il figlio che desideravo conoscere.  
La stanchezza mi vinse quando la Capitale distava ormai un battito di ciglia: cedetti al buio e l’ambigua lingua dei sogni cantò le ultime ore del mio uomo.  
Di quel che accadde nel ventre oscuro e rovente del Norn, nessuno saprebbe dire, perché, se il Mito diventa Storia, non sono profeti o martiri che cerca, ma eroi. Eppure, per quella strana empatia che nasce come l’amore si trasforma nel tuo dolore più profondo, io sono certa di aver visto: visto con gli occhi di Vinus; patito sulla pelle del mio uomo la più terribile delle battaglie e delle metamorfosi.

*

Immagina: il cielo è pece, quando il principe di Lephtys raggiunge la vetta incoronata.  
Il suo sguardo naufraga nel nulla, mentre le dita sfiorano muschi e pietrame corroso dal gelo. Ha restituito al suo ultimo liocorno la libertà, poiché sa che nessuna creatura viva oserebbe mai sfidare quei luoghi.  
_Sono già morto mille volte_ , pensa di sé. Non conosce, tuttavia, morto più vivo e determinato a restarlo.  
Il richiamo che ha già avvertito è ora un brontolio flebile. È una lingua senza parole, che tuttavia intende con una chiarezza che non manca d’impressionarlo.  
Pensa a quanto gli ho raccontato; al fatto che è bianco, come l’eroe di un’antica canzone.  
Pensa che forse sono pazza, ma che sono i pazzi a cambiare la Storia, perché non si piegano alle regole del Destino.  
Era pazza Dendre, quando baciò il drago.  
Pazzo Amon, nel rinunciare alle ali e al sacro fuoco.  
  
_Pazzo io, che pretendo di essere un dio._  
  
Il cammino è accidentato, né si vedono grotte.  
Se la leggenda dice il vero, la Bestia dorme nel profondo del Norn – _dorme_ , poi: si è svegliata e lo sta aspettando.  
Vinus si muove circospetto e ascolta il silenzio: è quello che gli ha insegnato a fare Gordon, quando era solo un cucciolo affamato e rabbioso.  
  
_Fermati e ascolta: tutto parla, se trova un orecchio attento._  
  
Chiude gli occhi.  
La Bestia tace, ma sussurra il vento: è un alito tiepido, che proviene da una fenditura della parete, a pochi passi dalla morena su cui si è inerpicato. È il segno che aspettava: ora sa dove si trova la grotta.  
Comincia a scavare, senza curarsi dei tagli che la roccia gli apre sui palmi, delle falangi scorticate, delle unghie che si sfaldano, mentre le dita perdono sensibilità.  
Raspa come un cane, come un predatore, come un disperato: la breccia che cerca è una via per la morte, ma è l’unico cammino che gli è rimasto da percorrere.  
In braccio alla fine, affinché suo figlio abbia la speranza di un inizio.  
L’aria, satura di zolfo, è velenosa; gli lacrimano gli occhi, gli manca il respiro, eppure va avanti. Il cunicolo dal quale è penetrato riverbera bagliori rossastri, perché il cuore bollente dell’Icengard è una vena che qui scorre quasi in superficie.  
Si spoglia dei quattro stracci che gli sono rimasti, ma conserva la spada: il drago bianco non è pazzo, vuole mordere e vuole combattere e vuole salvare l’ultima regina di Venusya.  
L’ultima guerriera dell’Eumene.  
Il budello si allarga in una grotta tanto ampia che – pensa – il palazzo reale di Lephtys potrebbe entrarvi senza difficoltà. Di quella rocca austera, ornata da gargolle di pietra, tuttavia, non resta altro che polvere: il presente è un lago di lava, per aggirare il quale non serve la dolcezza del ricordo ma nervi tesi e vigili.  
Concrezioni laviche, come inquietanti stalagmiti, gli sbarrano il passo. Le aggira prudente, senza perdere mai di vista la volta, perché è da lì che, goccia a goccia, continua a cadere catrame bollente. Una nebbia mefitica sale dal suolo: sono vapori sulfurei, che ustionano la gola e i polmoni.  
_Speriamo almeno di durare abbastanza da vederlo, il drago_ , pensa.  
Vinus è un buon giocatore, ma questo non è un gioco: è una scelta fatta quando di scelte non ne rimane che una, una scommessa che lo vedrà perdente, quale sarà il risultato.  
Mi ha seminato di sé, eppure quel pensiero fa male, poiché sa per esperienza che dalle rovine del ricordo non nascono mai fiori.  
Meglio morire soli come si vive.  
  
“Coraggio…”  
  
La spada assorbe il calore innaturale del luogo e maneggiarla è uno strazio; nei suoi palmi sfregiati si gonfiano dolorose vesciche, ma non allenta la presa.  
È sopravvissuto nel nome di Zauror e morirà cercando l’approvazione di un fantasma che è, tuttavia, anche quanto resta del suo orgoglio di dracomanno.  
  
_Vedrete, padre; vedrete come combatte vostro figlio._  
  
La leggendaria bestia del Norn lo aspetta acciambellata sul fondo di una conca d’ossidiana.  
Barbagli di lava ne lambiscono la coda, vestendo il giaciglio di riflessi sanguigni.  
Ha la testa di un serpente e il corpo di un leone, le ali membranose terminano con affilate cuspidi cornee.  
È una creatura splendida e orribile al contempo: al suo cospetto, almeno, Vinus sa di essere inconsistente.  
“Sono arrivato,” mormora, e la sua voce incontra il riverbero di mille echi. La Bestia si solleva: è alta come il dongione di Trier.  
Le tre corna che gli orlano il capo grattano la volta e ne fanno piovere acuminate schegge.  
Vinus ne fissa il petto liscio e indifeso, perché là, sotto uno strato di pelle traslucida, palpita il cuore attraverso il quale, al contempo, otterrà e perderà tutto: diventerà un dio, ma dimenticherà i colori della vita e il calore di un abbraccio.  
  
Il Destino è una libra spietata; l’equilibrio che cerca, infatti, pare nutrirsi solo di perdita. Oppure no, perché nascerà un cucciolo con il suo sangue e quel sangue sarà futuro: è a questo che pensa, mentre si cala nell’abisso che lo divorerà?  
Non c’è modo di dirlo. Non potrei nemmeno io che ora vivo nel suo cuore.  
  
La Bestia schiude le fauci e mostra i denti lustri: ognuno misura quanto la spada di Vinus, ma è un dettaglio che coglie appena, intento com’è a calibrare ogni movimento e ad anticipare le scelte dell’avversario.  
Il drago ha il passo lento delle fiere nobili; non ha fretta di mordere, perché l’assassinio è un capolavoro che richiede tempo.  
Vinus lo sa, come sa che, questa volta, suo sarà il sangue in cui il Destino intingerà il calamo – un sangue che costerà carissimo.  
I palmi sono carne viva, ma non abbandona l’elsa; nella sua ultima ora vuole che i mille morti di Venusya combattano al suo fianco, sotto le insegne di chi l’ha fatta grande.  
E allora eccolo, Zauror suo padre, e Freil, occhi d’oro e cuore di lava; eccola, Geowyn delle rocche, regina dei Draghi, sposa di re; e poi Gordon, il Drago Nero, l’ultimo maestro.  
Ecco gli spettri di una vita troppo breve per l’oscurità che l’ha vestita, troppo lunga, per il veleno che ha sorbito.  
“Sono pronto.”  
  
Un sibilo acuto spezza il silenzio: la Bestia ha accolto il suo desiderio. Il capo rostrato si muove in avanti, per ghermirlo quasi fosse un ratto.  
Vinus ripara tra colonne di lava e ciottoli roventi, fissando avido la massa pulsante sotto scaglie giallastre.  
Sembra un frutto maturo, pronto a sgranarsi: ne sente già la polpa tra i denti e l’umore viscoso inondargli il palato.  
La coda del drago abbatte ogni difesa e apre la via alla macellazione. Se solo lo raggiungesse – Vinus lo sa – morirebbe sul colpo, le ossa polverizzate dall’urto. Non sarà così pazzo da offrirgli il fianco.  
Sposta il peso sulle gambe, cerca un angolo cieco.  
La sensibilità del drago è straordinaria; polle di sangue rappreso, gli enormi occhi da serpente lo seguono bramosi.  
I polsi di Vinus tremano in modo impercettibile, la Bestia quasi sorride e gode dell’odore salso della paura.  
Colpire e sopravvivere: non ci sono altre vie.  
Vinus scatta in avanti e salta – salta come se avesse le ali e salta come non ha mai fatto, perché si muore una volta sola, proprio come si vive.  
Il drago schiude le fauci per accoglierlo ed è lì che colpisce la spada di Zauror: penetra la polpa molle del palato e paralizza la lingua in un grido di sorpresa e di agonia.  
Vinus non si ferma: usa la lama come un cuneo, scala il muso del drago e affonda, di nuovo, nel globo traslucido che lo fissa pieno d’odio.  
Il bulbo esplode e lo bagna, mentre la bestia scuote il capo vulnerato per scrollarsi di dosso il parassita.  
Vinus perde l’equilibrio – ma non la presa dalla spada di Zauror – e cade in terra da un’altezza buona ad ammazzare.  
Il dolore gli annebbia la vista, eppure non spegne la voglia di combattere: è la sua ultima guerra da uomo e vuole che sia memorabile.  
Si puntella sulla lama e striscia in una rientranza della grotta.  
Si è procurato l’angolo cieco che gli serviva e tanto basta a riaccendere la speranza.  
Ora uccidere sarà più facile.  
Ora Leya può davvero trasformarsi in un ricordo.

*

Mi svegliai con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e la consapevolezza di non poter accusare la polvere sollevata dal furioso incedere di Niktos. Avevo respirato il suo odore selvatico tanto a lungo che a riuscire estraneo era ora quello della mia Eleutheria: ero tornata a casa, ma non me n’ero accorta.  
Il liocorno aveva costeggiato sul fianco destro l’esercito di Koiros, riunendosi alla mostruosa cavalleria dell’armata in caccia. Nessuno avrebbe mai riconosciuto nel cencio che portava in groppa una creatura umana, men che mai la Magistra di Trier: era un bestione intelligente, oltre che vorace.  
Mi asciugai le ciglia e spiai un orizzonte che la polvere rendeva fumoso e inconsistente.  
In lontananza, Trier era mura nere e silenzio.  
Alle mie spalle, i Falesi ululavano il loro desiderio di vittime.  
Non riuscivo a individuare Koiros, né il suo crudele luogotenente, ma non era quella una conoscenza che potessi fare senza patirne un danno: al momento, piuttosto, dovevo ritrovare la mia gente e rispettare la promessa che Vinus mi aveva estorto.  
  
_Sì, sarò una rocca. Inespugnabile._  
  
Sferzai il fianco di Niktos, perché accelerasse l’andatura.  
Il liocorno obbedì, sebbene stremato: me ne accorgevo dal suo collo sempre più teso, dalle froge dilatate e dalla bava che schiumava copiosa dalle sue fauci.  
“Ti farò avere tutta la carne che vorrai… Ma non tradirmi, ti prego…”  
La Capitale non era più un miraggio, ma ogni passo guadagnato aveva il sapore di un’agonia.  
La neve che già vestiva l’Icengard ci raggiunse, trasformandosi in una pioggia tanto violenta da zupparti l’anima. Prima la volta illividita si incendiò, poi i tuoni percossero l’atmosfera con una successione prolungata di schianti. Una folgore centrò un cavaliere alla mia sinistra: prese fuoco come una torcia, tra le urla ilari dei demoni.  
L’odore della carne bruciata mi entrò nelle narici, rovesciandomi lo stomaco; mi piegai sul fianco e vomitai con tale violenza da pensare che ne sarei morta.  
“Che fai, soldato?” berciò un Falesio somigliante a una gargolla butterata.  
Sollevai il capo e il vento mi sottrasse la protezione del mantello. Per un pugno d’istanti restammo a fissarci, poi la sua debole intelligenza si mise in moto e divenne allarme.  
“Signore, signore! Tra le nostre fila…”  
“Crepa,” sibilai, piantandogli in gola una quadrella che avevo tratto dal tascapane.  
Non mi ero preoccupata di caricare la balestra, ma avevo stretto tra le dita legno e disperazione, determinata com’ero a resistere: mancava il tempo persino per cedere al terrore.  
Niktos non aspettò che gli impartissi l’ordine, ma raccolse le ultime forze per trasformarsi in un lampo. Lo fece per devozione a Vinus o perché gli piacevo al punto che mi avrebbe marchiato a suo modo? Era impossibile rispondere, ma, a sapere come sarebbe finita, forse avrei persino accettato l’offerta di un bagno poco convenzionale.  
  
“Bravo, bello… Coraggio!”  
  
Un drappello di cavalieri si staccò dall’armata e puntò deciso nella nostra direzione.  
Frugai ancora nel tascapane, alla ricerca di frecce e olio, spinsi i dardi nella guida della balestra e li incendiai prima di caricare la noce: solo uno dei colpi andò a segno, ma rallentò i miei inseguitori.  
Fissavo la porta di Trier crescere davanti ai miei occhi, mentre familiarizzavo con l’unica evidenza che non avessi ancora preso in considerazione: nessuno mi stava aspettando. Quell’uscio, che solo il mio arbitrio tanto a lungo aveva governato, forse non si sarebbe mai aperto per me.  
Ero sola tra la nuda pietra e le legioni dell’Icengard.  
“Oh, no… No…” mormorai, pervasa da una sensazione d’impotenza umiliata. Non era così che volevo morire: non come uno stupido topo in trappola.  
“D’accordo, ma io non cedo.”  
Una freccia mi trapassò la scapola, sbilanciandomi in avanti. Serrai la presa sui finimenti e restai in sella; gli occhi velati dal dolore fissi a un arco cieco.  
“Che io sia maledetta, se accetto di morire,” bestemmiai a mezza voce, prima di caricare di nuovo la balestra. Ero sola e stanca e disperata, ma non arresa.  
Non questa volta.  
  
“Perché non aprite? Cosa aspettate, ancora? Non vedete che è la Magistra?”  
  
E poi quella voce, profonda e calda, piena del passato che avevo distrutto per trasformarmi nel fantasma inquieto di un’impossibile vendetta.  
  
“Caricate!”  
  
  
I dardi degli arcieri di Trier oscurarono il cielo sul mio capo e caddero sull’avanguardia di Koiros.  
Mi portai la mano alla clavicola e percorsi con cautela i bordi della piaga: no, non sarei morta per tanto poco.  
  
“Leya! Nel nome della dea…”  
  
Dalla porta socchiusa, Jail mi venne incontro correndo, quasi ci fossimo lasciati appena il giorno prima – ragazzi – nella piazza del Mercato.  
Niktos, al contrario di quel che mi aspettavo, non scoprì le zanne.  
“Attento… Potrebbe pisciarti addosso.”  
Jail mi fissò interdetto.  
“È una lunga storia,” sospirai, “ma preferirei raccontarla dove non piovono frecce.”  
Fu allora che si accorse della mia ferita e si affrettò a portarmi al riparo.  
“Non credo che avremo il tempo di parlare,” disse, mentre mi aiutava a smontare.  
Stremato, il liocorno si piegò sui garretti e scivolò sul fianco. Incurante delle stilettate che salivano dalla spalla malmessa, mi accucciai davanti a quel muso che mi pareva ora solo desolato e fiero, non più mostruoso.  
“Sei stato bravo, bello… Proprio bravo.”  
Il sollievo, la paura, la rabbia pungevano sotto le ciglia: ero viva e quella era la prova.  
“Quanto è successo, Leya… Quello che Rael ed io volevamo…”  
Chiusi gli occhi e sorrisi. “… Era per me, ora lo so. L’ho capito. Sono io che devo chiedere perdono.”  
“Non importa. Voglio…”  
“Dov’è mio fratello?”  
“Prima ti porto da un guaritore. Devi…”  
“Devo assicurare un futuro a mio figlio, Jail. L’ho promesso a suo padre. Vinus di Venusya.”  
  
Era per il _suo_ sangue che ero tornata.  
Per riunire il sangue.


	29. Epilogo

_Epilogo  
Il cuore del drago nero_

“Sono… Sono qui…”  
  
Raggiunsi il Collegio infangata fino alle cosce: i capelli ridotti a un nodo di alghe stillanti, somigliavo più che mai allo spirito irrequieto di un annegato.  
Nephyl e Rael, piegati sul tavolo che tante volte avevo presieduto, impiegarono qualche istante a registrare il silenzio che aveva salutato il mio avvento.  
Mossi ancora qualche passo incerto. Mi tremavano le ginocchia e temevo di crollare da un momento all’altro; il mio feroce orgoglio, tuttavia, vinceva la guerra del buonsenso e mi teneva in piedi.  
  
“Le ho detto che avremmo dovuto trovare prima un guaritore ma…”  
  
Jail mi afferrò per il braccio sano e mi costrinse a sedere.  
Davanti ai miei occhi, i volti degli antichi compagni sfumavano in nebbia.  
“Sono tornata…” balbettai, e sul volto di mio fratello si aprì il sorriso che credevo di aver dimenticato.  
“Leya…”  
Scandiva il mio nome con la tenerezza che usò per sfiorarmi i capelli e le guance madide. Cercai i suoi occhi e vi lessi un sollievo che sapevo di non meritare.  
“È troppo tardi per chiedere scusa?”  
Si avvicinò anche Nephyl e, con il Generale, molti soldati che avevo mandato a morire senza domandarmi mai – proprio mai – se anche quello non fosse un vile assassinio.  
“No, non è tardi.”  
“Lo spero.”  
Tentai di rialzarmi, ma non vi riuscii.  
“Non vi sforzate, Magistra,” disse Nephyl. “Siete ferita e…”  
“Non sono più la Magistra. Forse non lo sono mai stata.”  
Cercai il braccio di Jail e abbandonai la sedia.  
Ero un soldato e un soldato non combatte mai da una posizione di svantaggio.  
“Voi conoscete la guerra, Nephyl. Voi e questi soldati…”  
Mi mancava il fiato e il dolore vinceva l’eloquenza. “Io… L’ho conosciuta tardi… Tardi, ma qualcosa ho imparato…”  
Confuso, il Generale cercava con lo sguardo mio fratello, perché Rael, più di ogni altro, sapeva decifrarmi nelle ombre e nell’interlinea. Lo fece anche in quell’occasione, salvandomi dall’incomodo di confessare un colpevole, maledetto amore.  
“ _Lui_ come sta?” disse.  
“È tanto evidente?”  
Rael si piegò su di me e mi sfiorò l’orecchio con le labbra. “Il tuo odore…”  
  
Me lo portavo addosso, dunque: non avevo bisogno di un marchio per appartenergli.  
  
Sorrisi. “Non so come tu abbia fatto a vincere questa partita, fratello, ma sì… Bel colpo.”  
Mi volsi al generale. “Vinus di Venusya è dalla nostra parte. Non so quando tornerà, ma tornerà… Da nord.” Strinsi i denti. “I suoi uomini…”  
“Li ho fatti liberare,” annunciò Rael. “Sono pronti a combattere al mio fianco.”  
Annuii. “Allora… Resistiamo.”  
Jail mi sostenne, perché le gambe non mi obbedivano più.  
“Indossa il Drago Nero,” fu quanto riuscii ad aggiungere, prima che il buio m’inghiottisse. “Il Drago Nero… Non muore mai.”

*

Mi riebbi nella casa paterna, nel letto in cui – bambina – m’inebriavo di Dendre senza immaginare quanto coraggio chiedesse l’essere donna; quanta saggezza, soprattutto, ci fosse nelle parole con cui Leonar raccontava di quel dolore _diverso_ che lacera la carne quando ami.  
Ero grande, ormai: avevo imparato a fidarmi.  
  
“Come ti senti?”  
  
Avevo il palato secco e le membra molli. Studiai il volto scavato di mio padre e mi stupì scoprire che era un vecchio fragile, dagli occhi stanchi. Potevo fermare il tempo del cuore, ma non quello che, implacabile, ci sferzava tutti.  
Allungai il braccio sano, cercandone la mano. Leonar mi restituì la stretta con dolcezza, quasi fossi ancora la sua bambina.  
Sarebbe stato bello, pensai: bello immaginare di aver solo sognato un mondo tanto triste da perdere tutti i suoi colori, un mondo rosso e bianco e nero.  
Raccolsi le poche energie residue per sedermi.  
Leonar non tentò d’impedirmelo: non ero più sua.  
  
“Quanto ho dormito?”  
“Troppo poco.”  
“Meglio, perché…”  
“Leya, tu non puoi combattere.”  
  
La voce di mio padre era severa; nei suoi occhi c’era la paura che non mi ero mai concessa di cogliere: paura per me, per una figlia che aveva trasformato il proprio sesso in una bestemmia e il limite in una sfida. Paura per la bestia che mi dormiva nel petto e che era diventata, di giorno in giorno, sempre più ingorda.  
  
“Invece devo: lo dobbiamo tutti.”  
Leonar abbassò il viso. “Credevo che avessi capito…”  
Strinsi i pugni; la spalla bestemmiò in mia vece, ma non me ne curai: finché avessi sentito qualcosa, fosse stato anche dolore, non avrei avuto nulla di cui preoccuparmi.  
“Ho capito che la vigliaccheria si paga carissima, padre. Ho capito che davanti al Male non hai solo due scelte… Non sei obbligato a farlo o a subirlo, ma puoi combatterlo.”  
Ripresi fiato, perché mai le parole mi erano parse più preziose; mai, la loro scelta, un esercizio di onestà, anziché di retorica.  
“Ho guardato negli occhi del nemico e ho scoperto che era come me, che mi era facile odiarlo, anzi, proprio perché mi somigliava, dunque mi costringeva a scoprire chi fosse Leya di Trier, oltre una corazza e un pugno di titoli. E chi ero, io? Un’assassina. Ho speso il sangue di mille per lavare quello di uno solo. Come la chiami una donna così?”  
“Leya…”  
“Una patetica idiota, padre.”  
Sputai quelle parole piena di rabbia, mentre abbandonavo il letto. “Ho bisogno dei miei abiti e di una corazza…”  
Leonar scosse il capo. Socchiusi le palpebre e gli regalai un sorriso tristissimo. “Non posso dirti che questa sarà la mia ultima battaglia, poiché voglio vivere e perché la pace chiede sangue più di una lama. Ti deludo, lo so, ma i figli sono fiori che non somigliano mai a chi li ha seminati.”  
Mio padre annuì a testa bassa. “E il tuo, allora?”  
Sostenni il suo sguardo severo senza paura. “Avrà sangue di drago e sarà gentile. Come Rael.”  
  
E Leonar mi lasciò andare: forse poteva ancora avere ragione della donna, ma della madre no.  
Le madri sono fortezze impenetrabili.

*

Mi precipitai all’esterno.  
Trier era un deserto su cui incombeva una volta grigia, illividita dalla pioggia.  
Alcune case erano state abbandonate; aperte come orbite cieche, le finestre gridavano tremori e abbandono.  
La speranza aveva lasciato Eleutheria e i miei passi morivano nei vicoli che un tempo avevano accolto le grida delle donne, dei bambini e dei soldati. Cercavo i fantasmi dell’assenza con l’accanimento della memoria, perché lì – lo sapevo – stava anche la sorgente della nostra immortalità.  
Noi avevamo un futuro che valeva la vita stessa.  
I rumori della battaglia arrivavano attutiti e tanto mi bastava a indovinare che Rael avesse cercato lo scontro aperto per allontanare l’esercito di Koiros dalle porte della Capitale. Era una strategia suicida, perché i soldati di Trier non sarebbero durati un giorno, là fuori: la mia pelle ne aveva avuto un assaggio.  
  
Mossi in direzione della torre di Mezzanotte, perché da lì avevo condotto tutte le mie battaglie.  
A quanti capi ammontavano le forze di Eleutheria?  
Quanti uomini avevo già perso?  
Quanti ci avevano abbandonato, perché sicuri di morire?  
Il conto non tornava: se le vie tacevano, le merlature brulicavano di vita.  
Cominciai a correre, finché non la vidi, al centro del barbacane, caricare una balestra: era Melian. Al suo fianco, come altrettante dee guerriere, le donne di Trier.  
Percorsi incredula con lo sguardo quel piccolo esercito in cui adolescenti dai seni acerbi ascoltavano pazienti le istruzioni delle puttane, mentre matrone dai fianchi larghi rifornivano di pane staffette contadine.  
“Mancavi solo tu,” disse la figlia di Luthien, prima d’issarsi tra gli interstizi della caditoia. “Ruben mi ha insegnato qualcosa…” bofonchiò, impacciata dalla quadrella che stringeva tra le labbra. La incoccò rapida e poi tirò la leva con perizia sorprendente.  
“Non te l’ha mai detto, Rael, che sono un’ottima tiratrice?”  
Uno strano calore mi scivolò dentro: simpatia, esultanza, gioia. A un passo dalla fine, c’era chi non si tirava indietro, chi scommetteva, piuttosto, su un nuovo capitolo.  
“Fatti da parte, sorella,” mi apostrofò rude una voluminosa puttana, ingombrata da un pentolone d’acqua bollente che avrebbe scoraggiato un fabbro. “Gliela facciamo vedere, a quei brutti musi. Glielo arrostiamo come si conviene, il culo rognoso!”  
  
Erano un esercito colorato, compatto, vitale.  
Erano madri o sorelle o spose.  
Erano donne che rivendicavano con gioia il sesso cui appartenevano, perché era nei loro ventri che sbocciava la vita, dunque tutto il futuro di Eleutheria.  
Solo una folle poteva credere che rinunciare al cuore aiutasse a vincere una guerra: quella era davvero l’ultima lezione.  
  
“Sembra che qui non vi sia d’aiuto,” dissi, mentre una ragazzina di una decina d’anni zuppava d’olio una bracciata di dardi incendiari. Era magra, legnosa, bruttina: somigliava alla Leya che scopriva l’amore scagliando pietre; una Leya che dovevo ora difendere.  
  
_Salva Trier_.  
  
La voce di Vinus mi aveva sfiorato la pelle come il vento d’estate, ma, al contrario di quella tiepida brezza, non l’avrei lasciata fuggire.  
Era dentro di me, quasi un nuovo senso.

*

Raggiunsi il dongione, dove si concentrava la maggior parte degli arcieri.  
“Magistra…” balbettò una giovane guardia, temendo forse l’ennesimo ordine omicida.  
  
Più che una guida, ero stata una tiranna; avevo abbandonato la Capitale senza una parola, salvo comparire all’improvviso, più cencio che donna: il suo stupore non poteva meravigliarmi.  
  
“Com’è la situazione?”  
“Difficile: sono tanti che non riusciamo a contarli e temiamo le incursioni delle viverne.”  
Portai lo sguardo al cielo. Contro la volta plumbea, il profilo scheletrito di quei gallinacci si faceva sempre più evidente.  
“Ho capito, vogliono tenerci impegnati su due fronti.”  
Il soldato non arrivava ai venti anni ed era terrorizzato.  
“Il Generale?”  
“È al fianco dei cavalieri.”  
Mi sporsi dalla merlatura: il campo di battaglia pareva un formicaio spazzato dal vento. Rael, protetto dall’oscura livrea del Drago Nero e seguito da un manipolo di dracomanni, era un cuneo infisso nel cuore dell’armata di Koiros.  
“Allora dovrete seguire ancora i miei ordini.”  
  
L’aria era satura del fumo dell’olio bruciato e degli incendi.  
La spada di mio fratello cercava il cielo, invito e bestemmia insieme.  
Sfidava gli dei che ci avevano abbandonato.  
Invocava il drago che doveva salvarci.  
Ed io, con lui, spiavo il nord.  
  
“Non possiamo agire in difesa e in copertura…”  
Le viverne, invocate da Lethor, dipingevano larghi cerchi sul nostro capo.  
“Liberiamoci di quelle bestie: solo allora potremo essere d’aiuto alla cavalleria.”  
La giovane guardia, immobile, tremava all’ombra della minaccia incombente.  
Lo afferrai per un braccio e lo scrollai con violenza. “Riferisci gli ordini, soldato… E vivremo.”  
  
Sapevo di mentire, ma la verità non avrebbe aiutato nessuno.  
Non, almeno, in quell’ultimo, terribile momento.  
  
_Se sei morto, Vinus, ti maledirò mille volte._  
_Abbiamo bisogno di te._  
_Ho bisogno di te, come di nessun altro._  
  
“Adesso!”  
  
La viverna si appressò con le fauci dilatate. Gli occhi giallastri mi scrutavano con odio, mentre liberava vapori mefitici. Le zampe rostrate, simili a quelle di un gallo, si protendevano bramose sui tiratori che, pietrificati dall’orrore, non osavano la minima difesa.  
  
“D’accordo… Agirò da sola,” dissi, prima d’impadronirmi del corto pugnale di una sentinella.  
Mi accanii sul telaio della balestra e ne resecai la corda. L’asta schizzò in direzione della fiera e ne trafisse la gola.  
“Al riparo!” urlai, mentre la bestia si abbatteva sul ballatoio. Lo schianto fu tale che mi ritrovai in terra, ma l’ululato vittorioso che esplose tra i miei uomini bastò a restituirmi coraggio: c’erano gli eroi, spiriti liberi come Rael e Vinus.  
C’erano quelli che cercavano una guida, come i soldati di Trier, e c’era chi nasceva per condurre gli eserciti: come me.  
“Tagliatele la testa, la coda e i denti: sono pieni di veleno e ci tornerà utile.”  
  
Un brusio carico di entusiasmo si sostituì al desolato silenzio che mi aveva accolto: erano pronti a seguire i miei ordini.  
Ero di nuovo la Makemagistra di Trier.  
  
“Caricate la balestra e mirate al cielo. Voialtri, laggiù… Incoccate gli archi e attiratene quante più possibile. Non lasciatevi spaventare. Non fidatevi solo degli occhi!”  
  
Usavo le parole con cui Vinus mi aveva istruito, nelle lunghe notti trascorse davanti a un fuoco; notti di paura e di scoperta e di amore.  
Notti che non volevo perdere.  
  
“Così… Coraggio! Noi ce la faremo!”  
  
Non sentivo più il dolore, né la fatica; spiavo con il cuore in gola il campo di battaglia e pregavo che il Drago Nero tenesse fede al mito: non poteva morire, perché la sua eternità era un miraggio a cui ci ancoravamo tutti; la speranza di una libertà più forte delle catene della cattività e dell’orrore.  
  
E poi arrivò Koiros.

*

Ricordo con estremo nitore quell’istante, poiché il suo avvento coincise con l’abbattimento dell’ultima viverna: la bestia agonizzava nel cerchio dei soldati, euforici e pronti a portarmi in trionfo, quando ci accorgemmo che il nostro giubilo non trovava eco.  
Un silenzio spettrale aveva inghiottito gli eserciti – un silenzio che puzzava di morte.  
Cercai con lo sguardo Rael, quasi potesse salvarmi ancora una volta dalle pastoie dell’incertezza. Mio fratello, tuttavia, non ebbe modo di ricambiarmi, perché a fronteggiarlo stava ora una creatura mostruosa almeno quanto colossale.  
“L’attesa è finita,” sibilò Koiros – e mi sorprese constatare che aveva una voce umana, persino piacevole. “Potete inchinarvi al cospetto del vostro dio.”  
Rael non raccolse la provocazione, né si mosse. Lo Shire sbuffava nervoso, ma il suo polso fermo bastava a controllarlo.  
“Io ti conosco…” disse Koiros, piegandosi sino a scrutare nelle feritoie dell’elmo del Drago Nero. “Quello sguardo…”  
I dracomanni si raccolsero alle spalle di Rael.  
“C’era un ophelide che…”  
Mio fratello strinse la presa sull’elsa e sguainò la spada. “Forse è per questo che mio padre mi ha salvato: perché suoi fossero gli occhi che ti avrebbero condannato a morte.”  
  
Non riuscivo ad allontanare lo sguardo dai due contendenti. Se Vinus era terrorizzato da Koiros, come avrebbe potuto il mio ranocchio…  
Avvicinai la sentinella. “Cerca il Generale, allerta tutti i tiratori. L’unica speranza che abbiamo di abbattere quel…”  
Koiros rise.  
Il soldatino si pisciò addosso.  
  
“Tu mi piaci, dunque ti ammazzerò per ultimo: assaporerai l’agonia pezzo dopo pezzo…”  
La coda del mostro saettò con rapidità sorprendente e trafisse al petto uno dei picchieri, lo sollevò quasi fosse un fuscello e poi lo schiantò al suolo, riducendone il povero corpo a una poltiglia sanguinolenta.  
Il _plotch_ con cui il cranio si sgranò esplose nell’aria ferma e ci paralizzò tutti.  
“Il prossimo…” sussurrò Koiros.  
I suoi occhi da insetto ci irridevano maligni.

*

Di Vinus avevo conosciuto la ferocia e la forza e il coraggio: ora incontravo la paura e comprendevo perché persino rinunciare a vivere gli paresse poca cosa.  
Koiros era la Morte nella sua accezione più devastante, una bocca che triturava e non lasciava nemmeno polvere da piangere.  
Koiros era quanto un bambino terrorizzato aveva fissato prima di sollevare una spada che era più grossa e pesante di lui: una terribile metafora della storia di cui si stava facendo carico.  
“Mi dispiace… Mi dispiace,” singhiozzai, quasi potessi percorrere a ritroso gli anni e salvare il cucciolo; quasi a me, alla feroce donna uccello, fosse restituito all’improvviso quel gran dono che è la pietà.  
Invece il tempo era una cascata scrosciante che conosceva un solo verso; la compassione, un lusso da vincitori.  
Scrutai l’orizzonte a sud-ovest.  
Ritta sulla caditoia, la balestra abbandonata lungo il fianco, Melian guardava e taceva.  
Come lei, immobili, gli arcieri del dongione erano il coro muto di un’imminente disfatta.  
  
“Che aspettate?” La mia voce echeggiava stridula. “Prendete la mira!”  
  
Koiros tese il braccio e mi indicò. “Ho sentito parlare di te… La strega rossa…”  
Rael sferzò i fianchi dello Shire, ma il cavallo rifiutava di muoversi.  
  
_Le bestie sono più sagge degli uomini_ , avrebbe detto Vinus.  
_Ma tra le bestie non ci sono eroi_ , avrebbe replicato mio fratello.  
  
Le loro voci s’inseguivano nella mia testa e pungevano il cuore, perché lì avevo scelto di renderli immortali.  
  
“Arretra, Rael!” urlò Nephyl, irriconoscibile nella pesante corazza dei picchieri.  
Alla mia destra, il gruppo dei balestrieri armò finalmente le noci. I cordini sfrigolavano attorno alle guide, producendo uno _zri zri_ che vinceva persino il battito del mio cuore terrorizzato.  
La pioggia di quadrelle esplose e inghiottì la rada luce come un’eclissi improvvisa; i miei occhi ne seguivano la parabola e ne preconizzavano i bersagli, sognando, chissà? Un improbabile miracolo? Avevo chiesto di mirare, perché combattere avrebbe comunque esorcizzato la paura, ma sapevo che quel colosso ci avrebbe annientati.  
Ai suoi occhi eravamo un patetico formicaio: proprio come Vinus aveva confidato a Rael.  
  
Eppure anche le formiche mordono e combattono e sanno far male.  
  
Koiros aprì le braccia, quasi l’ipotesi d’essere ferito lo incuriosisse, anziché spaventarlo.  
Quale mezzo migliore per umiliarci, che non dare libero accesso a un corpo-fortezza?  
Non uno dei dardi poté raggiungerlo, poiché quelli che la sua coda non sciabolò via, furono polverizzati dalla fiammata che eruttarono le sue fauci.  
  
“È tutto quel che sapete fare? Credevo che la vita valesse almeno il disturbo di una clessidra, ma…”  
“Tu parli troppo!” ruggì Rael e abbandonò l’inutile Shire. Gli altri dracomanni lo imitarono, sfilando ai suoi fianchi come una guardia d’onore.  
  
Erano quanto restava di Venusya e, nel suo nome, si apprestavano a morire.  
Erano i figli, i compagni, i padri degli eroi che la Storia aveva già combusto. Il loro era lo sguardo postumo di chi corre incontro alla morte e non ha che il passato da chiamare ‘futuro’.  
  
“Tu, invece, come tutta la tua maledetta razza, dovresti imparare ad ascoltare la voce del padrone!”  
  
E poi… Un tuono? Uno schianto? Un ruggito?  
Guardai a nord e con me si volsero due eserciti e il colossale tiranno.  
  
“L’ho appena sentito,” fu la replica di Rael, mentre puntava la spada a una volta da cui scendevano, insieme, la morte e la vita.

*

“Nel sacro nome della dea…” mormorò la guardia che non aveva più abbandonato il mio fianco.  
“Vinus…” bisbigliai, ma già intuivo che il principe di Lephtys aveva smesso di esistere, poiché chi contemplavamo era Amon.  
Un drago.  
Un dio.  
  
L’entusiasmo dei dracomanni polverizzò la bolla d’incredulità che aveva congelato il tempo.  
  
“L’esercito a noi!” ruggì Rael. “Respingiamo gli invasori!”  
  
Vinus era stato di parola: ora spettava a mio fratello mostrare al principe che sì, era pronto a raccogliere l’eredità di Freil.  
Koiros, d’altra parte, non aveva occhi che per l’ultimo venuto, ed io con lui.  
  
  
Bambina, sognavo i draghi come immensi serpenti, perché anche l’immaginazione si nutre di similitudini. La creatura che incombeva sugli eserciti in lotta, tuttavia, non possedeva nulla dei figli di Elithia; nulla, almeno, di cui avessi letto o sentito dire.  
Il muso, orlato da peduncoli che parevano liane di hydrargyrium, era quello di un rettile; il corpo, candido come la neve e sostenuto da immense ali rostrate, ricordava un leone. La possente coda, coperta di scaglie perlacee, tracciava indolenti volute tra i nembi gonfi di pioggia.  
Ne cercai gli occhi, perché là dietro immaginavo di ritrovare il mio Vinus, ma dovetti rassegnarmi ancora una volta all’onestà di una terribile profezia: qualunque memoria o istinto possedesse quella creatura, io non c’ero.  
  
“Figlio…” sibilò Koiros. “Bentornato… Figlio.”  
Il drago schiuse le fauci e sulla lingua crebbe una sfera che pareva un cuore pulsante.  
  
“Il fuoco sacro!” urlò il più anziano dei dracomanni, prima di cadere in ginocchio.  
Rael, la spada ancora immersa nelle viscere di un Infero, sollevò il capo, ma non riconobbe in quell’essere terribile il principe che aveva salvato.  
“Giù!” gridò, non appena lo sferoide purpureo puntò al suolo.  
La terra si spezzò e una crepa simile a una bocca inghiottì uomini e bestie. Un terribile lezzo di carne bruciata ammorbò l’aria, ma non fu tanto a riempirmi gli occhi di lacrime: era incredulità pura; era la frustrazione di una donna che continuava a perdere, perdere, perdere.  
  
“Vinus, che tu sia maledetto! Avevi promesso di salvarci!”  
  
Protesa oltre le merlature, cercavo il fantasma di un amore e respiravo zolfo, mentre l’ilarità di Koiros perdeva ogni freno. “Infine hai capito, figlio! Hai compreso che il potere…”  
E il drago fissò il mostro e il mostro lesse nei suoi occhi un sentimento mille volte più pericoloso dell’odio: il disprezzo.  
“… Possiamo dividerci questo mondo. Possiamo…”  
La coda di Vinus frustò l’aria e si preparò ad abbatterlo, ma Koiros meritava la fama che aveva riempito di terrore l’Eumene: evitò il cozzo con estrema facilità e si armò, come voleva il costume dei dracomanni.  
Vidi il suo corpo possente estroflettere irti aculei e le fauci vomitare le ganasce di un ragno.  
  
“Spinnerkras…”  
  
Il ventre si gonfiò e mutò nella bulbosa sacca che avevo già visto, gli ispidi peduncoli che la orlavano divennero zampe, la coda perse le scaglie per vestirsi di una lucente corazza. La cuspide con cui terminava, simile a quella di uno scorpione, stillava dense gocce di veleno.  
Il drago che chiamavamo Amon aveva la compostezza degli idoli e un’espressione altrettanto distaccata; solo quando Koiros scattò in avanti, schiuse le fauci e ne cercò la polpa molle, tra il collo e la clavicola. Il terrore del Nord, tuttavia, gli sputò addosso bava bollente. La creatura rispose con una fiammata color della pece.

*

“Magistra… Forse dovremmo…”  
  
L’invito della vedetta era la voce del buonsenso: dovevamo abbandonare i mostruosi combattenti al loro destino e, con loro, lasciare Trier.  
Ci aspettava una vita di esilio, ricordi e rimpianti, ma sarebbe stata comunque _vita_.  
A restare sulle torri, invece…  
  
“… Aiutare il drago,” risposi, poi imboccai a rotta di collo le scale e, senza guardare indietro, corsi sino alle scuderie. Niktos sonnecchiava accanto a una piramide d’ossa – mezzo topo agonizzava ancora tra gli unghioni.  
“Coraggio, bello… Non è finita.”  
Il liocorno sbuffò e scrollò riottoso la criniera, prima di rendere le armi.  
“Un ultimo sforzo…”  
Montai in sella e attraversai una Trier irriconoscibile, illuminata da radi fuochi e bivacchi improvvisati. Tutto taceva, ma era un silenzio eloquente: una disperata preghiera alla dea che avevamo tradito.  
Rael e i cavalieri sostavano tra il barbacane e la porta.  
“Mi dispiace, Leya, temo che…”  
“Non siamo i suoi obiettivi, credimi… Vinus… _Amon_ , nemmeno ci vede. È Koiros che vuole.”  
L’espressione di mio fratello si fece più attenta.  
“Forse è un dio, ma anche gli dei muoiono e lo sappiamo… Quel che ti chiedo è follia, eppure…”  
Rael fece un cenno ai dracomanni: non uno si tirò indietro.  
Erano gli ultimi _Schlagen_ e combattevano per il drago.  
Come draghi.  
  
_Resistere o morire_ era la legge di Venusya.  
Era il motto che aveva fatto grande il Drago Nero.

*

Come Amon si lanciò in avanti, pronto a mordere, gli ophelidi superstiti si mossero con lui, quasi fossero un’unica massa.  
Le fauci del drago si strinsero attorno alla gola di Koiros, che, pronto, sollevò la coda per sfruttarne la cuspide. In luogo dell’unghia velenosa che la ornava, nondimeno, stillava ora un moncherino: Rael gliel’aveva tranciata di netto.  
  
“Che voi siate…”  
  
Non ebbe nemmeno la consolazione di maledirci, perché Amon maciullò tendini, nervi e ossa sino a decollarlo.  
  
Avrei potuto concedermi almeno un grido di esultanza, invece rimasi in silenzio. Tutto era stato troppo rapido o forse era il mio cuore a prendersi ancora una volta gioco del tempo.  
Vinus – o quel che restava di lui – si volse allora nella mia direzione. Non so se mi vide, ma ricorderò sempre quanto catturò il mio sguardo: una fiera candida, tra le cui fauci stillavano brandelli di carne.  
Un umore colloso gli colava dalle labbra e scivolava lungo il petto, là dove un tempo riposavano l’anima di un uomo e il coraggio di un eroe.  
Ora, sotto quella pelle tanto sottile da parere trasparente, s’indovinava un’ampia massa nerastra e pulsante: un nuovo cuore.  
  
Abbandonai il mio rifugio, determinata a raggiungerlo, ma la creatura non mi aspettò: spiegò le ali e svanì nel vespero, sfuggente come una cometa.  
Rimasi a fissare il cielo tetro, i cui toni morivano inghiottiti dalla tenebra, l’uno dopo l’altro.  
  
Rael mi allacciò le spalle e divise al mio fianco il vuoto sgomento di quell’ora.  
“Adesso… Adesso cosa sarà di noi?”  
“Non posso dirlo con sicurezza… Ma, se ti conosco, presto avrai qualche buona idea.”  
Cercai i suoi occhi dorati.  
“Mio figlio… Avrà la coda, secondo te?”  
  
  
E varcammo abbracciati le porte di Trier: fratelli, di nuovo, nel sangue e oltre la sua legge.  
  
“Io… Inventerò un modo,” bisbigliai, quando eravamo ormai quasi al barbacane.  
Rael mi baciò la fronte. “Sì, so che lo farai.” 


	30. Post scriptum

_Post scriptum_

  
Poso il calamo, ma non depongo la speranza.  
Non la speranza, non la rabbia, non l’amore.  
L’aquila vola ancora, Amon, e un giorno ti caverà il cuore.  
È una promessa, questa: il primo voto dell’ultima regina dei draghi.


End file.
